The Prime Ministers and I
by Lady Trueword
Summary: Based on the 2013-2014 Korean television show "Prime Minister and I / 총리와 나", this is the story of how Prime Minister Kwon Yul and journalist/writer Nam Dajeong reunite 10 years later, having found their happiness with the second leads instead of each other. Warning: This fanfic does not contain a KwonJeong ending. Nam Dajeong marries Kang Inho and Kwon Yul marries Seo Hyejoo.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Outcome

**Chapter 1: Ten Years Later, a Different Outcome**

A smiling Nam Dajeong walked into the airport holding the hand of her five-year-old daughter, Sumi. The little lady with the pig tails turned to her mother with a grin and said, "Omma, are we going to see Appa today?"

Dajeong squeezed her daughter's hand and nodded.

"Appa is finally back from his trip to Thailand."

"Omma looks so pretty today."

Dajeong smoothed her shoulder-length hair and thought back to her younger days, when her tresses hung down past her collar bone. Ever since she had become a mother she kept it short to suit her new lifestyle.

"Kumao," she whispered back as they made their way to the gate with three bodyguards around them. At length she looked up just in time to notice the crowd of reporters that had already gathered there, stirring a commotion.

"Chongri-nim! Prime Minister!" they shouted as a confident, stylish 46-year-old woman walked out of the concourse into their midst, flanked by her entourage.

"How would chongri-nim characterize her first overseas trip?" yelled a reporter.

"How does chongri-nim plan to address our trade imbalance with Thailand?" asked another journalist before the others all chimed in with their questions.

Suddenly Sumi's face brightened and she screamed, "Appa! Appa!"

In vain Dajeong tried to hold on, but her little girl broke free and ran toward Appa with her arms wide open.

"Appa!"

At that moment Kwon Yul strolled out with a very handsome 17-year-old Manse. Father and son were all smiles as camera flashes went off all around them.

"Chongri-nim! Was having your family there an advantage or a distraction?" yelled a reporter.

Seo Hyejoo gave a sideways glance before replying with a gracious smile.

"Of course it's an advantage. With their support, I can do anything."

Kwon Yul smiled when he noticed little Sumi a few yards away.

"There's Ajumma!" Manse exclaimed as he pointed out Nam Dajeong.

"Yes," Kwon Yul replied as he watched little Sumi run straight into her father's arms.

Dressed in a stylish navy wool coat, Kang Inho happily set down his briefcase to pick up his daughter and brave a few kisses from her.

"Appa, I've been good all week!" she declared as he stroked and smoothed down her hair with much affection.

As Dajeong greeted her family, Kwon Yul shifted his gaze to his wife, who was bowing and shaking hands with everyone.

"I will address more questions at the press conference tomorrow," announced Seo Chongri before she moved on gracefully through the crowd. Yul and Manse kept up beside her.

"See you tonight," said Hyejoo to Inho as she passed by him.

"We'll be there," replied Minister Kang.

For a moment Kwon Yul locked eyes with Nam Dajeong before she smiled and gave him a respectful nod.

"Welcome back, jeon (former) chongri-nim," she said.

"Thank you, Nam Dajeong-ssi," he said. After a curt nod he left, but Manse lingered behind.

" Ajumma, have you written any new books lately?" he asked.

Dajeong grinned as she gave him a big nod.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I'm working on book number 19 of the Pastry Frog series. This one will feature a teenage boy who looks just like you!" replied Dajeong. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that Manse was so tall, or that Woori and Nara were both university students now.

"That's great! Can't wait to read it…"

"Kwon Manse!" his father yelled.

"Ajumma, Ajusshi, I have to go now, but will I see you tonight at the Official Residence?"

"Of course," said Dajeong.

"Then… Bye!" Manse waved as he ran to his dad.

Dajeong turned and asked Inho, "Don't you have to go with them, Minister Kang?"

Inho shook his head.

"I have the rest of the day off until our private celebration tonight."

"You do?" Dajeong was pleasantly surprised.

He held out his hand to her.

"Let's go home."

"Hold my hand, Appa!" demanded Sumi.

"Of course! Anything for my agasshi."

Inho gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he led her and Dajeong out of the airport.

#

Once they were home, Dajeong could barely contain the secret she had confirmed since the beginning of the week, but she knew well to tell her husband during a better time than now, even if it was so hard for her to hold it in as she stood by the bathroom door watching him.

"What's on your mind, Dajeong? Why are you staring at me with that silly school girl grin on your face?" he asked as he combed his hair.

"You look very handsome today, _suho cheonsa _(guardian angel)," said Dajeong, who called him by his favorite out of all her nicknames for him.

He turned to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Is it because I've been gone for a few days that you are like this?"

Slowly, she drew closer to him.

"Maybe." she said in a coy tone of voice. "I have something to tell you…"

He leaned in toward her.

"What is it?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh… I don't know that I should tell you right _now_…" she teased, hoping to hold his interest for as long as possible.

He pulled her right into his arms with her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me, or I won't let you go."

"Guardian Angel!" she protested as she beat her helpless fists against his chest.

"If Dajeong doesn't tell me, I won't be such an angel anymore!" he declared with a devilish look on his face.

The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. At the opportune moment he leaned in for a kiss.

"Appa! What are you doing with Omma!" accused Sumi as she appeared behind them.

Startled, Inho let go of Dajeong.

"Ah… Nothing, Sumi. What do you want?" he asked.

But the little girl stared at him suspiciously.

"Omma, was he going to…"

Dajeong coughed.

"What time is it? Ajumma Ruri will be here to babysit you tonight!" said Dajeong as she glanced at her watch.

"Yay!" said Sumi. "I like Ajumma!"

"Ruri?!" exclaimed Inho. "Big star Ruri is coming here to babysit our daughter? Just how did Dajeong manage that?"

"Ay… You know me. The other day when we were talking, she said she wanted to know what it was like to be a mom, so I told her she could babysit for us."

"Can we trust her?" asked Inho doubtfully.

"She's watched her nephews and nieces before, so it should be fine."

Dajeong said to Sumi, "Go get your room ready. You don't want her to see a messy room, do you?"

"Omma, it's not dirty but I'll clean it."

"Good girl."

Sumi ran to her room as Inho shook his head and laughed.

"Dajeong-ssi trusts people too much," he declared.

"And Minister Kang is too often suspicious of them," she retorted.

"Now, what exactly was the secret that you wanted to tell me?" he asked, his curiosity now fully aroused.

"Ah, patience is a virtue, so I'll tell you after the prime minister's celebration tonight."

"Nam Dajeong-ssi! Why do you always inflict such torture on me?!"

Dajeong opened her mouth to speak, then she shut it and turned around to leave.

"I have to get dressed now."

He dashed into the hallway to stop her.

"Tell me now."

Giggling, she gave him a big smooch on his cheek. In his moment of confusion she ducked underneath his arm and dashed down the hallway.

"Yah!" he yelled. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later…" she said in her singsong voice as she tiptoed away.

He wondered what she had hanging over his head.

"Dajeong!" he cried.

But she sashayed down the hallway into their bedroom, whistling.


	2. Chapter 2: Prime Minister Seo

**Chapter 2: Prime Minister Seo**

Dajeong looked around, impressed at the prime minister's new official residence. The gargantuan structure had only been built five years ago.

"What do you think?" asked Inho as he walked her to the prime minister's study.

"It's totally different, and yet…"

"Somewhat familiar?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Inho grinned at his wife. "Just like old times, right?"

In truth, Dajeong was glad that this was not the same prime minister's residence from ten years ago, but a new one located in a different city. In the past week too many bittersweet memories of the old official residence filled her mind after Hyejoo unni had invited her and Inho over to celebrate her new position. As they walked down the hallway, Dajeong couldn't help but notice Yul and Hyejoo's small wedding portrait standing on top of their ornate teak cabinet.

When they arrived at the study, the prime minister and the former prime minister were already waiting for them. Hyejoo arose from the couch as Dajeong tried not to notice as Yul watched her with a mixture of sentiment and sadness in his eyes.

"Dajeong-ssi! Minister Kang!" said Hyejoo as she extended her arms. Dajeong bowed before they hugged.

Inho bowed and shook hands with Yul.

"You look much better now than you did when we got off the plane," Yul joked with Inho.

"Thank you, sir. I am grateful that you noticed."

"Come and sit down!" Hyejoo beckoned to them.

"Thank you, Chongri-nim," said Dajeong as she surveyed the spread on the coffee table. "Congratulations on your appointment."

She and Inho took their places on the couch across from their friends in power.

"It may be a late celebration, since I was already appointed last month, but I really wanted all of us old chums to get together," said Hyejoo as she offered them snacks.

"We're not all school chums, but we _are_ government alumni chums, right?" Dajeong laughed.

"Government alumni chums, eh? As usual, Nam Dajeong-ssi is creative with her words," mused Yul.

Inho, who was always proud of his wife's smallest accomplishments, beamed at her with pride.

"Ah, are Minister Park and Mrs. Park coming?" asked Dajeong.

"Minister Park apologizes for being late due to a meeting with his father-in-law about environmental cleanup," replied Yul. "He will be here as soon as he can. Mrs. Park is visiting their son in America."

"Hmmm, sunbae has been making good progress with Chairman Na lately," remarked Hyejoo.

"He has a secret weapon," said Yul with a sly grin.

"Secret weapon?" asked Hyejoo.

"Also known as Park Myeongsook, Chairman Na's only granddaughter. Joonki says she is easily the most skillful politician in his family."

Hyejoo sat back and laughed.

"Jinjiayo (really)?"

"Ah! Chongri-nim, I have an idea for you!" exclaimed Dajeong as she clapped her hands together.

"What…" Yul and Hyejoo answered her at the same time.

"Ah…" Dajeong began as she glanced back and forth between them.

"I'm sorry," said Yul, who realized his mistake. "You were referring to Seo Chongri-nim, weren't you." Something in Dajeong's voice reminded him of the way she used to call out to him in such a bright, cheery manner when they had lived at the old official residence.

"Yes, Jeon Chongri-nim, I'm sorry," Dajeong apologized before turning to Hyejoo. "Seo chongri-nim, why not start a leadership program in our schools to mentor young girls who are interested in becoming future politicians? What do you think?"

Hyejoo could only smile at Dajeong's irrepressible enthusiasm. In ten years the free-spirited young woman she once knew had matured, but she still retained her charm.

"Consider it done, Dajeong-ssi," said Hyejoo. "I'll get to work on it at once."

Dajeong's jaw dropped. "Wow, Chongri-nim is quick! I am impressed by your administration already!"

"Good. Now go tell your journalist friends to write about it."

"You bet!"

They all laughed and passed around drinks and appetizers.

#

At Chairman Na's headquarters in Seoul, Park Myeongsook still wore her school uniform as she marched into her grandfather's office with tears running down her face. Chairman Na frowned as he sat at his desk reading the news on his tablet, but when he saw the little girl come in, he instantly brightened.

"Ah, is it my little Myeongsook, come to visit me after school?"

But Myeongsook just stood there and sobbed.

"What's wrong, my granddaughter?" the Chairman asked, alarmed. "Did somebody bully you?"

After a long moment, she looked up at him with her teary eyes and asked, "Grandpa, is it true that our company pollutes the Geum Chon Man Harbor?"

Chairman Na nearly slammed his tablet down on his desk.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Did your appa tell you this?"

"My science class saw a film about it today, and we learned all about the pollution that is harming that place. Seonsaeng-nim said several hoesa (companies) pollute there, and he named Myeongshim as one of them! My classmates knew I am your granddaughter, so they were mocking me!"

Myeongsook started cried even harder as Chairman Na took her in his arms.

"Don't listen to them, my sweet…"

"I told them they were all liars and that my grandpa doesn't kill dolphins and fish in the harbor! But my science teacher said there was evidence from an environmental study!"

Chairman Na got down on one knee and took her gently in his arms.

"There, there. Grandpa's been good to you, hasn't he? How about let's get you some pretty clothes?"

Myeongsook shook herself free from the old man.

"I don't care about new clothes, I have plenty! Just promise me you won't pollute the harbor anymore, Harabeoji, please? Seonsaeng-nim said we must clean up the pollution so kids can grow up healthy. You want what's best for me and the other kids, don't you?"

She gazed at the Chairman with her large, round, tear-filled eyes, eliciting a grimace from the wizened old man. He forced a smile as he hugged her.

"Of course Harabeoji wants what is best for you. Go call your father to come in."

After a few more sobs, Myeongsook walked out of Chairman Na's office and overheard him yelling at his underlings.

"Useless idiots! Didn't I tell you boys to make sure that place looked clean?"

"We tried, Chairman, but…"

She didn't linger. Instead, she ran across the office reception area to where her father stood. With a folder in hand, Joonki was saying goodbye to a visiting businessman. Myeongsook reached him just as the visitor left.

"Appa! Grandpa is looking for you," she tugged at his sleeve.

Joonki smiled and patted her on the head.

"How was your visit with him?"

"I told Harabeoji he has to clean up the harbor for me," declared the confident child.

"Good girl, now go. The chauffeur is waiting to take you home."

"Aren't you going with me, Appa?"

"Not tonight. I still have to see the prime minister after I talk with your grandfather. But I'll play chess with you if you're still up."

"Arassuh," she said. "Ahn nyeong hee gyea se yo!"

Joonki watched her with a special pride in his heart as she walked out. He took a deep breath and entered the Chairman's lair. It had not been easy to convince his father-in-law to do things differently, but for Myeongsook's future it was worth it.

"Father-in-law, I'm here," he said most politely as he bowed.

Chairman Na frowned as he paced back and forth beside his desk.

"What has Myeongsook been learning at school? What did you tell her?!"

"She's a very bright girl. Some days she comes home and tells me so much about what she's learned that I can't even keep up with her."

"Move her out of that school at once! I don't want her listening to their anti-chaebol propaganda!"

"But many top government officials and society elite send their children to that school. If I pull her out now, it will not only damage her status, but it could also hurt our relationships with the other influential parents. Do we really want to do that?"

Joonki eyed the Chairman, who grunted as his eyes bulged. He knew his father-in-law would do anything to protect his hard-fought status in the government and polite society.

"What's your solution for her problem, then?" asked the Chairman gruffly.

"I'm glad Father-in-law asked," replied Joonki as he placed his folder on the desk. "Before she came to see you, Myeongsook begged me to help her, so I did some research. I think with advanced technology, we can clean up the harbor and still come out ahead."

Chairman Na leafed through the folder.

"Too much of my money, Joonki!"

"Ah, but think of the long-term investment, Father-in-law, and the good publicity that the company will receive. Besides, Myeongsook will grow up in a safe, clean environment. If you look at the bottom of the page, I estimated how much additional business we could get if we enhanced our reputation in this way."

"Humph," said the Chairman as he rubbed his knuckles. Joonki grinned. This was a good sign that his idea was under consideration.

"Fine! We'll try it for six months!"

"Six months? That's a very short time to make improvements…"

"Take it before I change my mind!"

Joonki gave the Chairman a deep bow.

"Understood. Thank you, most generous Father-in-law."

A grinning Joonki came out of Chairman Na's office and closed the door with utmost care.

"Now I can go see the new prime minister," he declared with a fist pump.


	3. Chapter 3: Yul's Question

**Chapter 3: Yul's Question**

Back at the c_hongri gonggwan_, Yul raised his glass for a toast to his wife.

"To our talented, ambitious, and lovely chongri-nim."

Everyone else followed suit.

"Geonbae!"

As Dajeong sipped her champagne, Hyejoo's watch beeped. She set down her glass and pressed a button on it.

"What was that?" asked Yul.

"Call from the Blue House. I need to take it but it shouldn't be long," she replied. "Minister Kang, will you come with me to my office? This is about renewing our technology trade pact with Catalusia."

"Of course, Chongri-nim."

Inho put down his glass on the table and smiled at Dajeong.

"We'll be back soon," he assured her before he followed Hyejoo out, leaving Yul and Dajeong alone in the room. They both took another sip of their drinks before they spoke at the same time.

"How did Kwon…" Dajeong began.

"Would Nam…" said Yul.

They both paused and waited.

"Ah, please go first," said Dajeong.

"What did Nam Dajeong-ssi want to say?" Yul asked curiously.

"I was just wondering… because nobody else beside you and the chongri-nim know exactly how you proposed to her," asked Dajeong with an impish grin.

Yul was visibly taken aback by her question.

"That's confidential information for a reason," he said with every bit of seriousness he could muster.

"Oh…" Dajeong wondered if she had unwittingly stepped on an emotional landmine. Yul carried a lot of them, and she acutely remembered all of the past times when she had triggered one.

Yul tried to laugh.

"Woori… it was his idea."

"Woori?" exclaimed Dajeong. "Woori was your matchmaker?"

"Not exactly… Ms. Nam Da Jeong, would you like a tour of the new Official Residence?" asked Yul, who seemed eager to change the subject.

"I would love to, Chongri-nim," she said softly.

He gave her an awkward smile and quickly stood up.

"Follow me."

She nodded and walked out after him.

"How is Woori? I'm sorry I haven't kept up with you and the kids much in the past year," Dajeong apologized as they strolled down the long hallway in the center of the residence.

"He is well. As you know, he got his aerospace engineering degree at MIT, and now he is studying music at the New England Conservatory in Boston."

"He had always wanted to be a pilot and a singer, right? And is Nara doing well at Georgetown University?"

"Yes, she is enjoying their diplomacy program."

"Manse is growing up so fast! Does he still want to be a bread factory owner?"

Yul chuckled. "His latest invention is something called 'cup bread'. He said he was inspired by your cup rice to make something similar with bread. It's been a hit with his high school friends."

"That Manse," laughed Dajeong. "By the way, where is he? We were supposed to meet tonight."

"A friend invited him to stay the night at the last minute, so he went there."

"Aww… I'll see him next time, then."

Yul pointed to the huge sliding glass doors that were now in front of them.

"Look, there's the courtyard."

The doors opened and Dajeong gasped as she looked out across it.

"Aigoo, it's twice as large as the one at the old residence!" she exclaimed.

"Come out, it's not too cold yet." Yul motioned to her. As they roamed the courtyard together, he thought back to that night almost two years ago, when Woori had told him to marry again.

#

Woori cleared his throat as he entered his father's study, holding a cup of tea. Yul was seated at his desk, staring into space as he tried to make sense of his life. How did he end up letting two women he loved slip away from him?

Woori bowed and said, "Appa." That jolted his dad, who looked up at him.

"Woori? You're still up this late at night?"

Woori placed the tea on Yul's desk and laughed a little.

"I'm just like Appa. I think about many things during this time of night."

Yul nodded and sighed.

"Then you learned a bad habit from me, Son. Sit."

Woori sat across from his father and watched him take a sip of tea.

"Has Woori decided on where to pursue a Master's degree?" asked Yul.

"Not yet. But I did make a decision about something else."

Yul's eyes flew open as he cocked his head to one side.

"Decision? What decision?"

"I like Assemblywoman Seo."

"Oh…? What do you mean?" asked Yul as he tried to decipher his son's words.

"She's been helping Appa for as long as I can remember... and Nara likes her, too."

"I'm not sure where this is going, but…"

"Manse thinks she's okay, too."

"Manse?" Yul's mind whirled. Surely his son didn't mean…

"I'll never forget that chicken dinner she made us years ago. I said that it tasted salty, but actually it was very good."

"I did consider her for prime minister if I became the president," said Yul with great thoughtfulness.

Woori shook his head while giving him an incredulous smile. How could his father be so dense?

"Appa, I didn't mean prime minister."

"Then what, Woori?"

Woori grinned and leaned forward.

"Appa needs someone beside him… to take care of him."

"Eh…" sputtered Yul. The stunned look on his face made Woori chuckle. "What in the world is Woori talking about?!"

"Appa, think about it. Christmas is coming up, and that might be a good time to ask her."

The young man bowed and left Yul in a bewildered daze.

#

Joonki arrived at the prime minister's residence and received the bows of the guards before walking in. But when he went to the study, he saw only champagne glasses on the table.

"Where is everyone?" he muttered as he went back out and looked up and down the hallway.

In the courtyard, Dajeong waved her hand in front of Yul's face.

"Are you all right, Chongri-nim?" she asked.

"Yes?" said Yul as he awoke from his daze. "What was I saying?"

"Nothing. You were deep in thought."

He sighed.

"I was just wondering how we ever… got here?"

His question made her feel uncomfortable. Instinctively she shifted her gaze away as she thought of a reply.

"Does it matter? As long as we are happy in the end…"

When she dared to look at him, she saw the distress in his eyes. Answers. He had always wanted answers, even when he didn't ask for them out loud, and Dajeong knew the central question that now occupied his mind, demanding an answer: "how did Nam Dajeong-ssi become Chief Kang's wife, and not his?"

"You still haven't told me how you proposed to Seo Chongri," she teased.

He looked at her as if he had been stuck in another dimension and was now slowly coming back to the present reality.

"I will tell you only if you tell me where you went on that world trip you took after your father's death."

"I never told you?"

Yul shook his head.

"You said it was a sacred memory with just the two of you."

"Aigoo, I had forgotten that," she said with an innocent expression on her face.

"People! For once I see people in this hollow residence!" bellowed a voice behind them.

Yul and Dajeong turned around to see Joonki behind them.

"Where's the chongri?"

"Minister Park," said Inho who had come out and found them gathered there. He bowed and said, "The prime minister would like you and her husband to come into the office. It seems that some complications have arisen in our negotiations with Catalusia, and she could use your insight."

"Of course," said Joonki as he and a reluctant Yul went straight to Hyejoo's office. Inho gave his wife a worried look.

"I am sorry that Dajeong-ssi will be alone, but I will come out and keep you company as soon as I can. Will you be all right?" he asked.

Dajeong smiled and nodded.

"Go and help the prime minister. I'll be fine."

Inho nodded and left Dajeong out in the courtyard. She sighed and looked up at the stars as she thought of Yul's question.

"You see, Prime Minister, there was another person with me on that trip."


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Angel

**Chapter 4: Guardian Angel**

_Besides Appa, there was another person with me on that world trip, but it wasn't in the way you might think or imagine. He was still there, nonetheless, unlike you who left me alone during the entire time._

Dajeong's memory took her back ten years to that afternoon in the Versailles Café where she had told Inho of her impending departure.

"When will Dajeong-ssi be back?" he had asked.

"I'm not too sure. Won't I find out after I get there?" she replied.

She saw the grave concern in his eyes and tried to reassure him that she would be safe.

"Don't worry. I know just about every place we visited since I was 10 years old. Besides, I won't be alone."

Inho stared at the table as he wondered how to respond. When he finally looked up at her, Dajeong could not bear to meet his shimmering eyes.

"Would… Dajeong-ssi allow me to… call or write her sometimes?"

"That might be difficult, as I plan to unplug my phone except during emergencies, and I won't know where I will be until the last minute," she said gently.

But in response she heard the anguish in his voice.

"You don't want any contact at all? How about email? Can't I email you?" he cried. "Just once a week… you don't even have to write back, as long as I know that you've read it…"

"Kang Gwajang-nim…"

"Please?" he pleaded. He would not let Dajeong leave until he had her full assurance that she would read his email.

"I will write you every Sunday," he promised.

"I'll read it," she promised back.

But the honest truth was that once she left, Dajeong forgot her pledge to him. It wasn't until two weeks later when she had gotten lost on Jeju Island and had to use her phone, that she saw his texts that scolded her for not reading his emails. After that she made sure to check every Sunday night for his updates and send back a blank message letting him know that she had received it. She noticed that all of them were sent exactly at five o'clock in the evening, as if he couldn't wait to write her and had sent them via delayed delivery.

#

_To Dajeong,_

_I hope all is well. Great news! Secretary Seo will soon be Seo Uiwon (Assemblywoman Seo), having won the most votes in the Nowon First District. I wish you could see the news about her now. The media calls her the next big rising star in politics. We are all very happy for her well-deserved victory. _

_Kwon Chongri has been a guest lecturer at local universities and a political consultant for community welfare agencies. We paid our respects to your father during Hanshik._

_My hyung is getting a little better each day, and he can say a few words now, even though it still taxes his strength. He seemed very interested when I showed him the chess set you gave me last Christmas._

_May you be protected on your journey to your next destination. _

_Inho_

#

_To Dajeong,_

_I hope all is well. Friday was a sad day for the prime minister (who is considering a run for the presidency). He and Park Nayoung are now officially divorced. He hasn't said much, but I am sure things are difficult for him and the children right now. Please say a prayer for them._

_Earlier this week I was sick, but I remembered the jook recipe you gave me and made some, and now I feel much better, thank you._

_The days are getting shorter and the leaves are turning bright red and orange here, but somehow this season just doesn't seem the same without Dajeong's warm smile. _

_Hoping for your safe return._

_Inho_

#

Dajeong had left home to get away from all of the tumult in her life during the past six months, but Inho's emails kept her connected and became a source of comfort to her. When she was ready to go home, she didn't feel like she was re-entering an unfamiliar world, because she had at least one friend who had kept her grounded and would welcome her back right away.

She came home on a sunny February day, a year after she had left, but she did not tell anyone. Rather, she slipped into Seoul, sight unseen and spent the next month settling into her new apartment and getting her first book published. Now that she was home, Inho's emails amused her, but she wasn't about to tell him to stop yet.

However, at the Versailles Café one day, she couldn't escape Chief Kang's eagle eye when she was sipping her latte and inspecting a copy of her book.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi!" he cried as he ran to her table, wide-eyed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?!"

She looked up at him and cleared her throat sheepishly.

"Kang Gwajang-nim… sorry…"

"When Chongri-nim and I got your book, we wondered when you might be returning. You should have told us!"

"I was going to..."

"Where are you staying now?" he asked impatiently as he sat down across from her.

"Not too far from here. I found a reasonable place."

"Good. I'm telling Chongri…"

"Don't!" she interrupted. "I want to surprise him."

"That might be difficult, since he travels to different places around town each day."

"Can I interview him for my new book?" Dajeong asked with a big grin.

Inho thought about it and nodded.

"Tomorrow he's meeting with reporters. I'll schedule an appointment for you."

#

"Tomorrow came, and I met you and shook your hand, just like I said I would if the fates allowed… but apparently I wasn't specific enough," muttered Dajeong as she came to a halt in her walk around the Official Residence grounds.

She looked up at the night sky and wondered aloud, "Oh Appa, why didn't things turn out the way we had imagined?"

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee, why are you asking me? Don't you know the answer to your question already?"

Dajeong could hardly believe her eyes. Appa was standing in front of her a short distance away, wearing the same red scarf she had given him for his last Christmas on earth.

"Appa?!"

"Will you stop looking so astonished? What's wrong with Appa visiting his daughter, huh? I used to appear to you a lot more on that trip we took, remember?"

Dajeong laughed a little.

"Yes you did, Appa. Sometimes I swore that you were behind every tree that I saw."

He snorted at her response.

"What am I? A stalker?"

"No," said Dajeong softly as she reached out to touch him. She had missed him so much. But as her hand brushed against his face, he disappeared.

"Just my imaginary appa," she said, as tears filled her eyes.

But he reappeared and said, "Don't cry, my Dajeong-ee. I am still alive in your heart, am I not? Besides, don't worry, my soul is up in heaven."

Dajeong wiped her tears and tried to calm herself.

"Yes, Appa."

"Now, you must tell me what happened after that handshake with Kwon Son-in-law."

"But you're in heaven. Don't you see everything?"

"Aigoo, I've had so much fun that I've hardly noticed what's happened down here on earth! Besides, they have a peculiar thing about time up there. All I have to do is play cards for an hour, and it's like a year has passed down here!"

"They let you play cards up in heaven?"

"Only holy cards, and I play against angels, too, even though to be honest," he confessed as he leaned over and whispered, "I think they let me win most of the time just to be nice."

"Appa, you are too much!" Dajeong laughed out loud. "I would love to see one of your card games against the angels."

"Not yet. You must first find love and live a full life on this earth," said Appa in a stern voice.

"But I did find love, Appa."

"You did? With who?"

"I married Kang Gwajang-nim…"

"The young man who used to eat lunch with me at the hospital?" He took a moment to absorb this news before a big grin appeared on his face. "Then Dajeong-ee made a good choice!"

"You have a granddaughter too. Her name is Sumi."

"Sumi is a good name. But now, no more digressions. Tell me how you ended up with Kang Son-in-law."

"It's a long story..."

"Then tell me the important bits."

"But Appa, some parts of this tale are very sad."

Appa shrugged.

"It can't be helped. But I don't mind as long as the story has a happy ending."

Dajeong smiled and began her tale.

"Once, there was a young woman who shook hands with a prime minister-nim, thinking that it would make him her husband, just like the princess who kissed the frog… Little did she know about all the sorrow and happiness that awaited them."


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Get Back to Normal

**Chapter 5: Trying to Get Back to Normal**

The first month after that handshake was chaotic but rather sweet for Dajeong. Although Yul was very busy preparing for his upcoming presidential campaign, with Inho's help he always made time and answered questions for her book at his office over lunch or tea.

"What did you want to be when you were a child? Was the law always your passion?" she asked.

Yul chuckled at the question.

"No. I wanted to be a kendo instructor so I could beat up bullies and anyone else who was mean to me."

This surprised Dajeong. "You were bullied as a child?" she asked.

"Only once, but that was enough to convince me to defend myself. What about you, Nam Dajeong-ssi? Were you ever bullied?"

"Plenty of times, but I always fought back, you know. After a while I was called the Queen of Fistfights at school."

Yul looked unconvinced.

"That doesn't seem like Nam Dajeong-ssi."

"Don't you remember the way I was when you first met me? That scrappy Scandal News reporter? I was the same way as a child."

"Yes, I remember that Scandal News reporter very well. In fact, she changed my life forever," he replied with a laugh. "But I doubt that she was the queen of fistfights."

"Why? Because I am weak and small?" she asked, indignant at his skepticism.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Aha! I got her!" he shouted.

Dajeong tried to free herself from his steely grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?!"

"Try to free yourself, if you can."

"Aish! Okay, I confess, I wasn't a fighter. The boys on the playground liked me and protected me, all right? Now will you let me go?"

Yul grinned and let go a just a bit so his hand could slide down hers and give her fingers a squeeze.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi has a bad habit of lying and exaggerating the facts, doesn't she?" he replied dubiously.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Presidential Candidate Kwon!" she retorted. "How many lies did you tell as prime minister?"

He clenched his jaw as he let go of her hand, then he withdrew his hand from her in retaliation, but she grabbed it right back.

"Hey, who told you to let go?"

"Humph! What, a man can't even scratch an itch for a second?"

"An itch?!"

They continued their repartee until Inho entered the office.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your next appointment has arrived," he announced. He gave a stiff bow and went out, anxious to avoid intruding upon the last of their private time.

Dajeong gave Yul's hand a big squeeze.

"Bye, I'll see you again soon," she said with a sweet smile. "Fighting!"

He smiled back as she gathered her purse and notebook.

"Until next time, Nam Dajeong-ssi."

Dajeong went out looking for Inho and saw him walking away with his back to her.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she cried.

She noticed his quickening pace, so she ran up to him.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she called again as she caught his arm.

"Ah… Dajeong-ssi," he replied softly as he avoided eye contact. The pain of seeing her with Kwon Yul again was getting too heavy for him to bear. He had finally begun to understand why Hyejoo had resigned her post and left the man she had liked for years.

"Is something wrong, Kang Gwajang-nim?" asked Dajeong, who sensed that her friend was not quite himself.

"Nothing… I'm very busy. I have to go now. Have a good day, Dajeong-ssi. Annyeong."

As she watched him walk away, she wondered what troubled him … and why her heart suddenly ached.

#

Inho had a heavy heart as he went to the hospital to visit his hyung. Nowadays, the only other person he saw there was Nayoung, who was pleasant enough, but he dearly missed the old camaraderie that existed during those few short months when Dajeong-ssi and her fatherlaughed and talked with him over lunch.

He had noticed lately that Nayoung had been looking a bit haggard, and today was no different. After he had entered his hyung's room, soon after she wheeled Sooho in, looking rather pale herself.

"Sister-in-law," Inho said as he rose and bowed.

"Inho-ssi," replied Nayoung.

"Hyung, good to see you," said Inho as he took over Sooho's wheelchair. "How are you today?"

Sooho slowly turned to look at him and replied in a hoarse voice, "Good… sunny… today…"

Nayoung fetched a cup of water for him.

"Here, my love," she said as she brought the cup to his lips. It was during moments like these that she was the happiest.

Sooho took a sip of water and said, "My… book…"

"Omo, the book! I left it in my car."

"What is he talking about?" asked Inho.

"I bought him a picture book about ocean life yesterday, and he really likes it," said Nayoung with the widest smile she could manage. "I'll get it. Wait here."

Inho nodded his thanks, even as he worried about her. In the past year she had totally dedicated herself to helping Sooho rehabilitate in every way. Whenever Sooho had seizures, she always kept watch by his bed all night. As Inho helped his hyung get back into bed, he wondered if she hadn't worked herself to the point of exhaustion.

He had not told her about the times Yul had asked about her situation, or about the regular pay bonuses that he had received, which he understood to be Yul's way of taking care of her and hyung. Neither did he tell her about the hurtful things that her children had said about her when she was not present.

The door opened and a familiar voice asked, "Kang Gwajang-nim?"

Inho turned around, stunned to see Dajeong. At once he felt both relieved and ecstatic.

"Dajeong-ssi? Is it really you?"

Dajeong was all smiles as she walked in with a bag of good eats.

"I had a feeling that you would be here, so I brought lunch. Now will you smile?"

Inho grinned, even as he tried to keep his composure.

"You remembered…" he said, deeply touched by her generosity.

"Of course I did! Now come and eat!"

Inho glanced at his hyung, but Sooho had fallen asleep already.

"Okay, let's go."

They left his hyung's room and went to the dining area, just like old times.

"Here, this chicken is really good," said Dajeong as she put some in his bowl.

"You didn't have to do this, Dajeong-ssi… but I thank you for coming today," said Inho as he beamed at her.

"No, it is I who need to say that to you, Kang Gwajang-nim," said Dajeong a bit shyly. "Thank you for supporting me with your emails during my trip."

"Did they… encourage you, I hope?"

Dajeong nodded. "If you hadn't written them, I probably wouldn't be sitting here today."

Inho nearly choked on his food.

"What do you mean? You would have traveled longer?"

"I might have never come back."

"Never come back!" exclaimed Inho. "How could you…?" He stopped himself before he could finish his sentence with, "how could you do that to me?"

But Dajeong had already guessed his thoughts anyway, and for some reason it gave her a perverse kind of pleasure.

"Did you… miss me?" she asked.

He struggled with his words before looking her in the eye.

"Very much," he confessed.

Dajeong looked down to hide her smile until she glanced at the despondent look on his face.

"I suppose… I must get used to missing Dajeong-ssi?"

"What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"

"I was thinking of going on a trip once Hyung is well enough to leave the hospital."

"A trip? Where?"

He drew a sharp breath. How could he tell her that he dreaded the day when she would marry Kwon Yul again for real?

"Maybe… I'll study overseas."

Dajeong stopped eating. Something in his voice told her that if he ever left, he would never return to Korea.

"As long as you come back," she replied gently.

Inho gulped down his drink as if he were having soju instead of orange juice. Dajeong glanced about the room.

"By the way, is Samonim here today? I brought enough for all of us to have lunch."

"Ah, yes, she was here earlier but she went to her car to get something."

At that moment Dajeong's phone rang and she picked up the call.

"Hello, Editor-nim? What? You are desperate for my services? All right, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

She hung up, all smiles.

"It's my old editor at Scandal News. He's shorthanded today, so he begged me to help him with an assignment. Sorry, but I have to go."

"You still work for Scandal News?" asked Inho incredulously.

"Just freelancing. After all, a girl like me has to eat, doesn't she?" replied Dajeong as she got up.

"Oh… will I see you here again next weekend?"

"Hmmm…" she said with upturned lips. "You just might get your wish."

With that, she rushed off to her job as Inho watched her with a silly grin on his face. It took a few minutes before he realized he hadn't seen Nayoung. He glanced at his watch. More than half an hour had passed.

"That's strange. She should have been back by now."

He dialed her phone, but she did not answer.

"I wonder what is keeping her," he said as he got up.

Inho searched up and down the hospital corridors, but he did not see Nayoung, so he went to the parking structure. He was relieved to spot her white sedan in a corner.

"Park Nayoung-ssi!" he called out as he ran to her car.

Her front passenger side door was halfway open.

"Park Nayoung-ssi?"

Just then he saw her, sprawled upon the ground with the book still in her hand, unconscious.

"Sister-in-law!" he cried as he rushed to her aid. He bent down and picked her up, but her limbs were ice cold.

He shook her hard. "Sister-in-law, wake up! Wake up!"

But Nayoung remained unconscious despite his frantic efforts to awaken her.

Thus Inho became the first person to be trapped by the Great Park Blizzard that began the long winter at Kwonnamkang.


	6. Chapter 6: Blizzard of Sadness

**Chapter 6: Blizzard of Sadness**

_We are heading into melodramatic waters, which makes this chapter a little longer, so buckle your seatbelts. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Standing in the Official Residence courtyard, Appa scratched his head.<p>

"Great blizzard…?"

_Appa, that's how the events of that year felt to me… and to Chongri-nim, Kang Gwajang-nim, and everyone else affected by it… a blinding whirlwind of snow,_ thought Dajeong as tears welled up in her eyes. Even now, why couldn't she talk to her own father about this?

Appa squinted as he contemplated the local weather.

"But we don't get blizzards here. Where is this unlucky Kwonnam River that gets them?"

_Kwonnam River, ha. _Dajeong dabbed her eyes and smiled at the old man's play on words.

"Appa, remember that American story about a long winter that we read when I was in fifth grade?"

"Ah, the little house on the prairie. Aigoo, it seems just like yesterday," he chuckled.

"It's one of my favorite memories – the two of us huddled near the heater, with you reading about how that little girl and her family survived all those storms... I always loved it when Appa read to me."

"Wait a minute… Kwonnamkang... aha! The Kang is for… Kang son-in-law?"

"Appa has always been smart," Dajeong replied, laughing.

"Your dad is no dummy!" said Appa with a big grin, the way he used to before he got sick.

Dajeong wished she could stop it right there and skip to the happier parts of the story.

"Kwonnamkang…" he muttered. "But go on. Your hyung-nim, what happened to her?"

Dajeong face became somber again as she spoke.

"Forgive me, Appa, if I don't give too many details… You see, Samonim had suffered for seven long years in hiding because she ran away with Ajubeonim. When we found her to be alive, she was so happy we allowed her to come back and see her children. But…"

"I think the years of hardship, and her shock at being discovered… both of those things took their toll on her, so that when she was finally happy, her body broke down and she… collapsed."

#

Sitting at her desk in her cozy apartment, Dajeong put the finishing touches on her next Scandal News article.

"There," she said with a toothy grin as she hit the "Send" button. "I'm all done!"

As she got up from her chair and stretched, she thought about her friend.

"Poor Kang Gwajang-nim. He looked so… melancholy."

Her phone rang, and she smiled when she saw the name "Blue Kwon" on the touchscreen. She had given Yul that nickname because he was going to run for president.

"Are you there yet?" she teased.

Sitting in the back seat of his car, Yul replied to her like a giddy schoolboy.

"Not yet, but I will arrive soon."

"If I don't distract you too much."

"But Nam Dajeong-ssi is a welcome distraction," said Yul. "She makes me forget all my burdens and troubles for a while."

"Aigoo, you give me too much credit. But tell me, why you are calling?"

"Would Ms. Nam Dajeong be able to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh? What kind of dinner is this?" asked an excited Dajeong.

"One where you must dress well."

"Hmmm… Is this a date, Candidate-nim?"

Yul grinned and said nothing.

"Hello? Are you still there?" asked Dajeong curiously. "Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo!"

"Yes, Nam Dajeong-ssi. See you at seven."

Dajeong heard the beep that ended the call.

"Yah! I didn't even say yes… aish, he drives me crazy sometimes!" she sighed as she shook her head.

#

At City Hospital, a shocked Joonki stared at Nayoung's doctor in disbelief.

"What are you saying? She's still a young woman! How can this be!"

Dr. Sun grimaced as he re-read Nayoung's test results from the report in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Minister Park. We will continue to do more tests, of course, but we are almost certain that she has late stage pancreatic cancer."

"What can be done? Surely you must have something you can do for her!" cried Joonki as the angry tears in his eyes threatened to spill out.

"We'll do the very best we can, Minister Park. However, right now we cannot guarantee anything. I am sorry."

Dr. Sun bowed and led Joonki out of his office. Dazed, Joonki stumbled his way to the MRI lab, where Nayoung was waiting. She smiled at him in the same way that she always had from childhood.

"I'm going to get a lot better, aren't I, Oppa?"

It was all Joonki could do to put on his best politician's face.

"Yes, Nayoung-ee. You will get better."

Joonki squeezed her hand before she went into the lab, and then he dashed into an empty hallway where he wept.

#

During an unusually quiet afternoon, Yul sat in his office drinking tea with his lips upturned. Any minute now, and Nam Dajeong-ssi would appear at his door for an interview, and then they would go out to dinner.

He always knew it was Dajeong by her light and airy steps, and this time was no different. As he heard the door open, without looking up he said, "Come in, Dajeong-ssi."

Dajeong waltzed in wearing a form-fitting, knee-length royal blue dinner dress.

"I'm here! What do you think?" she said with a megawatt smile and outstretched arms, pen and notebook in hand.

Yul pretended to study her, unsmiling.

"It's… acceptable, I guess."

Her smile vanished and she became indignant.

"Acceptable! I spent a lot of time dressing up like this, and you don't even appreciate it?"

Yul's face changed in an instant.

"Thank you, Ms. Nam Dajeong," he said with a big grin.

She sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Humph! Some presidential candidate you are! I am not impressed."

"Yes, but I am now ready to answer your questions, Nam Gija."

Dajeong kept trying to frown, but she just couldn't hold a grudge that long after seeing the devilish expression on his face.

"Aish! I am never going to be able to write an objective article about Candidate-nim again."

"That is why I do allow you to interview me. Shall we begin?"

Dajeong sighed and shook her head as she opened her notebook.

"Our dinner had better be expensive and delicious," she said in an accusing tone, as if he were a cheapskate.

"Delicious? Yes. Expensive? Well, we have to set a good example for the citizens, don't we?"

She slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're such a bad liar. I can't believe anything you say!"

Yul tried to make sense of that.

"I'm a politician. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?"

The way he said that reminded her of their repartees at the Official Residence, and of his children.

"How are the kids? With all of their activities and trips, I feel like I've haven't seen much of them at all, and when I do, they seem… distant."

"Give them time," said Yul sagely.

"Are they getting along with their mother?

He winced.

"That… It has not been the smoothest reunion."

Dajeong became sad as she thought of what the children must have been going through.

"I hope that in time they will accept her back… and me, too…"

"They will," Yul reassured her. "Shall we begin?"

"Now I need to go use the makeup room first. I'll be right back," she said as she picked up her notebook.

"Are you taking your notebook with you into the bathroom?" he asked curiously.

"Of course! That way if any ideas come to mind, I can write them down!" she said as she darted out of his office.

Yul shook his head. _Ah, Nam Dajeong-ssi, what do I do with you?_

As he waited, he thought of all the charming things he could say to her over dinner, and how she might react to them. Would she be pleased or would she laugh at him, he wondered, as he heard footsteps approaching the door.

But the slow, heavy footsteps outside did not sound like Dajeong's at all. When Yul looked up, he saw Inho enter the room with a strange look on his face that Yul had not seen before. The younger man quietly closed the door and locked it, and then he took a deep breath and stared at his boss.

"Kang Gwajang-nim?" asked Yul as he saw the harrowing look in his chief of staff's eyes. He wondered if something had gone wrong?

Inho took another breath before speaking.

"Sir, I have some… news to report."

"Tell me quickly, for that look on your face can't be good."

"Park Nayoung-ssi…" Inho began before he stared at the floor. "…has terminal cancer and is not expected to live past this summer."

The shock on Yul's face was immediate.

"What… did you say?"

"I found her the other day after she had collapsed in the hospital parking lot…"

Inho could not finish his sentence as he looked up at Yul. The presidential candidate's thoughts were now in chaos.

"She… she can recover, right?" he asked, hoping.

"I've only told you what I know. Minister Park has more details. I'm very sorry, Candidate-nim… I need to hurry back to my hyung."

"Go and take care of him," said Yul, wide-eyed.

Inho bowed and took his leave as Yul tried to make sense of what he had just heard. He did not notice Dajeong when she came back in moments later.

"I'm here!" she announced as she came to him.

The expression on her face instantly changed as she approached the shell-shocked man.

"Candidate-nim?"

Slowly, he reached out and grabbed her arm as if holding on to it for dear life. As he drew her in tight, her notebook slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a clatter.

#

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee," said Appa. "This sounds like a long and sad story, indeed. Weren't you going to write a book about this so I could read it?"

Dajeong gave him a sheepish look.

"Appa, I never finished that book."

"Why did you not finish? Aigoo, typical writer, always procrastinating."

_It was too painful for me, Appa_, she thought.

Appa gave her a long, gentle stare.

"Dajeong-ee, you don't have to tell me, but I think it would do you good."

She laughed.

"Then, how about I give Appa the very short version? Like a traffic report?"

"Very well, but someday when you are ready, you need to finish your book, understand?"

Dajeong took a deep breath, because she didn't want to make another promise to Appa that she couldn't keep.

"Arrassuh."

"Good, now what happened next?"

"Candidate-nim visited Park Nayoung-ssi, and he was shocked to see how thin she had become. Even though he was distressed, for her sake he tried to hold in his emotions and act pleasant. But that backfired because it only caused Samonim more anxiety. When she asked him to say something to her, he couldn't, so she yelled at him for the first time in a very long time… "

"He asked her not to get angry, but she said he was a politician who had broken all of the promises he had made to her and to the children while they were married. She was probably half out of her mind when she said those things, so he wasn't going to argue, even if it hurt him so badly to be reminded of his failures. Later, I had tried to comfort him, but he just couldn't seem to forgive himself…"

"At home the children waited, wondering why it took Appa so long to come. When he finally got home, Woori asked what was wrong, and he told them about their omma. Despite his reassurances that she would be fine, they were all shocked, poor children… The older ones tried to act stoic, just like their father. Woori was the hardest hit, of course. Nara asked when they could visit her. Manse… Manse accused his father of lying and ran off crying."

Appa shook his head and sighed.

"Aigoo, poor children…"

Dajeong tried to keep her eyes dry.

"When they did visit their omma, they all tried desperately to reconcile with her. Woori begged her to get better, because she needed to play the piano for his solos again. She had played for him once at church, when the pianist was sick and Woori was going to sing a cappella. Samonim played for him, but he didn't realize it was her until the end of his song."

"Nara asked her to stay, of course, because who else would braid her hair? So Samonim did this for Nara from her bed while she still had the strength. Manse also demanded that she read him a story every time he was there. She was so happy to do that."

"One day, when I went with Kang Gwajang-nim to the hospital, we met the children in the flower shop there. Manse was still happy to see me, but Woori was wary and asked why I had left them and Appa and never wrote or called for a year? I couldn't… give him a good answer. All I could do was apologize and tell him that I still cared about him."

Dajeong shook her head.

"I don't think Woori is ever going to forgive me."

"Aigoo, don't blame yourself, Dajeong-ee," said Appa. "I know you cared about those kids, even if you couldn't be there for them in person."

"I blame myself for a lot of things, Appa," said Dajeong with tears in her eyes. "But still, I'm glad things turned out the way they did for all of us."

"Candidate-nim and Samonim… they reconciled before she died."

Her mind whirled back to that bright June day when she went to see Nayoung by herself.

#

Dajeong thought she had picked a good time to visit Samonim in the morning, but she was mistaken when she saw Yul by Nayoung's bedside, holding her hand tenderly. Dajeong quickly ducked out of sight.

"Don't you dare leave. Last time I thought you were dead, I couldn't forgive you. If you leave me again this time…" Yul said as his chest heaved.

"Will you… pretend you still care for me for the next few days? That is all I ask," Nayoung cried.

"I don't need to pretend."

Gently, he caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Because, don't you know that 25-year-old Kwon Yul will always love his bride, Park Nayoung-ssi?"

He gave her a delicate embrace as she sobbed.

"And 22-year-old Nayoung will always love Oppa, too. "

Dajeong tried to breathe as she leaned against the wall for support. She stumbled out of the hospital as quickly as she could.

#

"Aigoo, Kwon Yul is a man of heart," said Appa.

"Yes, he is, and I tried to support him during that terrible time, when he had to watch Samonim's life slowly fade away like a flower. But I couldn't do much. No one could take away that empty look in his eyes…"

"So I tried to help Kang Gwajang-nim, who didn't know how to tell his hyung the bad news. Slowly, Ajubeonim's condition had improved and he was able to move his head a lot more. But he wondered where Samonim was and asked us about her on a daily basis. 'Nayoung… Nayoung… where…?' he asked over and over…"

"We were afraid that if we told him the truth, it would shock him and make his condition worse, so we were very careful with our words. But he seemed to know that something was wrong, anyway. Poor Kang Gwajang-nim, he was so tormented that he nearly collapsed from the strain of that ordeal."

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee kept him sane, didn't she?" said Appa with a wry smile.

But she continued her story like a woman passing by a car wreck, who couldn't bear to look at the bloody, mangled mess in front of her face.

"As you can imagine, Minister Park and his family were also suffering, as Samonim was his only sibling. But he did promise his sister to never blame Candidate-nim or take revenge on him for her death. Samonim also asked her oppa to look after Ajubeonim, which is how I became better acquainted with the Park family."

"I wasn't sure if Samonim wanted to see me, and I was surprised but glad one day when Seo Uiwon-nim invited me to go to the hospital to visit Samonim with her together. The doctors had told Samonim that she only had a week or two to live, so she wanted to finish all of her affairs."

Dajeong couldn't hold back her tears.

"Samonim looked so pale… she was a ghost of her former self…"

#

"Thank you for coming," Nayoung said in a raspy voice as she tried to lift her head off her pillow.

"Don't move, Nayoung unni," cried Hyejoo as she helped the bedridden patient settle back down. Dajeong helped Hyejoo tuck in Nayoung's bed sheets.

"The reason why I called you both here… is to thank you."

Dajeong and Hyejoo looked at each other.

"Samonim, you don't need to thank us," Dajeong replied.

"Yes, I do," said Nayoung. "Thank you, Dajeong-ssi, for taking care of Kwon Yul and my children when he was the prime minister."

Dajeong nodded.

"Thank you, Samonim, for allowing me to do so."

"Whatever happens, I am sure that you will find much love and happiness in the future, because you have a kind heart."

"Get well, Samonim."

Nayoung smiled.

"I will get well, just in a different way."

Slowly, she turned to Hyejoo and said, "Hyejoo-ah, take care of Oppa."

Hyejoo took Nayoung's hands in her own and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will."

"I regret… that I was not much help to him back then, because I didn't know politics. But you, I am so proud of you…"

"Nayoung unni…"

Dajeong wished she could give the other two women a big hug. But she could only do it in spirit.

"Dajeong-ssi," Nayoung called out to her.

"Yes, Samonim?"

"Come back tomorrow with Inho-ssi if you can, please?"

She nodded.

"I will," she said.

The next day, Inho and Dajeong visited Nayoung, who was happy to see them, even though to Dajeong she seemed worse for the wear.

"I'm sorry I am not able to take care of your hyung, Inho-ssi."

Inho sat down beside her.

"Just focus on getting well, Hyungsu-nim."

Nayoung managed to give him a warm smile.

"Thank you for finding me that day…"

"I'm glad I found you in time," he said as he tried not to think of her collapse.

"Yes, I'm glad you did too, so I was finally able to see my family… and everyone again… and have a short time of happiness with them."

Inho's eyes widened as he suddenly understood.

"I… I am sorry, sister-in-law. Perhaps if I hadn't insisted on finding you and revealing your true identity… you might still be healthy and… live a long life…"

He bowed his head in anguish as she reached out her trembling hand to touch him.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. Do not blame yourself. As I told you before, I am grateful for all you have done for me and my family."

She held his arm until he composed himself and raised his head again, grateful.

Nayoung glanced at Dajeong next.

"Dajeong-ssi, can I have a few words with you in private?"

Uncertain, Dajeong turned to Inho, who immediately got up from his chair.

"Of course, I will wait outside, Dajeong-ssi."

When he bowed and left, Dajeong sat beside Nayoung, who studied her for a while.

"Samonim, what did you want to say to me?"

"Dajeong-ssi, I hesitate to say this, since I am very thankful that you took care of Candidate-nim, but…"

At once Dajeong tried to make her feel at ease.

"It's all right. Whatever it is you are about to say, I can handle it."

Nayoung nodded shyly before asking, "Do you… love Inho-ssi?

Dajeong's jaw dropped.

"Ah, we're… good friends," she stammered.

"He's a very good man, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Just like his hyung, but better because of you, Dajeong-ssi."

Nayoung detected that this unexpected turn of the conversation made Dajeong uncomfortable.

"Dajeong-ssi, now that I am leaving this earth, I can tell you one thing."

Dajeong held her breath for Nayoung's next words.

"Don't wait too long for love."

#

Appa nodded in agreement.

"Those were some wise words. Did you heed them?"

"Not at first, Appa, because I thought it was impossible that I could be in love with Kang Gwajang-nim."

"So when did you find out?"

"Appa! You're so nosy!" she cried as she pulled away from him.

"Come on, humor your father a little."

Dajeong gave a nervous laugh.

"Well… I think it happened when I first saw him with Green Girl…"

"Who is Green girl?'

"The girl who wore green all the time! She was always way too friendly with him!"

"You sound jealous of her even now," teased Appa.

"Of course I am, even if I have no reason to! I first saw her outside his apartment building one Saturday morning when he had asked me to go to the hospital with him. She was chatting with him in Korean and another language that I later recognized as Spanish."

"Was she pretty?"

"Why does it matter? Yes, she was pretty, but that's not what made me jealous."

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"She had this way of making him laugh like a child again… a full hearty belly laugh, as if nothing ever troubled or hurt him," said Dajeong wistfully as the image of him being playful with Green Girl filled her mind.

"Sounds like a good personality."

"Anyway," said Dajeong, who was eager to change the subject, "that summer, Samonim passed away peacefully, surrounded by her family."

"Aigoo, that must have been hard for your ajubeonim." asked Appa. "Did he attend the funeral?"

Dajeong shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Yes, he did."

"How did he take it?"

Dajeong remembered that day, when Inho pushed Sooho's wheelchair into the columbaria that held Nayoung's ashes.

"I wiped away his tears."

#

After Nayoung's funeral, Dajeong had approached Yul to comfort him, but he only nodded when she gave him her condolences, and seemed lost in his own thoughts. He treated Dajeong no differently from the distant way he had done during the weeks before. Distressed by his avoidance of her, Dajeong went to the children next.

"Woori, Nara, Manse… have you been eating well?" she asked.

Nara and Manse said nothing and just stared while Woori glared at her.

"Who are you to care? You left us! Remember?" he yelled before he stormed off. Nara and Manse said nothing before running after their older brother.

Stunned, Dajeong shed a tear as she watched them leave. Inho came and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Give them some time," he said softly.

Dajeong wasn't so sure, but at that moment Inho's arms seemed like a safe place, so she rested on him for awhile. And he gave thanks for that small, sweet moment in the midst of the storm.


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Breakup

**Chapter 7: The Great Breakup**

_A big thank you to those of you who followed or favorited this story! My imagination has been really going, but I can't fit it all into this one chapter, so there will definitely be more to this saga._

* * *

><p>After Nayoung's death, everything at the Kwon residence seemed to occur in slow motion. As Hyejoo walked into the quiet, still house, the atmosphere in there seemed more like that of a tomb than of a home.<p>

"I can't be certain where he might be," said Na Ajumma as she led Hyejoo through the house. "These days, when he is at home, he might be in the yard one moment, and then in his library the next. He doesn't sleep well, either. I've heard him walking around the house as late as four o'clock in the morning.

Hyejoo nodded with understanding.

"Don't worry, Ajumma. I'll find him."

She wandered through unfamiliar hallways until she found him sitting in front of the baby grand in the piano_ bang_, looking unkempt and disheveled in his robe.

"Candidate-nim?" she examined him as she entered the room.

Slowly, he looked up at her with his weary eyes.

"You're here?

"I came to check on you and the children. Are you… all right?"

He replied at half the speed that she was used hearing in his sonorous voice.

"What… can I say… when I've had my world turned upside down again?"

"You must have some breakfast," she entreated him. "Please get dressed."

But he continued to sit there, dispirited. Hyejoo gave a soft sigh before venturing to give a suggestion.

"Maybe… you should withdraw from the presidential race at this time, and spend it with your family?"

At once his head shot up and he stared at her in such a way that he almost seemed frightened.

"How could I do that, when I have people counting on me?"

"Then you should have breakfast with me, Sunbae. Please get up?"

She waited for him to move, but he remained glued to the piano bench.

"You must get up now, Candidate-nim."

He stood up, but then tottered as if he were about to fall. Hyejoo ran to steady him.

"Candidate-nim! Are you all right?"

He stared at her with wide, vacuous eyes and said, "I'll consider withdrawing."

Her jaw dropped. Never, in a million years, did she expect to hear him even consider giving up.

"Sunbae…"

"On the other hand, I should continue, because work will take my mind off Nayoung… right?

Ajumma poked her head into the room.

"Shiksa, everyone!"

Hyejoo nodded at the old woman.

"We'll be right there, I promise."

But Ajumma didn't seem very convinced as she left.

Hyejoo did her best to help Yul to the door. Once they reached the threshold, he held up his hand to stop her. Slowly, she let go.

"That will be enough, Hyejoo. I can walk the rest of the way myself."

"I'll go get the children up," she said quietly.

He nodded before walking to his room like a zombie. She said a prayer for him.

"God, let him get through this, please, God!" she cried softly as she went to Woori's room.

"Woori!" she called out as she knocked on his door.

The door opened and there stood Woori, looking every bit as unkempt as his dad. Hyejoo was speechless for a moment.

"Breakfast…"

The other two doors down the hallway opened and out stepped Nara and Manse, who matched Woori in their rumpledness.

Hyejoo's jaw dropped as she stared at all three of them.

"Do any of you… need help getting dressed?

"Can you help me pick out some clothes?" asked Nara.

Hyejoo nodded and followed Nara into her bedroom.

"Me too, Ajumma!" cried Manse.

"All right, I'll be with you in a minute."

She glanced at Woori, who looked down at the floor.

"Ajumma, I can dress myself."

"Okay. Plaid looks… good on you."

Without a word, he went back into his bedroom and stared at her as he shut the door.

#

Dajeong trudged into the Scandal News office to say hello to the gang, but her smile was more out of politeness than anything, and Dalpyo and Heechul could sense it.

"Noona! How is Candidate Kwon nowadays?" asked Heechul.

Chief Editor Dalpyo took one look at Dajeong's face and slapped his employee on the shoulder.

"Aigoo, why do you ask something like that when you know it brings pain?"

"I was just asking if he was well, that's all!" protested Heechul.

"He's all right," said Dajeong quietly, even if that was more of an assumption on her part rather than the truth.

"And what about Kang Gwajang-nim? Is he okay, too?"

Dajeong sighed. "We've all had a difficult time these past few months. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course!" exclaimed Dalpyo as if he were insulted. "We'll give all of you adequate time to recover, although it's so unfortunate that this happened during Candidate Kwon's run for president."

He sighed. "It might affect his chances of getting elected."

"Oh no, what if his poll numbers go down?" asked Heechul.

"Pray and hope for the best," said Dajeong. "Any assignments for me today?"

Dalpyo and Heechul looked at each other.

"Today is kinda slow…" began Heechul.

"Yeah, it almost makes me wish for those days when you were making the news, Dajeong-ssi," said Dalpyo with a chuckle.

Dajeong smirked a little and shook her head.

"You'll never see me in the news again, Editor-nim."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Dajeong-ssi. After years in this business, the old becomes new, and buried things are exposed to the sun yet again."

"Be careful, Noona," Heechul chided her.

Dajeong smiled and bowed.

"Thanks, both of you, for caring about me so much," she replied.

"Pssht! Who cares about you that much," declared Dalpyo almost too emphatically. "Don't think I'll come rescuing you if you get in trouble with the media, young lady!"

"Yes, Editor-nim!" said a grinning Dajeong who bowed yet again.

#

Inho and Yul finished their meeting regarding Yul's campaign travel schedule as they sat in his office. Inho went over his notes on his legal pad.

"You will be traveling to the Daegu area next week to campaign, but it's only two to three hours away, so you can return home every night if you prefer," said Inho as Yul took a sip of his coffee.

Yul nodded his approval.

"I would rather return home every night, even if the commute is longer."

Inho got up and closed his leather portfolio.

"Very well, sir. Is there anything else I can assist with right now?"

"If only you could help me buy a new dress for Nara," Yul laughed ruefully.

Inho hesitated as he thought of Dajeong.

"Candidate-nim?"

"Emm?"

"Are you and Nam Dajeong-ssi… going to resume your relationship?"

Yul gave Inho a pained look and sighed.

"How is Nam Dajeong-ssi these days? Kang Gwajang still sees her, do you not?"

"She's been… surviving, as we all have."

Yul stared into space as his heart sank.

"Dajeong-ssi could help you with that dress for Nara…" continued Inho.

"Kang Gwajang, I hope you understand why I cannot… be the same way with her right now. I am mourning the death of my wife yet again… and the children are mourning the loss of their mother…"

Inho looked down and tried to blink away the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought this trouble upon you, sir. I have made things difficult for both you and Dajeong-ssi. It was my fault…"

Yul shook his head and put his hand on Inho's shoulder.

"This was not Kang Gwajang's fault."

"But I was the foolish one who wanted revenge!" cried Inho, who now felt comfortable enough with confessing his faults to Yul. "Forgive me, Candidate-nim. I didn't know…"

Yul let out his breath with a half-smile as the young man bowed his head in distress.

"You who worked so hard to set me up with Nam Dajeong-ssi , just so my nomination for prime minister could be confirmed… I know it must have pained you to see us happy together… What were you going to do to me, anyway?"

Inho looked up at Yul with bloodshot eyes.

"I was going to… expose you as the lying murderer that I thought you were… but then Dajeong… I couldn't do it for a long time because of her, and because… you never lived up to my expectations…"

Yul grinned at Inho.

"Thank you. I am so glad to hear that you believed in me. I hope we can continue our relationship, not just in this way, but that I could be your… hyung."

Inho's face brightened with gratitude.

"I would be honored, Candidate-nim."

Yul extended his hand to Inho.

"Well then, Inho-ssi. Let us forget the misgivings of the past, shall we?"

Inho shook Yul's hand and held it as he gave a curt bow.

"Thank you, Hyung-nim."

"Come to dinner with me. We should drink to this."

Inho nodded, pleased at the invitation. At last he was starting to feel relieved.

"As for Nam Dajeong-ssi… Don't worry, I will talk to her."

"Will she have to wait a long time to be with you?" asked Inho, who was worried again.

"I would not advise that she wait for me. She is now probably 30 years old, and she might want a family soon, don't you think?"

"But…"

This time Yul would not let Inho protest.

"I will not object, if Nam Dajeong-ssi ends up loving another. In fact," he declared as he eyed Inho carefully. "If he is a good man, I will give him my blessing."

"But what about you? Do you really have no feelings for her now?"

Yul took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"I will always be grateful for what we had. It was an odd relationship that started out with much animosity, but she soon became like a dear friend…"

"More than a friend!"

"In the meantime, Inho-ssi, please take care of her?"

"I will look out for her, I promise."

"If by chance I end up breaking her heart again… do forgive me. That's all I'll say for now."

#

After his genial dinner with Yul, Inho brooded about how to take care of Dajeong. At home, he sat on his couch for a long time, wondering how to warn her that Yul wasn't ready for another relationship.

He jumped when he heard his doorbell ring. His watch said that it was ten o'clock.

"Who is at the door at this hour?"

When he heard the bell chime again, he went to his front door and cautiously opened it. Dajeong was standing there with a plastic bag full of takeout.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she said excitedly. "I went out to eat kamjatang with my Scandal News friends, and I thought you might like some, too," she said as she handed him the food.

Inho hesitated before he slowly took the package from her.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

He felt none of the camaraderie that he usually had with her. Instead, in its place was a gnawing ache that would not leave him. He thought of what Yul had said earlier that morning. "If he is a good man, I will give him my blessing."

Inho knew for sure that he loved Dajeong-ssi, but how he could pursue a relationship now, after all she had just been through with Kwon Yul?

"Are you okay?" Dajeong asked quizzically.

"Yes, I'm… just busy with a personal matter," he said as his mind scrambled for an answer.

"Oh…" she replied, looking disappointed. "Then I won't bother you…"

Inho's phone rang.

"Wait a minute," he told her as he answered the call.

"Yeoboseyo."

Inho's eyes widened in horror as his jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?!"

Dajeong stared at him anxiously as she waited.

"I'll be right there!"

Inho hung up, trembling and unable to utter a word.

"Is it bad news? What happened?" she asked, concerned.

Dajeong shook him to get an answer.

"Hyung… he's in trouble… I have to go to him right now."

"I'll go with you," Dajeong said without hesitation. She had to steady him as he nearly lost his balance.

"Stay calm, Kang Gwajang-nim."

But her exhortation came too late, as a tear fell off his eyelash.

#

At the hospital, Kang Sooho lay unconscious as medical personnel tried to revive him. Outside the operating room, an anxious Inho sat and waited with Dajeong at his side.

"I should have never assumed that he was all right. Hyung, how could you do this!" he cried as he got up and paced the hallway.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, it's not your fault."

"How did he even get a hold of those pills?"

The emergency room doors opened and a doctor appeared.

Inho rushed to him and asked, "How is he, doctor?"

"We were able to wash the pills out of his stomach, thankfully. He needs to rest, and then he should be all right."

"Can I see him?"

"When we take him to his room, you may," said the doctor.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"It seems that your hyung had been depressed for a while. I was told by his nursing home physician that earlier this week, a nurse overheard him say, 'burden to younger brother.'"

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded and left to attend to another patient.

"Oh, Hyung. How could you think that way?" Inho lamented.

#

Despite Sooho's unconscious state, Inho could not help but yell at his hyung as he watched him sleep.

"How could you… Did you think that things would be better for me if you left this earth?!" he shouted through angry tears, but Sooho did not awaken.

Inho rushed to his hyung's side and took Sooho's limp hand. He couldn't stop rubbing it to warm it up.

"You are my only direct family left! Do you want to leave me an orphan?! Speak to me, Hyung!"

Dajeong came in with flowers and food. It pained her to see Inho so hurt.

"Let him rest, then you two can talk later," she urged him. "Come and eat."

But Inho was in no mood for food.

"Go home, Dajeong-ssi. I'll be here until he wakes up."

"But I could…"

"Go!" he yelled at her for the first time in a long time, if ever.

Surprised and hurt, she put everything down gently and went to the door, giving him a long glance. As she went out, she saw Joonki coming to visit.

"I came when I heard," he said most earnestly.

Dajeong glanced back at Inho, knowing that he could think of no one else.

"I'm not sure that he'll talk to you…"

"It's all right. I won't be long, anyway. I have an international call at five a.m. that I need to take at the office," he said politely.

She gave a quick bow and left with a heavy heart.

"How is he?" asked Joonki as he came in.

Inho whirled around in defensive mode.

"Why are you here?" he asked, shaking.

"The nursing home called me," Joonki replied in his usual deep and calm voice.

Inho's eyes narrowed.

"Why would they call you?"

"Because I am a designated contact person for Sooho-ssi. Nayoung… she wanted it this way."

_That explains the extra care and attention Hyung has received in the past few months_, thought Inho. But all he could say was, "I see. Thank you for coming."

"I do try to visit from time to time. But usually I come on Sundays, when you are not here. Is Sooho-ssi all right?"

"Depressed… but at least he's alive."

Inho couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of fate.

"I remember that first time when I saw you push his wheelchair… I was horrified… and now look at us."

Joonki nodded.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have come here and taken him."

"We were both fools…"

"Yes, we were," said Joonki as he offered Inho his hand. "But no longer. Will you accept my apology?"

Inho looked at Joonki's hand. Slowly, he grasped it firmly.

"Please accept mine as well."

Joonki smiled with pleasure as he thought of the future possibilities for both of them.

"Now we can put the past behind us, and hopefully work together toward a better future."

"Candidate-nim will certainly need your help."

"Believe me, I am already working behind the scenes on his behalf."

Inho was going to say more, but at that moment Sooho's eyes opened and stared straight at him.

"Can you see us, Hyung? Are you awake?"

But Sooho stared at them, confused, and didn't say a word.

"Please, Hyung! It's your brother Inho! Let me know that you understand me!"

Sooho closed his eyes again, causing tears of anguish to roll down Inho's cheeks. Joonki put his hand on Inho's shoulder.

#

"Aigoo!" cried Dajeong's appa. "Did your ajubeonim get better? Poor Kang son-in-law! Why did he push you away like that?!"

"Don't worry, Appa. Ajubeonim did get better, and Kang Gwajang-nim did eventually apologize.

"Eventually? He should have apologized right away!" fumed Appa.

"Anyway, Appa, after weeks of silence from Candidate-nim, I finally got a text message from him asking me to dinner… I thought it was strange, so I called up my guardian angel to ask him about it."

#

"I'm coming right over," said Inho when he heard the news. When he got to her front door, he knew he wanted to apologize first.

"Sorry I yelled at you the other day."

"I understand. It's fine."

"But it's not fine! I shouldn't have… Dajeong-ssi, will you forgive me?"

He asked in such a sincere way that she couldn't resist.

"Of course I do. We're friends, aren't we? But you could have just stayed on the phone."

"I thought it would be better for me to be here," he said as he followed her inside. "I checked his schedule, and it didn't show a dinner tonight…"

"Oh? Doesn't he usually put everything on his schedule?"

"He's been a little erratic lately… ever since…"

As he stared sadly at her, she understood.

"Is your hyung doing better?"

"He is slowly improving, thanks. I've asked for a counselor to help him."

"That's good… but why does Kang Gwajang-nim look so worried right now?" she asked as she noticed that unmistakable frown.

"I just have a feeling, that's all. Be careful, Dajeong-ssi," he said. "Do you know which restaurant you're going to?"

"He said The Perch."

"Ah, The Perch…" said Inho as his mind went over everything he knew about that place.

"Is is a good place?"

"Yes, it's a good place," he replied. "Candidate-nim does a lot of his business meetings there."

Dajeong's face fell a little.

"Business meetings?"

Inho remembered what Yul had told him. "If by chance I end up breaking her heart again… do forgive me…" He bit his lip.

"As I said, Dajeong-ssi. Be careful, and don't expect much. I have to go."

"Kang Gwajang…" she started as she tried to stop him. But he went out, leaving her to sink in her thoughts.

#

Dajeong arrived at The Perch with Inho's warning weighing heavy on her heart. For old times' sake she was wearing one of the nice dresses she had bought as the prime minister's wife. Its reddish hue matched the highlights in her hair almost perfectly.

"Don't expect much," she told herself as she was escorted to Yul's table. But as soon as she saw him, her heart jumped and she could barely contain her excitement.

"Candidate-nim!" she greeted him with almost too much enthusiasm.

He smiled and rose to welcome her.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi, it's good to see you," he said as he helped her with her chair.

"It's good to see you, too, Candidate-nim," she said as she flashed him a genuine smile. All of Inho's precautions vanished from her mind.

They ordered and took their time chatting about pleasantries. Dajeong was in no hurry. She just wanted to enjoy a moment with Yul for once. Unfortunately, that time was too short.

"So you are not going to tell me about your trip, then."

"It's was a private trip for just Appa and me, so I'm sorry, but no."

Putting his hands together, Yul leaned forward and gave her a long look with his caring, yet piercing eyes.

"I'm sure you want to know why I asked you to dinner tonight?"

"To be honest, I was a little surprised," said Dajeong.

"You see…" Yul began. "I… wanted to… let you know that I appreciate everything you've done for me and for the children…"

In an instant Dajeong knew what he was about to say, and her eyelids lowered as she became sad.

"But we can't be together right now… that's what you were about to say, isn't it?"

Yul was relieved that she understood.

"Who knew that things were going to happen this way?"

"You are still in mourning…"

"That doesn't mean… that I don't… care about Dajeong-ssi… I do, but…"

Dajeong got up, teary-eyed.

"You don't have to say any more, Candidate-nim. I respect your decision."

"Dajeong-ssi… Please don't take it personally…" begged Yul. "It's just that circumstances…"

He gritted his teeth, frustrated that he was unable to articulate his complicated feelings to her.

"I will always admire and respect you, Candidate Kwon Yul," said Dajeong as she forced herself to smile. After a quick bow, she found herself walking quickly to the restaurant door.

"Dajeong-ssi!" cried Yul.

Dajeong heard him running after her, and ducked into a hidden corner, waiting for him to pass by. Yul looked for her several times before he gave up and went back to his table brokenhearted.

Across the street from The Perch, Inho waited anxiously until a forlorn Dajeong stumbled outside. His eyes followed her as she staggered down the street.

"Oh Appa, what do I do?" she cried as she wandered to a food stall for alcohol. As she sat down, she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up and saw Inho, but her tongue got caught and she couldn't say anything.

"Don't drink here. Let me take you home," he urged.

She started to cry.

"But I want soju, Kang Gwajang-nim!" she croaked her plea. "Soju!"

He shook his head.

"It won't solve anything," he said as he took her arm and tried to help her up, but she refused him.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Hmmm…" he let out a closed sigh as he thought of what to do. Without any warning he scooped her up and carried her to his car.

"You're coming with me," he said.

She squeaked out an "ah!" then lay still in his arms. Occasionally she buried her face against his collarbone so she wouldn't be recognized.

When they arrived at her place, she lingered in front of the door as if she had lost her wits. He noticed and searched her purse for her keys to unlock the door before escorting her in. She remained like a damaged robot, unable to function.

"Thank you…" was all she could manage to say.

"Get some sleep, Dajeong-ssi. Sleep as long as you need to feel better," he said as he led her to the bedroom.

He went to her bed and untucked a corner of her bed sheets, then he beckoned her to get in.

"Come on."

She kicked off her shoes and obeyed, nice dress be damned. He covered her with the blanket and tucked her in.

"I'll come back in the morning," he said as he held up her key. "In the meantime, I'm keeping this."

She just stared at him as he turned off all of the lights except her bedside lamp. Inho opened the front door and locked it from the inside.

"Good night," he said gently before he went out and shut the door.

As soon as he left, Dajeong sobbed until a torrent of tears spilled out of her and she was wailing.

Outside her door, Inho heard it all.

"I wish I could be in there with you, Dajeong-ssi. Then I would hold you all night…" he murmured sadly as he slumped down to the floor with his back against her door. There he remained, guarding her until morning.


	8. Chapter 8: Inho's New Opportunity

**Chapter 8: Inho's New Opportunity**

_My imagination is all fired up and I can't wait to tell you what happens next!_

* * *

><p>Inho opened his groggy eyes and saw the sun's morning rays scattered throughout an unfamiliar building hallway. Where was he? He looked around and found himself sitting in front of Dajeong's door. Omo, had he been there all night? Luckily it was seven o'clock on a Saturday morning and he didn't need to be anywhere else. He got up and stretched his stiff joints.<p>

"Dajeong-ssi," he called out as he knocked. After knocking three times, he took her key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He went in and ventured cautiously toward her bedroom, where the sound of a light snore made him grin.

_I'm glad you're still alive, Dajeong-ssi._ The sound reminded him of the first time she had slept on Kwon Yul's office couch. With that thought in mind, Inho went back into her living room and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as he sat upon Dajeong's loveseat.

It was noon before Dajeong stirred and awoke in a tranquil apartment.

"Aigoo…" she moaned as she nursed her throbbing head and stumbled out of bed. As she headed for the kitchen, she caught sight of a stranger lying on her loveseat with his arm over his face.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she checked herself to make sure she was dressed. "Who are you?!"

An exhausted Inho uncovered his face and slowly sat up as he stared back at her.

"Oh, Kang Gwajang-nim! Why are you here? Were you…" she glanced at his clothes. "Were you here all night?"

"Not exactly."

"Ah…." she let out a slow cry as she put her hand to her temple. "Did I drink soju last night? Why does it feel like I did?"

"I stopped you… but you might as well have," he said dully.

She smoothed her hair, embarrassed for him to see her unkempt like this, but he didn't bat an eye.

"You can go home now. Thanks for… helping me. You didn't have to do that."

She looked down and didn't see Inho frowning as he rose from the couch and marched right up to her.

"What did he say to you?" he demanded to know.

"It doesn't matter. We're through."

Instantly his eyes became rounder and his jaw dropped a bit.

"You were right about not expecting much," she continued. "How naïve I was when I thought…"

She blinked away the salt drops in her eyes.

"What?" asked Inho.

_I thought I would have a happy home, with an older but respected husband and three stepchildren... and we would laugh and make music together… God, how am I going to bear it when the holidays come around again?_

"I should go," he said as he put her key down on the coffee table. "Hyung is probably wondering where I am."

"Will you greet him for me? I'm sorry I can't visit him today."

He nodded and made his way to the front door.

"Thanks for being my friend, Kang Gwajang-nim…"

Inho took a deep breath and went out, hoping she did not see the pained expression on his face.

#

At Yul's residence, Hyejoo was making another one of her increasingly regular visits. As she sat with him in his office, sipping coffee, she could tell that he was still not quite himself.

"Candidate-nim, I never thought I would say this in a million years, but I think you should…"

As if he already knew what she was going to say, he held up his hand.

"Don't say anymore. I am going through with my campaign."

He had expected her to be surprised, so he continued.

"I thought about our discussion earlier and came to the conclusion that it is better that I take my mind off my grief by serving the people. The children have promised to help me during this time, even if we are a long shot."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hyejoo, for helping me and the children."

"No need to thank me," said Hyejoo, a little embarrassed.

"Of course I do. You've had a hectic schedule yourself, so I appreciate the extra time and effort you've made."

Hyejoo smiled a little and nodded.

_I tried to forget you, Sunbae, but I just couldn't… Even when I go out on dates, you haunt me…_

#

Inho brought a cup of water up to his hyung's lips. Sooho took a sip and declined the rest.

"I'm sorry, Hyung, I…" Inho began.

But Sooho interrupted his younger brother with a loud grunt.

"I… worried… your… future…"

Inho shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, Hyung. Just focus on getting well."

"Nam… Dajeong…?"

Inho tried to answer as cheerfully as he could.

"She couldn't be here today. But she thinks of you often."

Sooho said nothing as he watched Inho's face become sad again.

"She… loves you?" asked Sooho.

Inho was surprised to hear Hyung ask this question. He sighed a little and changed the subject.

"Hyung, I was thinking of going overseas to study, but I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Study… come back."

"But, Hyung…"

"Brother-in-law… help."

Inho bit his lip and did not reply.

#

At his apartment, Inho tossed his keys on his desk and turned on his laptop. A web page for the Universitat autonoma de Barcelona appeared on the screen. He stared at it and thought of Dajeong's last words to him.

_Thanks for being my friend…_

With his face set in stone, Inho pushed his chair aside, sat down at his desk, and started typing.

#

Dajeong sighed as she glanced at her watch, and then at the courtyard door.

"Aish, what a long meeting."

"Good, that means more time for you to tell me what happened next," said Appa. "When did you and Kang son-in-law become a couple?"

Dajeong couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I think Samonim had something to do with it happening so quickly. It was like the long winter extended through spring, and then summer suddenly came and there was no in between."

"Summer, huh?"

"It all started in August, exactly two years after the strange coincidences that brought me and Kwon Yul together. To be honest, sometimes I think what happened next was even more bizarre…"

#

Dajeong and Inho walked through the market looking for fresh noodles, cabbage, chicken and kochukaru to make spicy noodle soup. She looked through the produce and picked out the ones she wanted, even as Inho dutifully carried her grocery bags.

Dajeong bought some tofu and grinned as she handed him the sack.

"Thanks for grocery shopping with me, Kang Gwajang-nim."

"It's always a pleasure," he replied. He wished she knew just how much he looked forward to spending time doing even the most mundane things with her.

Just then Dajeong caught sight of a young man with curly reddish-brown hair. With his baby face, he was probably a college student, but she could tell that he was wealthy and dressed in the most expensive designer duds.

"Omo!" she gasped.

Inho looked around, trying to see what she saw.

"What is it?"

Dajeong pointed out the guy.

"He looks just like my ideal date when I was in high school!" she gushed.

Inho studied the young man, confused as to what made him attractive.

"You were into that type?" he asked as he crinkled up his nose.

Dajeong nodded.

"Cute, neh?"

"Pshh! Look at that ridiculous hair!" Inho smirked.

"Yah! Don't you mock what I liked, Kang Gwajang-nim! In those days, I would've died to have someone like him ask me out!"

"Really?" asked Inho skeptically, before a devilish grin appeared on his face. He leaned toward her and softly asked, "So… if I looked like that, you would go out with me, too?"

She gave him the "weirdo" look and said blithely, "Pfft, don't be silly. We're grown-ups now. Besides, you have a serious job."

Inho sniffed and straightened up to his full height.

"You're right. I'm just a government man. How could I possibly look as cute as that? No one would take me seriously."

"Exactly!" she sneered as she walked off, hoping he would drop the subject. "Pssh!"

But later that night, as she sat in bed writing her diary, she couldn't help but giggle as she tried to imagine what Kang Gwajang-nim might look like if he had strawberry blonde hair. She covered her mouth as she burst out in a guffaw.

"Imagine him going to the office looking like that! Hahahaha!"

But her smile vanished when she was reminded of something else that had been lurking in her heart. He was just a friend, wasn't he?

"Of course, Nam Dajeong. Don't think of him any differently," she shrugged as she tried to put that wisp of a thought out of her head. Then she slid under her bed sheets and turned off her lamp, but she lay awake for the rest of the night.

#

In between campaign trips, Inho made extra visits to the nursing home to see his hyung. On one of those visits, he was turning the corner of a hallway when he nearly bumped into a pretty young woman and her grandfather.

"Ah! Be careful, Grandfather!" said the young woman as she held him back, but the old man toppled forward and Inho had to help her get him back on his feet. She smiled and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Anieyo. Is your grandfather a patient here?"

"No. He's visiting a friend. Right, Grandpa?"

But the old man hadn't paid attention to what she had said at all. Instead, he stood and gawked at Inho.

"Hyunchul?" he asked as if he were addressing a missing longtime friend.

"Ah, Kang Inho imnida," Inho introduced himself with a bow.

The old man stared at Inho, perplexed.

"Kang… Inho?"

"Please don't mind my grandfather," said his granddaughter with a smile. "Sometimes he gets a little confused."

"Are you from the town of Jeonju?" asked the old man.

"My family is from Seoul," replied Inho very politely.

The old man looked so disappointed that Inho felt pity for him.

"I've… heard that we may have relatives in Jeonju… However, I don't really know them…"

"Grandfather…" began the young lady. "Don't harass him."

Inho chuckled. "It's quite all right."

"I'm Choi Yinna," said the girl, "and this is my grandfather, Choi Duseon."

"Very nice to meet you both. I will see you again, I hope?"

"Yes, as long as Grandfather's friend is staying here. Do you come here often?"

"I visit my hyung here almost every week."

"Ah, then we will meet him next time."

"Wonderful. Goodbye, Choi Yinna-ssi, Choi Duseon-ssi."

They bowed and Inho took a few steps away before he heard Mr. Choi cry out, "Kang Hyunchul-ssi!"

Startled, Inho stopped and wondered why that name seemed familiar to him.

"Grandpa, he's not that person. Come on, let's go," said Yinna as she tried to escort Mr. Choi away.

"Kang Hyunchul?" Inho murmured. He turned around and stared at Mr. Choi and Yinna. "Who is he?"

With tears in his eyes, Mr. Choi took a few faltering steps and reached out his trembling hand to touch Inho's face.

"Hyunchul, I've finally found you."

Troubled, Inho could only stand there as he desperately tried to recall that name.

#

"Kwon Yul continued his tireless campaign to be elected as the chaebol reformer, and he gained traction. His speeches were so sincere, and he seemed so idealistic, that he quickly won nearly 40 percent approval in the polls. Sometimes he was out there shaking hands 12 hours a day."

"Aigoo, it would have been better if you were beside him," Appa remarked ruefully.

"It always pained me when I saw his campaign photos. The lines around his eyes deepened and he smiled through his exhaustion. I worried about him so much that I'm sure I annoyed poor Kang Gwajang-nim with all my questions."

"He looks thin. Is he eating well? Does he take his vitamins every day? Why is he wearing only a thin coat on a chilly day like that? How are the children doing with all that travel?"

"You were being human, Dajeong-ee. I always said that you had a soft heart that could be taken advantage of. I can see now that if your husbands hadn't been honorable men, you would have been in dire straits, indeed."

Dajeong laughed.

"I would have defended myself well, Appa. After all, I was the nation's newsmaker for awhile."

"Hmm… But why do I get the feeling that you ended up being in the news again?"

"Uh, that… you'll see, Appa…" she said.

#

With a cup of tea in hand, Yinna approached her grandfather's bedroom door.

"Harabeoji, I brought you something to drink," she announced as she knocked.

When she heard no reply, she cautiously opened the door.

"Grandfather?"

She found him stooped by his dresser, staring at a photo in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she put the tea down on his end table. She went over and leaned in to stare at the worn black and white photo, and her eyes widened.

"Isn't that you when you were young? But how did you end up taking a picture with the man we met at the nursing home the other day?"

"I told you he was Hyunchul," replied Mr. Choi. "You must go find him for me."

"We'll see him at the nursing home again, Grandfather, I promise," Yinna reassured him. "Now come, Harabeoji should lie down."

The old man patted his granddaughter's arm and went with her to his bed. Now Yinna wondered whether to tell her father about Harabeoji's photo.

#

Joonki put two invitations on Yul's desk and grinned.

"From Chairman Choi of the CK Group," he said. "He asked me to do him this favor."

Yul picked up the invitations and gave them a glance.

"Of course I'll attend. It will be a good opportunity for me to network with the other chaebol. But… why are there two here?"

"Ah, the other invitation is for Kang Gwajang."

"Kang Gwajang?" said Yul, surprised.

"Chairman Choi is on the lookout for a future son-in-law. He asked me to give extra invitations to possible candidates."

"I see …." said Yul. "I'll ask Kang Gwajang to attend."

Inho entered at that moment with a report in hand. When he saw Joonki, he bowed.

"Minister Park," Inho greeted him.

"Kang Gwajang," replied Joonki cheerily before he turned back to Yul. "I'll see you both there."

Joonki went out as Inho wondered where "there" was.

#

At Scandal News headquarters, Dalpyo handed Dajeong a sheet of paper and rubbed his hands with glee. As Heechul looked on, Dajeong scanned her assignment.

"A formal invitation at last! Scandal News has been invited to a charity gala sponsored by the chaebol, so we don't have to sneak in!" cried an ecstatic Dalpyo.

"Oh? Kwon Yul is going to be there?" exclaimed Dajeong as she read the guest list.

"Not just Kwon Yul, but the other presidential candidates, and powerful company executives and celebrities as well! So much work, ah!"

"Mugunghwa Heritage Foundation... Wa, I thought some of these guys hated each other! Are they all attending? How did this charity get them to participate?" asked Heechul as he read the list over Dajeong's shoulder.

"Ah, that is all due to the skillful maneuverings of the charity's biggest sponsor, CK Group Chairman Choi Hansong!" declared Dalpyo as he pointed out the man's photo to them.

"I've heard about him. He seems to be a good guy of sorts, even though you can never be sure about those chaebol types nowadays," replied Heechul with a dubious smirk.

"He hasn't had any scandals, if that's what you mean," said Dajeong, "which is more than we can ask for from most of them."

"Chairman Choi keeps a low profile, except for this one time of the year when he comes out of hiding," remarked Dalpyo. "Heechul, make sure you get some good pictures of him!"

"I will, Editor-nim," Heechul grinned.

"Wait a minute… how did we get this invitation to the gala?" asked a puzzled Dajeong. "Was it Kwon Yul?"

"Maybe, who knows? As long as you and Heechul get in there! Make sure you interview all of the guests that you can!"

"But they might balk if I tell them I'm from Scandal News…"

"Hmmm…" said Dalpyo as he put a finger against his jaw. "I've been thinking of creating a new division to my company… one that will report more serious news!"

"Really? That would be a 'serious' change for you, Editor-nim," said Heechul. "Tee hee."

But Dalpyo ignored Heechul's attempt at a joke.

"Let's call it… 'Reveal News'. What do you think, Reporter Nam?"

Dajeong thought about the name and agreed.

"Reveal News… It's a much more respectable name. I can go in there and confidently say that I am from Reveal News!"

"Good!" Dalpyo clapped his hands together. "Let's get ready to do our biggest story this year!"

"Fighting!" yelled Dajeong with a fist pump. Heechul just laughed and shook his head as he gathered his equipment.

#

Dajeong and Heechul arrived at the Grand Mansion of the Epoch Hotel on a warm summer evening wearing their professional best; she in her royal blue dress suit, and he in his best black suit.

"Wow, Noona! Look at the guests! All that wealth on display!" exclaimed Heechul as he looked out across the beautiful garden of the Beaux-Arts-style building.

Dajeong grinned as she brushed Heechul's black coat and examined his tie.

"You look just fine, Heechul-ssi. Ready?"

"I think I see Candidate Kwon Yul!" said Heechul as he pointed out Yul to Dajeong. "And… wait a minute, isn't that Kang Inho?"

"Oh? He didn't tell me he would be here," said Dajeong, who was not surprised at all that her friend looked impeccable from head to toe.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi, is that you?" cried a familiar voice.

Dajeong whirled around and saw Ruri, who looked super elegant in her formal red column gown.

"Well, fancy seeing Scandal News here," said Ruri with a grin.

"That's Reveal News for you," replied Dajeong proudly.

"So you've moved up now, congratulations."

Ruri put her hands on her hips and posed for Heechul, whose jaw dropped.

"Well, aren't you going to take a picture of me?" she demanded.

"Ah, yes, yes," said Heechul as he hurriedly snapped a few photos of her.

Heechul looked around and saw Chairman Choi standing by the mansion entrance, talking with the other guests.

"Noona, I've spotted Chairman Choi. I'm going to go take some snapshots of him and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Go," Dajeong signaled him. She turned back to chat with Ruri, who had just snagged a glass of red wine from a passing waiter's tray.

Dajeong took her reporter's notebook out of her purse and started writing.

"How much did you donate to the cause tonight?" she asked her celebrity pal.

"Over one hundred million Won," replied Ruri. "The event just started, but already I've met so many rich and powerful people who I've never known before!"

Just then, Choi Yinna stepped out of the mansion in a silver and white ball gown and joined her father's side.

"Omo, if it isn't little miss princess herself," remarked Ruri as she watched a group of young men flock to Yinna's side.

Dajeong watched the spectacle with amusement and made a few notes.

"Who is that? She's so pretty!"

"Choi Yinna, CK Group Chairman Choi Hansong's daughter, and the apple of his eye. What a lucky girl… all those socialites vying for her attention."

"Some of them look pretty desperate though, don't you think?"

"Don't you know that Chairman Choi is looking for a son-in-law? He is actively scouting all of the eligible bachelors in this place tonight," said Ruri as she took another sip of wine. "_I_ wish I had a chaebol daddy to find someone for me, too."

"Oh…" replied Dajeong as she watched the breathtakingly beautiful young lady float through the crowd of young men as if she were queen of the world.

"Is Chairman Choi really that rich?"

"Ha!" Ruri laughed at her friend. "He's even wealthier than Chairman Na! However, I heard that he started out as an entrepreneur, so he doesn't act like a typical chaebol chairman who inherited his money."

But by now Dajeong was only half listening. She had spotted Inho across the garden, looking very dapper as he conversed with foreign guests.

Ruri poked Dajeong in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey, you should be saying, 'Thank you, Ruri. Now you've given me an idea to scout out eligible bachelors and write a story about them.' Like," she paused. "You know, your friend over there," she said as she pointed at Inho.

"Kang Gwajang-nim?" replied Dajeong as her heart beat faster.

"He's a little too… stiff... for me, but he and Miss Choi might be good together, don't you think?"

Dajeong didn't know which shocked her more, the fact that Ruri had thought about dating Inho, or that she thought he might make a good husband for Miss Choi. As Dajeong glanced back and forth between Yinna and Inho, she noticed that with the crowd between them, Yinna hadn't spotted Inho yet, but soon she would bump into him.

"I have to go," said Dajeong as she tried to stay calm.

Ruri looked at her friend strangely, but Heechul stopped his noona from leaving.

"Noona, hurry! Pink Boi just showed up and we need to get an interview with him if we can!"

But Dajeong looked back at Yinna, who was now standing only a few feet away from Inho with her back to him. Likewise, Inho's back faced her as well.

"Come on, Noona!" cried Heechul as he yanked Dajeong away.

Yinna and Inho finished their respective chats and turned around to face each other. Their stunned expressions quickly gave way to incredulous recognition.

"Choi… Yinna-ssi?" asked Inho.

"You're that ajusshi from the hospital, aren't you?" cried Yinna, who could barely disguise her excitement.

A few feet away, Chairman Choi, having perceived the delighted expression on his daughter's face, quickly stepped in to meet Inho.

"There you are, Yinna-ee. Is this one of your friends?"

Yinna smiled as she introduced Inho to her father.

"Abeoji, he's the one who helped Harabeoji when we were at the nursing home last week," she explained. "But how did you end up being here?" she asked Inho.

Inho bowed to the Chairman and said, "Kang Inho imnida. I am Candidate Kwon Yul's Chief of Staff."

Father and daughter looked at each other as if they had just hit the jackpot.

"Kwon Yul's Chief of Staff, you say? _That_ is a very important position, indeed," remarked the Chairman.

"Great!" said Yinna. "This is my father, Choi Hansong, Chairman of the CK Group."

It was Inho's turn to be surprised.

"You are from the CK Group?" he asked Yinna, to which she happily nodded.

Chairman Choi offered his hand to Inho.

"Yinna told me about how you helped my father," he said.

Inho shook Chairman Choi's hand, a little stunned that the girl he had met at the nursing home was actually a wealthy socialite.

"It was nothing, Choi Chairman-nim," he replied. He couldn't help but feel that he was being evaluated by Yinna and her tycoon father. By their simultaneous grins, he guessed that they had judged him favorably for something. But what?

In the meantime, after missing her opportunity to speak with Pink Boi, (even though Heechul did manage to snap some photos of him), Dajeong ran into Yul and Hyejoo, who were sipping drinks as they discussed their political alliance. For a moment Dajeong's mind went blank and she could not find anything to say to them. Luckily, Heechul came to her rescue.

"Candidate Kwon and Assemblywoman Seo, can I take a picture of you two together?" asked Heechul.

"Of course," said Hyejoo.

Yul and Hyejoo put down their drinks and posed together.

Dajeong remained tongue-tied, even after Heechul took the obligatory photos. Hyejoo took her drink back up again and said, "You look well, Reporter Nam. Did you have any questions for us?"

"Ah, yes," said Dajeong as she took out her notebook and scribbled in it furiously. "Candidate Kwon Yul, how do you feel about your popularity at the polls? You are only eight percent behind the front runner, Kim Jeongtae."

Her question made Yul almost miss those days when Dajeong used to ask him about his cologne and the type of underwear he wore. Now the woman standing in front of him was much too serious. He cleared his throat.

"I'm… very happy to have the support of so many citizens. I will work hard to make their voices heard."

Dajeong didn't look up as she continued scribbling. "Seo Uiwon-nim, should Kwon Yul be elected president, will your newly formed Forward Vision Party, or FVP, be aligned with his policies?"

Hyejoo gave Yul a sidelong glance and replied, "We may. Candidate Kwon has yet to clarify his stances on several major policies. We will carefully consider them and make a decision when he does so."

Dajeong nodded anxiously as she tried to get through her questions as quickly as possible.

"What is your relationship with the Mugunghwa Heritage Foundation? Have you always supported them in the past?"

Yul and Hyejoo looked at each other to see who would reply first.

"To be honest, this is my first time here, but I think this organization has done some fine work for the senior citizens of our country, and I plan on supporting them in the future," said Yul.

"I've seen the lives of elderly citizens improve directly as a result of all of the donations and volunteer work done by MHF, and I encourage women everywhere to take up the cause of preserving our heritage by caring for our elders," replied Hyejoo.

Dajeong gave them a wan smile and bowed. She was grateful for the small crowd of reporters that had now gathered behind her, waiting for their turn.

"Thank you both, and… fighting…" she said as she closed her notebook.

Yul opened his mouth to say something to her, but Reporter Byun took her place as soon as she stepped away.

Heechul followed her as he admired his photographic handiwork.

"Editor-nim will be so pleased with our coverage!" he laughed. "Hey Noona, Kwon Yul and Seo Hyejoo gave you some good sound bites tonight. You'll be able to write a great article, right?"

Dajeong nodded as she opened her notebook.

"Of course," she replied, even as she looked at her writing under the lamplight. To her consternation, it was all nothing but scribbles.

"Wow, can you read that, Noona?" asked Heechul, who tried to decipher her writing.

Dajeong slammed her notebook shut, nearly trapping his nose in the process.

"It's my secret shorthand," she said as she walked off with her nose in the air. But she stopped again when, through the crowd, she spotted Inho still chatting with Yinna and Chairman Choi. That same group of adoring young men that had encircled her earlier were now gathered not too far from them. With their drinks in hand, they pretended not to be interested in the Chairman's conversation with Inho, but every man was eavesdropping.

"In either case, I must invite you to lunch," said Chairman Choi to Inho. "Next Saturday – come to my house next Saturday, Kang Gwajang."

Inho tried to keep his bewilderment under wraps as he avoided the adoring gaze of Yinna-ssi.

"I am grateful, Chairman Choi, but it really isn't necessary..."

"Come now, Kang Gwajang. No bachelor that I know of has ever turned down a hot meal with me. Come at noon for lunch. It's an order," the Chairman grinned at Inho. "Let's go, my daughter. It's time for us to prepare for the prize drawings."

"Thank you, Chairman-nim," Inho replied with an obligatory bow.

Yinna gave him a sweet smile before waltzing to the stage with her father. Meanwhile, Inho overheard the other young men grumbling as they left to follow her.

"Lucky guy. How do _we_ get an invitation to the Chairman's house for lunch?" whispered one.

"Ha! Don't you get it? You have to look like a future son-in-law to be invited. Dream on!" said another, who slapped his friend's head.

With an open-mouthed frown, Inho wondered how he would ever get out of his predicament.

"Hyung!" Heechul called out as he ran to him.

"Heechul-ssi," Inho forced himself to smile. "I didn't think I would see you here."

"Dajeong noona is here, too!"

"She is?" Surprised, Inho looked around and spotted Dajeong dashing to the exit. "But is she leaving?"

Heechul spotted her and rang her on his phone.

"Noona, where are you going?"

"I have to get an article out…"

"But I thought Editor-nim said tomorrow morning was fine."

"Uh… I'm not feeling well," Dajeong excused herself. "Please continue your reporting here for as long as you want. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get full credit on the article when it is published. Bye!"

Inho started, but then stopped when he saw that she had already gone into the hotel.

"Not feeling well? You've never used that excuse before…" Heechul murmured in full hearing of Inho, who was now worried. Inho spotted Yinna, who could not break away from her fan club.

"Have you taken pictures of Choi Yinna-ssi yet? Better go get them while you can," suggested Inho.

"Yes, you're right as usual, Hyung. I'll go," said Heechul. "Thanks!"

Heechul ran toward the stage, but he was blocked by too many suitors to get a good shot of Yinna. After much jostling, he was able to get through, but not without angering some of the young chaebols.

"Look at that guy," said one of them to his friend. "How dare he come here?"

The other one smirked and whispered something back to his buddy.

Just when Heechul had set up the perfect shot of Yinna and was getting ready to press his camera button, he felt a great force from behind that sent him and his equipment flying forward.

Splat! He landed at Yinna's feet and caught his camera just in time. She screamed and lifted her long skirt to sidestep him, but his tripod hit a punch bowl on a nearby table, causing it to topple over and spill red punch all over the floor and against her silvery skirt.

"Oh no!" he cried.

Mortified, Heechul scrambled to grab a wet washcloth and wipe her dress, but she screamed and backed away from him even more. Feeling terrible, he tried to apologize as the other young men gathered around, ready to punch him.

"I'm so sorry, Choi Yinna-ssi. I don't know what happened… It was an accident!"

Yinna looked down at her silk gown, which was now ruined, despite the fact that the splash of red didn't look so bad. Its pattern made her skirt look like a work of abstract art.

"My dress!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"You have to pay me back me for this!"

Heechul groaned. How could he possibly pay for her hundred million Won dress?

"Miss, I told you I'm sorry. I'm just a photographer. I can't pay for your dress…"

"Of course not, because you are just a lowlife paparazzo. Now get away from her!" yelled a socialite.

Heechul turned around, furious.

"Yah! What do you mean by insulting journalists, huh? I make an honest living taking pictures of beautiful people like you!" Heechul yelled back.

One of the socialites grabbed Heechul's press badge and read it.

"Haha, he's from that trash news outlet, Scandal News!"

"You mean that tabloid? Then he's not even a real journalist!"

"No wonder he has no manners!"

Heechul's jaw dropped. He stood, speechless, until Chairman Choi walked up and grabbed him by the arm.

"You're coming with me, young man."

The socialites all snickered.

"I was pushed from behind! It really was an accident, I swear!" protested Heechul, who now wished more than anything that Noona had stayed.

As they entered the hotel, Heechul saw Dajeong looking very down, surrounded by a group of mean government madames who had shunned her at last year's charity auction.

"So you're back to working your day job, eh?" taunted one madame.

"I knew she wouldn't last as the prime minister's wife!" sneered another.

"Please, I am leaving now," said Dajeong as she tried to get through their blockade.

"About time you said that," the first one sniffed.

"Yah! Stop it!" cried Yoonhee as she came to Dajeong's rescue.

"What! I thought you hated her?!" asked one of Yoonhee's friends.

"Not anymore. She has had just as hard of a time as my family, okay? Leave her alone."

Yoonhee nodded in the direction of the hotel exit. Dajeong, taking the hint, bowed and left with her head down.

Meanwhile, inside a small conference room, Heechul stared into space as Yinna sat in her soiled ball gown with her arms folded, as the Chairman paced in front of them.

"It really was an accident, Chairman-nim. May I leave now, please?" asked Heechul who was desperate to get out of there.

"Humph! Definitely a no," said Yinna.

"What is your name?" asked Chairman Choi.

"Park Heechul, photographer for the Scand… Reveal News and other outlets," Heechul gave him a nervous grin.

"How long have you been doing this work?"

"Ever since I got out of college."

"Which was at…?"

"Seoul Institute of the Arts, Chairman-nim. And this really was an accident, I am not lying. I am very sorry for what happened."

With his hands behind his back, Chairman Choi mused upon Heechul's words.

"I accept your apology. When my daughter gets engaged, I want you to be the photographer at her engagement party."

"What?!" exclaimed Yinna.

Heechul was so stunned that he could only gape at Chairman Choi.

"Thank… Thank you, Chairman-nim!" he cried happily before bowing several times. "Thank you!"

"You can go now."

"Yes, Chairman-nim. Thank you! Thank you!" said Heechul before he ran out of the conference room.

Yinna was totally flabbergasted.

"Abeoji, you didn't mean that, did you?"

"A young man like him just needs an opportunity to succeed, Yinna."

"But what about my dress?!"

"Didn't you bring another one?"

"But this one's my favorite…" she pouted.

"The other one is very nice, too. Besides, I like it."

"You do?" Yinna's face brightened.

"I do," Chairman Choi grinned as he touched her cheek. "My beautiful daughter."

Yinna shook her father's arm a little, then she leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

#

After she returned home, Dajeong reviewed what she had seen of Miss Choi and Inho, and she felt her heart sink a thousand feet down towards an abyss that terrified her.

"Ottoke…?" she murmured as she remembered all of the warm moments she and Inho had had together, from meals at the nursing home, to that day when he had picked up the frog dolls for her in the rain and bought her that giant sub sandwich.

Her phone buzzed. It was Inho, texting to say that he was bringing her a late night snack after all her hard work covering the gala. Not long afterwards, she tried to smile when she opened the door and saw his usual half-grin. It was as if nothing had changed between them at all.

"I heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought your favorite ramen," he said as he held up his takeout bag.

"You didn't have to, Kang Gwajang-nim. Thank you," she said as she let him in.

"Somehow all that party food couldn't compare to a bowl of this stuff eaten with you, Dajeong-ssi," he said as he took off his coat. However, he noticed her face did not reflect its usual cheeriness.

"How was the party for you?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Well, you saw it. I met a lot of people, for sure. It was just a big arena for the rich to display their… 'generosity'," he said as he unpacked the food. "Come, sit down and eat," he beckoned her.

They sat at her kitchen table as they usually did, but Dajeong could barely take a bite. Meanwhile, Inho ate with gusto.

"Emm…. this is good," he said as he stuffed his cheeks.

"Did you know that Chairman Choi, who hosted the gala, was looking for a son-in-law?" she asked him quietly.

Inho stopped chewing and stared at her.

"Ruri told me," she continued.

"Ah, that…" he said. "The Chairman has invited me to his house for lunch next Saturday."

"Oh… that will be a… a good chance for you then," she replied.

He put down his chopsticks and stared at her.

"What are you saying, Nam Dajeong-ssi?"

It had been so long since he had called her by her full name... She jumped a little when she heard him say it.

"It's… a great opportunity, considering your career and all…"she said as she avoided looking at him. If she hadn't, she might have seen how his eyes instantly narrowed and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Huh, so Dajeong-ssi thinks I should be the son-in-law of a chaebol just to get ahead?"

"Look at Minister Park. It has helped him, hasn't it? And Chairman Choi seems to have gotten his wealth by working hard, instead of just being born into it, so he doesn't put on airs. Whoever he chooses will be lucky…."

Inho got up from the table so quickly that it startled her.

"Are you serious?! How can you…"

"I said nothing wrong. The reality is that if you marry Choi Yinna-ssi, you would have an enormous advantage…"

"Enough!" he cried as he stared at her furiously.

_Dajeong-ssi, don't you know me after all this time?_

Her eyes grew red as her brain tried to figure out why… why things had to be so complicated?

"But… you should find a wife soon, right? You are the last… man in your family…"

Without a word, he picked up his coat and went to the door.

"I will go to Chairman Choi's house next Saturday," he declared softly as he went out.

Dajeong stared at the door long after he had shut it, until she collapsed into a puddle of tears.

"Stupid Nam Dajeong! What are you crying for?"

She dabbed at her eyes and tried to remain stoic as she ate, but she soon found herself sobbing again.

Outside her apartment, Inho kept starting and stopping, glancing at her door and wondering if he shouldn't go back in and be with her. At last, with his shoulders slumped, he left.


	9. Chapter 9: Dajeong's Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 9: Dajeong's Birthday Surprise**

_If you have read this far, a big thank you! I had a lot of fun referencing Yoon Shi Yoon's other TV characters in this chapter. _

* * *

><p>In her grandfather's bedroom, Yinna smiled with a dreamy look in her eye as she drew back his blankets. Grandpa Choi sat down and sighed.<p>

"You've stayed up much too late, Grandpa," she said sweetly as she helped him get into bed. But he did not lie down.

"I couldn't sleep when you told me he was there," he said.

"It was a surprise, but who knew that he was presidential candidate Kwon Yul's Chief of Staff? What a small world."

"Did your abeoji introduce you to some other young men?"

"He tried, but… I like Kang Gwajang-nim the best so far."

Grandpa Choi grinned. "No one else there made an impression on you?"

Yinna's sweet smile turned into a sarcastic smirk.

"Yes, Harabeoji, but he is someone I would never marry," she said as she folded her arms.

"Why? Because he's an arrogant chaebol?" asked Grandpa with a chuckle.

"No! He was the rudest, most ill-mannered photographer I'd ever met! He got my dress dirty, but he refused to pay me back!"

"Did he apologize?"

"Well…" Yinna reluctantly replied, "He did… but it wasn't sincere, you know."

"How do you know it wasn't sincere?"

"I just know, Grandpa," she fumed. "Can you believe it? Abeoji offered him a job!"

"Then your father must like him. You know, when I first met your grandmother, she wouldn't accept me, either. But then we were married happily for the next 50 years. So you never know if he might be the one…"

"Never, Grandpa! I'd rather stay single and take care of you!"

"Pssh!" he sneered as he waved away what she said. "Don't speak such silly nonsense."

"I mean it, Harabeoji!"

She laughed and threw her arms around his shoulders. With a big smile, he brought up his hand and gently patted her head.

#

Across town in a dimly lit apartment, Dajeong tossed and turned in her bed as she slept.

Running… running hard on a sunny day…

She was running up a steep hill to a small glass chapel that shone at the top. With the end in sight, at last she could see the chapel doors before her. But when she reached them, she could not open them. Meanwhile, she looked straight into the chapel and saw Inho waiting at the altar for his bride, who was slowly walking down the aisle toward him. His lips broke into a big smile.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she cried, but she heard no sound coming from her throat. Every word she tried to shout or scream came out silent. Frustrated, she could only bang on the door with all her might.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!"

Suddenly the doors opened and she found herself face to face with Inho and Yinna, who were walking out of the church.

"Ah!" Dajeong screamed in anticipation of a collision with the bride and groom, but instead they strolled right through her. Stunned, she examined herself and found that the other guests also walked through her on their way out. It was as if she didn't exist.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned back toward the wedding party.

"Guardian Angel!" she cried.

One by one, all of the memories she had had with him – the snowball fight, Christmas and the fountain pen he had given her… even the first time they had met in front of Kwon Yul's old house… these images flashed before her, and then they faded.

Next, Dajeong found herself inside a dark house, staring out a window at Yinna, who was having a snowball fight with Inho while wearing her red coat. Then the scene shifted and Dajeong saw Inho giving Yinna the fountain pen.

"No!" she screamed as she reached out to hang on to what was left of her memories with him.

Dajeong woke up from her nightmare hyperventilating. As she looked around her room, she spotted her phone on the end table and grabbed it. She hit the speed dial for "Guardian Angel" and was about to press the call button when she noticed the time – it was 3:30 in the morning.

"I can't call him now," she murmured in despair.

She put her phone back down and shivered as she folded her arms around her shoulders to ward off the cold. Then she slid down under her bed sheets and covered her head as she sobbed.

#

Inho lay awake in bed and glanced at the alarm clock beside him with its glowing blue numbers. It was 3:31 a.m. in the morning.

"The reality is that if you marry Choi Yinna-ssi, you would have an enormous advantage…" he mulled over Dajeong's words to him.

"But why did she look so sad when she said it?" he wondered. "Is she... starting to care?"

After another moment in bed, he sighed and got up, put on his robe and went to his bookshelf, where a stack of books lay on the floor in front. Inho squatted down and picked each one up, putting them in their place on his bookshelf. But his mind was only half present, for he nearly tossed aside the next book from the pile until he stopped and opened its cover to read the first page.

"The Kang Family Journal, 1980-1995."

Inho flipped through the pages of the journal until he came to one that contained a photo of him and his mother tucked in between the leaves. With a sad half-smile, he caressed the photo and muttered, "I wish you were still here, Omma."

He put down the book on his coffee table and went to his apartment window to gaze at the Seoul skyline. Meanwhile, a breeze flipped the pages of the journal until it landed on one that displayed a small family tree. The handwritten name, "Kang Hyunchul" appeared near the top of the tree.

#

Flanked by his security entourage, Grandpa Choi got out of the luxury car that had taken him to his ancestral home and looked at his surroundings.

"Honorary Chairman-nim," said an assistant who bowed. "What would you like to do first?"

But Grandpa did not answer him right away. Instead, he gazed out at the green fields and closed his eyes as long past sights and sounds from his childhood came flooding back to him.

He was ten years old again, and his best friend of the same age, Hyunchul, had come over to play. Although their families were very poor, Hyunchul was a born tinkerer who was always dreaming up ideas for machinery and tools that would make life easier for everyone. But today they were just playing ball.

"Hyung!" shouted Duseon at Hyunchul, who was only half a year older and therefore entitled to that honorific.

"Duseon, I made something for you. You have to come home with me to see it!"

Duseon laughed.

"Is it the gun you had promised me?"

"Something better than that!" insisted Hyunchul.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of Japanese planes flying overhead and looked up. Hyunchul took Duseon by the hand and ran into the tall grass for cover.

"Hurry, Duseon! Follow me!"

"I'm coming, Hyung!"

Duseon looked up only once to see the squadron of planes approaching, and he followed behind his friend for as long and fast as his little legs could carry him.

#

Chairman Na was receiving a massage in his leather chair when he heard his office door open. He lifted his head and eyed his assistant, Secretary Moon, who came in and bowed.

"Speak," grunted the old man as he continued with his rubdown.

"Chairman-nim," began his assistant. "It seems that some changes are about to happen within the CK Group."

"Tell me."

"Rumor is that Honorary Chairman Choi Duseon, the father of Chairman Choi Hansong, will be divesting most of his company shares to his heirs soon. I've asked our man in there to confirm this."

"That's only natural, since it is likely that Miss Choi will marry soon."

"The process has already begun. I've also heard that he might revise his will."

"That is a must, too… unless you are worried about something…?"

"The Chois are thinking about adding another heir to their fortune. As you know, Chairman Choi invited some eligible young men to lunch today."

Chairman Na grinned.

"Perhaps he's thinking of making his son-in-law an heir? I almost did that as well…. Speaking of which, I want you to keep a close eye on Park Joonki."

"Of course, Chairman-nim. But why?"

"I am not so sure that he is on my side anymore. I want you to tag him and report all of his activities to me."

"Yes, Chairman-nim."

Chairman Na snorted and said to his masseuse, "Get out."

Startled, the woman quickly gathered her things.

"Yes, Chairman-nim," she replied as she left.

Secretary Moon hastened to put a robe on his boss. Na got up and stared at his assistant with beady eyes.

"I am very unhappy with Presidential Candidate Kwon Yul, who seems to gain popularity by the day. Have we found anything yet that we can use to end his candidacy?"

"Nothing yet, but Chairman Choi has invited Candidate Kwon's chief of staff to lunch."

"Oh?" said Na as he strolled to his desk.

"It seems that Kang Inho is a contender to be Choi's son-in-law."

"Is he? There is hardly anyone I hate more than my business competitor, Choi Hansong, even if he has done me no wrong. But if this guy becomes his son-in-law…"

"Don't worry. Secretary Bae is in the running as well."

Chairman Na raised his fist and slammed it down on his desk.

"How dare he interfere in my politics! Go keep an eye on Kang Inho, and notify Reporter Byun to be on the alert!"

"Yes, sir!" said the startled assistant. He quickly bowed and went out.

Na snickered as he thought of his enemies.

"Gentlemen, let the games begin."

#

On a late Saturday morning at Chairman Choi's house, Inho waited patiently for the butler to show him in. He did not wait long at all.

"This way, please," said Butler Kim as he showed Inho into the parlor. When they arrived, Inho noticed three other men, including Minister Park's Secretary, Bae Inkwon, were already there with Chairman Choi. Surprised by the group setting, Inho drew his lips into a taut smile.

Chairman Choi spotted Inho and grinned broadly at him.

"Ah, Kang Gwajang is here, welcome. Shall we go to the dining room? "

The other visitors nodded and followed behind their host obediently.

"Chairman-nim's house is very beautiful," complimented one.

"You haven't seen the prettiest part yet," said the smiling chairman as Yinna greeted them at the dining room entrance.

"I believe you have all met my daughter?"

Inho bowed politely but said nothing while the others greeted Yinna. He tried not to look in her direction as she happily gazed only at him. Lunch was a necessary ordeal which consisted of verbal sparring between the young men in order to attract the attention of the young lady seated at her father's left hand. Inho indulged in the conversation politely for the sake of his host, but nothing more.

After lunch, they retreated to the veranda to enjoy some tea. Chairman Choi addressed the group before him as Yinna made her observations, with most of them centering on Inho and how well he looked and behaved.

"As you may know, I invited all of you here because my daughter Yinna is now of age, and I am looking for an exceptional man to be her husband. Now is your chance to impress me. Of course, later you will need to impress my wife, who is in America right now with my son."

The other men glanced at each other, but Inho stepped up and cut to the chase.

"If I may be permitted to speak candidly, Chairman-nim."

"Yes, Kang Gwajang?"

"I would respectfully request that you consider the other candidates here, because they are better than I am," he said with his eyes lowered.

Stunned, everyone stared at Inho until Chairman Choi laughed.

"Now that is a humble response, if I've ever heard one. But continue, Kang Gwajang.

"For example," said Inho as he extended his hand toward Joonki's secretary. "Secretary Bae here graduated at the top of his class, has impeccable family credentials, and has served the Ministry of Strategy and Finance loyally for eight years. He plays tennis on the weekends and is a marathon runner."

Secretary Bae's mouth opened as he heard Inho's introduction.

"Very persuasive, Kang Gwajang, and I'm sure Secretary Bae appreciates your recommendation, but there is no need to sell yourself short," replied the Chairman.

He scrutinized all of them.

"I reviewed your resumes before you came here today."

Chairman Choi turned back to Inho.

"But I suspect that you gave this response, perhaps, due to other reasons?"

"I have no parents, Chairman-nim, and no great family wealth to recommend me," said Inho bluntly.

"Neither did I when I started out. It seems that we have something in common," said the Chairman. "In fact, should any of you become my son-in-law, I hope you will find me different than most chaebol father-in-laws. Does this quell your worries, Kang Gwajang?"

"I am most grateful, Chairman-nim, and Yinna-ssi, for your consideration. But I do have another reason to recommend the others to you first."

Yinna looked at her father, wondering what that could be. She had already informed him that Inho was her top favorite among all of the young men she had met at the gala.

"Go on," said her father.

"There is a certain young woman… that I have held in high regard for a while now. Even if I should marry another, my future wife must understand… that I will always continue to look out for this person and protect her."

Secretary Bae knew at once that Inho was speaking of Nam Dajeong, but he did not part his upturned lips. Yinna's sweet face quickly turned sour.

"What a lucky young woman. I feel jealous of her already," she said with a half pout.

Chairman Choi approached Inho and sized him up.

"Is this all true?"

"I assure you that it is, Chairman-nim."

Inho waited for an angry response, but instead, the Chairman gave a hearty laugh.

"Then why don't you marry her, Kang Gwajang?"

Shocked, Inho stammered as he replied.

"To… to be honest, I'm… I'm not sure that… her heart will accept me."

"You seem like a persuasive young fellow," The Chairman mused. "You did go to law school, did you not?"

Inho nodded. "Yes, at Seoul University."

"Then why don't you use your powers of persuasion on her?"

Inho seemed astonished at this suggestion, as though he had not thought of it before.

"Abeoji!" cried a flabbergasted Miss Choi.

"It's quite all right, Yinna-ee. I think it would be better for you young people to find happiness with someone you prefer," replied her father. "And that applies to you also, Kang Gwajang."

Relieved, Inho bowed with utmost respect to the Chairman.

"I am most grateful for your advice, Chairman-nim. I will apply it to my own situation."

The Chairman looked pleased.

"Good. In the meantime, I could use someone like you at my company, should you become available after the presidential election."

"Thank you, Chairman-nim. I will remember your kindness. Also," Inho said as he turned to Yinna. "May I greet Yinna-ssi's harabeoji before I leave?"

"He is making his annual trip to his hometown and won't be back until tomorrow," said Yinna. "But I'll give him your regards."

"Thank you," said Inho. "Tell him I would love to… visit Jeonju with him someday."

#

Dajeong sat in her favorite sandwich shop, sipping a soda and trying to finish her teriyaki sub as she spaced out. She had her notebook open and pen in hand, but the truth was that she hadn't written a single word all afternoon as she thought of Kang Gwajang.

She was sure that by now he was with Chairman Choi and his gorgeous daughter, drinking a toast to his successful selection as the future son-in-law of the CK conglomerate.

_You should be happy for him…_ she thought, but she felt no joy in her heart at all.

"Happy…" she repeated in a dull and listless voice.

"Happy what?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked, and there stood Inho, grinning. Her jaw dropped as she stared up at him.

"Dajeong-ssi, why are you staring at me like I'm a ghost?"

"Aren't you… supposed to be at a mansion somewhere?"

He glanced at her blank notebook as he sat down across from her.

"You mean the lunch with Chairman Choi? It's done."

"How… did it go?" she asked as she braced herself for the expected answer.

He thought her voice sounded a little shaky, and a quick look at the fake smile pasted on her face confirmed his hunch that she was uncomfortable with this new turn of events.

With a sly half-grin, he replied, "Both the Chairman and Miss Yinna like me very much."

Dajeong took another bite of her sandwich without looking at him.

"That's good."

"So much that Chairman-nim even made me an offer to work for him."

"That's… very… good news, Kang Gwajang-nim. Congratulations," she offered. But she sounded so miserable that he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Tsk, tsk, Dajeong-ssi must be jealous, because that was the gloomiest congratulations I have ever heard from anyone."

"No, that's not what I meant," she said in a low voice, still avoiding eye contact.

"You should take note of this for Scandal News. I think there will be an engagement soon," he said with enthusiasm as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, yes," she said as she scrambled to jot it down in her notebook. But as soon as her pen touched the paper, he reached out and put his hand over hers to stop her from writing.

"You don't need to do it right now. Finish your sandwich first," he said.

She stared at his hand, unable to move, yet somehow hoping that he would never remove it. He seemed to read her thoughts, and his hand remained firmly clamped over hers for a few more seconds.

"I've asked Chairman Choi to consider somebody else for his son-in-law," he declared in a quiet, serious voice.

She looked up at him, astounded.

"What?" she cried as her grip on her pen loosened. Slowly, he opened his fist and released her hand.

"Don't worry. Like I said, he likes me a lot."

_Fool_, she wanted to say, but she felt so relieved that all she could do was let out a long breath. He gauged her reaction and laughed.

"But… next Saturday is your birthday, so you'll let me treat you to dinner, won't you?" he asked as he bent his head down so low that she had to look him in the eye.

She shrugged. "If that is what Kang Gwajang-nim prefers doing..."

"It would be my pleasure. Tell me, Dajeong-ssi, what is the birthday present you wish for the most?"

"I would just like to… belong somewhere, I guess…" she said in a wistful voice.

"Ah," he declared, as if he knew what she meant. "If only I were a fairy or an angel, then I would grant all of Dajeong-ssi's wishes."

"But you _are_ an angel, Kang Gwajang-nim. Have you forgotten, my suho cheonsa?"

"So I am. But I cannot force anyone to give you a home."

"No, and I wouldn't want that. But what about you? Don't you have a dream home that you have always wanted?"

"Of course. A clean, comfortable, warm and loving place…" he mused aloud.

"Then why did you turn down Chairman Choi's daughter?"

She saw his silent grin, as if to say, _you should know why, Dajeong-ssi_.

"Anyway, dress up for your birthday. I want to take you somewhere nice. You deserve it after all you've been through in the past two years," he said.

"Neh," she acquiesced.

"Then we're all set. What sandwich shall I get today?" he wondered as he got up.

As she observed him at the counter, she felt her heart turning to mush. He, on the other hand, felt a surge of confidence in his heart of hearts. At the end of the day, the girls who worked at the sandwich shop gossiped about that tall oppa who had swaggered out of their store with that lucky girl.

#

Grandpa Choi arrived home just in time for dinner at the kitchen, where his son and granddaughter were waiting. It was one of the peculiarities about their chaebol family that they vastly preferred eating at the kitchen table rather than in their ornate dining room.

"Grandpa!" cried Yinna as she hugged him. "I hope your trip was pleasant, because you missed a lot that happened here!"

"You know I make that trip every year at the same time, Granddaughter," said Harabeoji as he smoothed a strand of her hair off her face.

"Then I'd better not get married at that time," said Yinna, pouting. "Or you'll miss my wedding, too!"

Grandpa chuckled at her suggestion.

"That might not be a bad idea. Then you can come with me and get married before our ancestors."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You want me to have my wedding there?"

"What's so bad about that?" asked Chairman Choi. "Come eat, Father."

As soon as Grandpa was seated, Yinna couldn't wait to tell him about the young man that was at their house for lunch.

"Can you believe it? He acted like he wasn't interested at all."

"What was his name again?" asked Grandpa.

"Kang Inho," said the Chairman as he settled in for his bowl of bibimbap.

Grandpa stirred his food restlessly until he put down his chopsticks.

"Son, do me a favor," Grandpa asked so quietly that even the Chairman took note of it.

#

Chairman Choi paced back and forth in his study as he held a resume in his hand. As he glanced at Kang Inho's name at the top of the page, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

A short, bespectacled narrow-nosed man came in and bowed.

"Chairman-nim asked for me?"

The Chairman handed him Inho's resume.

"Detective Lee, please use that sheet of paper as a reference and do a deeper background check on that person. Most importantly, I want to know the names of his father and grandfather, and their hometown."

The detective scanned the page and nodded.

"It will be done, Chairman. Give me a few days and I'll find out everything you want to know."

"Good. You can go now."

The detective bowed and went out, closing the door.

Chairman Choi rubbed his knuckles a few times.

"Kang Inho, are you the person we've been looking for?"

#

When Inho went back to work on Monday, to Kwon Yul's staff he seemed unusually chipper.

"Your last trip before we get a small break in your travel schedule," he announced after he went into Yul's office.

Yul looked up from his desk and smiled.

"And much of this is due to your hard work with all of the logistics and scheduling, Kang Gwajang. Thank you."

"You will finish your tour of South Chungcheong Province on Friday, and then we take a break for debate preparations. I was wondering…" Inho paused for a moment as if he were considering something.

"What is it?" asked Yul.

"I would like to take next Monday as a vacation day, if Candidate-nim permits."

"Of course. Kang Gwajang deserves it. Take Monday and Tuesday."

"Are you sure, Candidate-nim? What about your speech at your alma mater's Women's Association on Tuesday night?"

"Don't worry. Assemblywoman Seo is going with me, and her secretary will handle things. Enjoy your time off."

"Thank you, Candidate-nim. Your car will arrive at 10 o'clock."

Inho bowed and turned to leave.

"Kang Gwajang, I heard that your meeting with Chairman Choi went well?" asked Yul as he remembered.

Inho turned back.

"It went well, Candidate-nim."

"He told me you were at the top of Miss Choi's list."

"Ah… that…"

"I will say no more, as it is not my intention to interfere. But even if you have no time for love, as you say, at some point you will need to consider marriage, don't you think?"

Inho stared at Yul, at a loss for words. He wondered what else the Chairman had told him.

"I will consider it, Candidate-nim."

"I said that as your hyung," said Yul with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Hyung-nim."

Inho bowed again. As he walked out, he pondered how to tell Yul that he loved Dajeong.

#

Dajeong woke up on the morning of her birthday with her intuition tingling that something extraordinary was going to happen.

"That's right, it's my 30th birthday," she said as she tried to smile. But it seemed strange to not have anyone around. Still, she would have preferred to stay in bed all day.

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Happy birthday, Dajeong-ssi," she heard Inho declare at the other end of the line.

"Thank you, Kang Gwajang-nim."

"Don't forget, tonight at 6 o'clock! Expect me in front of your building."

"I will be ready," replied Dajeong with a sparkle in her eye. She hung up, grinning from ear to ear, until another phone call interrupted her reverie. She glanced at the screen – it was Scandal News.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hurry and come over as soon as you can, Reporter Nam!" cried Dalpyo on the other line. "We have some major news to cover and we're shorthanded!"

"Oh… okay, but today is my birthday… I didn't plan on working!"

"I know it's terrible of me to ask you for help like this on your day off, but please, you are our only hope, Nam Gija," Dalpyo begged.

Dajeong's heart softened as she heard him pleading.

"All right, I'll help for as long as I can, but I already have something scheduled tonight that I absolutely cannot cancel, okay?"

"I just need you for the morning. Thank you, thank you so much," Dalpyo breathed a sigh of relief.

Dajeong hung up and pursed her lips in a frown.

"This had better be big news!" she yelled, indignant at having to work on her birthday. "Aish!"

She stumbled out of bed and marched into her bathroom, slamming the door.

#

Inside Chairman Choi's home office, Detective Lee handed his client an envelope.

"It was a bit challenging, but I was able to find ample records on Kang Inho's father, which gave me bits of information about his grandfather."

"So they are from Jeonju?" asked the Chairman eagerly.

The detective nodded. "Just his grandfather. Both Mr. Kang and his father were born and raised in Seoul."

Chairman Choi took the papers out of the envelope and reviewed them.

"Thank you, Detective Lee. Good work."

After the detective left, Chairman Choi wandered the hallways of his home. He came to a room at the end of one such hallway and carefully opened its blue door. As he walked in, he scanned the room's contents. All of the Choi family mementos were kept there – photos, trophies, and knickknacks of all kinds.

The Chairman walked to the northeast corner of the room, where a curious flat and round metal object that looked like a disk or a shield was displayed against the wall on its own perch. An indent the size of a bullet had warped, but did not puncture through the middle of it. Chairman Choi took down the object and examined it.

"Abeoji's stories are true, then?"

He took out his phone from his coat pocket and made a call.

"Yes, I want you to find Mr. Kang Inho and protect him from now on. Do this secretly for as long as you can."

He hung up and fingered the indent on the shield.

#

Dajeong ran into the Scandal News building, wondering what story could have Dalpyo so desperate for her help? She had checked her phone and had seen nothing out of the ordinary for a slow weekend news day.

"Editor-nim!" she shouted as she ran inside.

She stopped, stunned at the sight before her. The entire office was decorated with multi-colored balloons, and a table had been laid out with a beautifully decorated sheet cake in the center. On the cake were the words, "Happy birthday, Reporter Nam!"

Dajeong covered her mouth and gasped.

"Omo, what is this?"

"Surprise!" was the loud roar in response to her question, as Dalpyo, Heechul, and even Ruri came out of hiding.

"Ruri? Was this your idea?" asked an astonished Dajeong.

"Of course, who else?" replied Ruri with her arms extended. "Come on!"

Dajeong hugged her celebrity friend.

"But what brings you here today? Did something happen to you?"

"Let's have some cake first, shall we?" said Ruri as she started carving and serving her friend's birthday confection.

However, Dajeong remained suspicious that something was up, so she waited until all were served before asking Ruri again.

"What's going on?"

Ruri burst into tears.

"I'm so lonely!" she cried as she fell on Dajeong's shoulder.

Dajeong grimaced and patted Ruri's back as she wondered, _h__ow did I end up in this position?_ Her eyes narrowed as she frowned at Dalpyo and Heechul, who stopped chewing.

"Uh… we didn't know…" began Heechul.

"When we mentioned that you weren't here because it was your birthday, she had the idea for a get together…"

"My… life… is… so… miserable…!" sobbed Ruri.

"Eat more cake," ordered Dajeong as she set Ruri down on a chair.

"Okay…"

Ruri nodded and scarfed down the cake on her plate. Dalpyo and Heechul watched, astonished at how much she could eat in one sitting.

"She is so skinny… and here we thought she only ate a few mouthfuls each meal…" said Dalpyo.

"And daintily, too!" added Heechul.

"It's my birthday. You guys deal with this," said Dajeong as she walked out.

"Hey! Nam Gija! Nam…!" her associates yelled, to no avail. All they could do was watch Ruri sob and eat slice after slice of birthday cake.

#

Across the street from a row of upscale shops, a man wearing sunglasses and a black suit watched Inho go into the Apollo Salon. He pressed a button and spoke into his watch.

"I have him in my sights."

"Good. Keep me updated, Security Officer Cha," said the voice on the other line.

Inside the trendy salon, Inho leaned forward and took a close look at himself in the mirror as he sat in a black styling chair. A middle-aged but perfectly groomed hairstylist approached him with scissors in hand.

"Mr. Kang Inho, I see that you are a new client. Welcome."

Inho nodded. "I've heard very good things about you, Lorenzo-ssi."

"You won't be disappointed, I promise. But… since you asked specifically for _me_ to do your hair today, I'm assuming that you have a special occasion to attend?

"I was thinking of experimenting… just for this weekend."

"Fantastic! What did you have in mind?" asked the scheming hairstylist, who was now delighted.

"Would you be able to transform unphotogenic me…"

"Wait, who said you were unphotogenic? Get rid of this hairstyle that does nothing for you, and you'll be a star!"

Incredulous, Inho laughed and shook his head. All his life, everyone had told him that hard work and intelligence were the way to go for success, and certainly not his looks.

"Really? If you can do that, I'll pay you double today!"

"500,000 Won? Of course! Tell me who you want to look like?"

Inho grinned and showed Lorenzo some pictures on his phone.

#

Across the street, Security Officer Cha glanced at the stylish young man who had come out of the salon and didn't give him a second thought until Lorenzo came running out after him, holding a plastic bag.

"Kang Inho-ssi!" he cried as he held up the bag. "Your styling products!"

_Kang Inho?_ Officer Cha squinted at the young man who stopped and accepted the bag. He didn't look like Kang Inho at all.

"Remember, get some clothes that match your new hair color," said Lorenzo. "Oh, and if you get the girl, come back and be my hair model!"

_Could that really be Kang Inho?_

Officer Cha took off and followed Inho, watching his every move.

#

Dajeong looked in the mirror as she smoothed her knee-length champagne lace and tulle dress. She glanced at the designer watch that was clasped around her delicate wrist. It was five minutes until six o'clock.

"Gotta go, Nam Dajeong. You know how Kang Gwajang-nim scolds you when you are late."

She hurried to the front door and slipped into her shoes. Then she remembered her purse and hastened to grab it from the couch before she dashed out of her apartment. Once she was outside, she sighed with relief when she saw that she had 30 seconds to spare until six o'clock. There was no way Inho could find fault with her now.

"Happy birthday to me," she said rather proudly as she straightened up and waited for him.

A small silver luxury sedan pulled up to the curb not too far from her, and its driver cut the engine and glanced at her through his rear-view mirror. But she paid no attention to that car because she was looking for Inho's white one.

She glanced at her watch again. It was now 6:03 and he still hadn't arrived yet.

"That's strange. He's always right on the dot…" she muttered as she tapped her foot.

The driver side door of the silver sedan opened and a man wearing shiny black shoes got out, but she still paid him no heed. After another moment, she grew impatient and complained under her breath.

"Where is he and why is he keeping me waiting?!"

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Dajeong-ssi, are you ready to go?"

_Aha! Now I can get him for being late_, she thought. She grinned and looked in the direction of that familiar voice, but her expression changed to one of bewilderment when instead of Inho, she saw a stylish young stranger with copper-tinged wavy brown hair standing by the car. Wearing the latest shiny gray designer suit and vest with a blue shirt and gold-patterned ascot, he looked like a wealthy and fashionable man, and she could feel her heart pounding as she scanned him from head to toe.

The young man laughed a little self-consciously before beckoning to her.

"Come on, Nam Dajeong-ssi. Dinner awaits."

She tried not to gawk at him as she composed herself.

"Nuguseyo?" she asked.

She could tell that her question caused him quite a bit of consternation.

"Ah…" he looked at her, incredulous that he would need to introduce himself. Did she really not recognize him? Struck by a flash of inspiration, he cleared his throat.

"I'm the driver," he said with a bow. "Chief Kang asked me to take you to the restaurant,"

"Oh… where is he?"

"He's running late, but he will be there. Step in, please?" he said as he opened the front passenger door for her.

"Okay…" she cautiously stepped into the car.

When Inho got back in the car, he expected her to recognize him at any moment, but she didn't, so he turned on the engine and tried to make some small talk, which turned out more awkward than he could have ever imagined.

"Would you… like to hear some music?" he asked.

It pained him to see her look and react to him like he was a stranger, but she kept wondering why his voice sounded so familiar? And why did he look like one of those flower boys that she used to crush on?

"What was your name again?" she asked.

"Ah, Seo Jaehee," he blurted out.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a slight smile. "Did… Kang Inho-ssi hire you?"

He nodded. "Emm hmm, and he hopes you are hungry tonight."

She looked around the vehicle and admired its posh interior, until she caught sight of something familiar behind the driver's seat.

_Isn't that Kang Gwajang-nim's briefcase? _She wondered.

Her suspicions aroused, she snuck another glance at the cute guy who was now humming as he drove. She forced herself to ignore his cuteness and curls just to study his profile, which seemed ever more familiar.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"Well… not this way," he replied, as if he were hiding something, which only made her more anxious.

She watched as he hummed a familiar folk tune, then he quickly shifted gears and turned on his signal light in one fell swoop.

Suddenly she remembered that particular Saturday when she and Kang Gwajang-nim had driven together to the nursing home to see Appa, and their snowball fight afterwards. He had hummed the same tune and drove in the exact same manner.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she screamed.

Her sudden outburst startled him so much that he nearly lost control of the car, which fortunately was in tiptop shape. He pulled over to the side of the road and clutched the steering wheel as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dajeong-ssi, don't ever do that to me again, please!" he cried, wide-eyed. "You could have caused an accident!"

"Omo, what did you do to yourself?" asked Dajeong. Inho was nearly unrecognizable from the staid government officer that she had always known. She gawked at the perfect colored highlights in his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to look like a flower boy?"

His nose crinkled up at her suggestion.

"What? Don't be ridiculous…" he mocked before he changed his mind with a crooked smile. "You really think I look like a kkonminam?"

She folded her arms and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why did you tell me you were someone else?"

"It was a joke!"

"Really? Who is Seo Jaehee?"

"A childhood friend of mine… Don't be angry, Dajeong-ssi. I just wanted to make you laugh… And don't worry, after this weekend I'll be back to my normal self."

She wanted so much to pretend she was still angry, but instead she found herself laughing hysterically at his clumsy explanations.

"Omo, I can't believe this…"

"I hope you are not laughing _at_ me," he said as he started up the car again.

But she burst out in more laughter as she tried not to look at him out of embarrassment.

Inho squirmed and tried to concentrate on driving as he was forced to listen to her snigger.

"Can I say something, Kang Gwajang-nim?" she said shyly.

"What?" he growled.

"You look so… cute," she said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"You mean handsome."

"No, cute as a kkonminam. In fact, I think you look better than Seo Jaehee, whoever he is," she teased.

Instantly his cheeks turned crimson. He cleared his throat and stepped on the gas, screeching the tires as he took off.

#

Heechul took his camera into the art museum to take pictures of Ruri and help her with her publicity campaign, but as soon as he set up his shot, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see Choi Yinna standing there, smirking.

"Ah… excuse me!" he said before quickly turning around and walking the other way.

"Park Heechul!" she yelled out his name.

Heechul grimaced as he was forced to stop in his tracks. He waited for her to come around to him, which she did right away.

"Thank you for those pretty photos of me that you took at the gala. They looked really nice."

Heechul gave her a tight-lipped nod.

"I hope your dress recovered from the accident?"

"Don't worry, I was able to get another one."

"Good… can I take some pictures of you now, if you have a moment?"

"Yes, take them now, and going forward, at all of the events where I will make my appearances," she declared.

"What…?"

"You heard me. From now on, I expect you to be at every event I attend. I will have my assistant send you my calendar."

"But…"

"And if you don't show up to take my picture, I'll sue you. Got that?"

Heechul stared at her in shock.

"Don't worry, you'll be compensated fairly," she said.

"Okay… Wait, you can't do that!"

But Yinna struck a coquettish pose and blew him a kiss.

"What are you waiting for, Photographer-nim?"

"Uh… okay."

_Aish, why is this woman tormenting me! _Slowly, Heechul positioned his shot of Yinna and took it.

#

At the posh L'Anima Restaurant, Joonki and Yoonhee sat down at a table opposite each other.

"Yeobo, you're so nice to take me out on a date tonight…" said Yoonhee in her usual aegyo manner.

Joonki smiled at her and reached out to hold her hand.

"You deserve it, after taking care of our daughter for so many months."

"Omo, you are so thoughtful and considerate."

Two tables down and diagonally across from them, a waiter sat Dajeong and Inho at their table, with Dajeong facing Yoonhee's direction. As soon as the waiter left, Dajeong picked up her menu and hid behind it, giggling.

"Dajeong-ssi, would you please stop laughing?" asked Inho with his eyebrows raised.

Dajeong put down the menu and tried to keep her composure. But as soon as she looked at Inho, she couldn't help but burst out in a loud guffaw that made Yoonhee notice her.

"Omo, I still can't believe I'm sitting across from you like this," laughed Dajeong, whose mouth was so wide that it hurt.

Inho took the brunt of her reaction and made the best of it.

"At least I made you laugh," he remarked with a satisfied smile. "It's been awhile since I've seen you smile, Dajeong-ssi."

Yoonhee pointed out Dajeong to her husband.

"Omo, isn't that Nam Dajeong? Who is she with that is making her laugh so much?"

Joonki turned around and saw a giggling mess of a girl, but he did not recognize Inho from the back, and he was quite determined to keep his wife settled.

"Yoonhee," Joonki teased with a killer grin.

As he expected, that got her attention right away, and she couldn't resist.

"Yes?"

He reached and grabbed the rose that was underneath his chair and offered it to her. Her delight was immediate as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeobo, it's so beautiful!"

"Just like you, I might add," he replied playfully as she took the flower and held it to her heart.

Meanwhile, Dajeong continued laughing so hard that Inho began to feel anxious about his appearance. He nervously took several sips of water and patted down his hair a few times.

"Stop laughing, Dajeong-ssi, or I'm marching right out of here to get my hair undone…"

But she reached across and grabbed his hand.

"No, you're not. Stay right there and let me tell you just how happy you've made me."

Her answer pleased him, so he stayed put.

"How happy is Dajeong-ssi?" he now asked in his low, sexy voice.

Grinning, she leaned forward.

"Very happy… but not because of your appearance, even though it's gorgeous."

_It's not my hair that makes her happy? _He wondered.

"Then… what is it?"

She smiled to herself as she replied, "What makes me happy is..."

He waited as her expression grew more serious.

"It's your…" she stopped as her eyes grew red, and she gave his hand a big squeeze.

"Your care… and your friendship… for me. Thank you… for all of this," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Inho took out a handkerchief from his coat and offered it to her. She received it and dabbed at her tears.

"Kang Gwajang-nim…" she said between light sobs.

"Dajeong-ssi," he interrupted, "During private moments like these, I wish you would address me differently…"

"What would you like me to call you? Ajusshi? Oppa, perhaps?"

He shook his head.

"No, not that…."

"Then what? Do you have another name? A Spanish or English one?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Enrique Alejandro … Kang!" he proudly announced. "When I was younger, people called me Enrique, but now I think I like Alejandro better."

"Allehandeulo…" she let the name roll off her tongue.

"That works," he grinned. "What about you?"

"My church name was Maria, but in college my friends called me 디제이."

"Deejae-ee?"

"Like deejay, or disc jockey, because my English initials were D and J."

"Deejae-ee… I like that... I would like us to talk as equals."

"You mean, you are willing to lower yourself to my age, just so we can be on a first-name basis?" asked a surprised Dajeong.

"Yes, pretend we're the same age and call me Inho."

"Then you should call me Dajeong."

"Dajeong-ah, do you know why I did all of this?"

"Why, Inho-ssi?" asked Dajeong, who still couldn't quite bring herself to call him by his first name alone.

"I wanted to see you happy and smiling again, after all that we had gone through... after all our crying..."

Dajeong flashed him the biggest megawatt smile that he had ever seen.

"Then… I would say that… you succeeded."

The surprised look on Inho's face gave way to a huge smile, which turned into a series of laughs. He gazed at her like a smitten fool until she turned away and giggled.

Meanwhile, a spy who had been watching Joonki and Yoonhee's table took several snapshots of the couple's lovey dovey moments. Soon he panned his camera left and spotted Dajeong sitting at her table laughing.

"Isn't that Scandal News reporter Nam Dajeong? I remember when she was the nation's news maker just a little over two years ago. Who is she with and what is she doing?" he muttered. "Hmm... I should let Chairman Na know about this."

He positioned his camera and took several snapshots of Dajeong and Inho before sending them to his employer.

#

Reporter Byun picked up his phone and looked at his text messages.

"What is this?" he muttered as he scrolled through the restaurant images of Dajeong and Inho together.

His eyes widened and he thought for a moment, then he dialed a number and waited.

"Yes, please tell the chairman that I have something he should take a look at. It's urgent."

He hung up, gathered his things, and hurried out.

#

Dajeong and Inho laughed as they approached her apartment door.

"Thank you, Kang Gwajang-nim, for celebrating my birthday with me tonight."

"It was my pleasure, Dajeong-ssi."

She smiled awkwardly at him before turning to the door.

"I should go in now."

"Sleep well," he replied, even as he never took his eyes off her.

She nodded and unlocked her door. When she went inside, she waved at him. He waved back until she closed her door, then he chuckled as he walked out of her building.

Outside, Security Officer Cha approached Inho and stopped him from getting to his car.

"Mr. Kang Inho?"

"Yes?" replied Inho, who was surprised to be recognized by a stranger.

"Chairman Choi is requesting your presence. Please come with me."

Inho glanced at the black limousine by the curb. The tinted back window rolled down to reveal Chairman Choi's smiling face behind it.

_What is he doing here…?_ Inho swallowed hard as he stared at the Chairman.

"Please, this way," motioned Officer Cha.

Inho followed him to the limo and got in.

"Chairman-nim," he said.

But when his eyes adjusted to the dim in-car lighting, he was shocked to see none other than Reporter Byun sitting across from him, smirking.

"Reporter Byun?!"

"Nice hair, Kang Gwajang," said Byun. "Did you do something special tonight?"

Furious, Inho glared at the Chairman.

"Chairman-nim, what is this all about? Why is he here?"

"Calm down, Inho-ssi. I have a lot to discuss with you," said Chairman Choi.

Inho looked at Byun again. This time, the reporter showed Inho a photo of his dinner with Dajeong from his phone. Inho's jaw dropped as he stared at it.

"Give me that!" he demanded as he took a swipe at Byun's phone, but Byun quickly dodged him.

"Ah, Kang Gwajang… I think you're gonna need my help," Byun said charmingly.

Dismayed, Inho could only stare wide-eyed at the other two men as his mind whirled.

_Dajeong… Candidate-nim… Ottoke?! _


	10. Chapter 10: A Scandalous Proposal

**Chapter 10: A Scandalous Proposal**

_To the sweet reader who wrote a review – I'm glad you like seeing Inho and Dajeong together. This story is for readers and fans like you!_

_I've realized that the way this story is going, I could put endless twists and turns in it to make it equivalent to a 100 episode drama, but I don't have the time to do that – and this story is already almost at 50,000 words – the size of a small novel! I had planned on including so much more in this chapter, but it was getting too long, so I'll have to post the rest in the next chapter._

_But I am having so much fun writing this story, and thank you all for coming on this ride with me. It's by no means perfect, but I am being entertained, and I hope you are too. _

* * *

><p>Dajeong stopped to catch her breath as Appa waited impatiently for the rest of her story.<p>

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee, you've got me all worked up now. What happened to Kang Son-in-law?"

Dajeong cleared her throat and gave a nonchalant answer.

"Nothing. He worked out a deal with Reporter Byun and the pictures were never published."

"And then?" asked Appa, who was disappointed but still eager for more details.

"And then… that was our first in a string of lovely dates before I decided I liked Kang Gwajang-nim enough to marry him. The end."

Before Dajeong could say another word, Appa looked up at heaven and yelled, "Is she telling the truth?"

"Appa!" exclaimed Dajeong, who was now embarrassed.

He shook his head and pointed his finger at her.

"Aigoo… tsk, tsk, you didn't tell me the whole story, Dajeong-ee."

"Well, I told you the official story that most people hear nowadays..." her voice trailed off as she continued. "I usually don't mention that last part about Reporter Byun…"

"Why not? It was so dramatic that I had goose bumps!"

"Because what really happened was crazy. When I try to share the _truth_, most people think I'm making it up because I'm a writer. Even Appa might have trouble believing me."

"If there's one thing I know about my Dajeong-ee, it's that she's honest. She wouldn't lie to her abeoji…" he paused. "Except when you lied about your marriage to Kwon Yul…"

He sighed. "But that was my fault for pressuring you."

"If I tell you what happened, you must believe me, Appa! You see, a person's life can change in a day, and sometimes when we get lucky, our luck comes in all at once!"

Appa's eyes gleamed as he rubbed his hands together. "Now you must tell me what happened!"

"Kang Gwajang-nim and I… we started out as two simple people who went out to celebrate my birthday. However, by the time we attended Kwon Yul's speech at Seoul University three days later, we weren't the same anymore. Everything had changed."

"What do you mean?" asked Appa as he scratched his head. "How could you not be the same people you had been before?"

"I'll start with what happened at the university."

#

At the front of a room located in Seoul University's Main Conference Hall, Yul and Hyejoo made their way to a long table while meeting and greeting the audience and the press. Sitting at another table near the room's entrance were Dalpyo and Heechul, along with Dajeong, who was taking notes. She wore a slate gray ruffled blouse, black pencil skirt, and black leather heels on her feet, which she tapped impatiently on the floor with a soft _thump, thump, thump_.

"Any other questions or well-wishes for Presidential Candidate Kwon Yul or Assemblywoman Seo before they give us their joint speech on current women's issues?" asked Professor Im, the host of the event.

"If there are none, we will proceed with…"

Suddenly, Reporter Byun jumped up from the Han Media News table and raised his hand.

"Candidate Kwon Yul!"

"Yes, Reporter Byun?" replied Yul.

"Since we are talking about women's issues, would you care to comment on what you think about women and remarriage?"

Yul and Hyejoo glanced at each other.

"I believe all citizens have the right to pursue their happiness, as long as it does not infringe on another's person's rights," said Yul.

"Good!" shouted Byun as he held up a tabloid magazine with an enlarged photo of Dajeong and Inho on the cover. "Then you won't mind the fact that your former wife, Nam Dajeong, is dating again?"

Stunned, Yul and Hyejoo stared at the magazine cover. There was Dajeong, plain and clear, laughing with some young man who looked even more dashing than Yul. The audience gasped and murmured, and some turned to stare at Dajeong. At the back of the room, where Joonki sat with Yoonhee and her friends, he raised his head and looked on, concerned.

Indignant, Dajeong glared at Byun.

"Reporter Byun!" she said sharply. But he ignored her.

"Answer my question, Candidate Kwon!"

"Ah… Reporter Byun, please keep to relevant topics…" started Professor Im.

"This is a relevant question!" insisted Byun. "Kwon Yul, how do you feel about her dating again?"

"Ah… congratulations…?" Yul replied, taken aback.

"Reporter Byun! What does this have to do with our speech?!" demanded Hyejoo.

"Because I thought it was Kwon Yul who said two years ago, and I quote, 'I'm never going to let this woman go.' What happened to that promise? Or has it been broken, just like the rest of the promises he made during his tenure as prime minister?" snarled Byun.

More gasps followed, and Joonki's mouth dropped. Yul did not answer, but the pained expression on his face said it all.

"Ah, Reporter Byun," said an amused young man with a smooth voice who had just entered the room. "There you go again, stirring up trouble wherever you are. Why do you waste Candidate-nim's time and mine with such inane questions? I had to interrupt my vacation just to come out here and set you straight!"

Heads turned as Inho walked in, sporting his wavy hairdo. Wearing a white button down shirt and navy waistcoat and pants, a slate gray necktie and rolled up sleeves finished his business casual look.

Byun snickered as he looked over Inho.

"Well, if it isn't the flower boy himself… Kang Inho, Kwon Yul's Chief of Staff," he announced.

The audience murmured louder. Yul raised an eyebrow at Inho's appearance, but Hyejoo could hardly believe her eyes.

"How nice of you to identify me, Reporter Byun, because most people hardly recognize me anymore," replied Inho as he leaned against the podium and struck a modeling pose that sent ladies' tongues wagging. As he flashed the noonas in the audience his killer smile, they reacted with gasps and titters.

"But why are you asking Candidate Kwon Yul about this? You know very well that his marriage to Nam Dajeong was annulled because his first wife was discovered to have been alive and in hiding. A man can't have two wives at the same time, can he?" continued Inho without skipping a beat.

Byun laughed. "Then why don't you tell us about _your_ relationship with Nam Dajeong? What's it like, dating the former wife of a politician? Isn't that similar to… using recycled goods?"

Dajeong and Hyejoo's jaws dropped at the same time as the rest of the audience. Meanwhile, Inho stared at Byun, disgusted.

"Wa, is it now wrong to take your friend out for a simple birthday meal? That's all I was trying to do. By the way," Inho turned to Yul and Hyejoo and said in a low voice, "I'm really sorry that this is taking up more of your time than necessary."

"Just answer my question. Are you dating her?" demanded Byun.

"I told you, I took Ajumma… I mean, Samonim out on her birthday to make her laugh. So? Besides, what should a woman in her situation do? She had already lost her last remaining parent, her abeoji, and then her husband. Should she stay alone and be miserable for the rest of her life?"

Several young women in the audience clapped and nodded their approval of his reply. But Dajeong frowned and muttered her displeasure within ear shot of her colleagues.

"Did he just call me an ajumma?"

"Are you in a romantic relationship with her!" Byun pressed the question.

Inho chuckled in response.

"Romantic? Well, let's see…"

He yelled across the room at Dajeong.

"Jagiya! How would you describe our relationship?" he asked cheerily, with as much aegyo as possible.

Instantly Dajeong's temper flared and she glared disdainfully at him.

"Yah! Who are you calling 'Jagi'?! And why did you just call me an 'ajumma'?"

Inho winced and leaned towards Byun, speaking to him as if sharing a secret.

"I don't think she likes me all that much," he said.

He turned back to Dajeong and put on the best flower boy pout that he could muster.

"Ajumma, don't be mad at me, please?"

As Hyejoo observed their tit-for-tat, her eyes narrowed.

_Why does the color of his tie seem to match the color of her blouse? It's the exact same shade of gray…_ _A coincidence?_

"Aha! So you do like her!" exclaimed Byun.

"Of course! Otherwise, I wouldn't be Ajumma's friend, would I?" was the zany reply.

Dajeong stood up and yelled at Inho.

"Ajusshi, stop calling me ajumma!"

Hyejoo leaned over and whispered to Yul, "Why is he acting like that?"

Yul shrugged. "Political theater, perhaps? Actually, this is amusing me."

"Sorry…" replied Inho to Dajeong. "I should have called you 'noona'."

Once again, summoning all of his aegyo, he turned to the audience and grinned like a cute puppy.

"And all of you beautiful sunbaes and hoobaes out there should support Candidate Kwon Yul, because he's going to tell you how much he champions issues that are important to the women of our great country! More jobs, more opportunity, and better pay!"

Yul's eyes widened and he glanced at Inho as the audience cheered and clapped. Reporter Byun sneered at Inho's chatter and went back to his seat, waving his dismissal.

Inho grinned as he motioned to Yul.

"Your stage, Candidate-nim?"

"Kang Gwajang!" interrupted a member of the audience, a stylish middle-aged samonim.

Inho turned around. With raised eyebrows, he smiled at her.

"Noona?"

"Will you be accompanying Candidate Kwon at his campaign stops and events?"

"Ah… yeah," Inho replied cautiously as he tried to get used to the idea of being fawned on by women.

"Oh, good," teased the samonim. "I'll be sure to come out and support Candidate Kwon more often, then."

She blew him an air kiss, even as Dajeong glowered at her.

"See you there, pretty boy."

"Ah… Thank you, everyone!" Inho waved with an incredulous half-smile before bowing. "I'll be going now. Bye bye!"

A collective "awww…." went through the room as several ladies waved at him.

"I'll brief you tomorrow, Candidate-nim," Inho said softly to Yul before he headed to the door.

Hyejoo noticed the serious two-second glance Inho gave Dajeong before he left.

_Now that's more like the Kang Gwajang that I know… what is he up to now? _She wondered as she watched him leave.

Outside the conference hall, Inho checked his text messages.

"Success. Great job by you both. I just texted him my compliments," wrote Tender Dajeong, her name on his phone. "But you'd better never call me 'ajumma' again!"

Inho gave a satisfied grin and locked his phone.

"Yes, my Dajeong," he murmured as he walked to his usual white car. Four bodyguards who were waiting beside it bowed to him before he got in and drove off.

Two of the guards entered their own vehicle and followed Inho. The other two took their places outside the conference hall entrance and waited.

#

"Aigoo, Kang son-in-law did seem different… and why all the guards?" asked Appa, who squinted the way he always did when he was trying to solve a problem.

Dajeong smiled. "I told you, everything changed for us in three days. To explain this, I must go back in time…"

"All right, but please, no more confusing your abeoji! Just tell it to me straight!"

"Arussuh. After my birthday dinner, Kang Gwajang-nim had a very long night…"

#

Back in Chairman Choi's limo, Inho had sat, mortified at seeing the photos of him and Dajeong that were taken by Chairman Na's spy.

"How did you get these?" he asked Byun, as he shook with anger.

"Courtesy of Chairman Na's spy network. Lately, he has stepped up his surveillance of the people around him, including his son-in-law, as you can see."

Inho glowered at Reporter Byun.

"So you are part of Chairman Na's spy network? How dare you…!"

He grabbed Byun by the collar.

"You lowlife! First you worked for Minister Park, and now for Chairman Na?"

"Chairman-nim… explain… I'm not a bad guy…" grunted Byun as he tried to defend himself against Inho's tightening grip around his neck.

"Kang Gwajang!" Chairman Choi said sharply enough to get Inho's attention. "Reporter Byun works for me."

Puzzled, Inho let go of Byun.

"For you?" he asked, as if he had just been betrayed.

Byun adjusted his collar and shook himself loose.

"Actually, I work for both."

Inho glared at him.

"What do you mean… for both?"

"Chairman Na thinks Reporter Byun is his man, but I pay him more to keep him as my man," said Chairman Choi.

Inho gave him a skeptical laugh.

"How can you believe him?"

"Yah, Kang Inho, believe it or not, I am dedicated to pursuing the truth," replied Byun, a little piqued.

Inho shut his mouth when he remembered all the times when Byun had nearly discovered Kwon Yul's contract marriage.

_This investigative reporter is good_, he thought_._

"Why are they after me? Or is it Nam Dajeong-ssi that he's after?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe you. But I think Na's spy was tagging Park Joonki, when he came across Nam Dajeong and took advantage of his discovery."

"Chairman Na doesn't trust Minister Park?" asked Inho.

"Not anymore. He suspects that Minister Park sides with Kwon Yul."

"What do you think Chairman Na will do with these pictures?" asked Chairman Choi.

"He'll probably publish them at the right time."

A chill went through Inho's bones as he heard the words, "at the right time."

Byun glanced at his phone. The text on his screen said, "Find out who this flower boy is!"

"It looks like Chairman Na is definitely going to use the photos. This may not directly hurt Kwon Yul, but it can still damage his image and credibility by raising questions about both his and your relationship with Nam Dajeong…"

"What should we do?" asked the Chairman. "I can get all the media outlets associated with the CK Group to cease and desist from publishing these photos, but if the other side releases them… I can't stop every media source or online blogger..."

"Then we need to have a successful counter strategy, if I may offer my advice," said Byun.

"Pfft, what ideas could _you_ possibly offer?" asked Inho skeptically.

But Byun ignored Inho and continued with his counsel.

"It depends on Kang Gwajang's acting skills, really. If Chairman Na publishes these photos before Kwon Yul's speech next Tuesday at Seoul University, then Kang Gwajang will have to be ready to defend himself. Most likely no one will recognize him, but…"

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Inho. "Even Nam Dajeong-ssi had a hard time recognizing me. How did you manage to do it?"

"You were not that well disguised if Chairman-nim was able to recognize you!" retorted Byun.

Inho stared at Chairman Choi, who coughed.

"I'm good with faces," he said.

Inho didn't look convinced, so Reporter Byun was careful to add, "I'm sure you will keep this confidential, Kang Gwajang, but…" he glanced at Chairman Choi, who nodded. "Chairman-nim is keenly interested in doing anything he can to help Candidate Kwon with his run. That's why he hired me to help him monitor any possible… challenges."

"Arussuh. Thank you, Reporter Byun," said Inho reluctantly.

Byun grinned. "I'm not as bad as you think, Kang Gwajang. Now, we can deal with this situation in a few different ways. The first option is for you and Nam Dajeong to deny everything. She can tell people it is none of their business, and you can go back to your old hairstyle and no one will recognize you. Easy, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"But the public is nosy, so that might backfire, especially if the other side uses your silence and denial to make up outrageous stories about her, your relationship, or about Kwon Yul."

"True. Then…"

"You say you were celebrating the birthday of a friend. Is she really just a friend?" asked the Chairman.

"Yes… even though…" began Inho.

"Is she the woman you said you would protect all your life?"

Inho nodded.

"That's correct, Chairman-nim."

"Then I suggest that you come out with Nam Dajeong and tell everyone the truth," said Byun.

"What?!" exclaimed Inho.

"Seriously, you did nothing wrong. And if anyone wants more of an explanation, you can always make it simple for them. If you tell the truth, there will be nothing to invent or cover up, and your sincerity will come out in the way you say it."

"But… someone skeptical like you wouldn't buy it for a second!"

"Ah, Kang Gwajang, this is where you need to use your aegyo charm on your audience."

Byun gave Inho a cutesy grin.

"Like a flower boy. It should be well received by the Women's Association, no?"

"That's… crazy! I… I have no aegyo…" sputtered Inho. "And I'm not… a… pretty boy…"

"It might be the best way to protect everyone."

Chairman Choi nodded.

"Emm, I like that. Let's go with Operation Flower Boy, and adjust it depending on how the other side portrays this. Do you agree, Kang Gwajang?"

Inho was flabbergasted by this turn of events. Usually it was he who helped Kwon Yul strategize responses to the opposition. Now it felt strange to be on the other side, listening as others discussed how to best position him.

"I never thought this would happen to me…" he muttered.

"Think of Nam Dajeong's well-being," said Byun. "I'll be in touch, and I can help you at Kwon Yul's event next Tuesday if needed."

Inho could only stare at him as he contemplated what all of this would mean.

"Good. Can I drop you off anywhere, Reporter Byun?" asked the Chairman.

"I don't live too far from here," said Byun with a polite smile. "I can take a taxi or bus."

"Then… thank you for your work tonight," said Chairman Choi graciously.

Byun opened the door, raised his hand, and made the "v" sign.

"You're welcome. I'll be in touch. Annyeonghi gyeseyo."

He got out and shut the door as Chairman Choi waved.

"I should go home too," announced Inho, who was now exhausted from everything he had heard.

Chairman Choi depressed a button that opened the front partition window separating them from their driver.

"Yes, Chairman-nim?" asked the driver.

"Let's stop by Mr. Kang Inho's building, and then we will go home."

"Yes, Chairman-nim. Are we dropping off our guest?"

Chairman Choi turned to Inho with a tight smile.

"No, he is coming with us."

Inho started at the Chairman's reply.

"Chairman-nim…" he began.

"Kang Gwajang, now that trouble has found you, you are going to need my help."

"Chairman-nim, it sounds like you've been keeping tabs on me. May I ask why?"

"Because you are an important person, Inho-ssi."

"Important? How?"

"I'll explain everything I know. First, let's stop by your place, because this might be a very long talk through the night, and you may need to stay over at my house."

"That will be quite all right, Chairman-nim. I would rather get my car and go home afterwards, no matter how late it may be."

"Very well, then. Driver, go straight home. My guest and I will be talking now."

"Yes, Chairman-nim," said the driver as the partition closed on him again.

Inho waited a moment before asking the central question that now occupied his mind.

"Choi Chairman-nim, what do you want from me?"

The Chairman gave him a long, hard stare, and said, "Accept my job offer and the signing bonus that comes with it."

"What kind of job?"

"Are you good with money?"

"I have been a diligent saver since childhood, because of the early deaths of my parents."

"Good, then I want you to manage a trust fund."

"Trust… fund?"

"_Your_ trust fund," he said to an astonished Inho.

#

Sitting in his ornate study, Chairman Na picked up his phone and listened to his new voice messages.

"Chairman, I've just received word from our guy at Chairman Choi's about that mysterious Angel Shield Trust Fund that we heard about two years ago. It seems that the trust belongs to Chairman Choi's father, and is worth only about $5 billion Won. It was originally designated for a future great grandchild."

Chairman Na hung up and grinned.

#

At the Choi house in Pyeongchang-dong, Grandpa Choi looked out his bedroom window at a spacious yard illuminated by glowing walkway lights that led to a small Italian gazebo at the center of a lovely garden. An ajumma came in and put a fresh glass of water on his night stand.

"Have they arrived yet?" asked Grandpa anxiously.

"He is five minutes away," she replied. "But Chairman-nim says you should rest."

The old man shook his head.

"Not tonight," he said. "Tonight is too important for me to go to bed."

The ajumma gave him a tentative glance and went out. As soon as his room became quiet again, Grandpa Choi thought of his childhood friend, Hyunchul.

Hyunchul had always shared everything with Duseon, be it food or clothing, toys or books. In fact, it was during the dead of winter one night in 1945, when Duseon was still hungry after eating his paltry dinner, that Hyunchul came running to his door with something very expensive and precious.

"Duseon! Duseon!" cried Hyunchul outside the front door.

Duseon's omma opened the door and scolded the boy.

"Kang Hyunchul! What are you doing here at this hour? And in this cold?!"

"Please, Ajumma. I have something hot to give Duseon!"

The words "something hot" got her attention. Whenever Hyunchul said that, it usually meant he had food to share. She quickly let him in.

"Come in! Hurry or you'll catch a cold!"

She called for her son.

"Duseon! Your friend is here with something hot for you!"

Duseon came out of hiding with a grin on his face.

"What did you bring, Hyung?" he asked eagerly.

Hyunchul took something out from under his coat and unwrapped it. When he showed it to them, Duseon and his mother gasped.

"Rice? You were able to get white rice?" they exclaimed as they stared at the quarter-full bowl.

"Today, Father helped a kind Japanese businessman who gave him a little bit. There's not much here, probably only enough to feed Duseon and I two mouthfuls each, but I'd like to share it if you permit, Ajumma."

Duseon's mother nodded as she got them chopsticks.

"Eat slowly," she exhorted them.

The two boys sat down on the floor and shared a tasty morsel of hot, steamed rice as Duseon's hungry sisters watched nearby.

"Go to bed, girls! The rice is only for your oppa!" their omma yelled at them.

Hyunchul and Duseon glanced at the girls, and then at their bowl, which only had two spoonfuls of the white grain left. Duseon smiled.

"Omma, I'm going to share this last bite."

Hyunchul put down his chopsticks.

"Then I'll share mine as well, since you have two yeodongsaengs."

The boys beckoned to the girls.

"Come and finish this for us," they urged.

Shyly, the sisters went and let their oppas feed them like little birds.

"Oh, my sisters…" sighed Grandpa Choi. "If it weren't for people like Hyunchul, you might have starved to death…"

Grandpa's bedroom door opened and the ajumma popped her head in.

"They are here, Chairman-nim."

Grandpa Choi nodded and got up. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom door.

#

Sitting on a couch in Chairman Choi's home office, a slack jawed Inho noticed that it was two a.m. before he finally said something. A few photos of young Kang Hyunchul and Choi Duseon were spread out on the coffee table before him. With shaky hands, Inho received a round metal object from Grandpa Choi.

"You mean my harabeoji made this?"

"He made it when we were ten years old."

Inho examined the object carefully. As he fingered its small dent, a flood of emotions welled up within him.

"I never knew my grandfather. He died right after I was born," he said sadly.

"Aigoo, then he died much too early," said the Chairman with a sigh.

"Do you know what I call this thing, which was just a toy at first, but later became my precious lifesaver?" asked Grandpa Choi.

Inho shook his head.

"Angel Shield. Your grandfather was like an angel to me, so I called it my angel shield."

"It really saved your life?" asked Inho.

Grandpa Choi nodded.

"It did. Please believe me."

#

World War II was drawing to an end, but Duseon and Hyunchul still saw and heard weaponry, aircraft, and military vehicles passing through their once venerable city on a daily basis.

One spring day, Hyunchul came to Duseon with something hidden in a sack.

"Duseon, I have something to give you," he said.

"What is it?" asked Duseon curiously as Hyunchul led him behind a tree.

After seeing that there was no one around to disturb them, Hyunchul took out the object that he had crafted from a piece of scrap metal left behind by soldiers. He presented it to his friend.

"I want you to have this."

Duseon took the shield and looked at its front and back.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret shield that you wear under your shirt, in case bullets come flying at you. I made myself one, too. See?"

He lifted his shirt and showed Duseon his breastplate. Duseon's face lit up with a giant grin.

"Excellent!" he said as he stuffed his shield under his shirt. "Ooh! It fits over my chest perfectly!"

"Great! Let's play!" shouted Hyunchul as he started running.

"All right, Hyung!" cried Duseon.

For the next week, Duseon got scolded by his mother for wearing the shield, but he didn't care.

"Hyung says it will protect me," he said in Hyunchul's defense.

"It's just a piece of scrap metal! How can it do that?" scoffed Omma.

"Please let me wear it?" pleaded Duseon. "Hyunchul says someday he'll make a better one to protect me from head to toe."

"Well… since it was from Kang Hyunchul… all right," said Omma, who had developed a soft spot for that boy over the years.

It was fortunate that she did allow her son to keep it, because the next night, when she asked Duseon to go out and fetch water from the well, little did she know that his life would change forever.

#

The more Inho listened to Grandpa Choi, the more he felt like he knew his harabeoji better.

"It was a cool night, and I was walking mostly by moonlight down the road from my house. I had no problem fetching water from the well. As I walked back, I heard something whizz by me, and suddenly I couldn't hold the heavy water bucket anymore. It fell out of my hands with a big clatter to the ground, and water splashed everywhere."

"I don't know how long I stood there. All I know is that I couldn't lift my left arm. Omma ran out of the house to scold me for being so long in coming, but when she spotted me, she screamed. I looked down at where she was pointing and saw that my left arm was bleeding profusely."

"Everything that happened next was a blur. I heard someone tell Omma that I would have died if that breastplate hadn't blocked a stray bullet that had flown in my direction. Another bullet had hit my arm. All I know is that later, after I had recovered, I fought like a mad man to keep this thing, because people couldn't believe that a child could make something like this."

Grandpa rolled up his left sleeve and showed Inho a faded scar.

"See this? I promised your grandfather that if I or any of my descendants ever became rich, I would repay him for his kindnesses and for saving my life. Hyunchul wouldn't hear of it, of course. But when my son and I started CK Enterprises, as it was called back then, I always put aside a bit of our profits… a certain amount for each day that I was alive after being saved by this Angel Shield. It's all in the Angel Shield Trust Fund."

Grandpa Choi beamed at Inho. "And now I'm glad I found you, so you can have it."

Inho put down the dented shield on the end table and took a sip of strong coffee from his cup.

"I'm… I'm not sure that I can accept this money, either."

"As I said before," said Chairman Choi as he eyed Grandpa. "All I ask in return for helping you with your current… situation is to accept my job offer."

"But what if…" began Inho as he struggled to find an excuse to refuse their generosity. "What if I become corrupt because I cannot handle it, and bring dishonor to both of our families? How do you even know that you can trust me?"

The two older men chuckled as they studied Inho.

"Well, do you trust us?" asked the Chairman.

"Ah…" Inho hadn't thought of that. "I have no reason not to trust you, I suppose."

"It's because you ask these types of questions that I know I can trust you," said the Chairman. "Besides, you are worrying too much about things in the future. Focus on one day at a time."

"I look forward to getting to know you better, young man. But somehow, I feel as if I know you already," said Grandpa with a smile.

"You could use that money towards your hyung's healthcare. After all, half of it technically belongs to him. And what about Nam Dajeong? You need to protect her, but you can't do it with just the usual methods," Chairman Choi persuaded him.

Inho thought of Dajeong and her safety, and had to concede that by his own means, he couldn't do that much for her, but with the Chairman's considerable resources, he could protect her 24/7.

"I've heard about your woman. She must be quite remarkable. Have you asked her to marry you yet?" asked Grandpa.

"Not yet."

"You should," said Chairman Choi. "I got an earful from Yinna the other day about your lack of interest. Now she's in Bali with some friends, trying to get over you and that photographer."

"Park Heechul?" asked Inho, surprised.

"Haha, is that his name? I am sorry to have forgotten it."

"Chairman-nim, Honorary Chairman-nim," said Inho. "Right now, I will advise you that if I accept this trust money, then it will be spent taking care of my hyung and protecting the woman that I love."

The Chairman and his father exchanged grins.

"That's ajusshi and harabeoji," said Grandpa Choi. "And I think family and love are good things to spend money on. Don't you, Son?"

"Agreed."

Inho stood up and bowed.

"Thank you… Ajusshi and Harabeoji," he said.

Pleased, Grandpa Choi approached Inho and patted the young man's shoulder.

"When your grandfather grew up, he became a handsome man, just like you are now."

He picked up an old photo of Kang Hyunchul from the coffee table and gave it to Inho. As Inho stared at his grandfather's black and white likeness, he tried to keep his tears at bay.

#

Dajeong awoke around 11 o'clock in the morning with a smile on her face. She had just been out on a date with a dreamy looking Kang Gwajang-nim, who had bent over to smooch her, when the dream ended.

"Aww… He was about to kiss me!" she lamented.

Suddenly, she stopped and thought of what she had just said. Slowly her eyes grew larger as she looked about her room. She slapped her right cheek hard.

"What am I saying? Kang Gwajang-nim kissing me?!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shake herself out of it.

"Surely you don't expect him to do that, do you?!"

She touched her lips.

"Would he?" she wondered.

Lazily, she stumbled out of bed and stretched.

"Ha! Dream on, Nam Dajeong. Get those silly thoughts out of your head!"

She went into her kitchen and turned on the coffee machine before noticing her phone on the counter. As she hummed a cheerful tune, she checked her messages.

"URGENT – Photos Enclosed" was the top line of one text.

Dajeong knitted her eyebrows together.

"What is this? Why is Reporter Byun texting me?"

She gasped when she saw the photos of her birthday dinner with Inho.

"Ottoke? I must let Kang Gwajang-nim know at once!"

She called Inho and waited.

"Kang Gwajang-nim! I need to talk to you in person right away! Did you know that…?"

Inho's voice on the other end seemed tired but unusually calm to her.

"I know already. Meet me in an hour and I'll come get you... Wear a nice dress, please."

"A nice dress again?" Dajeong wondered aloud as she walked back to her bedroom.

"Like something you wear to church or to the opera," he replied.

_Yah! Kang Gwajang-nim, how many nice dresses do you think I have?_ She thought of retorting.

But instead, she replied sweetly, "a light-colored one, perhaps?"

"That's right. See you soon, Dajeong-ssi," said Inho before he hung up.

Dajeong stared at her phone. Her intuition tingling, she turned towards her bedroom closet.

#

When Dajeong walked out of her apartment building, she spotted the same silver sedan from last night parked at the curb. Inside, Inho turned and gawked at her for so long that she felt self-conscious and examined herself to make sure nothing was amiss.

If only she could have seen herself through his eyes! He was completely enchanted by a tall, slender girl carrying a clutch, who was dressed in a knee-length, sleeveless fitted ivory lace dress that had a scalloped neck line, with her waist encircled by a violet sash. As a breeze blew her long, straight red hair across her face, he thought he had never seen her look so stunning in his life.

She quickly got into the car and noticed that he wore his black suit with his vest and tie. It looked good with his auburn hair, and she told him so. He in turn complimented her on her dress.

"It's the only other really nice dress I have," she said. "Can you believe that the last time I wore this was almost ten years ago, at a college friend's wedding?"

"I thought you had bought some dresses when you were at the Official Residence?" he asked.

"Ah, those… I haven't worn them since, because they never quite felt like 'me'. I've donated some of them to charity already," she noted proudly. "Anyway, this was the last extravagant dress that I had bought with my own money from my writing."

"It's very beautiful… and I'm glad you wore it today."

As he took off, several meters behind them, another silver car followed. Inho and Dajeong drove in silence for awhile, as she noticed how tired he looked.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, you haven't returned this car yet?"

"I'm test driving it to see if I want to keep it. It has some nice features," he replied.

"Oh?" she thought it was a bit high-priced for him, but maybe if he bought it used...

"As you know, someone took pictures of us at the restaurant," he said.

"Reporter Byun sent them to me. What do we do? They won't use those pictures to cause problems for Candidate-nim, will they?"

She waited, but he didn't answer right away. Instead, he pulled into a small side street, and before long they were parked by a quiet, grassy area on the banks of the Han River. Inho depressed a button near the car dashboard, and instantly all of the clear passenger windows became tinted black.

"Daebak!" exclaimed Dajeong. "You were right about the nice features on this car!"

Inho pressed another button, and the windshield became darker as well, though not as dark as the rest of the windows.

Delighted, she asked him if he was really going to buy this car?

"If Dajeong-ssi likes it."

"Haha, Kang Gwajang-nim, you're such a jokester when you're around me," she said as she reached out to slap his arm.

To her surprise, he caught her hand and wouldn't let it go. As soon as she saw the grave look on his face, her laughter died down.

"What is it?" she asked.

He swallowed hard as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Does Dajeong-ssi know… just how difficult it is for me to remain only a… friend?" he asked, with his voice trembling.

"Kang Gwajang-nim…"

"I can't take it anymore, when I love you so much that I would do anything for you," he declared. "If reporters start asking me who I am to you, I will tell them the truth, that I… I…"

"Inho-ah," she interrupted him gently.

She hadn't called him by his first name like that before, so he waited for her to continue.

"I… like you," she declared as she looked down.

He blinked several times.

"Did you just say…?"

When she looked up at him, her flushed cheeks and lips and her smiling eyes told him what he needed to know.

"I like you," she repeated, with an innocent smile.

He let that sink in for a moment.

"Geuleom…" he declared as he straightened his back. "Marry me."

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"When I told Chairman Choi I couldn't marry his daughter, he asked me why I didn't marry you instead."

He cleared his throat as he gazed out at the river.

"Dajeong-ssi should marry me, because number one, I love Dajeong-ssi, and she likes me. Number two, I will spend the rest of my life using all I have to protect her as her guardian angel. Number three, I now have the means to take care of her comfortably for the rest of her life."

_For the rest of my life?_ She thought. "What are you…?"

But he continued without allowing her to get another word in edgewise.

"Number four. I will wear whatever hairstyle and clothes you want. Number five. I will allow Dajeong-ssi to wear jeans and whatever casual clothes she wants to wear, as long as she puts on a nice dress for me at night and on special occasions."

At this, Dajeong scrunched her nose and frowned. _What on earth is he talking about, allowing me to wear jeans?_

"The number six reason why Dajeong-ssi should marry me... I am going to be 35 years old soon, and I want a wife and a family, so you won't have to wait for me to commit. And number seven…" he said as he gave her a sideways glance, "I'll buy her this cool car if she marries me."

"Wa! Kang Gwajang-nim, do you think you can get me to marry you so quickly? I'd have to consider it..."

"Emm, the quicker you decide, the better. There are other young ladies waiting in line who would marry me in an instant. But I'm giving you the first chance."

"What?! You talk as if you are some hot bachelor!" she half-mocked him.

"After our photos get published in the news, I'm sure I'll have a throng of female fans who would love to get a proposal from me," he smirked.

She turned her head toward him to protest, but when she suddenly found her lips dangerously close to his, she froze. Amused by her reaction, he laughed.

"Dajeong-ssi, we could just marry and remain friends like this for the rest of our lives… what do you think? No pressure."

"But… then the romance would be missing!" she objected.

"Geuleom, I will take you out on fun dates and give you flowers every week. Will that do?"

"Jinjayo? Would you stay that way? Or would you change after the wedding?" she asked skeptically.

"I promise I will always remain your suho cheonsa, your guardian angel," he replied earnestly. "Just help me so I don't turn into a dark angel again, please? Dajeong who is my adviser?"

She pretended to think about it before replying with, "Hmmm… Of course I will help you, Inho Cheonsa."

Satisfied, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'd like to introduce you to some people. Will you come meet them with me?"

She nodded and looked down at her fingers, which were now entwined with his.

#

Dalpyo was surprised to see Heechul when he walked into the Scandal News office on a Sunday afternoon. His normally cheery photographer sat slumped over his desk.

"Heechul! What are you doing here?" asked Dalpyo. "Aren't you supposed to be chasing a socialite?"

"She went on a trip," said Heechul glumly.

"But isn't that a good thing? She was tying up all of your time!"

Heechul sighed.

"That's true, but now I'm bored."

Dalpyo laughed.

"Bored? Yah! Are you falling for her?"

Instantly Heechul's face scrunched into a frown.

"Pssh! Are you kidding?"

"But she's fun to be around, isn't she?"

When Heechul said nothing, Dalpyo kept teasing his employee.

"Oooh… Heechul misses his friend…"

"Stop it, Editor-nim!"

"Heechul's a sick puppy!"

"Aargh! I'm going!" Heechul howled before he jumped out of his chair, grabbed his camera and left.

Dalpyo shook his head as he watched his photographer take off.

"Come back to work on time tomorrow! You got that?"

Heechul waved as he kept walking.

"How rude," Dalpyo sniffed.

He looked down at the large photo of Yinna on his newspaper cover and grinned.

#

Dajeong was amazed to be strolling with Chairman Choi in his magnificent backyard that overlooked the Bugak Mountains. Inside the Chairman's house, Inho and Grandpa Choi watched them anxiously from a sun room window.

"Harabeoji, what do you think they are talking about?"

"Aigoo, I can only guess," said Grandpa as he feigned ignorance. "But he's probably checking to make sure she's a good match for you."

Inho laughed and shook his head.

"That's so old-fashioned… I don't care if she's the devil's daughter. I'll marry her or die trying."

"Will you listen to yourself?" scoffed Grandpa Choi. "Devil's daughter, indeed! Have you lost your mind?"

But all Inho could think about was how lovely Dajeong looked as she ambled through the garden. Sweet Dajeong…

"I will tell you a secret, Harabeoji," he said. "Because of her, I lost my mind a long time ago."

At this, Grandpa's eyes turned red and watery.

"Then… don't give up, Hyunchul," he muttered. "Go after her and keep her safe with you."

Outside, Dajeong continued her pleasant conversation with the Chairman.

"If I may be permitted to say, Chairman-nim… you seem like a very easy person to talk to, and I'm thankful for that."

Chairman Choi was pleased to hear this.

"I am grateful for your compliment, Nam Dajeong-ssi. Now, tell me if there is any reason why you shouldn't be with Inho-ssi?"

Dajeong gave an anxious smile.

"To be honest, ever since I saw your gorgeous daughter at that charity gala, I kept wondering if Kang Gwajang-nim shouldn't marry her instead?"

"Hmmm… But you are obviously better, because he prefers you."

Dajeong didn't quite know how to respond to that. She had certainly never thought of herself as being better than a socialite. But Chairman Choi could guess what she was thinking.

"My Yinna is a good girl, even if she has a streak of vanity in her character. But she's still young, so don't worry too much about her. I'd like to introduce you when she returns from Bali."

"Thank you, Chairman-nim. I would be honored."

The Chairman grinned as he spied Inho watching them from the window.

"It seems that Kang Gwajang is anxious to marry you."

"Yes, and I am flattered, but… I'm still trying to understand his urgency."

"Hmm… Perhaps I can offer you a clue. Reporter Nam, have you ever heard of a woman named Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis?"

"The sleek and stylish former American first lady? Of course!"

"You know your world history well. Tell me, why would the grieving widow of a popular American president suddenly marry a Greek shipping tycoon? Take a guess."

Dajeong couldn't quite recall, so she took her phone out of her clutch and typed like mad to find out.

"Just a minute."

From the sunroom window, Inho wondered why Dajeong looked so solemn as she read her phone. Afterwards, she looked up at the Chairman.

"She was… afraid and tired of being hounded?"

The Chairman nodded. "Of course, your situation is not the same as hers... at least not yet. But now do you understand?"

"I think I do a little," she replied.

"Good. As for me, I have something to give Inho-ssi, but I'd rather give it to both of you as a wedding gift."

"Chairman-nim, is it really true that he's inheriting a fortune?" she asked.

The Chairman smiled.

"Yes, a good one."

Dajeong glanced back at Inho's face through the sunroom window and pondered what Chairman Choi told her.

#

Kwon Yul stood on his balcony and looked out at the Seoul skyline as his heart ached. Lately he did not know which woman he missed more, Nayoung or Dajeong?

He glanced at the phone in his hand that had Dajeong's number on the screen. Could he find an excuse, any excuse just to call her? He wondered if she was still angry with him after their last dinner together?

After several attempts to work up the courage to dial her number, he gave up and walked back inside.

#

Inho joined Dajeong for a stroll in Chairman Choi's garden with his hands in his pockets.

"Earlier, when I gave you all the reasons for marrying me… reason seven was incorrect," he said.

"You wouldn't buy me a car, then?" asked Dajeong, disappointed. She had secretly fallen for that posh silver sedan.

Inho laughed. "I'd still buy you the car, but that would be reason number eight."

He stopped and took her hands in his. As he faced her, he spoke with a sincerity and affection that she found difficult to resist.

"Reason number seven to marry me is… I will provide Dajeong-ssi with a place where she can belong forever. A place where no one can remove her."

"Forever?" her lip quivered. "Forever with you?"

He nodded and gently wiped the tears that were now falling from her lashes.

"Forever with me."

His last words sealed the deal. Sobbing, she fell into his arms and he held her tight as they stood beside Grandpa's purple irises.

#

It was Dajeong's idea to have an impromptu wedding in the garden after Inho had expressed his wish to marry her "right away."

"I know it's not possible, but I wish I could," he said wistfully.

"Good idea. Why not?" she replied matter-of-factly.

He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Did you just… agree?"

"You said you would protect me for the rest of my life," said Dajeong blithely as she watched his reaction. "Why not start now?"

"What a practical girl. I can see why you like her, Inho," said the Chairman, who had overheard their exchange as he approached.

Dajeong guffawed.

"Me, practical?"

"She's usually the flighty one," teased Inho. "Anyway, we can visit the district office first thing in the morning to register our marriage. Then we'll plan a big wedding later. Does Dajeong-ssi agree?"

"Yes, but…" Dajeong replied as she glanced out at the garden. She had caught sight of that ornate wrought iron dome on top of the Italian stone gazebo that stood amidst the flowers.

"Chairman-nim, may I borrow your garden for a short time this afternoon? It won't take long," she requested.

"It's actually my abeoji's garden, so you'll have to ask him," said the Chairman as he glanced in Grandpa's direction.

Dajeong went up to Grandpa Choi and gave him her cutest grin.

"Please, Harabeoji, can we use your garden this afternoon?"

"Of course, my dear," said Grandpa.

"Wa, Abeoji doesn't usually allow anyone to use the garden for anything!" remarked the surprised Chairman.

"Thank you," said Dajeong as she bowed. "It won't take long at all. I just wanted to pray and make a few promises to my future…" she snuck a glance at Inho. "Husband."

Her last word jolted Inho, who was nevertheless ecstatic to hear it from his beloved's lips.

"Right... No need for anything fancy right now," he added.

The Chairman rejoined with a hearty laugh.

"That's what you two think. But I'm going to make sure that everything is done properly, even if it's done in 15 minutes."

Dajeong and Inho wondered what he meant. Half an hour later in the kitchen, all of his household staff gathered to hear an important announcement from their boss.

"Everyone, I want to thank you for your hard work this week, so I am giving you the rest of the day off. You are all dismissed until seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Now, go out and have fun!" said the Chairman cheerily.

His staff exchanged glances. It was obvious that the announcement was a shock to them, so the Chairman quickly added, "I forgot, it's a paid leave. Don't worry, you'll all be paid for the day."

All breathed a sigh of relief, and smiles appeared on several faces.

"But why, Chairman-nim?" asked one of the cooks.

"Private family time. Don't worry, we'll survive on your excellent leftovers," he replied with a mischievous grin. "Now, please leave in the next 10 minutes. Doctors say I must sunbathe once in a while while the sun's rays are still strong," he said as he pointed to the sky.

Slowly, the staff dispersed except for Butler Kim, who remained by his master's side. He and the Chairman waited until everyone had waved their goodbyes and left, and then Mr. Kim glanced at his watch.

"Mayor Shim will be here in an hour."

"Good. What other details do we need to take care of?"

"The jeweler will be making his delivery in 20 minutes, and Honorary Chairman-nim is working on the bouquet. The groom has completed the registration form and is borrowing one of your ties. I tested the outdoor sound system, and I have your camera ready."

"This is the first time we've ever used that new backyard sound system," said the Chairman. "How is the bride?"

"She was a bit nervous borrowing Samonim's jewelry, but I reassured her that the ceremony would be quick and casual, and that put her at ease."

"Very good, Butler Kim. You shall have all of tomorrow off in return for helping me today," said the Chairman, who was pleased with his loyal aide.

"Actually, it was a good idea to dismiss all of the servants, Chairman-nim. I had been wanting to inform you of a discovery that I made."

"What is it?"

"One of the maids is a spy."

"A spy?" asked the surprised Chairman. "I thought we did thorough background checks?"

"I tested my theory by feeding false information to her. Later, Reporter Byun told me Chairman Na got wind of the same information and repeated it back to him," the butler grinned. "She's actually quite handy for spreading misinformation, but she'll probably tell Chairman Na about your strange dismissal today."

"Did she see our couple?"

"I don't think so. They had her working hard with her head down in the kitchen this time."

The Chairman was relieved.

"Drop that person a tidbit that I am medically required to sunbathe in the nude once in awhile, and be extra kind to her. Maybe she will change her ways. Keep me informed."

"Yes, Chairman-nim," said Mr. Kim with a bow.

#

An hour later, the sun's rays shone lower on the western horizon, tinting Chairman Choi's green yard with a warm golden hue. Inside the house, Butler Kim pressed a tablet computer screen. Softly, Bach's _Air on a G String_ began playing through the yard's hidden loudspeakers.

District Mayor Shim, an amiable middle-aged lady in a red suit who carried a black folder, walked up the garden path followed by Inho. A few feet away, _click, click, click_, Chairman Choi snapped pictures of them with his 100,000,000 Won top-of-the-line camera.

They stepped into Grandpa Choi's Italian gazebo and positioned themselves to wait for the bride. Dressed in his black suit, Inho wore a violet tie with a fresh iris pinned to his lapel as a boutonniere. He put his hands together and anxiously waited for Dajeong to appear.

The Chairman turned his camera toward the house when the music changed to Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major_.

Wearing a gray suit with a red bowtie, Grandpa Choi came out of the house with Dajeong on his arm. Inho watched in awe as his radiant bride walked down the garden path toward him clutching a bouquet of fresh purple and yellow irises that Grandpa had made for her.

Dajeong wore the same lace dress, but with an added floor-length lace-trimmed tulle overskirt that made it look like a traditional wedding gown. Her violet sash was neatly tied around her waist and hung down gracefully at her side. With her tresses in a low, loose chignon, a thin jewel-encrusted headband gave the appearance that she was wearing stars in her hair. Below her chignon, a long, thin wisp of a bridal veil trailed to the ground. Small, delicate pearl-drop diamond earrings completed her look.

Kang Inho had never seen her look so heavenly, not even at her church wedding to Kwon Yul. Silently he vowed to etch her bridal image on his heart so he would not forget. He took Dajeong's hand as Grandpa offered it to him, and then they turned and faced Mayor Shim.

The mayor, who happened to also be a lay minister at her church, said a simple prayer of blessing upon them as a choral rendition of _Panis Angelicus_ played softly in the background.

"Dear God, we pray for these two young people, who have come to pledge their love and commitment to each other. We ask that you bless their union. Amen."

Inho barely remembered what Mayor Shim said next, but when he turned to face his bride, he teared up as he said his own heartfelt words to her.

"I promise to always be my wife's guardian angel; to be a shelter that protects her and a safe place for her to lean on. All that I have, my material possessions, and my heart, I give to her."

Dajeong gripped her bouquet a little tighter as she gathered her wits in order to speak.

"I promise to be my husband and guardian angel's helper, to keep him standing in the light, and far from the dark. I will walk with him on our life's journey together as his friend, his companion, and his wife."

Grandpa cleared his throat and handed them each a handkerchief, which they accepted. Both bride and groom dabbed at their eyes.

At last Mayor Shim pronounced them married. The Chairman took a nice picture of the couple's silhouette as they embraced and touched foreheads.

As Butler Kim played Bach's _Cantata No. 208_, _"Sheep May Safely Graze"_, he smiled as he recalled its simple words.

_Sheep may safely graze where a good shepherd watches._

_Where rulers govern well we may feel peace and rest and what makes countries happy._

#

"Look at each other, you two!" Chairman Choi hollered at Inho and Dajeong as he took pictures of them in the garden.

By now Inho had taken off his jacket and was wearing only his vest and tie, with his sleeves rolled up. He had a purple iris pinned near his left shoulder, and he looked very dashing as he grinned from ear to ear.

Inho leaned forward to kiss Dajeong's cheek.

"Perfect!" yelled their photographer.

"Ajusshi! That wasn't a pose!" Inho yelled back, laughing.

"I know," said the Chairman as he reviewed the shot. "Just a few more!"

Dajeong smiled as she fingered the small, delicate bouquet of irises in her left hand.

"That's right! Hold those flowers still so I can get a shot!" yelled the Chairman as he took a picture. "By the way, Groom, aren't you going to kiss your bride on the lips? Give me a good shot of your kiss, huh?"

Inho laughed.

"Not in front of _you_, Chairman-nim," he replied. "I would be too uncomfortable."

"Right now I'm not Chairman-nim. I'm photographer-nim. Come on!"

Dajeong giggled as Inho leaned in, looking like he was about to touch lips with her, when suddenly he changed direction and kissed her cheek instead.

"Yah!" yelled Chairman Choi as he lowered his camera.

"Sorry, Ajusshi, but I just can't!" chuckled Inho as he put his arm around Dajeong.

"Aish! Think of your bride, not me!"

Inho turned to her and pursed his lips as he spoke.

"Does Dajeong-ssi really want me to do it?"

Dajeong nodded with an impish grin.

"All right, then," Inho consented. Very slowly, he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips as their eyes fluttered shut.

Chairman Choi captured the precise moment and nodded his approval.

"Ah, sweetest kiss ever."

Back at the house, Dajeong's phone was buzzing beside her clutch, which she had left on a bed in a guest bedroom. On the screen was a call from Kwon Yul.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Choi entered the yard with Mayor Shim, who had the marriage registration papers.

"Mayor-nim, thank you for doing us this favor. Please keep what happened today confidential until they announce it."

"Of course! It's my pleasure. And don't worry, everything is already registered and approved by me," she replied as they approached the happy couple.

"Mayor Shim is leaving," Grandpa announced.

Photographer and newlyweds alike stopped to say their farewells. Smiling, Mayor Shim handed Inho the papers. Inho shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mayor-nim, for coming and helping us."

"It was nice meeting you, Kang Gwajang. I look forward to working with you in the future."

She shook Dajeong's hand next.

"And you too, Madame Nam. I'm sure I will see you again."

Dajeong opened her mouth to object to being called "madame", but then she thought better of it.

"Thank you, Mayor-nim. Goodbye."

"I'll walk you out," offered Inho. "This way I can update you on Candidate Kwon's campaign positions."

"I would be honored, Kang Gwajang," she replied.

Inho gave Dajeong a flirty grin.

"I'll be back, Madame Nam," he teased his wife.

As she watched them leave, the Chairman came up beside Dajeong.

"Did you ever see him so happy? I think he's overjoyed," he observed.

"Thank you, Chairman-nim. But may I ask you something?"

"Ask me."

"Why do you and Harabeoji like Kang Gwajang-nim so much?"

"Good question, Reporter Nam. Personally, I like your husband, but from the start he was loved on account of his harabeoji's relationship with my father."

"Oh?" Dajeong raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm sure that we'll like him more as we get to know him better. And you, too."

"Ajusshi, so far you have been one of the kindest, most generous people I have known," said Dajeong as she offered him her hand. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

The Chairman shook it.

"Same here, Nam Dajeong-ssi."

"Thank you for setting all of this up. I still can't believe you got Mayor Shim to come out and officiate our wedding!"

"I helped her get elected," said the Chairman. "Don't worry. This was a good opportunity for me to see how much clout I still have if I need to call in some favors. I'm glad it was successful."

Outside the Chairman's front gate, Inho waved to Mayor Shim as she drove away. He glanced at his phone screen as a text message from Reporter Byun appeared.

"Advanced copy of article on you and Dajeong. Discuss strategy tonight?"

Inho thought for a moment before he texted back his answer.

"I'm going on a trip tonight and won't be back until Tuesday afternoon. I'll meet you then."

He sent the message and turned off his phone as he went back inside the Chairman's house.

At his office, Reporter Byun read the text and wondered aloud, "A trip? How can he go on a trip at a time like this?"

But back at Grandpa Choi's garden, Inho was happy to receive his bride in his arms as they danced for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11: Dorks In Love

**Chapter 11**

_Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers! I am grateful for you and hope you enjoy this chapter. I still have a bit of drama planned for future "episodes", so stay tuned!_

_Note: I do not own the rights to any songs mentioned in this chapter, or their translated lyrics._

* * *

><p>Dining at his private table at the Hanyang Country Club, Chairman Na paid his waiter little heed as he chewed his steak loudly.<p>

"You asked for me, Chairman-nim?" asked Secretary Bae as he entered.

Chairman Na glanced at Secretary Bae and grunted before taking one gulp of red wine from his glass. The younger man immediately bowed and took a seat opposite the old man.

"How is your pursuit of Choi Hansong's daughter?"

"Ah… Choi Yinna-ssi is on a trip overseas. When she returns, I will resume my efforts to court her," replied Secretary Bae as he carefully worded his reply.

"What about Kang Inho?"

"Kang Inho? He is no longer a candidate to be Chairman Choi's son-in-law…. He did not feel qualified."

Chairman Na emitted his usual deep, guttural laugh.

"Smart. Is he really Kwon Yul's right hand man?"

"Yes, Chairman-nim."

The Chairman raised his glass and swirled his wine a few times as he studied it.

"Remove the right hand, and we will hamper Kwon Yul's efforts, for sure."

Secretary Bae's eyes widened.

"Chairman-nim?"

The Chairman leaned forward and stared at his guest.

"Tell me everything you know about Kang Inho... You'll have a higher position soon, I promise."

Secretary Bae anxiously adjusted his jacket as he wondered what to do.

#

Inho had fallen asleep in his comfortable leather chair on Chairman Choi's private jet to Jeju Island. As Dajeong sat watching him, she fingered a platinum wedding band that dangled from a matching chain around her neck.

"Here," Inho had said as he gently placed it on her and fastened it together. "We'll wear them this way until we're ready to announce our marriage."

"Let me put yours on," she had offered as she lifted another chain from a gift box and strung his ring on it. He grinned as she clasped it around his neck.

"I can't believe that we're married."

Dajeong just smiled and said nothing as she thought of that nightmare she had dreamt days ago. She was so glad that it didn't come true!

"Now we'll build some lovely memories together," she had replied.

Inho shifted and awoke from his nap. Disoriented, he panicked as he looked about the plane cabin, until he saw his bride right next to him.

"There you are," he said, relieved as he took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. "What were you thinking about?"

Shyly, she leaned her head against his shoulder and savored the moment.

"I'm glad we were able to pay our respects to our parents and to Ajubeonim before we left."

Inho nodded.

"I felt so honored, bowing before your father."

"Emm," she said with a thoughtful smile. "Do you think Ajubeonim understands our relationship?"

"I think he knows that I'm happy, and that's all that matters. I'll explain the inheritance part to him later."

#

Donning their hats and sunglasses, Inho and Dajeong had stopped by Sooho's nursing home with three plain clothes bodyguards following behind them at a distance.

"Stay here," Inho said to them outside his hyung's room.

"Yes, Kang Gwajang-nim," they answered.

Sooho was lying in bed with his eyes closed when the newlyweds came in and sat beside him.

"Hyung," said Inho as he reached out to touch Sooho's shoulder. "Dajeong-ssi and I came to see you."

Slowly, Sooho opened his eyes and stared at his brother.

"You… came…" he said.

"I have something important to tell you, Hyung…" Inho grinned as he glanced at Dajeong. "She and I… we love each other."

Sooho looked at Dajeong, and then at his brother before a small grin appeared on his face.

"Congratulations…"

Dajeong took Sooho's hand and clasped it between hers.

"Ajubeonim, in the future I'll be visiting and taking care of you much more often."

"And one day I hope to have you move in with us," added Inho excitedly.

"Thank… you…" said Sooho with a slight nod.

"We... visited our parents' graves together," said Dajeong, who was about to let go of Sooho's hand, but he held on to hers tightly.

"Take care… of brother…" he said to her.

"I will," she promised him.

"Hyung, from now on, I have people guarding your room, okay? Don't be afraid. They look just like regular visitors."

Sooho frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"In case any reporters or other nosy people want to ask questions they shouldn't ask."

"You… in trouble?"

"Don't worry, Hyung. While my boss is running for president, you never know who may come over here trying to ask you questions. Don't tell them anything, okay?" Inho asked as he put his index finger to his lips.

Wide-eyed, Sooho nodded his consent. At that moment his regular nurse, Ms. Go, came in.

"Kang Sooho-ssi, it's time to take your temperature," she said pleasantly.

"Has he had fewer seizures?" asked Inho as she put a digital thermometer to Sooho's ear.

Nurse Go stared at Inho for a second before she replied, "Ah, you must be one of Sooho-ssi's friends. Normally, we only give family members that information."

Inho was taken aback as Dajeong suppressed a chuckle.

"Nurse-nim, this is Kang Inho-ssi, Kang Sooho-ssi's brother."

Nurse Go's mouth dropped as she studied Inho from head to toe. She did this for so long that she almost forgot to remove the thermometer from her patient's ear.

"Omo… Kang Inho-ssi? Uwa, your hair is… daebak! I couldn't recognize you!"

"I'm sorry…" began Inho.

"No, no, it's very… cute!"

She glanced at the thermometer. "Your hyung is doing well tonight," she added cheerily as she went to the door. "Excuse me, but I need to check on my other patients. Annyeong!"

Inho started waving, but he stopped in mid-air and frowned.

"Why didn't she recognize me?"

"You're so cute now that you almost look like another person," laughed Dajeong.

"But I don't look _that _different, do I?"

"Why don't we test that out?" Dajeong suggested playfully. "Let's count how many people fail to recognize you in the next day."

"Then that will be everyone, where _we're _going next."

"Pssh! You're no fun," grumbled Dajeong as she folded her arms. "Let's count them in the next week, then."

When they left Sooho's room, Dajeong noticed a grizzled old patient doddering behind them, muttering to himself.

"I'll get you, Kang Hyunchul… Just you wait!"

Dajeong took note of that name, but with her husband tugging at her, she forgot all about it as she looked forward to their brief honeymoon together.

#

Fifteen minutes before their flight was about to land, Dajeong caught Inho reading text messages on his phone. She crept up to him and snatched it out of his hand.

"Yah!" he objected as he tried to recover it from her.

"Turn it off!" she retorted. "Or you're not getting it back!"

He tried again, but this time she ran into the bathroom and held his phone over the commode.

"Promise me that during our time in Jeju, you'll keep this phone turned off," she demanded. "Or it's going down the toilet!"

He held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait! I'll do what Dajeong-ssi asks, I promise!"

Staring at him through narrowed eyes, she gave him his phone back. He grumbled as he turned it off.

"But how am I going to take pictures of our trip?" he asked.

She grinned and brought her camera bag out.

"See? From now on I'm going to take a lot of pictures of you!"

Inho gulped as his eyes widened. He had never liked having his picture taken.

"You don't plan on hiding that gorgeous face of yours, do you?" asked Dajeong.

_Gorgeous? She really thinks I'm gorgeous? _He gave her a sardonic smile.

"I think you've lost your sense of beauty, Dajeong-ssi, because I'm not at all gorgeous."

She got close to him and cocked her head this way and that, studying his face, which made him feel even more ill at ease.

"Yah, Kang Gwajang-nim. Who told you that you were ugly?"

"Nobody," he shrugged.

"Somebody must have said something like that when you were growing up," she insisted.

"When I was growing up, I was told to study hard and work hard, and then I would succeed. No one told me I was ugly, but nobody told me I was handsome or cute, either," he squinted as he thought of the past.

"No wonder."

"Whenever I took my I.D. photos, they never came out well, you know?"

"They're I.D. photos! Of course they're not going to look good! Didn't you ever get a professional picture taken?"

"Not… really."

"Well…" she said as she took her camera out of its bag. "We'll have to do something about that."

He held up his hand and covered his face.

"Please don't take any pictures of me right now?"

"But I want to document our honeymoon!" she insisted.

"Aish!" he exclaimed. "Must you?"

"Someday we'll want to show our kids!"

"Ah…" he hadn't quite thought that far yet. "You think we'll have any?"

"Of course…" she began, until she realized what she was saying.

Inho chuckled the moment he saw her cheeks redden, but she brazenly replied to his face, "You _do_ plan on becoming a father someday, don't you?"

"Eh… right…" he sputtered. "As long as… you're the mother."

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she cried as she depressed the button on her camera. _Click!_

"Stop it!" he yelled as he shielded his face with his arm.

But she wouldn't stop, so he finally had enough and reached out for the camera. In one successful ambush, he pried it loose from her hands and took it.

"I think it's better if I take pictures of my bride!" he declared as he started snapping photos of her.

"It's my camera! Give it back!" she yelled as she climbed him to grab it.

"You're not getting it back until I've taken my fair share!" he vowed.

"Yah!"

She pushed up against him so hard that he lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on a couch. She landed right on top of him.

"Aya…" he grimaced as he rubbed his arm.

He stopped when he saw her face right above his, staring at him with those super-expressive eyes. Mesmerized, he could only stare back at her.

A flight attendant gasped when she walked in with their drinks.

"Heok!"

Embarrassed, Dajeong and Inho scrambled to get off the couch.

"Sorry, we were fighting over the camera," said Dajeong.

"Yeah, she was mad that I wouldn't let her have it," added Inho as he gripped the camera tightly.

The flight attendant giggled, put down the drinks, and kept giggling on her way out.

"Thank… you?" Inho waved at her.

"I was going to say, you should at least take some pictures for your hyung," Dajeong chided her new husband.

"First, it's our children. Now, it's my hyung. How many more people are you going to drag into this?" asked an incredulous Inho as he held the camera high above her head.

"Everyone! If you don't give it back right now, I'll scream!"

She started to scream a little, and that was enough for her to seize the victory.

"All right, all right! Please don't," he begged as he returned it.

She took it from him with a satisfied grin and started shooting pictures of him again, to his consternation.

#

Back at the Hanyang Country Club, Secretary Bae recounted an edited version of what had happened at Chairman Choi's lunch.

"Who do you think is the woman he has to protect?" asked Chairman Na.

"Ah…" began Secretary Bae as he steadied his shaking hands. "I'm not sure… I don't know that much about Chief Kang's personal life."

"Humph. Then we'll have to find out who she is some other way, right?"

"Yes, Chairman-nim," said a discomfited Secretary Bae with a curt nod.

#

The newlyweds were exhausted by the time they arrived at Chairman Choi's cottage in Seogwipo that night, but with her curiosity aroused, Dajeong couldn't help but explore the place. She gasped when she arrived at a small drawing room with large arched windows.

"What is it, Dajeong-ssi?" asked Inho as he found her.

The sight of an ebony baby grand piano delighted her beyond words. She clapped her hands together.

"A piano!" she squealed as she ran to it. "I can play some music now!"

As she opened its fallboard, Inho surveyed the room. Not far from the piano stood an ornate guitar case.

"Hmm…" he grinned as he picked it up. He opened the case and inside laid a beautiful instrument.

"Maybe… we can make music together."

"I didn't know you played guitar!" exclaimed Dajeong.

Inho sat down on a leather chair and tuned his instrument.

"My omma was a piano player. She taught my hyung and I the basics, and then Hyung continued with it, but I later switched to the guitar."

"Are you going to play me something?" she begged.

Tired as he was, Inho obliged and played "Romanza" for her. When the song was finished after three minutes, she clapped.

"Gracias, Allehandeulo," she said as she remembered his Spanish name.

"Encantado, Deejae-ee."

She sat down at the piano.

"I should play something for you now."

He yawned as he took off his jacket.

"Yes, but I warn you, I may fall asleep."

"Then sleep. I'll tell you when to go to bed."

She focused for a moment and then started playing Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. When she glanced at her guardian angel seconds later, he was already snoring.

"Kang Gwajang-nim…" she muttered, disappointed. But she finished her sonata anyway. When she got up and turned around, she saw Inho grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"That was very beautiful," he said.

"You were awake?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," he chuckled inwardly. "I wanted to sleep so badly, but I just couldn't when you were playing such beautiful music, no?"

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she sassed as she threw herself upon him.

"Uwa!" he caught her and laughed.

She looked around the house and noticed it had two bedrooms, so she asked him which one he wanted to sleep in?

"I have no preference," he said.

"Then let's go," she said as she dragged him (and he dragged their luggage) into the closest one.

Awkwardly, he told her she could take the other room if she liked.

"Why?"

"Because… Aish… We got married so quickly… I thought you might not be used to sharing a room together."

"Hmm… Is Kang Gwajang-nim used to sleeping with anyone?" she asked him with a naughty smile.

He replied that he wasn't.

"But," he continued as he sat down on the bed. "I welcome the opportunity… for a change."

"But you might not like it after getting elbowed, hit, or kneed in your sleep…"

"I don't care," he said in a serious manner. "It beats sleeping alone. But you might not like sharing the bed with _me_."

He patted the mattress beside him.

"I dare you."

She surprised him by jumping on to it with enthusiasm.

"I'm here."

"Well then, go to sleep."

She perched her head against his shoulder.

"Like this?"

He squinted.

"Do you go to bed with your nice clothes on?"

"Emm hmm. In fact, I got used to it after awhile at the Official Residence. That's how you know nothing happened between me and…"

"Ah! You don't have to tell me, Dajeong-ssi. You don't need to lie, either," said Inho, who was now uncomfortable with this turn of the conversation. He scrambled off the bed and opened his suitcase.

"But it's true! Besides, don't men tend to wonder about these things?"

"I… I've been too preoccupied with protecting you to wonder about anything!" Inho retorted as he looked very hard for his bedclothes. He found them and yanked them out.

"I was a pretend wife till the very end. I only slept on…"

"Okay!" he cried as he clapped his suitcase shut with a loud thud.

"His shoulder once…"

He stared at her as he wondered whether to believe her or not.

"You don't believe me, do you," she said with a miffed pout.

"I do… I'm going to change my clothes now," he said as he slowly backed away from her.

She stared back at him, indignant, as he bolted into the bathroom and shut the door. Once inside, he let out a sigh of relief.

#

In his sunroom, a satisfied Grandpa Choi viewed all of Inho and Dajeong's wedding photos on the Chairman's camera.

"Hyunchul, if only you were here. I wish you could have seen your grandson's happiness."

Chairman Choi came in with two cups of tea and set it down beside his father.

"Abeoji, are you still looking at wedding pictures?"

"You took some good ones, my son," Grandpa nodded.

The Chairman sat down and sipped his tea.

"I have all of the papers ready for the lawyers first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good."

The Chairman chuckled.

"That kid is too idealistic when it comes to love…"

"Just like his grandfather."

#

The Chairman and his lawyer had sat with Inho and Dajeong as they were about to sign their prenuptial agreement.

"Must we have one?" asked Inho.

"Of course," said Dajeong. "That way we'll both be protected."

"How much of the trust fund does she get, in the event you two split up?" asked the Chairman.

Inho thought for a moment, and then he solemnly declared, "All of it."

"What?!" Dajeong and the Chairman exclaimed together as they gaped at him.

"I'm serious. If I ever split up with Dajeong, that would mean I failed as a husband and as her guardian angel. In the event that happens, I want her and any children to get all of the money."

Flabbergasted, Dajeong reached out for his hand.

"But that's unfair. What would you live on?"

He smiled at her.

"I would be fine, Dajeong-ssi. Besides, this is just the trust fund. I'll have other assets or savings to fall back on."

"How about 90 percent for her and ten percent for you, then?" asked the Chairman.

"But what if the trust fund is depleted?" asked Dajeong.

"Then…" said Inho as he took her hand and gazed at her, "I'll give you and the children everything I have."

Her jaw dropped. Inho nodded at the Chairman's lawyer and said, "Please put that down."

Later, the Chairman thought as he observed them signing the papers, _what a fool in love he is… but I can't fault him for being stingy or greedy, either…_

#

Grandpa Choi sighed.

"You know, Son. Kang Hyunchul nearly died for love."

"How?" replied the Chairman, wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you some time," said Grandpa as he got up. "Now, I am going to rest."

_Hyunchul, I will not let history repeat itself again, I promise._

#

Inho examined himself in the bathroom mirror. Indeed, he had been so anxious to please Dajeong and protect her that it hadn't occurred to him to ask about her past relationships. After all, he had completely fallen for her shameless yet seemingly innocent demeanor.

_Omo, what kind of a fool am I? _He wondered. _What if she was a crazy or degenerate woman?_

He slapped his cheek hard. _She wouldn't have passed those background checks when we asked her to impersonate Kwon Yul's girlfriend. Remember?_

Slowly, he opened the bathroom door and looked out into the bedroom. Wearing short-sleeved blue polka-dotted button down pajamas, Dajeong lay perched on top of the bed with her eyes shut. Inho covered his mouth as he tried very hard not to laugh at her cuteness. But when he glanced at her again, she was sitting up and staring at him innocently.

"Kang Gwajang-nim…" she said as she coyly beckoned to him. "You'll wake up tomorrow morning, I promise."

Gingerly he walked to the bed and got in. Then he turned his back to her and buried himself under the sheets.

"Uwa, you must really not be used to this. Otherwise, why would you act this way?"

"What," he retorted.

"Burying yourself under blankets on a hot summer night? Aren't you being too much?" she asked as she tried to pull the bedspread off him. But he pulled it right back from her.

"Pssh! That's what I get for marrying an old bachelor," she scoffed as she barreled over him to turn off his end table lamp. Soon only silence and moonlight streaming through the window enveloped the room.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, are you still awake?" she ventured as she reached out and touched his shoulder. When she received no reply, she lay back and reminisced about her life out loud.

"When I was little, I used to lie in bed and look out at the moon just like this. And then I would pray to God to see my omma in my dreams."

Inho said nothing as he felt a familiar pang go through his heart.

"Do you pray, Inho-ssi?"

His face became sad as he answered softly, "Not as much as Dajeong-ssi, I'm sure."

Dajeong propped herself up, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Omo, you're still awake?"

"How could I not be, when Dajeong-ssi is being so noisy?!"

"Aish, Kang Gwajang-nim!" she protested.

"But I'm thankful that you _are_ noisy, especially during moments like these, when I think of my own omma," he said with his brows knitted together.

Dajeong raised herself just high enough to be able to look over his torso. The sight of her startled him.

"Stop looking over my shoulder!"

"Would your mom have liked me?" she asked softly.

"I… should be asking _you_ that question."

Dajeong smiled.

"You know, it would be a lot easier having a conversation with you if you would turn my way."

He dabbed at his eyes, cleared his throat, and turned over toward her, but he stared at the bed sheets instead of at his wife. Dajeong watched him grab the blanket, ball up his fist around a fold of the fabric, and then uncurl it just as quickly. Gently she put her hand over his.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

He hoped she couldn't see his forlorn eyes in the dark.

"I said you would have a place with me forever, but… that place can sometimes be… messy, chaotic, and even dangerous… Maybe after awhile, you won't even want to be there anymore…"

"Ah, nobody's perfect," she replied cheerfully. "For example, I'm a messy person. But if you're generous enough to put up with my physical messes, then why wouldn't I put up with your emotional ones?"

He drew her into a tight embrace and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi… However, you might be uncomfortable tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be _this_ close to you," he said as he snuggled even tighter against her.

"Geuleom," she said with a little giggle as they settled in for the night.

#

The next morning, Yul sighed when he checked his phone and saw no reply from Dajeong. He had stayed up all night working on his speech with Hyejoo, and he was back to his usual insomniac ways that Dajeong had tried to remedy.

Hyejoo came into his office with coffee.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a bit out of it. I could come back later to discuss our speech, if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You were this way when you first lost Nayoung... Are you missing her?"

"I don't know. Do I miss her or Dajeong more?"

"I see," said Hyejoo quietly as she looked askance.

"But let's not waste time on my personal issues. Which draft of the speech are we on?"

Hyejoo took a sip of coffee, hoping to hide her melancholy.

#

Dajeong stood in the yard of the honeymoon cottage and took a deep breath of fresh air as she looked out at the surrounding beach and mountains.

"Good morning, my love," said Inho as he came and put his arms around her from behind. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm…" she said as she scanned the landscape before her gaze rested upon Hallasan's gorgeous mountain peak. "There," she said as she pointed at it.

Inho took her hiking around Seogwipo Natural Recreation Forest that day. By evening, when they returned to Seogwipo-si, they were used to all of the newlywed goodwill directed at them from strangers.

At the Haesan Restaurant where they had dinner, a mobile deejay went around to different tables with a microphone so customers could sing to their loved ones.

"Any newlyweds or honeymooners here tonight that want to sing to their bride or groom?" asked the deejay.

Dajeong glanced at Inho, but he ignored the invitation and kept eating.

"Ah," pointed the deejay at Inho. "I bet you're a honeymooner, aren't you!"

Dajeong giggled, but Inho's reply was disappointing.

"Sorry, but I don't sing," he replied politely.

"Now I find that hard to believe," said the deejay. "Don't you want to try at all?"

"No thanks," said Inho as he got up and put money on the table. "In fact, I think we're done with dinner. Let's go," he said as he grabbed Dajeong's hand.

"But what about dessert?" she asked.

"It's all right, you don't have to leave," said the deejay, who was now eager to keep a customer. "I won't make you sing."

"Sorry," said Inho with a bow before he pulled a reluctant Dajeong out of the restaurant behind him.

The deejay scratched his head and muttered, "He must be really shy…"

#

Hyejoo left Yul's office at 7:00 p.m. and loathed to think about dinner. Nowadays, she had plenty of dinner invitations, but they were all for politics or business. Privately, she was so tired of eating alone…

She thumbed through the contact list on her phone and called her landlady, who had been trying to set her up on a confidential blind date.

"Hello, Ajumma? This is Hyejoo. I thought about what you said the other night."

"Saturday? I'll be there."

She hung up and wondered if she had done the right thing, then she grimaced and walked on. She did not notice her follower a few paces behind her.

#

Dajeong was furious by the time she and Inho returned to the cottage. She tried to shake her hand free from his steel grip as she stormed inside.

"Would you let go of me?!" she demanded.

Inho smirked as he let her loose.

"Dajeong-ssi is cute when she's angry," he said as he shut and locked the door.

"Humph! How could you miss such a sweet chance to sing…"

"Because we have to be careful," said Inho as he handed her his phone. The advanced copy of the article that Reporter Byun had sent appeared on the screen. "You never know who may be spying… on us."

Dajeong was flabbergasted to see the write-up.

"What is this? Did they…?"

"He sent you a copy, too. When we get back to Seoul, we'll talk to him before Candidate-nim's speech."

"Wait a minute… you were supposed to keep that thing off!" she yelled as she tried to grab his phone. But he dodged her this time and ran into the parlor, where she followed.

"I'm turning it off now. See?" he hollered as he shut it down.

With her arms crossed, she glared at him. But Inho chuckled and sat down at the piano, where he made a big show of stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles.

"I may not play very well, but I want to sing this song to my beautiful bride," he said as he started pounding the keys.

Instantly Dajeong's face lit up. Her husband was playing one of her favorite romantic songs of all time, Browneyed Soul's "Nothing Better". She went up to the piano and leaned against it to enjoy his performance.

Inho's husky baritone voice kicked in as he sang,

_"One day you appeared in my life_

_And I still remember your face from that day_

_My numb, dysfunctional, broken heart…_

_By your bright smile_

_That's how you easily opened my heart_

_It's true, that is how I became your man_

_All my unpleasant past, I can no longer recall_

_Because the hand that holds me tight_

_Is as warm as the spring_

_And from now on, like breathing,_

_Always rest by my side_

_And if we could just remain this way_

_Nothing better, nothing better than you_

_Nothing better, nothing better than you…"_

Dajeong was in tears by the end of the song. When Inho got up, she flew into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Kumao, Kang Gwajang-nim," she said as she squeezed him tight.

Inho's teeth showed as he grinned and encircled her.

"I think I made three mistakes on the piano part…"

"Four. But it was still beautiful."

Inho laughed and shook his head before kissing her hair.

#

At the Park residence, Joonki and Yoonhee were eating dinner as Baby Myeongsook slept peacefully in her crib in an adjoining room. Suddenly, she started crying.

"Aigoo, who rang that doorbell?!" cried a frustrated Yoonhee as she left the table. "Whoever it was deserves to die for waking our baby!"

Joonki put down his chopsticks.

"I'll go comfort her," he said as he got up.

The doorbell rang again. Yoonhee marched to the door and yanked it open, but the sight of her visitor stopped her cold.

"Omo… It's you…?"

"Yoonhee-ah," said the fashionable middle-aged woman standing in front of her. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Na Yoonhee gaped at the woman that her father hated the most.

#

Wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, Dajeong came out of the bathroom giggling.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, look!" she said as she showed him the box she had held behind her back.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hair dye. Are you ready to go back to black? I am."

"Uh…" he looked dumbfounded. "I can't. Lorenzo would kill me…"

"Who cares about him? This way maybe we won't be easily recognized. Come on, safety first."

She grabbed his hand and led him toward the bathroom.

#

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee. You got married so fast!" interrupted Appa. "That Chairman Choi, he was very nice to you and to Kang Son-in-law."

Dajeong smiled. "Yes, he and Harabeoji became like family to us. Anyway, next, we…

"Aigoo! You want me to go up there?" Appa said suddenly as he looked up. "I'll be right up!"

Dajeong looked up at the sky but saw no one.

"They want me to go up. They need me to take care of something," said Appa.

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. But I can't refuse an angel's call, you know. Just… continue with your story."

He looked up and hollered, "Coming!" before disappearing in front of her.

"Appa…" said Dajeong, who looked around the courtyard for him, dismayed. But then she thought about it and laughed.

"Good timing, Dad. Really good timing."

#

Inho had no idea how his new wife had managed to wheedle him into it, but soon he found himself in a t-shirt and shorts, sitting obediently in the bathroom as she executed the messy hair coloring affair from start to finish.

"Don't worry, I've done this several times before," she said as she ran her fingers through his locks.

Half an hour later, with both of them needing to rinse, she and Inho jostled their way to the shower stall.

"Uh… you'll have to step out," said Inho as he stopped her from going in.

"Why? I need to rinse, too."

"You can't watch me!"

"What? Why not? I thought I could help you in there!"

"Would you like me to peek at you while you're in the shower?"

Dajeong laughed.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, we're married!"

He sighed and set foot in the shower still wearing his clothes, and then he pointed his finger at her.

"You are _not _allowed in here! Get out!"

"Fine, then I'm going to stand here and watch you, Mr. Kang Inho!" she retorted. "Don't be too long, or my hair will turn to mush!"

He closed the glass shower stall door and turned on the shower. She folded her arms and tapped her foot as he turned his back to her.

The water soothed him. _Ah…_ he thought as he rubbed his face. But a knock on the shower door shattered his tranquility.

"Kang Gwajang-nim! You missed a spot!" Dajeong yelled as she pointed at his head.

She watched him for a few seconds before she marched into the shower to help. He backed away from her.

"What are you doing? Go away!"

She pointed at his head and said, "There. You missed that spot."

"What spot?" he cried as he frantically tried to rinse every part of his head.

Dajeong took advantage of his momentary confusion to grab her place underneath the running water.

"Kumao, Kang Gwajang-nim!"

"Yah!" he yelled. "How dare you…"

She gave him her most charming grin and stuck out her tongue at him as he stood aside, dripping helplessly. But with each passing second, the sight of water soaking through her t-shirt and leaving shiny droplets on her skin mesmerized him. Since when did she suddenly transform into an enchanting mermaid before his very eyes? Inho could hardly contain himself as his heart beat faster and faster.

Mermaids were meant to be caught; especially wet and wild ones like Nam Dajeong. From that moment on, Kang Inho would only focus on one goal. His wife hadn't yet noticed the sudden rise in his intensity until she finished rinsing her hair. Still smiling, she looked up at him and saw a predator ready to pounce. His indomitable expression and fiery gaze startled her and at once made her wary.

"Are you still mad?" she asked cautiously. "Because you can have the water back now."

Without a word he caught her in his arms and pulled her in tight. She gasped before he imposed himself upon her drenched lips and shut his eyes, refusing to yield.

"Emm!" she reacted, wide-eyed. But soon she succumbed to his onslaught and they shared a sustained, passionate lip lock underneath a steamy cascade of water. All concept of time vanished.

When at last he relented, Inho was breathing hard.

"Saeksi… Aleumdawo… You're so beautiful…" he said as he gazed into her eyes.

She grinned and leaned her head against him, too embarrassed to confess that what had just transpired was the first passionate kiss she had ever received. But now she understood why he had acted so strange around her.

"One more time…?" she asked.

Without hesitation he drew her in close and repeated the entire process all over again.


	12. Chapter 12: Dajeong's New Home

**Chapter 12**

_I really wanted to post another chapter on Mother's Day, even if it was a little rough around the edges. I'll keep editing, though, so you may see small tweaks and changes if you read it more than once. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Dajeong opened an eye, she found her husband already awake and gazing at her.<p>

"Annyeong, did you sleep well?" he asked.

She smiled and answered, "How long have you been watching me?"

"Forever. Now, do you notice anything about my hair?"

She cocked her head as she looked this way and that at him, but in her groggy state she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to notice.

"No…?"

He held up a strand of his hair.

"What color is this?"

"Uh… brown?" she replied as she squinted.

With a smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised, Inho nodded his agreement.

"I thought I was going back to black…?"

"Oh!" she gasped as she covered her mouth.

She looked down at her own long hair and found shimmering, jet black locks.

"Omo, How did this happen? I had one box of chestnut brown hair dye and one of black. You were supposed to get the black hair dye, and I the brown..."

He leaned back and grinned.

"Is Dajeong-ssi always this confused?"

"I must have switched the tubes somehow…" she muttered in a daze.

"It's all right. I'll keep this color, and then I'll go back to Lorenzo and have it changed."

"Joesonghabnida, Kang Gwajang-nim. But actually, I like your hair this way, too…" she said as she smoothed it over his forehead.

"This color's not bad. At least it's not as bright as it was before."

"I meant your hairstyle. I think you'd look ten years younger if you had it straight and covering most of your forehead, like it is now."

"Haha, I don't want to look ten years younger, Dajeong-ssi. If anything, I want to look older, so I have gravitas. In fact, I'll be content just to look my age."

"But it might make a great disguise, if you ever need one," suggested Dajeong enthusiastically.

Inho frowned, even if he had to acknowledge that she was right.

"I hope I'll never need one, Dajeong-ssi. But if I do, I'll be sure to test it with you first. As for you, I think some people might have trouble recognizing you now."

She laughed as he took a lock of her hair and felt its smoothness as his fingertips glided down to its ends.

#

Grandpa Choi entered his son's office as the Chairman was at the end of his phone call with Reporter Byun.

"Don't worry. He'll be in touch with you, I'm sure. I will track him down if you don't hear back from him in two hours," he said before he hung up.

"Abeoji," the Chairman got up and bowed before escorting Grandpa to a couch. "What brings you to the office?"

"I'm worried about Inho-ssi. Have you seen the tabloids? Na Deokhwa is playing dirty."

"I know. That's why I have plans in place to counter him. I just hope Inho-ssi is up to the task."

"Son, you know why he is important to me. I hope you can…" Grandpa tried to search for the words.

"No need to explain, Abeoji," the Chairman smiled. "I will treat him like a son. In fact, I already do."

"Thank you…"

"Abeoji shouldn't thank me."

"When are you going to transfer the stock?"

"I'm waiting for the opportune time, because once I transfer it to Inho-ssi, the whole world will know that he's a chaebol, and that may complicate his life more than he wants right now."

"Ah yes, you are wise, my son. I dare say that even though your abeoji still has a clear mind, in the future I will come to rely on your judgment more and more."

"It will be a long time from now," he reassured his father. "By the way, I did ask Inho-ssi to meet you at the nursing home this weekend."

"I will go visit every weekend, now that I know that Hyunchul's grandchildren are there."

The Chairman became more somber as he thought of Grandpa's friend.

"How is that… friend that you visit?"

"Getting worse every day. It is almost as if…"

Grandpa sighed and shook his head.

"I better not speak of it, lest I become like him."

"But he's not really your friend, is he?" surmised the Chairman.

Grandpa looked at his son sorrowfully.

"It's complicated. Sometimes I thank him, and at other times, I want to curse him."

"Why?"

"What do you call a person who split up your most treasured friendship, and yet brought you together with the love of your life?"

"I don't know..."

"Me, neither."

#

Dajeong hated leaving Jeju Island after spending hours lounging on a beach chair, staring at the ocean with her Kang Gwajang-nim. But finally at three o'clock in the afternoon, he arose and extended his hand to her.

"Dajeong-ssi, it's time for us to go."

She looked up at his lean, lanky body and grinned as she cupped her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Can you stay still like that so I can take a picture of you?"

He smiled, embarrassed, and shook his head.

"I'm not a model."

"Sure you are. You're _my_ male model."

He let out a sigh and said, "In your dreams, _jagi_."

She sighed in return and let him pull her up with his muscular arms.

"Promise me we'll come back here again?"

"Of course. When the campaign is over, I'll take you anywhere you want."

Walking back to the cottage, the newlyweds fell silent as they thought of the rough waters ahead.

"To be honest, I don't even know if we're doing the right thing… Maybe we should just come out and announce our marriage like a normal couple," said Inho, who no longer felt quite so confident about his decisions regarding Dajeong.

"We're doing this for Candidate-nim," his wife reminded him. "We can't reveal that my marriage to him was a fake. Let people think badly of me if they will, but we must protect him."

"But he might not even win…" said Inho as he pondered her deep concern for Kwon Yul.

"It doesn't matter. He's a decent man who is trying hard to be the candidate who works for the people. We need someone like him in office," she replied with conviction.

"Ah, yeah," said Inho, who was now feeling a little down. But Dajeong noticed and jostled his arm.

"Kang Gwajang-nim! You're not jealous, are you? My concern is for Kwon Yul the candidate."

"Why would _I_ be jealous?" Inho did his best to act like he didn't care. But Dajeong just laughed at his obvious envy.

"So in public we'll have to be simple friends again. Ironic, isn't it? Can you stand it for a few short months?"

"I'll do my best," said Inho half-heartedly. "If people ask about our relationship status, we'll say 'no' or deflect the question."

"They probably won't. But how will I know that you're just pretending when you say something in public? And I'm afraid I'll say something hurtful to you, too, like, 'I have no romantic interest in Kang Gwajang-nim whatsoever.'"

Inho grimaced. "Ah, that would hurt me, Dajeong-ssi. And I hope I won't have to make any public statements. But if I do… what do you suggest?"

Dajeong thought for a moment as she fingered her wedding ring near her throat.

"I know! You can insert the word 'politics', or 'political' when you say something to let me know that you're lying. Such as… 'Nam Dajeong is not my lover, and this is all just ridiculous politics.'"

Inho nodded as he watched her fiddle with her ring.

"Or, you can just tap your wedding ring a few times, like this," he showed her as he tapped the bottom of his shirt collar, which disguised his wedding band.

"That's a great idea! Let's do it both ways. Promise?" she asked as she held out her pinkie finger.

"Promise," he replied as he hooked his pinkie with hers and they shook on it.

Suddenly Dajeong stopped as she thought of their plans for the night.

"Kang Gwajang-nim… where are we going to stay tonight? We never discussed it."

He asked if she wanted him to stay with her, or if she would prefer staying with him.

"I think your place is nicer," she replied. "But… it looks like a hotel room."

Inho laughed. "It was fully furnished when I rented it. But with your touch, it will look a lot cozier? Geunde, I think Dajeong-ssi should start looking for a new home for us."

"I will!" she said excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck. "And I'll help you with the press conference tonight."

And that was just what happened on the flight back to Seoul. Dajeong tried to school Inho on the purpose and uses of aegyo, or charm.

"I told you, I'm not a charmer," insisted Inho. "You, on the other hand, are full of aegyo."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Kang Gwajang-nim. You have plenty of aegyo. You just don't know it. Besides, if it helps, why don't you start pretending that you have it? Haven't you ever wanted to be a celebrity?"

"Maybe when I was five years old, but that soon changed," he replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Then… why don't you pretend to be me for an hour, emm? Think about my shameless charm and my upbeat personality…"

"But I'm not a woman!"

"Then… pretend you're twenty years younger, and act as cutesy as possible. Say to yourself, I'm the cutest panda bear that ever lived!"

Instantly Inho widened his eyes and gave her an innocent grin full of sunshine.

"You mean like this?"

"Yes… but now, add some of that bad boy swagger into it… Come on, let me see you walk across the cabin," she coaxed him.

He did his best to look convincing, but she ended up in tears from laughing so hard.

"What?! This _is_ what you told me to do, isn't it?"

"Just… think about what happened last night…" she said coyly as she reminded him.

He looked at her as if she had mentioned something taboo.

"Bad girl! You know thinking of last night is only going to make me want to…"

She giggled as she tried not to picture their action together.

"Hug you more…" he said before clearing his throat and looking away.

"Yes, yes. Just remember, shamelessness! Now, practice!"

Inho made several male modeling poses as she tried not to giggle.

"You're so hot!"

"Stop it!" he insisted.

"But you are…" she said half-breathlessly as she walked up to him and touched his tie. Somehow it had the effect of jumbling his mind.

"Ah…" was all Inho could say as he stared at her.

"By the way, even if we can't announce it yet, we're still newlyweds and I still want our clothes to match somehow."

"How?"

"Emm… like maybe your tie could match my blouse. You did say you would wear whatever I wanted you to wear, right?"

"Oh…" he affirmed as he stared at her, resigned to his fate as her boy toy.

"Great idea!" Dajeong said as she started looking for clothes on her phone. To her astonishment, she saw her own face on the front of the Naver news page.

"Omo!" she clapped her hand over her mouth. "They published it!"

Inho crowded her in order to see "it". Dajeong's portrait accompanied the headline, which read, "Former Prime Minister's Wife Is Dating".

#

"But why do you have to be the one to bring it up first?" asked Dajeong at the secret location where Reporter Byun had asked them to meet. "What if this news just goes away?"

Reporter Byun laughed.

"You really think Chairman Na is going to just let this all go away? No! In fact, he's tasked me with making a big deal out of it, and so I must," he said as he glanced at Inho. "Even if you foil me in the end."

"And foil you I will," said Inho. "But I supposed before I do that, you must at least look credible to Chairman Na as a pot stirrer."

"I see…" said Dajeong, who was disappointed. "So he's going to use me to defeat Kwon Yul?"

"You have to understand, Reporter Nam, that the Chairman means to take out Kwon Yul in any way he can, which also involves stopping anyone associated with him, including you and Kang Gwajang, and also Seo Uiwon."

"Seo Uiwon-nim?!" exclaimed Dajeong.

"This is just my speculation, based on what I know about Chairman Na's character," said Byun. "I wouldn't say anything to her yet."

Dajeong and Inho exchanged uncomfortable glances as Byun put his hand on Inho's shoulder.

"Kang Gwajang, your goal tonight is to make me look as foolish as possible," he said solemnly.

Inho nodded.

"Kumao, Reporter Byun. I'm sorry to make your reputation suffer."

"Don't worry. Chairman-nim has promised me a bright future. I have nothing to worry about," said Reporter Byun with a self-assured smile.

#

When Yinna and her friends arrived at her father's cottage on Jeju Island, it was spotless as usual.

"Come on in!" she welcomed her friends.

They oohed and aahed.

"Yinna, your dad has the coolest pads!"

"Doesn't he? He also has a cottage in Phuket and Fiji, too. Shhh, don't tell anyone."

She went into the music room and walked over to the piano, hoping to play some tunes for her friends, when she noticed that the sheet music had moved.

"What's the matter, Yinna-ee?" asked one of her friends.

"Someone's been here recently."

"How do you know?"

"I always have this piece of sheet music right here, and it was this way when I left around Christmas time."

"Maybe someone else came and stayed here."

"I always know when someone does. because my abeoji tells me… unless it's a secret guest…"

"Oh well," she said to her friend as she sat down at the piano. "I'm sure my father will tell me. In the meantime, let's enjoy!"

The girls cheered as she sat down and played an upbeat pop tune.

#

"I'm back!" Appa announced as he appeared before his daughter again.

"Appa!" cried Dajeong as she tried to give him a hug.

"Ah…" began Appa. "Sorry, but, you know," he said as her arms sliced right through him.

"Oh yeah," she said. "But it's all right. You just got back in time to the part right after Kwon Yul and Hyejoo Unni's speech."

"But how did the speech go?"

"It was very good. It was Kwon-Seo at their best. I can see why they are married now."

"They got married?!" exclaimed Appa.

"Yes, and I'm glad they did. Anyway, the events that night were the beginning of some unexpected challenges for Kang Gwajang-nim and I.…"

#

When Dajeong finally turned on her cell phone, she saw that Yul had called.

"Inho cheonsa," she said somberly.

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me that as long as we are married, that you will always be honest with me. I don't mean white lies to make myself feel better when I'm fat. I mean… if you end up with a group of ajumma fangirls who grope you…"

"I highly doubt that a group of ajummas are going to do that…"

"Anyway, if they do, then I want to know about it. And I will do the same. Promise?"

"I promise. But why are you bringing this up?"

She showed him her phone.

"Why would Candidate-nim call me?"

"I don't know."

"If he asks you about us, don't lie and say we're not in a relationship when we are."

Inho nodded.

"I won't lie," he replied solemnly as he gave her a tight squeeze. "I swear."

#

After the speech, crowds thronged Yul and Hyejoo, hoping to get an autograph or take a picture with them. But Yoonhee was quite discomfited as her friends giggled and stared at her and Joonki.

"Aigoo, Samonim, I didn't know you two were so romantic together," said her friend Madame Jang.

"Ah, it was a special occasion. We rarely ever go out, isn't that right, Yeobo?" said Yoonhee.

"No need to be embarrassed, my dear," said Joonki with a very pleasant grin as he put his arm around his wife. In fact, his grin was so pleasant that it reminded her of a lion about to eat its prey. "This just shows the world that we are still in love."

"That Kang Gwajang, I had never noticed him before. He seemed different tonight, didn't he?"

"I think he's cute!" interjected the same stylish woman who had visited Yoonhee the night before.

Instantly Yoonhee's friends became quiet.

"Madame Oh," said Yoonhee. "What are you doing here?"

"Seoul University is my alma mater. How could I miss this?"

Joonki and Yoonhee exchanged glances.

"Has Madame seen the newly built concert hall yet? Perhaps I could… show you?" offered Joonki.

"I would be delighted to see it, Minister Park," said Madame Oh. "Let's go."

"See you at home, Yeobo," said Joonki to his wife. "I have some business to finish at the office."

"Be back as soon as possible," said Yoonhee with a pout. "I'll be waiting…"

At this, her friends all giggled, but Madame Oh gave Yoonhee a haughty glance before trotting off with Joonki, who played the charming tour guide.

"Hey, who is that woman? You don't seem to like her," said Madame Jang.

"That's Oh Hwayoung, my father's stepsister," said Yoonhee. "She can be strange at times."

_Father's hated her ever since he found out Grandfather had an affair with her mother. Not that she knows, of course._

"But she's certainly not the only one who thinks Chief Kang is cute!" laughed Madame Jang as all the other madames agreed.

Meanwhile, at the Scandal/Reveal News table, Dalpyo tried to grill his Reporter Nam as she gathered her stuff to leave.

"How could you not tell us that you are dating?" he demanded.

Dajeong sighed in frustration as she put her stuff back down.

"First of all, we are not dating. Second, even if we are, why would that be news?"

"Well…" began Dalpyo as he scratched his head.

"Aargh… They're just trying to make news where there is none," retorted Heechul, who was now angry on his noona's behalf.

"Thank you, Heechul," said Dajeong happily to her photographer. "Even though I must say that it is strange to be a target of the paparazzi, rather than a member of it."

"Ah, yeah… So you two really aren't dating?"

"No. But we're close."

"Close... How close?" asked a nosy Dalpyo.

"Editor-nim! I've told you too much already!" exclaimed Dajeong as she gathered her belongings. "I'm going now."

Across the room, Kwon Yul, who had been busy talking to the head of the Women's Association, saw Dajeong leaving. He wanted so badly to approach her and talk to her, but he couldn't step away and could only follow her with his eyes. A few meters away, Hyejoo saw and read his feelings of longing and desperation.

#

At her home in Pyeongchang-dong, Mayor Shim read the Naver article about Dajeong and sat back in her chair, surprised.

"No wonder it was so secret… and small…"

She closed the web page and got up from her desk.

"What a way to start a marriage… I pray that they will survive this together…"

#

Lorenzo was flabbergasted to see photos of Inho in the tabloids.

"That's my client! So he was trying to get that woman? Aigoo… And I thought he was trying to date a nice girl… Oh well, at least his hair was fabuloso!"

#

Yul smiled at Hyejoo as they walked out of the Main Conference Hall.

"We should go out and celebrate this first in a series of successful joint speeches. How about Friday night?"

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans, Candidate-nim," she declined softly. "I have to go now," she said with a bow before hurrying off.

His face fell as he watched her leave.

#

"So Nam Dajeong is likely the woman Kang Inho is protecting… Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…" Chairman Na sniggered as he put down a tabloid paper.

"I'm surprised Secretary Bae didn't know that," said Na's assistant, Secretary Moon.

"Perhaps Joonki didn't know? Someone wasn't doing their job…"

"But Kang Inho seemed nonchalant about the whole thing tonight. Do you think he cares about her that much?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't you see the connection?"

"Connection, Chairman-nim?"

"Nam Dajeong was married to Kwon Yul, so no doubt he still cares for her, even if it's just a little. Kang Inho, being Kwon Yul's Chief of Staff, would have to know her and care about her, too, and if it's romantic, that would be even better… Ha, ha, ha, I could kill two birds together…"

"Very clever, Chairman-nim. So what do you want to do about Nam Dajeong?"

"Let me think about it, Secretary Moon. I am, of course, open to suggestions. In the meantime, follow her."

"We are already following three people, Chairman-nim."

"I don't care if she's the fourth!"

"But our candidate, Kim Jeongtae is still doing well at the polls…"

"And he will win. We will see to it."

"Then why worry about Kwon Yul? He'll never get the broad support needed in order to defeat Candidate Kim."

"Still, he is dangerous."

"Why?"

Chairman Na sat back as his eyes narrowed.

"Because he truly believes in his ideas... We must find every weakness in his camp and exploit it!"

"How?"

Chairman Na snapped his fingers.

"Have Reporter Byun and my media team harass him, Kang Inho, Seo Hyejoo and Nam Dajeong at every turn. Hound them until they break down, if that's possible."

"Yes, Chairman-nim. But our media team is rather small right now…"

"And call a meeting of the Black Table."

Secretary Moon bowed. "Yes, Chairman-nim."

#

Dajeong thanked the bodyguards who helped her out of the silver sedan which had brought her back to Inho's apartment in Gangnam-gu.

"We'll be here, Samonim," they said as they bowed.

_Nam Dajeong, a samonim? I must still be in bed at my old apartment on Sunday morning, dreaming a weird, long dream that could have never happened._

But the look on Inho's face as he opened the door and let her in dispelled all doubt that this was indeed reality. After he shut and locked the door, he glanced about the apartment as if a spy were lurking somewhere, and then he pulled her in and locked his arms around her.

"Welcome home, Dajeong-ssi," he said after giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't believe I'm here… with you…" she replied as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"How did I do tonight?" he asked as he loosened his necktie.

"Spectacular. I just hope those ajummas don't end up liking you too much."

"Sorry I called you one."

"Ah, the children used to call me that, anyway. Besides, it's much better than being called 'recycled goods'."

Inho winced. "I'm sorry he said that."

"Don't be. It toughens me up."

"And I hope this story is the last one, because it was stressful acting like someone I'm not."

"You seemed like a natural though," she complimented him.

He reviewed his acting in his mind and came to one conclusion.

"I only thought of you."

"Aww…" she said as she kissed his cheek. But he pointed at his lips.

"I want a kiss here."

She giggled, then slowly and stiffly, she gave him a peck on his lips like a shy girl and ran away to the kitchen. He sighed and shook his head as he followed her.

"Come back here."

He corralled her back into his arms and kissed her properly.

"Emm… I need to prepare your lunch," she said afterwards.

"Prepare my lunch?" he replied incredulously.

"Aren't you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Ah, yeah… But you don't have to… I can just buy something, like I usually do…"

She drew herself back and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you doubt my cooking skills?" she asked.

Sensing danger, he acquiesced right away.

"Not at all. I just didn't want you to get tired," he said with a nervous grin.

"Tired? I have time tomorrow, and the next day, and the next! After all, with Kang Gwajang-nim taking care of me, I don't have to work if I don't want to, right?"

"That's right. Only work for Scandal News when you want. But I'd prefer that you work on your children's books."

"And cook for you."

"And… cook for me…" said Inho, who still felt uneasy after having tasted her terrible ddukbokki at the beach last time. So far all of her successful meals that he had tried were super easy ones to make.

_But at the time, Candidate-nim didn't appreciate her cooking, and now he's lost her. So maybe I should be thankful for her efforts, even if the results don't always turn out well_.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi."

"Anieyo, Inho-ssi," she grinned as she opened his refrigerator. Instantly her eyes widened and her face was full of consternation.

"Don't you have any food?" she cried.

Inho peered into his fridge, which was almost empty.

"I didn't buy anything during the last two days. We were in Jeju, remember?"

"Wow, this _is_ a bachelor's fridge," she chuckled. "I'd better go get some groceries."

"No, let me. I know all the stores in this neighborhood," he said as he stopped her. "You stay here."

She nodded as she watched him pick up his keys and go.

_Aw, he's so sweet to get groceries for us… Let's see how long that lasts._

#

Oh Hwayoung sat on the king-sized bed in her hotel room, staring at her laptop screen that showed photo after photo of Inho and Dajeong's birthday outing. She wet the tip of her finger and traced the outline of Inho's face onscreen.

"Such a cute flower boy, and just my type, too. Come to Noona!"

Her finger moved over Dajeong's face and she made the gesture for shooting a gun.

"Pow! Sorry, but your girlfriend's gone! Haha! You are mine!"

#

When Yoonhee came home, her husband had already put their daughter to bed.

"Thank you, Yeobo. You understand me so well," she said with relief as she threw her arms around his neck. "How did you know I couldn't stand that woman?"

Joonki, who by now was an expert on his wife's volatile nature, smiled and let her fuss over him.

"Because I know everything about you," he bragged as he pressed her nose like a button.

She giggled. "You do, Yeobo. Aigoo, I wonder what made her come back from America just to haunt me. Did you ask her how long she is going to be in Korea?"

"Unfortunately, she is going to be here a lot longer than you would like."

"What?! How long is that?"

"A few months, depending on how much money she can get out of your father."

"Is she broke?"

Joonki nodded. "She told me her investments went bad and she needs a little more to tide her over, even though if it weren't for her extravagant lifestyle, I think she would be all right."

"Aish, ever since her divorce, she's been like a feral cat. She wanders around and just expects people to help her out of sympathy! Whatever happened to her boyfriend?"

"She said they separated amicably."

"Which means acrimoniously," replied Yoonhee. "Ottoke?!"

"Don't worry, Yeobo. Pretend to not be home when she comes calling, all right?"

"Easy for you to say… You can just go to the office! Aigoo… What if she really goes to my father?!"

"Then I would stay out of the way."

"Did you know that she used to like you, too?" Yoonhee said through gritted teeth.

"She did? I had no idea."

"She wanted you to be her boyfriend. But then you scared her enough to make her go away."

Joonki laughed as his phone rang, and he took the call.

"Kwon Yul-ee? Yes, I called because I wanted to make sure you knew that I didn't put Nam Dajeong-ssi's name in the news."

"I know it wasn't you, Joonki," said Yul on the other end. "Maybe it was just a random reporting. I'll talk with you more tomorrow."

"Very well, annyeong," said Joonki before he hung up.

"Why would anyone want to publish pictures of our date, anyway…?" muttered Yoonhee. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "My father?!"

_She really is getting smarter_, thought Joonki. He did not like speaking of his father-in-law, an unpleasant topic.

"Father… He has a vast network of spies…" continued Yoonhee as she bit her lip. "And lately his attitude towards you hasn't been the same as before. Sometimes he's even cold towards me, too."

"It's quite possible," said Joonki as he tried to control his anger.

"Let me find out. Don't go to him, Yeobo," said Yoonhee.

He nodded as he put his arm around her.

#

When Yul fingered the ebony Kawai in his piano room, its touch flooded his brain with memories of Nayoung playing it, and then Dajeong playing the same tune. After awhile, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that only when he heard a familiar song being played did he turn and take notice of Woori sitting there.

"Woori, you're still awake?"

"You were thinking deep thoughts, Appa?" asked Woori.

"I was thinking of your mother."

"She used to play this one for us."

Woori started playing a simple, haunting waltz that brought tears to Yul's eyes. Slowly, he put a shaking hand on his son's shoulder.

"You play well," he said to his son. He hadn't noticed, but Nara and Manse were hiding by the door, listening.

"Perhaps… Appa would like to sing a song?"

"What should I sing?"

"A lullaby."

Yul smiled. "I'll try."

Woori played, and as Yul sang, his two other children came to him, and he put his arms around them and held them tight.

#

Dajeong proudly showed off the kimbap she had made for Inho, all neatly arranged in his lunch box.

"See?"

"That looks very tasty," said her husband as he reached out to grab one. But Dajeong slapped his hand.

"Not yet! You'll have to save them for tomorrow!"

"Aish, can't a man do a taste test?"

"No. Now go away!" she commanded as she put the lid over his lunch box and shut it tight.

Inho went into the bathroom and looked at himself. He lifted a strand of his hair and sighed in frustration.

"Dajeong-ssi," he called through the open door, "I'm afraid I won't be able to maintain this hairstyle."

Dajeong went to him at once and examined his mane.

"It's all right, Kang Gwajang-nim. I know how to keep your hair looking good. Lorenzo did give you a light perm, after all."

She lifted some of his hair up.

"You just need to put in some spray wax and sculpt your hair like this, see? Trust me."

"Okay, I'll trust Dajeong-ssi," he grinned.

"Good… You weren't hurt by Reporter Byun's comment, were you?" she asked as she played with his hair.

He sighed. "That Reporter Byun has always been a pain in the… I wanted to punch him!"

"Might as well get used to it. Probably half the nation already thinks I'm some kind of wench."

"But they shouldn't! Your marriage was annulled, after all."

"Still, I'm sure some old-fashioned people will think that I ought to have stayed by Kwon Yul's side and never dated or married again."

"Would you have?" asked Inho pensively.

"What?"

"Stayed by his side?"

"How could I?"

"What if…" he began, but she gently covered his lips and shook her head.

"Don't think like that."

"You're right, I shouldn't."

"Get ready for bed," she said as she gave him a little push from behind his shoulders.

He perked up and said, "I will. In fact, I'm going to wear something special just for you tonight."

He waved as he walked out of the bathroom. Dajeong tried hard not to giggle as she went back to the kitchen.

"Aish, Kang Gwajang-nim. I'm corrupting you already. Soon you'll be just as bad as me," she muttered.

After a few minutes, Inho strutted into the kitchen with his arms akimbo, but Dajeong was so busy chopping vegetables and thinking about the press conference that she didn't notice.

"Ahem," Inho feigned a cough.

Dajeong looked up. "Oh!" she exclaimed as the sight of him startled her. She dropped her knife and nearly cut her finger.

"How do I look?" he asked as he posed for her.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing. Inho was dressed in nothing but plaid boxer shorts and socks.

"Good…"

He leaned in toward her and winked.

"Just… good?"

Her face flushed red as she tried not to look too closely at his pecs, and she nodded.

He lifted a corner of his boxers and said, "Do you know what this is?"

She shook her head, squeezing her lips shut as if she were about to burst.

"You gave them to me..."

Dajeong couldn't hold it anymore and burst out in howls of laughter. Inho stood there smirking as he watched her double over in hysterics.

"But you don't wear boxers," she said as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"True, but since this was your first gift to me that made me laugh, I'm wearing them."

She tried not to stare at his well-toned and sculpted body, but he lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Dajeong-ssi… why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not shy!" she protested as she tried to slip away from him. "I'm just… being modest."

But he caught her in his bare arms and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Pssh! You? Modest?"

"Stop it! Someone might be watching!"

"Who? The curtains are all drawn!"

She giggled and said, "Have you ever thought about… running out in the middle of the street like that?"

"Never! Who do you take me for?!"

"But would you do it for me?"

"Only if it was to save your life, or some other drastic circumstance."

Inho's cell phone rang on the counter, and they both stared at it. He sighed and picked it up.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"It's Reporter Byun here. I'm calling to warn you that you and Dajeong-ssi had better get ready to be harassed by the media. Chairman Na plans on causing trouble for you both."

"Why?"

"Because you're on Kwon Yul's side. Now, do me a favor and say as little about your relationship as possible. In fact, if you are in any type of a romantic or even close friendship, hide it and don't mention it at all. Chairman Na will try to use it to destroy you and Kwon Yul."

"Oh…"

"I have to go. Sorry, but you'll see me joining in the harassment, but I'll try to redirect attention away from you and Nam Dajeong however I can."

"Kumao, Reporter Byun."

Inho looked frustrated as he hung up.

"What is it?"

"We can't tell anyone that we're married."

"We can't?"

"Chairman Na is out to destroy anyone on Kwon Yul's side… And that includes us."

Dajeong put her arms around his waist.

"It will only be a few months. In the meantime, let's remember that no one can touch you here," she said as she patted her chest.

But as they held each other, Inho felt as if the few months they would face ahead had already stretched into years.

#

Early the next morning, Dajeong adjusted Inho's tie and brushed his gray suit with her fingers, just like a housewife. She smiled and took special pride as she did it.

"There, now you are ready to conquer the world," she said as she adjusted his wavy, swept-back hair.

"As long as I have you."

"Of course, I'm yours."

They smiled at each other before she handed him his lunch.

"Fight…" she was about to proclaim with a fist pump. But he drew her into his arms, lunch and all, and kissed her.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi. Work hard on your writing."

Dajeong saw and felt the warmth in his eyes, and she leaned against him for a moment.

"Let's do this again when you come home tonight. Fighting!"

"Fighting!" he saluted her.

She was all teeth as she watched him swagger down the hallway before she went back inside and closed the door.

"What shall I write about today?" She asked herself as she rubbed her hands. "Ah! I've got it!"

She went to the bedroom and got her journal out of her purse, and then she sat down at Inho's desk and started penning her thoughts.

#

If Kang Gwajang had never cared before about how he was perceived by his colleagues at Kwon Yul's campaign headquarters, the new spring in his step from being married to Nam Dajeong now shielded him from being too self-conscious. As he walked into the building and passed others by, he tried to maintain his usual polite and professional demeanor.

"Annyeong," he greeted a group of female college interns who were reading a newspaper with his picture on it, but they blushed and turned away to gossip among themselves. Inho thought he overheard them whispering, "Isn't he cute?"

He bowed to a group of older colleagues, but most of them remained unmoved and just stared at him.

"That woman is trouble. I hope he's not involved with her," one of them said too loudly to another.

When he passed a group of younger colleagues, they snickered and murmured, "Look, there's the flower boy. Think he got his position because he's pretty?"

Inho stiffened and asked, "Don't you guys have work to do?"

The young men shrugged and slowly shifted to their desks.

"Yeah, yeah…" they murmured. One of them thrust a copy of the Korea Daily in Inho's face, smirking.

Inho took it, but he did not care for their lack of respect and wondered whether to reprimand them. He glanced at the newspaper headline above his picture, which read, "Chief of Staff Denies Dating Candidate Kwon Yul's Ex-Wife." By the time he reached Yul's office, Inho had run the gamut of hot, cold and indifferent reactions to him and his new hairstyle. He gulped and straightened up as he prepared to enter Yul's office, trying to focus on Dajeong for inner strength.

"_Of course, I'm yours."_

"That's right, you're mine," he muttered as he remembered what his wife had said. Now he felt more confident.

He walked in as Yul was speaking on the phone with his back turned. Grateful for the respite, Inho started organizing Yul's files.

"That's it, I'll see you on Friday," said Yul before he hung up and turned around. He took a moment to scrutinize Inho before he said, "I see that Kang Gwajang was able to come today. I thought you couldn't make it here with the paparazzi at your door."

Inho laughed as he bowed.

"Fortunately, they don't know where I live."

"Let's hope that's the case for the rest of my campaign."

"Emm, and I see that your files have been kept well-organized."

"Deputy Chief of Staff Goh did a fine job while you were gone."

Yul walked around Inho as he studied his chief of staff.

"You do seem a bit different today…"

"It's probably just this hair," said Inho as he scratched the back of his neck. Try as he might, he could not disguise the glow of newlywed happiness in his face, nor could he suppress his nervousness at having to conceal it from Yul.

"I suppose…" began Yul, who couldn't help but sense that something momentous had happened to Kang Gwajang during his time off. Could it be…?

"How is your relationship with Nam Dajeong-ssi now?" asked Yul abruptly.

Inho perked up.

"Ah, yes, I was going to brief you on what happened…"

"There's no need. You explained it perfectly well last night. Now all I want to know is whether or not Kang Gwajang is still just friends with her?"

_Was that jealousy I heard in his voice? _Inho wondered.

"Yes, we're friends, but… why is Candidate-nim asking me in this manner? It seems as if you are… demanding an answer."

Yul softened and chuckled a bit as he saw Inho's unnerved reaction.

"Kang Gwajang is very perceptive. The truth is that I… I felt jealous when I saw those pictures of you and Dajeong-ssi together."

_Jiltu…? This is not like him at all, _thought Inho.

"And as your hyung, I won't hide the truth from you," continued Yul as he paced up and down the room. "I miss her terribly, and I think… no, I know that I can't live without her."

The color drained from Inho's face and he could hardly breathe as he stared at Yul in astonishment.

"I need your help, Inho-ssi. Can you tell her that I have to see her again?"

"I… I don't know if I can do that…" Inho sputtered. "You had said… that you weren't going to resume your relationship with her, and…"

"You're right. I suppose I am being greedy now. Is she still mad at me, you think? I called her last weekend but she didn't respond."

"I don't think she is, but…"

"Good! Tell her that I have to see her at once."

Inho shook his head.

"But will that be enough? Candidate-nim, I… I don't think I'm the best person to do this for you."

"Why not? You're her friend…"

"What about your children? Wouldn't this make it worse for them?"

That stopped Yul cold for a moment.

"You're right. They haven't quite gotten over things yet. But still… The heart wants what it wants, no matter how greedy…"

He grabbed a hold of Inho's shoulder and pleaded with him.

"Please do me this favor? I won't ask anything else of you."

Wide-eyed, Inho tried to extricate himself from Yul's iron grip.

"Have you forgotten your enemies? If they knew… they would have a field day!"

"I don't care!" Yul yelled as if he was obsessed with something he had lost that he desperately wanted back again. "You must tell her to come to me!"

Inho could hardly believe his ears as he stared at the man who was now once again his rival.

"I can't!" cried Inho as he shook himself free. "We're more than just friends now!" He glanced nervously at the door.

Instantly Yul's eyes narrowed.

"You two are dating?" he asked like a jealous lover.

"Forgive me, Candidate-nim, but I am also paying the price now for the choice I had made back then to have Dajeong-ssi pretend to be your girlfriend…"

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Yul quietly and terribly.

"I'm sorry, but it happened so fast over the weekend… With our opposition gunning for us, I didn't want to reveal it yet, just in case... Don't you see? They're targeting everyone around you, including me, Dajeong-ssi, and Seo Uiwon-nim…"

With his jaw set, Yul glared at his chief of staff with undisguised bitterness.

"Tell Nam Dajeong-ssi… I want to see her one more time, and then she can tell me who she decides to be with. Now, leave me."

"Candidate-nim…"

"I said, leave me!" Yul yelled as he pointed at the door.

"Yes…"

Shell-shocked, Inho bowed and went out. Outside the office, his phone beeped and he glanced at the text message on his screen.

"Remember my husband, I'm behind you all the way! Fighting!"

Despite his faint chuckle, Inho was already feeling demoralized by the minute.

_How can I fight Kwon Yul?_

"Kang Gwajang-nim! Nice to see you back!" said a cheery Deputy Chief of Staff Goh, who came by and bowed to Inho.

"Annyeong, Goh Daeli Gwajang. I see you've done an excellent job while I was away."

"I did what I could, sir."

"Good. Prepare yourself, because you never know when you will have more responsibilities in the future," said Inho as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. Then he went to his desk, leaving his deputy to wonder he meant.

#

Butler Kim accompanied Grandpa Choi into the nursing home. As they walked down a long hallway to visit Grandpa's friend, the butler tried to prepare his master for what they were about to see.

"Master, are you prepared to be greeted by a mad man?"

"Mad man or not, he is still my fellow townsman."

They were met by the doctor and two security guards at the door.

"Sorry to call you on a weekday, but he's been stark raving mad since last night. He keeps calling for you and saying that he needs to see someone named Kang Hyunchul. Do you know who that is?"

Grandpa nodded.

"Yes. It's someone who passed away."

"Poor man. He is going to be crazy until the end, which is very near. You are a saint for taking care of him, Chairman-nim."

Grandpa Choi shook his head.

"No, I haven't done anything worthy of praise. Now let me see him."

The doctor nodded at the security guards, who let Grandpa and Butler Kim enter. Inside, an old man about the same age as Grandpa was pulling his hair and speaking to himself. But when he saw Grandpa, his face lit up and he tried to get out of bed to greet him.

"Aha! Duseon, you came!"

"Don't trouble yourself to get out of bed. I'll come to your side."

Yoo Ilha nodded and waited for Grandpa to reach him, then he grabbed Grandpa's arm.

"Duseon! I had a great idea last night!"

"What is it?" asked Grandpa as he sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Do you think Hyunchul would visit me?" Ilha asked like an eager child.

Grandpa shook his head.

"Kang Hyunchul has been dead for many years."

"But he must have a son or grandson somewhere?"

Grandpa was taken aback by his question.

"Why… do you want to know about his children?"

"Because, Duseon, an angel told me last night that I should ask him for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

Suddenly Ilha started to cry as he held on to Grandpa's sleeve.

"I have been so wicked to Hyunchul… and to you… Forgive me, Duseon?"

"There's nothing for me to forgive."

"Yes, there is. I divided you and Hyunchul!"

Butler Kim noticed that Grandpa was now staring at Yoo Ilha with trembling lips.

"Sir, perhaps we should leave…"

Grandpa held up his hand.

"No. Let me respond first. Help me up."

The butler nodded and helped the old man to his feet.

"You finally acknowledge it, do you? After 60 years…"

"I was wrong, Duseon! I was wrong!"

Grandpa stared at Ilha's pale face, which looked like death warmed over, and he took pity on him.

"Yes, you were wrong, and I… forgive you…"

"Oh, thank you, Duseon, thank you!"

"But! Whether or not Hyunchul or his son will forgive you, I do not know."

"Please, please, Duseon, speak with him for me!"

Grandpa Choi sighed as he stared at Ilha's shriveled frame.

#

Inho barely noticed anything as he got lost in his own thoughts on his way home. About the only thing that had brought him solace that day was the kimbap that Dajeong had made him for lunch. Even though others might have considered it average home-cooked fare, to Inho it had tasted heavenly as he sat at his desk, writing his resignation letter.

Yul had spent the rest of his day ensconced in his office, and only called on Deputy Goh when he needed something. He did not talk to his chief of staff again.

"I will thank her with my heart," Inho murmured as he approached his apartment door. He was so used to taking out his key and unlocking the door himself that he was startled when it suddenly gave way and opened.

"Welcome home, Kang Gwajang-nim!" greeted an enthusiastic Dajeong as she beckoned for him to enter.

Inho just stood there and stared at her as if she were an angel who had come to help him after years of pain and solitude.

"Are you all right, my husband?" asked Dajeong as she went up to him and gently grabbed his arm. "Come in."

She led him inside and shut the door as he put down his things. As he looked around, he saw that his apartment had been transformed. Dajeong had lit a few candles and rearranged some of his things. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make his formerly cold and utilitarian apartment a _home_.

"I made dinner already," said Dajeong cheerfully before she noticed Inho's red eyes and flared nostrils.

"What's the matter?" she asked as he dabbed his cheeks. "Did something happen at work today? Or is it my messiness? I'm sorry, I really tried because I know you're a neat freak..."

But he squeezed her tight and buried his face in her neck instead.

"I don't care, as long as you stay beside me."

"Did you like my lunch?"

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi. Your lunch was the best thing I'd ever tasted in awhile. And…" he raised his head and tried to smile to reassure her. "It's been a long time since I've had someone greet me at the door when I came home after work. So you see…"

At this he broke down and covered his face. She stroked his hair as she comforted him.

"Kumao, Kang Gwajang-nim for giving me a home," said Dajeong. "Now we'll get to enjoy these simple moments together every day."

"But Dajeong-ssi…" he began as he thought of Yul's request.

"Stop!" she commanded as she put her hand over his mouth. "Whatever it is that you were going to say, tell me after dinner."

And with that, she led him to the kitchen table.

"See? I made japchae-bap tonight."

He laughed. "Somehow I had expected you to buy a sub sandwich and say that you made it for dinner."

"Aigoo, Kang Gwajang-nim, would I lie?"

He drew up a chair and sat down, but she took extra care to bring some cellophane noodles to his bowl of rice.

"There, now taste it."

Despite his lack of appetite, he knew she wouldn't sit down until he had tasted it, so he obliged.

"My mom's recipe," she said proudly. "I think you're the first to try it."

"Really?"

She nodded like a mischievous genie.

"Really. I haven't made this for anyone except Appa."

Inho put down his chopsticks.

"Kwon Yul…" he had to get it out before he burst.

"What about Candidate-nim?" she asked quizzically.

"He wants to see you."

She laughed as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing.

"That's why I told you to tell me these things after dinner. Now, eat."

"Dajeong-ssi…"

But she raised her finger and shook her head.

"Eat," she pointed at his bowl.

His took his chopsticks and started eating as she sat down beside him and watched.

"Slow down. You're eating too fast, Kang Gwajang-nim... And don't hurry, because I plan on making these dishes for you for a long time, and you'll have to eat them all and lie to me that they're delicious."

As he looked her in the eye, he understood her answer to his unspoken question.

"This is delicious, and that's not a lie. Now, you eat."

She smiled and filled her own bowl as he ate her food with gusto.

#

A bored Yinna skipped into her house, looking for her family members.

"Abeoji? Harabeoji?"

Butler Kim came out of the kitchen, happy to see her.

"Miss Yinna, how was your trip?"

"Just terrible, so boring, you know. Where are my father and grandfather?"

"On some business. They'll be home soon."

"Anything exciting happen here while I was gone?" she asked.

"Everything operated as usual," said Butler Kim as he glanced at his watch.

"That's good to know. Hey, Butler Kim, where is Abeoji's camera? I want to take pictures of some of my souvenirs."

"Young lady, you own several nice ones already. Why do you need Chairman-nim's camera?"

"Don't scold me, Butler-nim! You know I only like the best…" she pouted.

"The Chairman has forbidden you from using his camera."

"Humph!" she said as she stomped off. But as soon as the butler had finished sighing and returned to his work in the kitchen, she slipped into her father's study and went straight to his bookcase. She opened the glass-paneled door and took out the Chairman's camera.

"They think I don't know the code, but I do," she said as she turned it on and punched in a code.

"Aha! There… Omo, what is this?"

One after another, she scrolled through Inho and Dajeong's wedding pictures, and her eyes widened.

"Kang Inho-ssi got married?! When did this... and in our backyard, too! I was supposed to get married there!"

She looked up at the ceiling and screamed.

"Abeoji, how could you do this to me!"


	13. Chapter 13: Musical Grace

**Chapter 13**

_Thanks again for reading my story. Since "The Prime Minister & I" was originally meant to be loosely based on "The Sound of Music", I wanted to tie my story back to that premise and bring in the music, as you'll see in this chapter. After all, what is romance without music?_

* * *

><p>Chairman Choi was riding home in his car when he received an urgent phone call from his wife.<p>

"What is it? Is our son all right?!"

Madame Hwang Miyoung, an elegantly-dressed woman of 52, glanced down at their handsome teenage son who lay asleep in his bed.

"He's fine. But what did you do to our daughter to make her so upset?" she asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"How would I know? She just went to Bali, so she should be happy!"

"She said you married her favorite oppa to someone else!"

"Her favorite oppa?"

_Did Yinna look at my camera? _The Chairman wondered.

"Aigoo_…_"

"Well?" asked Madame Choi as she sat down on a couch in her living room.

"It was Abeoji's wish. I'll have to explain it to you later…"

"Explain it to me now."

"All right... Simply put, we found the rightful heirs to the Angel Shield Trust Fund."

He heard the gasp on the other end of the line.

"Geulaeyo? But what does that have to do with our daughter?"

"That oppa Yinna likes is Kang Hyunchul's grandson, Kang Inho... But he was already in love with somebody else."

"Kang Inho…" Madame Choi tried to place where she had seen that name before.

"I hope you don't mind, but the bride borrowed your earrings for the wedding."

"Who was the bride?" asked the Madame, who was now curious about these new people who would be important to their family.

"A young woman who is now a controversial public figure due to no fault of her own. And please, it is very important that you keep this confidential until next year."

"Arussuh," she replied, even as she glanced at the newspaper on the coffee table that featured Inho's photo.

#

At midnight, the bright lights of Seoul filtered through the tan curtains that hung over Inho's windows, and illuminated the bed where Dajeong lay entwined in her Kang Gwajang-nim's arms.

"Can I really stay with you forever?" she asked as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Emm," he replied as he stroked her hair. "I'm not a man with a heart that easily changes… You've seen how loyal I am to my hyung. That's why I can become a dark angel sometimes."

She smiled, hoping she had succeeded in giving him confidence.

"Geunde, I don't want Kang Gwajang-nim to be jealous because of other men…"

"Dajeong-ssi, that may be impossible for me…"

"You know that my body already belongs to you…"

Inho caressed her fair shoulder.

"And I'll be carrying your child someday..."

He held her close and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi… You have made my dream come true…"

She snuggled closer and shut her eyes.

#

On a sunny morning across the street from Kwon Yul's campaign headquarters, Oh Hwayoung sat in her car, adjusting her hair and makeup.

"I must look my prettiest for my meeting with Kang Gwajang," she said as she patted her cheek with powder.

She looked up through the windshield and saw Inho walking up to the front entrance of the building.

"Time to go," she said with a big smile on her lips as she gathered her purse.

Inho had been pondering the resignation letter that lay in his locked desk drawer. Dajeong had implored him not to resign, at least not yet.

"Stay as long as you can. He'll need you," she had said.

"I don't want him to look at me as the man who stole his wife. First my brother, and then me…"

"Kang Gwajang-nim is not his brother. This is a totally different situation!"

"Maybe, but will Candidate-nim be able to tell the difference?"

"Don't worry…" she had tried to reassure him. "I believe in Candidate-nim's character."

"When will you meet him?"

"Whenever he wants."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, by myself," she insisted.

"Why do I feel anxious about you meeting him alone?"

"There is nothing for you to worry about. I'm not going back to him."

But Inho was not so easily soothed.

"There is absolutely nothing he could say or do to persuade you?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"He wasn't the one who promised me a place with him forever…"

With his gray leather briefcase swinging from his right hand, Kang Gwajang smiled to himself as he remembered their wedding vows. He didn't notice Yul waiting by his desk until he looked up. Surprised, Inho stopped in his tracks.

"Candidate-nim! You're early…"

Yul strode up to his chief of staff and stood face to face with him.

"I… regret how our last discussion ended. It was exceedingly ill-mannered of me…"

"She says she will meet you whenever you are available," Inho said as calmly as he could.

Yul observed Inho for a moment.

"Why did you say that you were paying the price for the choice we made to have Dajeong-ssi pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Inho paused before he answered, "At that time, I was thinking of the political expedience of our plan, but I did not consider the personal consequences. Now, in order to protect us, Dajeong and I must keep our relationship a secret until your campaign is over."

Yul nodded. "I appreciate what you are doing. I know that it must be difficult..."

Inho went to his desk and put down his briefcase. Yul wanted to pat his chief of staff's shoulder, but he refrained after remembering what had happened last time.

"Stay with me?" he requested. "At least until this campaign is over?"

Inho turned around and bowed.

"I will always be on your side... But if our situation changes in a way where it would be best for me to leave, I will."

Yul did not want to consider what that situation might be.

#

In the kitchen, Dajeong had prepared a basket of goodies to bring to Sooho's nursing home.

"And last but most importantly, a book. Where can I find one for Ajubeonim?"

She thought for a moment until she spied the bookshelf in the living room.

"Of course!"

She searched it for something suitable, but soon the bibliophile in her became engrossed in Inho's literary collection.

"Uwa, Kang Gwajang-nim has a nice library here," she remarked with a grin. As her fingers slid across the spines of his books, a little thrill went through her.

Her hand stopped at a leather-bound journal that piqued her curiosity.

"What is this? Could it be Kang Gwajang-nim's diary?"

She giggled at the thought of reading his secret thoughts. But the handwritten title on the first page of the journal surprised her.

"Kang Family Journal?"

She flipped through its gilt-edged pages and came to one with a family tree hand-drawn in blue ink.

"Kang Inho, Kang Sooho, Kang Chiwon, Kang Hyunchul…" she read upwards from Inho's name through the line of men in his family.

"Wait a minute… Kang Hyunchul?" she gasped as she remembered what the old man at the nursing home had said. Could it be the same person?

Dajeong closed the journal and put it back in its place on the bookshelf before she got up, took her basket, and hurried out the door.

#

Hwayoung watched Inho walk down the main corridor of the building and timed her move.

"Oh," she cried as she pretended to trip and fall against him.

Inho caught her and held her by the arm until she was stable on her feet.

"Are you all right, Samonim?"

She gave him an admiring smile, before cocking her head to one side.

"Thank you for catching me..."

"Anieyo," he said politely.

"I'm Oh Hwayoung. What's your name?"

"Kang Inho. I'm Kwon Yul's chief of staff."

"I know. Aren't you the cute young man at the press conference two days ago?"

"Ah… yeah…" said Inho with an anxious grin as he glanced at his watch. "Well, I need to go now. Annyeong…"

"I'm your fan!" she declared as he hurriedly left.

She admired his posture and gait from the back, ever more determined to snag him.

#

After Dajeong helped Sooho take a sip of water, she wiped his chin with a napkin.

"There you are, Ajubeonim," she said with a smile. "You can move your hands a little more today. Did you like your lunch?"

Sooho slowly nodded once.

"Ku…mao… Good… lunch…"

She heard a knock at the door and turned around. It was Harabeoji, accompanied by Butler Kim. Delighted, she hurried to open it.

"Harabeoji!" she greeted him enthusiastically. "What brings you to the nursing home today?"

"I was here visiting my… friend. May I come in? I don't believe I've met Inho's older brother."

"Of course!" she replied as she let them in. "Annyeong, Butler Kim."

"Annyeong," the butler bowed.

Dajeong led Grandpa Choi to Sooho's bedside and helped him sit down. The invalid looked upon his visitors with curiosity.

"Ajubeonim, you probably don't know who this is, but he was a very dear person to your harabeoji, and now to Kang Gwajang-nim and I."

Sooho shifted his eyes towards Grandpa Choi, who seemed very moved. He dabbed away tears before speaking.

"Sooho-ssi, I am Choi Duseon. I was your grandfather's friend."

Sooho's eyes widened when he heard Grandpa Choi's name.

"Choi… Du… Seon…?"

"Do you recognize that name, Ajubeonim?" asked Dajeong.

Sooho stared at Grandpa Choi so intently that Dajeong began to worry.

"It's all right, Ajubeonim. He's not…"

"Du! Seon!" yelled Sooho so loudly it startled the others in the room.

"Maybe he's tired…" Dajeong suggested apologetically.

Grandpa stood up and said, "Perhaps we should go now."

He started for the door when Sooho yelled out another name.

"Yong! Jin!"

Startled, Grandpa turned back.

"Yongjin? You know that name?"

But Sooho just stared at Grandpa with a mixture of hostility and pity. Dajeong had never seen that expression on his face before.

"Please, tell me!" cried Grandpa Choi.

"What is it, Ajubeonim?" Dajeong asked as she took Sooho's hand.

Slowly he turned to look at her and whispered, "Ha…ra…beo…ji… heart…broken…"

Grandpa looked away and dabbed at his moist eyes.

"What is he talking about, Harabeoji?" asked Dajeong, wide-eyed.

"Can you come with me?" asked Grandpa. "I want you to see someone."

#

Sitting at his desk, Inho read Yul's debate speech as Deputy Chief of Staff Goh approached.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, Candidate-nim was wondering if you could stay to help him with the last part of his debate prep? I could go have dinner and come back if you need me."

Inho glanced at his watch. It was already six o'clock, and he knew Dajeong would be worried if he didn't contact her. He nodded.

"If you could come back after dinner, I would appreciate it," he replied. "I can't stay past seven-thirty."

"Kang Gwajang-nim has a prior engagement?"

"Ah… yes."

"I'll let Candidate-nim know."

"Thank you."

After Deputy Chief Goh left, Inho slowly let out his breath. In the past, it didn't matter how long and hard he worked, but now this newly married man struggled to keep the same demanding hours.

_I wish I could tell them why…_

He texted Dajeong that he would be late for dinner.

At home, Dajeong received the text and wrote back, "fighting!" with a smiley face icon. She put down her phone and brought a tray of tea into the living room, where Grandpa Choi sat on the couch reading the Kang Family Journal with great interest.

"Have some tea, Harabeoji," said Dajeong as she set the tray down on the coffee table. "Kang Gwajang-nim's going to be late.

"Aigoo, what a nice picture of Inho-ssi with his mother," remarked Grandpa as he pointed at the photo.

"She was very beautiful," agreed Dajeong. "I'm so glad she kept this family journal. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known much about Kang Gwajang-nim's family."

"Ah, you see this person? I knew him! He used to tell the best jokes!"

"Do you know everyone on the page?"

Grandpa sighed. "Not everyone. Mostly just my generation and older. I lost touch with Hyunchul's son… But that's all right, because I have so many stories to tell you and Inho-ssi, if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Tell me more, Harabeoji."

"See this guy here? Ah, his noodles were the best!"

As they ate dinner, Grandpa continued telling story after story about people in Inho's family tree, until Dajeong could almost picture the way they looked when they were alive.

"Haha, Harabeoji, did that really happen? Or is it a tall tale?"

"Pssh! Are you accusing me of exaggerating?"

They laughed so hard that they didn't notice when Inho had entered the apartment.

"Harabeoji?" he exclaimed, surprised.

They looked up and grinned. Dajeong jumped off the couch and ran to greet her husband.

"You're home! Finally!" she said as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry…" he replied a little stiffly. "Candidate-nim needed my help."

She shook her head as she took his briefcase. "No need to be sorry. Look who came to visit us tonight!"

Inho bowed to Grandpa Choi.

"Harabeoji… For a moment I thought I was imagining you sitting on my couch. But… isn't that my family record?" he asked, baffled.

Dajeong glanced at the book in Grandpa's hands.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind… I came across it today when I was searching for a book for Ajubeonim. Harabeoji knows most of the people mentioned in there! Don't you, Harabeoji?"

Grandpa chuckled as he nodded.

"Almost every one. Ah… it brings back such good memories…"

He noticed the bewildered look on Inho's face and promptly shut the book.

"Inho-ah, do forgive Harabeoji. I didn't mean to intrude."

Inho collected himself and went to the couch, where he sat down beside Grandpa.

"Please don't think that way. I was just surprised, that's all. Did you eat?"

Grandpa nodded. "Dajeong-ssi and I had some very good Chinese takeout."

"Kang Gwajang-nim, here, taste some," said Dajeong as she gave Inho a bowl.

He took a bite and nodded his appreciation.

"I saw your mother's picture. She was very beautiful," complimented Grandpa Choi.

"She was. Thank you."

"She also wrote that you were some kind of musical prodigy."

At this, Dajeong's ears perked up. But Inho laughed uneasily.

"That's just a mother's pride speaking."

"How much of a musical prodigy, Harabeoji?" Dajeong asked eagerly.

Harabeoji grinned as he glanced at Inho.

"A multi-talented one."

"That was a long time ago…" Inho replied with a nervous chuckle before he took another bite of _tangsuyuk_. "Dajeong-ssi, how was my hyung today?"

"Good," said Dajeong tersely as she slipped away into the spare bedroom. Inside that room stood a digital piano on its stand and a matching bench. Dajeong brought the keyboard and stand into the living room.

"What are you doing?" asked Inho, who was now very anxious.

"I'm going to play something for Harabeoji as you eat," said Dajeong as she set up everything.

She went back to get the bench and sat down. Rolling up her sleeves, she tested a few notes on the keys.

"Ready, Harabeoji?" she winked at Grandpa Choi.

"Play on, Dajeong-ssi," said Grandpa, grinning.

Dajeong started playing a tune that was very familiar to Inho... So familiar that it drove him crazy whenever anyone played it incorrectly.

"Wait! That's a piano and cello duet! You can't play it alone!"

Unconvinced, Dajeong continued her song.

"Why? I think the piano part sounds beautiful by itself."

Inho shook his head.

"No, it isn't complete without the cello!"

"I can't stop playing my song for Harabeoji just because you demand that a cello be present! Besides, we don't have a cellist here anyway," she replied impudently.

"Aish!" exclaimed Inho as he marched into the spare bedroom, muttering profanities under his breath.

"What did you say?" yelled Dajeong, who grinned at Harabeoji as she continued playing. The day before, when she was bored, she had explored every recess of Inho's apartment and discovered a musical treasure trove in his spare bedroom closet.

"Three guitars, a violin, a cello, and a keyboard… Oooh! And look at all this sheet music!" she had exclaimed.

Inho came back into the room and put some music on her piano stand.

"If you're going to play, do it right."

She stopped playing and stared at him. He looked so much more dashing in his vest and tie while carrying an instrument instead of his usual briefcase.

"Omo, what is this? Do you play the cello, too?"

He glanced at it sheepishly as he put it down beside the piano.

"I… played a little in school."

He grabbed a special chair from the spare bedroom and sat down by her. She adjusted the sheet music on her stand and straightened her back.

"All right, then. Shall we try?"

Instinctively Inho tuned his instrument to her notes. Neither of them noticed Grandpa's thoughtful gaze upon them.

Inho nodded at Dajeong, who began playing the opening notes of Rachmaninoff's beautiful sonata. His passionate cello notes soon joined in, and their duet slowly danced together until it reached a climax. The cellist couldn't help but be transported in his mind to a happier time when his omma had played the piano as he practiced. Later, it was his college girlfriend who had always rehearsed with him.

_And then they all left me… _thought Inho as tears made his vision so blurry he couldn't read his music anymore. Nevertheless, his muscle memory took over and he was able to finish the piece.

Dajeong smiled big as she lifted her fingers from the piano. She glanced at Grandpa, who sat on the couch with his eyes closed and his mouth scrunched upwards in a blissful smile. He opened his eyes and met her concerned gaze with gratitude.

"Thank you, Dajeong-ssi. You and Inho-ssi both played so beautifully. I was reminded… of her…"

"Your wife? Aw, how sweet, isn't that right, Kang Gwajang-nim?"

But when she looked at her husband, she saw the tears on his face as he stared into space. He got up from his chair, shaking like a man about to collapse. She quickly went to his aide.

"Kang Gwajang-nim! Are you all right?" she asked as she helped steady him.

He struggled to speak. "Dajeong-ssi…"

She wrapped her arms around him tight and laid her head against his heaving chest.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered.

"I'll be right here…" she replied. "Bravo on your playing!"

"Dajeong-ah," said Grandpa. "Didn't you say you wanted to go back to college and take music classes?"

"I did, Harabeoji."

"Our family has always supported the Yeongsan College of Music. I'll tell them that you're interested. Go there and see if you like it."

Inho gulped when he heard the name of the school.

"I will," replied Dajeong, smiling, as she bowed with thanks.

#

Yinna sat with her friends in an upscale Gangnam nail salon, not too far from Oh Hwayoung, who eavesdropped on their conversation with great interest.

"I just can't believe my favorite oppa is married to… _her_!"

"To who, Yinna unni?" asked one of her friends.

"It was a secret wedding, too!" Yinna whispered.

"Did you really see the pictures?"

Yinna nodded. "But I can't tell anyone. I'm not even supposed to tell you girls."

Another friend gasped and said, "Wait… Are you talking about Kwon Yul's handsome chief of staff? The one who's been in the news lately?"

Yinna stared at her lap.

"I can't say."

"It must be him, because you told me he came to your house and you liked him the best…"

"Shh! Someone might hear you!"

"Are you saying that he married Nam Dajeong?"

Hwayoung stared at her nails, scheming just what she might do to _that woman_.

"Kill, kill," she muttered."I must go see my oppa."

#

Grandpa watched Inho mull over past memories while peeling an apple.

"Inho," Grandpa called out to him.

Inho stopped and looked up.

"Harabeoji?" he blinked.

"You peel an apple the same way your grandfather used to do it."

"Thanks for coming tonight. I'm honored."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," suggested Grandpa.

Dajeong took that as her cue to leave the two men for awhile.

"Harabeoji, I need to catch up on some writing, so you two talk slowly," she announced as she lifted the family journal from the coffee table. Grandpa nodded as she went into the bedroom, but Inho remained preoccupied with the one issue that troubled him the most.

"Harabeoji, I… need your advice."

"Tell me, and I'll see what wisdom I can summon."

"I don't know if I can work for Kwon Yul much longer…"

"It is difficult for newlyweds to keep their marriage a secret, is it not?"

Inho nodded. "But that's not the most difficult thing."

"What is it?"

"Candidate-nim now misses Dajeong and wants her back. He says he can't live without her."

"Aigoo…" said Grandpa, who was now concerned. "But she's married to you."

"I know," said Inho softly. "Ottoke?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure I can give you good advice. Nowadays, everything seems to happen so fast. In the past, it took months for news to reach a town, but now it takes seconds. What would happen to Kwon Yul politically if Dajeong went back to his side?"

"Dajeong-ssi says she won't return to him. But if she did… She's already a controversial figure now. The media probably wouldn't treat her kindly."

"And if she rejects Kwon Yul, your working relationship with him could become very uncomfortable…"

"Can I still help him if I quit?"

"I don't see why not. Out of all his staff, you probably know him the best. Use your knowledge to help him."

"How?"

"With the resources at your disposal."

"I can?"

"Of course you can. You and your brother are heirs to the Angel Shield Trust Fund… Therefore you are my heirs, since I was the one who started the trust fund," Grandpa declared solemnly.

"What do you mean, Harabeoji?"

"You are my heir, along with my son. Even though you call him 'ajusshi', you are technically co-heir with him."

Inho's jaw dropped.

"You had said that the trust fund was worth 5 billion won. I was only going to use it for my hyung's healthcare and Dajeong's protection. Are you saying…?"

Grandpa Choi sat back and grinned.

"It _was_ worth that much."

Suspicious from the look on Grandpa's face, Inho checked his trust account online. The balance he saw at the bottom of the web page astonished him.

_Five hundred billion won?!_

He stared at Grandpa, wide-eyed. "I don't understand…"

"I told you, you are my heir. Therefore, you need to learn how to manage all of this. I trust that you'll do it well."

"How does a person learn to manage all this?"

"Visit me every week if you can... you and Dajeong-ssi, and I'll teach you both. We can also meet at the nursing home, but that's not as private. Here's lesson one… For now, except when you're helping others, pretend it doesn't exist."

Inho nodded, still flabbergasted by the amount of money that he and his hyung had received. Grandpa discussed some particulars with him before his visit came to an end.

Dajeong came out of the bedroom just in time after reading juicy details about Inho that excited her and made her wonder about him.

"Kumao, Harabeoji," said Dajeong as she hugged him.

Grandpa smiled. "You're welcome, Dajeong-ee. I hope you'll meet my granddaughter next time you come by the house."

Next, Inho hugged Grandpa. "Thank you for remembering my grandfather and being so generous to me on his account."

Grandpa nodded.

"It's something I should have done a long time ago… By the way, if you come to the nursing home, I'd like to introduce you to my… friend."

"The one you were visiting? Of course I'll be there!"

"Good. See you then. In the meantime, be careful. There are spies everywhere."

#

"You played very well tonight," Dajeong complimented Inho as she put away the dishes.

"Dajeong-ssi…" said Inho solemnly. "Don't ever ask me to do that again."

"I didn't ask. You volunteered."

He gave her a look that could kill and said, "Don't make me perform in front of people again." He turned on his heels and went to the bedroom.

Dajeong put down the dish in her hand and followed him.

"We weren't performing for other people, but for Harabeoji. Why did you say that?"

"I... haven't practiced."

"That's interesting... To me you sounded like you had just practiced last week! Oh… Is that how you spend your spare time?"

His laugh sounded hollow to her.

"Of course not! I spend my spare time drinking and socializing with my government worker buddies."

"What government worker buddies?" she asked incredulously.

"The same ones who now tease me about being in the news with you!" he raised his voice.

"I don't understand... It's obvious that your mother was right. You _are_ talented. Why…?"

Agitated, he yelled, "Omma is dead!"

Stunned, Dajeong thought for a moment.

"So you buried your music with her…"

"No..." he replied softly. "I almost did, but I couldn't… Not after everything she had done for me…"

"She wrote that you were going to major in music. How did you end up in government work?"

Inho fumed as he stared into space, but he did not reply. Dajeong scratched her itchy neck for a moment before saying, "You don't mind me going back to college and taking a piano class, right? It's just a hobby…"

He gave her his usual worried look before he replied, "Do whatever you want. But I won't be playing."

"Kang Gwajang-nim!"

"Never again!" he yelled before he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

She wondered what could have happened to make him react that way. That night, they lay in bed like two strangers, with Inho sticking close to his edge of the mattress. Finally, unable to sleep, he sat up, turned on his lamp and watched Dajeong slumber.

His heart sank as he caressed her face.

"I'm sorry. Someday… if you leave and don't return, I'll understand…"

He was about to get out of bed when he heard her reply, "I won't leave you the way she did…"

Startled, he swallowed hard and faced her.

"You know about… her?"

"No. All I know is that some time, somewhere, a girl broke your heart and turned you into Inho Robot."

"What did you just call me?"

"Inho Robot... He's polished, well-mannered, and considerate, but he never lets anyone know how he truly feels when he's hurting."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Am I?"

She waited in silence until he declared, "I'm tired..."

"Shall I tell you a sad story to put you to sleep?" she asked cheerily.

"If you wish."

"In college my major was journalism, but my minor was piano. Did you know that?"

Surprised, he replied, "I didn't."

"The music community is actually quite small, both here and abroad, so we students often swapped stories."

"You must have had a lot to write about."

"Yes, and during my freshman year, I heard this one story… I'm not even sure if it's true, but it always made me cry whenever my friends mentioned it, so they would tease me, too."

"Was it that sad?" asked Inho skeptically.

"There was a poor cello student… Or was he a violin student? Anyway, his story was so memorable that people kept talking about it..."

"I don't see why a music student would be so unforgettable."

"This oppa had attended a prestigious music school a few years before I went to college…"

"He had no name?"

Dajeong shook her head.

"I think people didn't want to say it out of respect. Or maybe they had forgotten..."

"So, what happened?"

"Oppa had met a beautiful classmate during his freshman year and fell madly in love with her. She was a piano and flute major."

"Ah, a love story. I smell a tragedy coming," remarked Inho as he shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"Everyone noticed that he glowed whenever he was around her, and he talked about her as if she were the best thing in the world to happen to him…" Dajeong sighed.

"But…" inserted Inho as he turned to stare at her.

"But… This girl had an open secret. She was dating another guy at the same time, and nobody had the guts or decency to tell poor Nameless Oppa about it. So he continued dating her until his final recital, when he found out..."

"Poor Nameless Oppa," Inho sneered in a monotone as his attention drifted.

"During his last song, he looked up, expecting to find his girlfriend beaming at him with pride. But instead, she was wearing his favorite red dress, kissing another man in the middle of the audience with everyone watching…"

Shaking, Inho stared at the wall and tried to breathe.

"He was so humiliated he could barely make it through his encore. Then he quit school and disappeared from the music scene altogether. No one ever heard from him again."

"What a shame," he said coldly.

"Yes," agreed Dajeong as tears filled her eyes. "But if he loved his music so much, how could he give it up like that?"

"Because… He had given his all when he performed for her…" Inho said very softly, his voice raw.

She observed his bloodshot eyes and it dawned on her.

"You know this story, don't you?"

Looking straight ahead, Inho gave a curt nod.

"I knew him."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

His mouth trembling, he looked away, unable to reply.

"Unless…" her eyes widened, but he spoke before she could.

"What killed him wasn't what he had seen at the recital… It was what she had said to him afterwards…"

Instinctively, she gripped his arm to comfort him.

"I'm here for you."

He laughed scornfully and peeled her hand off his arm.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't me."

"But what did she say to him after the recital?"

#

Backstage, twenty year-old Inho yelled hoarsely at his lady in red.

"Why?!"

"Oh, calm down! I dated him before I ever met you!" replied Yookyeong with her hands on her hips.

"How could you not tell me?"

"But how could I resist all your adoration and infatuation with me?"

"You should have told me… You should have…"

"I'm sorry I didn't, all right? Danny was starting to bore me, so when you came along…" she laughed, but stopped when she saw his resentful face.

"So I was just an amusement? A play thing to you?!" he cried, furious at being manipulated.

"Look, you're a poor music student. You didn't think we would last, did you? He's a chaebol with everything I want! Money, job prospects, good family... You don't have any of those..."

"I loved you with all of my heart!"

"I'm sorry…" she pouted as she flounced her red dress. "But you're not as good looking, either…"

She turned and left, shredding his heart into bits.

#

Dajeong frowned when she heard what the Girl-in-the-red-dress had said.

"You're not as good looking?! How could she be so cruel! But Kang Gwajang-nim, I was right! I knew someone had criticized your looks!"

"Yah, why do you keep thinking this story's about me? Pssh!"

"Anyway, last anyone had heard, you… Your friend had transferred to another school and changed majors. Do you know where he went?"

"I'll tell you what happened to that babo. He…"

Dajeong cringed.

"Please don't call him that."

"He went to another school, where he learned how to drink, party, and do all the things he had never done before because he was too focused on music!" Inho seethed as he thought of his wasted youth.

"But the music was worth it…"

"And he chose a major that was as far from music as possible!"

"What is he doing now?"

He shook his head. "We lost touch."

"Of course you did... But I would have told him that he loved his music long before he ever loved his girlfriend, and he shouldn't have given it up…"

She caught a glance of the sorrow in his eyes.

"However… I'm so glad that you became Kang Gwajang-nim, because if you hadn't, then I might have never met you."

He did not reply as he brooded in silence.

"Which college did your friend attend?" she asked.

"There are not that many music colleges. If you really want to know, look it up yourself!" he got up and walked out.

In the quiet spare bedroom, he shut the door behind him and stared in the dim light at the instruments that Dajeong had neatly arranged against a wall. He sat on the floor beside the violin case and opened it. As he fingered its strings, he thought about the past and wept.

Dajeong slipped into the dark room and knelt beside her sobbing Guardian Angel, holding him as he struggled to regain his composure.

"I am not her," she declared.

He closed his eyes and hid his face in her shoulder, where he remained.

After awhile, she looked about the room and suggested, "Kang Gwajang-nim, let's sleep here tonight."

He wiped his face.

"Here? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?"

She got up and pulled some blankets out of the closet.

"Sometimes I like sleeping on the floor too," she said as she spread them out in front of him. "Besides… The nice thing about being married to me is that you'll spend the night being comforted by a wife who likes you very much…"

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi, but I'd rather be alone right now," he replied in his melancholy voice.

"I understand, but…" She crawled toward him and drew her face close to his. "I'm your instrument, so… Play me…"

He raised an eyebrow and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Dajeong-ssi, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

But she pressed closer to him and danced her fingers on his shoulder.

"I'm your finest cello. Now, play me..."

He let out a guffaw before glancing nervously at his guitars. She looked at them, too.

"Make them watch… and envy us..."

His jaw dropped and he gasped as he struggled to reply.

"Bad girl! You and your imagination…"

"Emmm…" she replied as they kissed and fell on the blankets, where he gently plucked her heartstrings under the watchful eyes of the instruments.

#

In the Official Residence courtyard, Appa waved his hand in front of Dajeong's face.

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee. Why did you suddenly stop? Did you comfort Kang Son-in-law?"

Dajeong shook herself out of a daze.

"Yes… Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Appa shrugged and said, "You became silent after he said he wanted to be alone."

"Ah…" Dajeong laughed anxiously. "I comforted him, and he became happier afterwards."

Appa nodded. "Good. It looks like Chongri-nim's meeting is about finished."

Dajeong glanced at a window, where two shadowy figures stood up.

"Appa, you're not going to leave me now, are you? There's still so much to tell you!"

Appa glanced up at the sky. The figures in the window sat back down, to Dajeong's relief.

"There, we have a little while longer."

"Thank you. I'll go faster, I promise."

"No need to worry. You'll finish in time," said Appa with a twinkle in his eye.

#

In the morning, right as Inho was about to go to work, he received a text message from Reporter Byun.

"Careful going out. Paparazzi is outside your building. Same for Nam Dajeong's place."

"What's the matter?" asked Dajeong as he went to the window.

He looked down and saw a crowd of reporters and photographers gathered outside their apartment building entrance, shouting questions at the other residents.

"It looks like the media has found us."

Dajeong went to the window and gasped. "How did they…?"

"Don't worry, Dajeong-ssi. I'll make sure our men take care of this."

He started to dial security, but she put her hand on his phone.

"Wait!"

"What?"

His narrowed eyes, arched eyebrows, along with his deepened voice, made him seem extra manly.

_Ah, Kang Gwajang-nim, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?_

She withdrew her hand and giggled.

"Nothing. I was distracted."

"Dajeong-ssi, I hardly think that this is the time to be distracted!"

She stood to attention and bowed. "Sorry!"

He sighed. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can get out of here undetected. Remember?" the once plucky reporter reminded him.

Instantly his features relaxed and he smiled.

"Be careful, Dajeong-ssi."

"Kang Gwajang-nim, fighting!" she saluted him.

He grinned and made his call.

#

Heechul strolled into the café where Yinna sat alone at a table, brooding.

"Choi Yinna-ssi…" he said nonchalantly, even though secretly he was glad to see her.

She looked up at him, her eyes ablaze.

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? I've been waiting for you to come back from Bali!"

She rested her chin on her hands and smiled.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course not. I kept busy with my other assignments," he replied with his nose in the air.

"Well, I didn't miss you one bit, either," she stuck out her tongue at him.

He stood up. "Then what am I doing here? Why don't we end this arrangement?"

He expected a snappy retort from her, but he heard silence. When he looked down, she was in tears. He sat right back down.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean that…"

"Could Oppa just… Stay here with me for a little bit? The person I liked married someone else, and…" she started to sob.

Gently, he reached out and held her hand.

"It's all right. I can be your… good friend if you'll let me, Yinna-ssi."

He handed her napkin after napkin as she cried and blew her nose.

#

Dajeong looked in Inho's closet to see if any of his clothes fit her. She pulled out a green v-neck sweater.

"Yes! Now I just need a ball cap…"

She grabbed one from the neatly stacked collection on his shelf and stuffed all her hair into it. Next, she slipped on a pair of his sunglasses.

"Annyeong haseyo, my name is Kim Yoosik," she said as she extended her hand toward the mirror for an imaginary handshake.

Ten minutes later, she slipped out of the apartment building with ease.

#

At Yul's campaign headquarters, Inho's colleagues gossiped among themselves about the changes they had seen in him.

"Look, here he comes! Manseok, why don't you ask him?" they nudged one of their heavyset compatriots toward Inho, who was coming down the hallway.

Manseok smiled nervously.

"Ah… Kang Gwajang-nim," he greeted Inho with a bow.

Inho stopped and glanced at his co-workers suspiciously.

"Do you need something, Associate Team Leader Park?"

"I was just wondering…" began Manseok as he scratched his head. "Are you… married?"

Instantly Inho's eyes popped wide open.

"What did you say?"

"Well… We thought maybe you got married, because… because…" said Manseok as he glanced at his friends for help.

"I've had several friends get married this past year," said Team Leader Chang. "And newlyweds all behave the same way."

"Do they?" asked Inho as he tried not to appear anxious.

Team Leader Chang walked up to his boss and sized him up.

"For example, I noticed that your tie, while always straight, is now straighter. And your jacket looks like someone brushed and smoothed it out with her hands."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you've been bringing some nice homemade lunches, too. You used to go out and eat with us, remember?"

"Oh, ah… I'm trying to experiment, haha," joked Inho.

But the others remained unconvinced as they studied him.

"Notice the fine details in his dress, grooming, and his body language," said Team Leader Chang. "I'd say that he's married… Or in a serious relationship with a woman."

Inho gave him a tight grin.

"It's not that Nam Dajeong woman, is it?" asked Manseok.

Inho glanced down the hallway, where he noticed that a familiar face was watching… and listening.

"Someday I'll tell you when the campaign is over, okay? But right now, we need to focus on the debates and upcoming fundraising events and get Candidate-nim as close to the victory line as possible."

They listened and nodded.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Team Leader Chang rallied the troops. "Victory for Kwon Yul!"

"Yeah!" the others shouted.

Inho grinned as he watched them disperse. Then he faced Yul and bowed.

"Good morning, Candidate-nim. Are you ready for your first televised debate?"

Yul observed his gwajang for a moment with a faint smile.

"I am. Welcome to work today, Kang Gwajang. Shall we go into my office?"

Inho nodded and followed his boss inside.

#

Chairman Na was not happy to see his stepsister enter his office.

"I thought you were in America. What are you doing here?"

She gave him a simpering smile as she stepped in and sat down on his couch.

"Why shouldn't I come back and see you, dear oppa? I know you're busy trying to elect your man, but surely you could spare some time for me?"

"If you came to ask me for money…"

"I'm sure you'll give me plenty, especially after I tell you something I heard about about Kwon Yul… Or rather, Nam Dajeong…"

Chairman Na sat back and grinned.

"I'm interested."

#

Dressed in her boy clothes, Dajeong strolled around the campus of Yeongsan College, taking in the sights and sounds around her. She quickened her pace and laughed as she went into the school's state-of-the-art main building.

Professor Jo Jisoo turned and perused her new student that just entered Practice Room A.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi?" she asked, baffled.

Dajeong bowed and replied, "Yes, Seonsaeng-nim." She took off her ball cap and let her hair fall down. "I'm sorry I'm dressed this way today. I had to escape reporters."

Jisoo smiled and bade her to sit down at the piano.

"I understand. We have celebrities on our campus all the time."

"Is it really true that Pink Boi went to school here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, he did. In fact, he took one of my classes."

"Ah..." said Dajeong as she sat down on the piano bench.

The teacher grew quiet and asked, "Can you tell me… How is he doing?"

"Who?"

"Kang Inho-ssi."

Dajeong's eyes widened.

"Seonsaeng-nim knows him?"

Jisoo gave a one-syllable laugh.

"Know him? He was one of my best students ever. When Chairman Choi asked for someone to tutor you, I volunteered right away."

Dajeong gasped. "Then that story is true?"

"Which story?" asked the teacher, amused.

"The girl in the red dress who broke his heart…"

The teacher sighed.

"It's true. He left me a letter explaining his decision to leave, and then I never heard from him again. I didn't know where he was until I saw him in the news… He's now Kang Gwajang, right?"

Dazed, Dajeong replied, "Yes."

"I would love to see him."

"I'll tell him. Seonsaeng-nim, that girl in the red dress… Do you know her?"

Jisoo nodded.

"I'll tell you more after our lesson."

#

Reporter Byun paced back and forth across the street from Kwon Yul's campaign headquarters. He did not notice the young man Kim Yoosik walking past him into the building. Inside, Inho was on his cell phone, standing in a secluded corner.

"Someone informed Chairman Na that you two are married."

"We can neither confirm nor deny that," replied Inho, who was annoyed at having to give such an evasive response.

"Come on, it's me, not some other person," said Byun. "You can trust me."

"I'm sorry, but for your safety and protection, it is better that I don't answer."

"Are you really going to make me search for your marriage record? Chairman Na has already asked me to do that!"

Inho let out a long breath. "Do what you must, then. I'll tell Dajeong the news."

He hung up and texted Dajeong.

"Kang Gwajang-nim," he heard someone whispering behind him.

He turned around and saw a young man wearing casual clothes that looked suspiciously similar to his.

"Can I help you?" Inho offered.

"It's me, Dajeong-ssi."

He looked at her, astonished.

"What are you doing here? I was going to text you that…"

"I know already. Does Candidate-nim have a moment to talk to me?"

His heart sank a little.

#

When Yul saw the boyishly dressed Dajeong, he was pleasantly surprised. She gave her usual bow as a worried Inho closed the door.

"Annyeong, Candidate-nim."

Despite her clothes, Yul stared at her like she was an oasis in the vast desert of politics that he had to get through.

"What brings you here today, Nam Dajeong-ssi?"

She showed him the notebook and pen she had with her.

"I'm here to interview you again."

"You are?"

"I thought this might be a good time to see you, before your first debate," She smiled big. "I think you represent the people well."

"Have a seat, Dajeong-ssi," he gestured toward the couches. He waited for her to sit down before he did.

"Before you ask me more questions, I want to ask you one of my own."

"I think I know what you are going to ask, but please."

"You and Kang Gwajang… Are you together?"

She nodded.

"Yes, we are together."

Yul's face fell.

"I see... So you won't return to me?"

She got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, Candidate-nim. If we never had dinner at The Perch… But now, I've made my choice, and I cannot return to you."

"You make it sound so final, as if… you're married to him."

She merely smiled and said nothing as she looked at the floor. Yul approached her and stopped right in front of her face.

"Do you know just how much I've missed you, Nam Dajeong-ssi?"

"You miss me because your wife died and you're lonely, Candidate-nim."

"Is there… nothing I can do, then…?"

"No," said Dajeong, who could not bear to see the disappointment on his face.

After a long pause, he asked, "What did he promise you?"

"Does it matter? The important thing is that I took his offer."

"Why? Were you that desperate…"

She was getting tired of his questions.

"Yes!"

Yul stared at Dajeong with astonishment.

"I didn't think you would be so weak."

"Well, I am," she said as she turned around to leave.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi!"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Have you forgotten all the things you had said to me?"

She turned around, furious.

"That is not fair, Candidate-nim. When I loved you, I was true. But it was you who pushed me away, time and time again. First, because of Samonim's betrayal, and then because of her death."

Yul grimaced as his heart dealt with the bitterness of hearing her words.

"So you fled to him for comfort, just like Nayoung fled to Kang Sooho…"

"No! These are two entirely different situations! Kang Gwajang-nim did nothing wrong! Candidate-nim, you must not blame him!"

Yul swallowed hard and asked, "I'll ask you again. What did he promise you?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "Emotional security."

Yul lowered his eyes as he understood her for the first time.

#

Inho waited anxiously in the hallway as he watched Yul's office door. He did not notice his colleagues gathered behind him, peeking to see what would happen.

The door opened and out walked Dajeong, but her pale face and red eyes confirmed his worst fear that the talk had taxed her severely. She raised her head and smiled at him as she hurried out. Wide-eyed, his gaze followed her down the hallway. Inho's colleagues backed away and whispered among themselves as she put on her husband's sunglasses and left.

"Kang Gwajang."

Inho turned back and stared at Yul, who had a peculiar expression on his face.

"Candidate-nim?"

"Come in and see me."

"Yes."

Inho followed Yul into his office, all the while worrying about Dajeong. As he shut the door, Yul held up a web page on his cell phone.

"Is this true?"

Inho scanned the news headline, which said, "Nam Dajeong Secretly Wed Kwon Yul's Chief of Staff." His jaw dropped.

"It's just rumors," he replied.

"Really?"

Inho stared at Yul, sad that his hyung would now have to suffer more pain.

"Well? Tell me! Are you two married?"

Inho took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"It's a marriage of convenience, right?" asked Yul, his eyes full of hope.

"No... It's not," said Inho, who worried for Candidate-nim's sanity.

Yul stared at Inho until he had no choice but to accept the hard truth. He nearly lost his balance and stumbled backward.

"Candidate-nim!" cried Kang Gwajang as he rushed to stop Yul from falling.

Yul brushed Inho off as he regained his footing.

"You can leave now. Go be with her."

"But Candidate-nim, I still need to help you with your debate prep…"

Yul pointed at the door.

"Go!"

Inho watched Yul brood for a moment before he turned and walked out with quick and determined steps. As he went down the hallway, he heard his colleagues gossiping about him.

"See? I told you he was married!" whispered Team Leader Chang.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the news," Inho warned him as he passed by.

He went to his desk, opened the top drawer and took out his resignation letter.

#

Later that night, Woori entered his father's study and found the presidential candidate brooding in his leather office chair.

_He looks like he's in a bad mood. Maybe I should tell him another time._

Slowly he retreated, but he was not quick enough for Yul's sharp eye.

"Woori?"

"Appa… I was just going to say good night," said Woori as he waved. He turned to leave, but Yul got up from his chair.

"Did you want to say something to me?" asked Yul, who was worried that he might miss something if he didn't take time to speak to his son now.

Woori turned back around, put his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

"I was going to say… I've decided that I want to attend a music college."

Yul wasn't too thrilled, but he nodded.

"So that's your decision."

"I'll be going to their charity music contest with my band. Come with us, Appa."

"Very well, as long as you apply to a few other regular universities as backup."

Woori smiled in relief. "I will."

Yul approached his Woori and extended his arms. Woori thought this was a bit different for his abeoji, but he accepted the offer anyway. The presidential candidate held his teenage son for as long as the boy could handle it, which lasted all of three seconds.

#

Dajeong played a melancholy tune on Inho's digital piano as she waited for him to come home. When he did, she got off and flew straight into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dajeong-ssi…"

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault…" she started to cry. "I hated having to hurt him!"

"I know… I had to tell him the truth. I couldn't lie when he asked if we were married."

"Suhoui cheonsa, can we just… stay in bed all night?"

He nodded and cradled her head as she sobbed in his arms. After a light and somber dinner, he promptly put her to bed and stayed with her until she became bored.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, I'm tired of crying," she said as she left his arms and sat up.

"At least you didn't turn to soju for comfort this time," said Inho, who was proud of his wife. "What shall we do, then?"

She thought for a moment and smiled.

"I know, let's practice my piano homework!"

"It a little late. We might disturb the neighbors…"

"It's only nine o'clock. Come on, let's go make some music," she tugged at his arm.

He grimaced as he got out of bed. "Let me guess. You and I are playing a duet, am I right?"

She giggled. "It's a piano and violin piece. I think you'll like it."

"I must warn you… I'm a perfectionist when it comes to music."

"As you are at your job. Geunde, you're not in school anymore, so you should have fun while you're playing, Inho-ssi."

The word "school" jogged his memory.

"Wait… Who was your teacher today?" he asked.

"Ah… Just a staff member…" she replied awkwardly.

He leaned in toward her with a stern look and said, "Name?"

She pulled away from him.

"Kang Gwajang-nim! Why are you interrogating me?"

She sprinted into the spare bedroom, but he caught up with her and shut the door behind him.

"Who's your teacher?!"

"I'm not telling you now!" she mouthed off to him.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi!" he cried. "I'm not playing with you unless you tell me!"

"All right! Seonsaeng-nim's name is… Jo Jisoo."

Stunned, Inho slowly repeated the name.

"Jo... Jisoo...?"

"She wants to see you."

He shook his head. "I can't… I'm sure I hurt her terribly when I left… I would be too ashamed to face her."

"Kang Gwajang-nim, don't you think that it's time to resolve that part of your past? I could tell that Seonsaeng-nim still cares about you very much."

Inho took the violin from the wall.

"I'll consider it. What were you going to play?"

They spent the next hour practicing. Inho helped her with her technique, and she helped him have fun. As they played, he felt like a hole in his heart was being filled.

_Thank you, Dajeong-ssi, for bringing back this part of me that had been frozen for so long._

When they finished performing for the night, they thought they could hear very faint applause coming from their neighbors' quarters. Dajeong raised her arms and cried, "Fighting!"

Inho hugged her like a soccer fan that was celebrating his favorite team's victory. If he could, he would have lit firecrackers in his apartment.

"Well done, Dajeong-ssi."

"Well done, Kang Gwajang-nim."

She was happy to settle in his arms for a long, celebratory kiss.


	14. Chapter 14: Invisible Helpers

**Chapter 14**

_Hi readers, _

_Life has become busier, hence the extra delay in the coming of this chapter (and it is a bit smaller), but I am fully committed to finishing this story! My guess, though, is that I will continue to work on this story even after it is officially completed on this site. Thanks again for stopping by!_

* * *

><p>"Aigoo, who knew that Kang Son-in-Law was so accomplished?" said Appa, who was proud to hear of Inho's talent.<p>

Dajeong beamed with pride. "Appa, he's the Minister of Culture and Tourism now."

"Aigoo, Minister of Culture and Tourism? And does he want to become prime minister, too?

"Haha, not right now. But who knows, maybe in the future… Appa, I have a big surprise that I'm waiting to tell him tonight."

Appa leaned in toward his daughter like an eavesdropping spy.

"Can you tell your abeoji?"

Dajeong was happy to whisper it in his ear.

"Aigoo!" he opened wide his arms to Dajeong, who received an air hug.

"I don't know all of the details yet."

"I can check!" said an eager Appa.

"Don't tell me, Appa! It will spoil the surprise!"

"All right," said Appa with his mouth all twisted. "Shall we continue with your story, then?

"Yes!" Dajeong nodded at once. "We had so much fun after Kang Gwajang-nim quit his job, because finally, we could help Kwon Yul in ways we couldn't before, like the time when…"

"Wait, Kang Son-in-law quit his job?"

"Ah, yes…"

#

Yul put Inho's resignation letter on top of his desk and faced his chief of staff.

"Your resignation is not accepted," he said in his usual brusque manner.

"I think it would be for the best, Candidate-nim," Inho replied. "The tabloids are already printing all kinds of nonsense about us, but it is nonsense that could hurt your credibility. In fact, they are saying that you pushed Dajeong-ssi on me in order to protect her, but they say you're still having an affair with her…"

Yul grimaced and rubbed his temples as Inho continued.

"It's enough to make me sick. But the important thing is that if I leave, then…"

"If you leave, they will think you are guilty of something for sure!"

"I don't want to have to defend those allegations at a press conference…"

"I will do that. You just focus on working behind the scenes!"

Inho shook his head.

"Candidate-nim, I want to help you in a better way."

"Does Kang Gwajang think he would help me better as an outsider?"

"While I hope I am never an outsider… Yes, I think I could help Candidate-nim better that way."

Yul gazed at him, dejected.

"I've already lost Dajeong-ssi. Must I now lose you, too?"

"Let me resign, and I will assist you in every possible way," Inho gently advised.

"I don't see how you can," replied a gloomy Yul.

"Instead of working _for_ you, I will be working _with_ you," said Inho. "I will be your invisible helper. I've already spoken with Deputy Chief Goh. He will run everything here for you on the ground, but I will watch over him… _and_ you."

"And work for free?"

Inho grinned and saluted Yul.

"I'll be your ultimate volunteer, Candidate-nim! Don't worry, I have enough to survive on until the election is over," said Inho as he extended his hand.

Yul reluctantly shook it, but on an impulse he drew his chief of staff in for a bear hug.

"Kang Gwajang, if I may be permitted to give you one last piece of advice," he said.

"Yes, Candidate-nim?"

Yul spoke as they parted. "Remember, do not settle for being second if you can be first."

Inho raised an eyebrow, but Yul continued, "Because, Inho-ssi… _you_ are second to none."

"Thank you, Hyung."

Inho bowed and paused for a moment to look around the office before he went out.

Yul was now alone, thinking of what might have been.

#

"Aigoo, but who was going to take care of Candidate Kwon?" asked Appa.

"Don't worry. As I said, Appa, we found fun ways to help him. For example, the following week, when he didn't get the right coffee…"

#

Yul and his entourage arrived early in Jeju on a chilly morning to meet with the island's governor. As he walked through the airport, Deputy Chief Goh brought him coffee. When Yul stopped to taste it, he frowned and examined his cup.

"What is this? It doesn't taste right."

"It's a soy latte, sir. I thought you might want something healthy…"

"What brand is it?"

"Ah… I'm not sure."

Yul handed the coffee back to him.

"Goh Daeli Gwajang, remember this. I like Starcrop Coffee, got that?"

Before the deputy chief could reply, a delivery man appeared in front of them with a tray of hot coffee.

"Starcrop Coffee! Delivery for Kwon Yul! Where is Candidate-nim?"

Everyone pointed at Yul. The delivery man dashed over and handed Yul his coffee.

"Your large caramel mocha cream latte, sir?"

Stunned, Yul slowly accepted the cup.

"Where did you come from, and how did you know that this was my favorite coffee?"

"It was an online order. In fact, the customer has contracted with our headquarters to provide you and your team with fresh coffee every morning until your campaign is over. Here," he said as he handed out the rest of the coffee on his tray to the others standing beside Yul.

"Can you tell me who your customer is?" asked Deputy Chief Goh as he tried to guess.

The delivery man squinted as he read the coffee order on his phone.

"It says here it was ordered by… Invisible Man..."

"Invisible Man…?" replied Yul thoughtfully as he remembered what Kang Gwajang had said about being his "invisible helper."

"Who is that?" asked Deputy Chief Goh.

"Beats me," said the delivery man as he shrugged. "I have more coffee to deliver, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. Annyeonghi Gyesipsio!" he yelled as he dashed off.

Cautiously, Yul tasted his coffee. Slowly, a big smile spread across his face.

#

"Aigoo, how clever," said Appa. "What else did you and Kang Son-in-law do for him?"

"Well, there was that time when Candidate-nim visited a truck factory, and Chairman Na—at least we suspected that it was him—hired a large group of protestors to stir up trouble, as usual."

Dajeong shuddered as she thought of that terrible day when she had rushed to Yul's side after he had been stabbed.

"Just like the last time when he was injured, Candidate-nim didn't have nearly enough security personnel to protect him."

#

In front of the Fortune Heavy Industries factory entrance, Yul attempted to quiet the protestors surrounding him, even as they pressed closer.

"If you would just listen to me, I would be glad to present my solutions to your problems!"

But they didn't listen and shouted, "Down with Kwon Yul! Down with Kwon Yul!" They marched forward in one column as if to crush him.

Yul glanced around him. If the crowd pressed any closer, his security personnel would be overwhelmed.

"What do we do?" asked Deputy Chief Goh, who stood beside him. "I've called for backup, but the government office told me that they had just dispatched most of their security personnel to Kim Jeongtae's event…"

Frustrated, Yul shook his head. "Kim Jeongtae certainly seems to get the best of everything, doesn't he?!"

Suddenly, the high, shrill sound of whistles being blown pierced their ears. They looked up and saw a group of men clad in black suits dash up to the protestors and sandwich themselves between the crowd and Yul.

"Stop! Do not come any closer!" they shouted in unison. They astounded Yul by forming a human wall around him and his team.

"Where did they come from?" asked a slack jawed Deputy Chief Goh.

"Maybe someone at the government office likes me after all," replied Yul, relieved.

One of the new security officers leading an elite team of bodyguards walked up and held his arm out to protect the presidential candidate.

"Please come with me, Candidate-nim."

Shielded by this new team of guards, Yul nodded and followed him into the factory building. Once they were inside, Yul expressed his gratitude.

"No need to thank us, sir. But we are not from the government office."

Yul's eyes widened.

"Then who do you work for?"

"I'm Officer Cha with Black Mountain Security, Candidate-nim."

"Black Mountain Security? Who hired you? Do I need to pay you, then?"

"Not at all, sir," said the guard as he shook his head. "This is all compliments of the Angel Shield Group. We will stay here, guarding you until you are safely back at your campaign headquarters."

"The Angel Shield Group? Who is the person in charge there?"

"He's asked to remain anonymous," said Officer Cha with a smile. "Good luck, Candidate-nim! We hope to serve you again in the future."

He bowed and left, leaving behind a very perplexed Yul.

#

Dajeong grinned as she thought of all the cool ways she and Inho had helped Yul during his campaign.

"But that wasn't the most exciting thing we had ever done for Candidate-nim…"

"Really? What could be cooler than rescuing a politician from a paid angry mob?"

Dajeong laughed. "Appa!"

"I'm getting smart, aren't I?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Always, Appa! But no, the coolest thing we'd ever done for Kwon Yul involved a helicopter. It was daebak!"

"A helicopter?"

She nodded. "You see, Candidate-nim won his first presidential debate. He did so well that when he was on his way to his second televised debate, Kang Gwajang-nim had guessed that Chairman Na and his Black Table allies might try to cause trouble."

"Since the debate was going to start after sunset, Kang Gwajang-nim hired a helicopter to take Candidate-nim from his office to the Luxury Grand Hotel. But Kwon Yul was so stubborn…"

#

"Candidate-nim!" said Deputy Chief Goh as they were about to step out of campaign headquarters. "There's a helicopter waiting on the roof to take you to the debate location."

"A helicopter?" Yul chuckled. "My destination is only three kilometers from here. Why would I need a helicopter?"

"In case of traffic…"

But Yul waved his deputy chief of staff aside as he walked out.

"I will take the car like any other normal citizen. Tell whoever hired the helicopter that I thank him, but I won't need it."

And with that, he marched straight in the direction of his car.

"But Candidate-nim…"

Deputy Chief Goh dialed the helicopter pilot.

"I'm sorry, but Candidate-nim says he's taking the car."

"I'll have to see what my customer says," said the pilot before he hung up. He dialed another number.

"Candidate-nim wants to take his car. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Follow them and make sure they get to the hotel," said the voice on the other end. "If Candidate-nim arrives safely, then your job is done."

"Very well, sir," said the pilot.

However, Yul's confidence in his ability to get to the hotel was severely tested when a fleet of cars clogged the road and made traffic immovable.

"What is going on?!" exclaimed Yul. "On a Saturday afternoon there shouldn't be a traffic jam here!"

From the Luxury Grand Hotel, where Inho was monitoring Yul's situation, he called the chopper pilot.

"Do you know why traffic isn't moving?"

The pilot smirked. "I watched a huge number of cars suddenly enter the road from every direction and slow down traffic on purpose."

Inho gasped.

"You mean this is a man-made traffic jam?"

"Yes, sir!"

Inho glanced at his watch. It was now ten minutes before Yul's scheduled arrival time.

_If he doesn't get there, he'll miss the beginning of the debate and be embarrassed on national television!_

"Pilot! Can you rescue Candidate-nim from the car?"

"I sure can!" the pilot made a salute before he shifted gears.

In his car, Kwon Yul felt tenser by the minute. As his driver honked, the other cars around them inched closer to form a blockade.

"Unbelievable! Will we get there?" asked Yul.

Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the sky above them.

"EVERYONE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" the pilot shouted from a loudspeaker at the cars below. "OR I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

At once the cars surrounding Yul's vehicle moved off to the side so the chopper could land. Their drivers watched, confused and terrified as the pilot got out of his helicopter and ran to Yul's car. Yul rolled down his window.

"Candidate-nim! I've been instructed to take you to the hotel. Please come with me!"

Bewildered, Yul got out of his car.

"You followed me?"

"No time for questions, Candidate-nim! We must get you to the debate now!"

Yul sprinted behind the pilot to the helicopter. After he, Deputy Chief Goh, and two bodyguards settled in, the pilot lifted off and brought them to a safe landing on the Luxury Grand Hotel roof.

"Here we are, Candidate-nim."

"Thank you, Pilot-nim. How do I repay you for helping me?"

The pilot shook his head and said, "No need, sir. It's all been paid for by my client."

"And who is your client?"

"The Angel Shield Group."

Yul was speechless, but Deputy Chief Goh urged him to go inside.

#

"Aigoo, I agree, that was daebak!" said Appa as he nodded in admiration.

Dajeong smiled with pleasure as she thought of those memories.

"Candidate-nim did well during that debate, too. Like I said, Kang Gwajang-nim and I had so much fun every day, thinking of ways to help him, and practicing our music together…"

"But what about you? Did anything unusual happen to you during that time?"

"Ah, that's right!" exclaimed Dajeong as she remembered. "You won't believe what happened to me the next time I went to Yeongsan College for my music lesson! Do you know who Pink Boi is, Appa?"

"Pink Boi? Isn't he a singer?"

"Yes, he's one of the hottest K-Pop stars."

"Ah, the one who dyes his hair pink?"

"Correct!"

"Did you meet him?"

"Hoh!" a disdainful Dajeong grunted from the back of her throat. "I should've worn my disguise, Appa! He was on campus with Ruri, who introduced us. He graduated from there, you know. But I was shocked when he asked me out on a date!"

Appa's eyes widened. "What? No kidding!"

"I told him I wasn't interested, but he said that just made me even more attractive. He likes older noonas who have 'experience.'"

"Aigoo! That punk! What did you do?"

"I refused him until Ruri was ashamed of his behavior. In the meantime, some noonas and ajummas harassed me. Appa, it got so bad that I had to put on a hat and dress like a man every time I went out..."

"Aigoo…"

"Kang Gwajang-nim wasn't happy about it. But he did come with me to see his teacher once…"

#

Dajeong turned the doorknob and peeked into the practice room, where her teacher awaited.

"Seonsaeng-nim, I'm here…"

Jisoo smiled at her student who stood by the door.

"Come in… Heok!"

She gasped when she saw Inho behind Dajeong.

"Inho-ssi?" her face lit up as she put her trembling hand to her mouth.

Inho entered and bowed in apology to her.

"I'm sorry, Seonsaeng-nim. Dajeong-ssi said you wanted to see me…"

She got up and went to him at once. As she looked over him, she tried to hold back her tears.

"Look at you… still so handsome! I saw you on a billboard the other day…"

Instantly Inho's cheeks turned red. "Don't mention it, I'm so embarrassed…"

#

"Wait!" cried Appa. "Kang Son-in-Law was on a billboard?"

Dajeong laughed.

"That was my idea, but first I must tell you that Pink Boi was waiting near that classroom! I don't know how he recognized me in my wig, but I was shocked when he tried to kiss me during Kang Gwajang-nim's emotional reunion with his teacher! So my husband punched him, of course."

"What a jerk!" Appa growled. "But how did my son-in-law end up on a billboard?"

"I got the idea after we had our first big fight…"

"Aigoo, what did you fight about?"

"I can't even remember… I think he felt bad because he thought he could have had a musical career like Pink Boi's…"

#

In their living room, a tense Dajeong and Inho faced off against each other.

"Then leave!" he yelled as he pointed at the front door.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" cried Dajeong.

"Go!" he said before he turned his back to her.

Indignant, Dajeong walked over to the door and opened it. Then she slammed it shut as she stood in place, glaring at him. Inho heard a neighbor's footsteps outside the front door and assumed his wife had left. Breathing hard, he couldn't believe what he had just done. Slowly, he lowered his arm back to his sides and stared at his kitchen counter in a daze.

"She never said she loved me, anyway," he muttered as he rubbed his head.

Dajeong grimaced and wanted to slap him, but she remained still, watching from afar. After a moment, Inho turned and saw her, but he thought it was just his imagination, so he ignored her and went into the spare bedroom. She quietly followed. For the next few minutes, he played a passionate tune on the piano.

_Hmmm, he's a better piano player than he's let on,_ she thought.

Afterwards, he dragged himself past her into their bedroom to get his clothes before entering the bathroom like a droopy old man. He almost closed the bathroom door, but then he stopped.

"Why close it? No one's here!"

So he left it half open, even as Dajeong puzzled over how he could say such a thing.

As he undressed, he caught a glimpse of her by the door, but said nothing. Normally he would yell at her to stop gawking, but today he had no reaction… just dazed, mechanical movements as he removed his clothes one by one.

Dajeong couldn't stand it anymore as he removed his last piece of clothing.

"Inho-ssi, are you all right?" she asked out loud.

He turned back and stared at her, blinking several times.

"Now I'm being irrational, because you're not really there," he said as he pointed at her.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Inho-ah, you are so funny! How can you say that I'm not here?!"

It took a moment for his mind to register that the real Nam Dajeong was standing in front of him.

"Da… Dajeong…?" he stammered as he grabbed a bath towel and wrapped it around himself. He put out his hand and felt her a few times to make sure she was solid flesh and not thin air.

"Why did you ignore me?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Why… I thought you had left! I heard footsteps…"

"Those weren't mine," she teased, but he grew more somber.

"When my mother died, I used to imagine her standing there, watching over me. When my first girlfriend was gone, it was the same... So I thought you... weren't really there…"

A pang went through her heart.

"But I never left," she said as she gently put the palm of her hand against his cheek. "All I did was open and shut the door."

"You could have…"

She shook her head.

"I'm with _you_ now..."

He cleared his throat.

"Dajeong, do you love me, or..."

She cut him off.

"When are you going to give me that last five percent?" she demanded.

"What?" It was now his turn to be puzzled. Hadn't he given her everything already?

"You're afraid to fall in love with me all the way. To your first girlfriend, you gave your all. To me, you've given… ninety-five percent."

She pressed closer and gripped a section of the towel around his waist.

"I want you… to be transparent… to stand before me like this…" she said as she tugged at his towel. With one pull it slipped away from him.

"Naked and unashamed."

He thought about her words for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute… If I have to be this way in front of you, then what about you? Shouldn't you be the same?" he demanded as he reached out for her.

"Ah… I meant that figuratively," she said awkwardly as she backed up. He yanked the towel out of her hand and wrapped it around himself again.

"You mean literally?" he retorted with a mischievous look in his eyes.

She bolted, but he chased her around the apartment.

"Kang Gwajang-nim! Ah!" she screamed as he caught and started tickling her. She beat her fists against his chest to no avail. When he pinned her to the wall, he asked her a question.

"But why have you never said it?"

"What?"

"That you love me."

She thought of that night when she had impulsively told Yul that she loved him, and inwardly she cringed.

"I've learned my lesson not to carelessly say it…"

"I see…"

"But… I will say it to you at the right time."

She knew her reply could not possibly satisfy him, so she threw her arms around his neck and held him for a bit.

"Don't worry. I _will_ stay with you."

He held her tight and shut his eyes as he cherished that moment.

"Can we stop fighting now?" she asked.

He nodded as they parted.

"Good, because I have another idea to help Candidate-nim."

"What?"

Grinning, she whispered in his ear.

"What?! I not doing that!" he exclaimed, aghast.

"We might as well try it, since we're going to take our wedding portraits, anyway. I'm meeting with Heechul tomorrow. Come with me."

"Wedding portraits?" he asked, befuddled.

"Yeah, we never took any formal wedding portraits."

"Oh… But I'm still not doing your crazy idea."

"Look, Kim Jeongtae has other celebrities publicly endorsing him in commercials and ads all the time. Kwon Yul needs to do something. I think we're the closest thing to a celebrity that he has."

"I'm _not_ doing it!"

But of course he did, because not long after they met with Heechul, the residents of Seoul saw an interesting new ad pop up on their electronic billboards and tablet screens.

#

"Candidate-nim!" cried Deputy Chief Goh as he rushed into Yul's office with his phone. "Have you seen this?"

He put his phone on Yul's desk and showed him the sepia-toned ad. It consisted of three still scenes.

In the first scene, Inho stood against a light background on the left side of the screen. Wearing his usual black work suit, he stood looking rather glum. To his right were the words, "This is what Government looks like. Closed and opaque."

The scene shifted, and now Inho was standing with nothing on except his shoes as he looked down at himself, astonished. A wide black stripe across the screen obscured his mid-section. To his right were the words, "This is what Government should look like: Naked and Transparent."

In the final scene he was in his suit again, but with his jacket and shirt open and unbuttoned. Striking a pose with parted lips, he showed off his chest. To his right were the words, "For open and honest government, VOTE KWON YUL".

At the bottom of the ad in tiny print were the words, "Paid for by the Angel Shield Group. Not affiliated with Kwon Yul."

Yul's eyes bulged.

"What is this? What is he doing?!"

Deputy Chief Goh tried not to grin.

"Whatever it is, the women of the country are paying attention. Your polls just went up with them, and with younger people, too. By the way, Kang Gwajang-nim said it was Nam Dajeong-ssi's idea."

"Is he behind all of the extra help we've been getting?"

"Ah..."

Yul didn't wait for an answer.

"How could he afford two billion won to pay for that helicopter stunt that took me to the debate?!"

"I think he's working for a wealthy supporter. I would accept his help if I were you, Candidate-nim."

Chagrined, Yul could only grumble. The hallway outside his door was all abuzz as Inho's former colleagues gossiped about the ad.

#

"Aigoo, you got Kang Son-in-Law to do that?" exclaimed Appa. "When did you turn into a marketing consultant?"

"Haha, Appa, you would have liked the TV commercial we did, too! It was cheesy but so much fun!"

#

In her room at Yul's house, the children's nanny was eating her dinner and watching her favorite drama when a commercial break came on.

"Aigoo…" she groaned. "Just when things got interesting…"

But her eyes widened when a commercial looking just like a scene from another drama began. This one starred Dajeong and Inho.

"Aigoo, isn't that her…?" remarked the nanny as she pointed at her TV screen.

In the commercial, Dajeong went up to Inho and grabbed his hand.

"Alejandro, everyone thinks we're a couple, anyway. How about it, would you date me?" she proposed in a cutesy manner.

"I would, Dijae-ee, but the problem is…" said a pained Inho, who was holding on to something with his other hand. "The problem is that... I still love him so much..."

The camera panned to the other side of Inho, revealing that the love of his life was… a cardboard cutout of Yul.

Dajeong's eyes narrowed. "What?! Are you saying that he's more important than me? Impossible!"

She tried to drag Inho behind her, but he held fast to Cardboard Yul.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave him here. I have… to hold on…" he replied through gritted teeth.

"No! Let go of him and be with me!" she demanded as she started a tug of war with Cardboard Yul for Inho.

"After the campaign, I promise!" Inho strained as he turned to the camera and pleaded with the audience, "Please help Kwon Yul win and do good things for our country?"

"Yeah, so we can finally be together in peace?" added Dajeong as she pulled him away from Cardboard Yul, who was left standing in the middle of the screen by himself.

Canned laughter ended the commercial as a voice over said, "Paid for by the Angel Shield Group."

#

Appa smiled, amused by his daughter's shenanigans.

"Aigoo, but didn't you say someone had found out that you were married? How did that happen?"

"Ah, we have Yinna-ssi to thank for that."

#

At their kitchen table over breakfast, Chairman Choi frowned as he read the news on his tablet.

"Abeoji, Chairman Na's tabloids are printing all kinds of false stories about Inho and Dajeong."

Grandpa continued eating, unfazed by the news. "That's to be expected. I'm afraid they may go through tough times until the election is over."

Yinna waltzed in just as the Chairman replied, "But where did these reporters get the news that they are married?"

She froze just as her father spotted her.

"Yinna."

"Yes… Abeoji?" she replied with a big, anxious grin.

"Did you tell anyone about Kang Gwajang's marriage?"

"Ah…"

The guilty look on her face answered him.

"But I didn't mention any names or give details! All I said was that the person I liked got married…" she said as her voice grew smaller.

"And your friends figured it out from there, didn't they?"

"But we've been friends for years, Abeoji! They would never betray me."

"Where did you tell them this?" asked Grandpa curiously.

"At the… nail salon?" she replied sheepishly as she realized her mistake.

"The nail salon, where women like to gossip?" said her father. "I thought you were more careful than that."

Tears filled her eyes after she heard his gentle reproach.

"I'm sorry, Abeoji… I was really hurt that you married him off to that woman, so I had to vent…"

The Chairman sighed and got up to hug her.

"Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but what you did could have major consequences for him."

"Abeoji, is it that serious?"

He nodded. "It could also endanger Nam Dajeong-ssi's safety, too."

"I still don't understand why everyone cares about her so much!"

"I'd like you to meet her. Didn't you say you always wanted to have an unni?"

"I don't think I'd want her as my unni."

"Don't judge until you've met her. You know he's sworn to protect her all his life, and your harabeoji and I care for Inho-ssi a lot, too."

"I'm sorry, Abeoji. I just hope Oppa doesn't suffer because of me."

"Even if he does, he will still be able to do Kwon Yul good," declared Grandpa.

"Ah, has Abeoji transferred the rest of the trust money, then?"

Grandpa nodded.

"The entire Angel Shield money now belongs to its rightful owners."

Yinna listened, wide-eyed.

"You mean Oppa owns that trust fund? But Abeoji… Aren't you jealous?"

Chairman Choi replied with a deep, hearty chuckle.

"Jiltu? Why would I be jealous? If it weren't for his grandfather, none of us would be here today. Besides…" he touched noses with his daughter affectionately. "I've made more than enough money in my lifetime as it is. Don't worry, you and your brother will have plenty."

"Thank you, Abeoji," she hugged him. "But when are Omma and Joonmyun coming back home?"

"Any day now, once his therapy is finished."

Grandpa looked at his son, who always seemed more somber whenever anyone mentioned Joonmyun.

"He will get better," said Grandpa.

The Chairman nodded and tried to smile.

#

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee, what happened to the Chairman's son?"

Dajeong sighed. "It was a terrible accident that happened during a snowboarding competition when he was 13. He and some friends were practicing on a mountain when an avalanche occurred that buried him deep in the snow. He was rescued several hours later, but they had to amputate…"

"Aigoo… Poor boy…"

"Ajusshi took him to all of the finest specialists around the world. That's why Joonmyun and Madame Hwang were in America at the time I got married."

"What bad luck…"

"Perhaps it was not just bad luck, Appa."

"What do you mean?"

Dajeong glanced about the stately Official Residence courtyard before whispering, "Some suspect that the avalanche was… man-made."

"Aigoo! But why?"

"It's just a conspiracy theory, so don't mention it to anyone."

#

In her office, Assemblywoman Seo reviewed her reports with a sharp eye.

"Why are you standing there, Kang Gwajang? Come in," she said without looking up.

Inho chuckled as he walked in.

"As usual, nothing escapes you," he said.

She looked up at last and admired his coat.

"You look good, Kang Gwajang. I'm assuming that Nam Dajeong-ssi is treating you well?"

"Ah…" Inho quickly closed her office door.

"I had suspected you two for some time, especially after you wore a matching tie to her blouse at the Women's Association."

Inho sat down across from her. "I have something to tell you."

"Are you confessing?" she said in her usual self-assured manner. "To be honest, I'd like to know why you resigned."

"I felt that I could serve him better if I did."

Hyejoo cocked her head to the side as she analyzed his words.

"It's not because of the tabloids, is it? Why, they even wrote nasty things about my blind date. I couldn't believe it. They said he was a former criminal and other unsavory things. I don't think he'll be taking me out again."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Seo Uiwon-nim. But that's not why I resigned."

She studied him, unconvinced.

"How could you leave him just like that?"

"Don't worry. I'm still helping him, just in secret."

She laughed a bit sarcastically. "In secret… like Park Joonki?"

"Yes, but more directly, I hope. Have you decided to form an alliance with Candidate-nim?"

"I have, but the members of my party are still debating it."

"Then I congratulate you in advance," he said as he extended his hand to her.

She shook it. "Good luck, Kang Gwajang."

"The same to you, Seo Uiwon-nim. If I can help you in any way, let me know," he said before he left.

Hyejoo sighed afterwards.

"Poor Candidate-nim. Now all of us have left…"

#

At the Scandal News office, Dalpyo and Heechul were thinking about their Reporter Nam, when who should show up but her. Dalpyo jumped up from his chair when he spotted her.

"Reporter Nam! Where have you been! We've had so many assignments that you could have covered!"

Dajeong laughed. "I've been busy, Editor-nim."

"I dare say, you've been the media's darling."

Heechul came up and slapped Dajeong a high five. "Noona, are you really married?"

"Emm… Do you think I'd confess to that?"

"Are you here to work, or…"

"Actually, I'm here to give Heechul some work."

"Noona, I'm already tied up with another assignment, but I'm always happy to accommodate you."

"In that case, how about we meet this weekend? I'll text you the details."

"That will work."

"Wait… what about me?" asked Dalpyo. "Aren't you going to give me something?"

"I'll consider it," said Dajeong with a smile as she started for the exit. "In the meantime, be good."

"Reporter Nam! How can you leave us hanging like this!" cried Dalpyo. "Reporter Nam!"

#

Secretary Moon stood to attention in his boss' office. The news of Inho's resignation had delighted Chairman Na, but now he was bothered by the sudden appearance of the mysterious new Angel Shield Group.

"Do exactly as I say," said Chairman Na, "and find out if it's connected to that Angel Shield Trust Fund."

Secretary Moon bowed. "Yes, Chairman-nim," he said.

As he went out, he nearly collided with Hwayoung.

"Ah, excuse me, Samonim."

Hwayoung waited for Secretary Moon to vacate the premises before she marched into her step-brother's office. Chairman Na gave her a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"What is it, my dear sister?"

"What about Nam Dajeong? What you are going to do to her?"

"Why are you so interested in doing something _to_ her?"

"That Kang Gwajang is cute."

Chairman Na chuckled. "So you want him for your boy toy. Tsk, tsk, Hwayoung… There are a million other fresh, young Korean boys that you can have… Why him?"

"He reminds me of someone I once knew… A broken artist… The type that would never fly away if you clipped his wings. It's a quality most young men don't have nowadays."

"Hahaha, so you want to keep him captive. Very well, then. Why don't you think of a way to… get rid of her… forever?"

Instantly her face lit up and the corners of her scarlet mouth drew up.

"What a capital idea! Would you help me do that?"

"Of course, dear sister."

They beamed at each other before she waltzed out of his office.

#

Appa crinkled up his nose. "Aigoo… What a crazy woman…"

"We didn't know she was stalking him at every event. Twice we noticed her because she was very enthusiastic, but we didn't think much about it. We just thought she was another noona who liked him. I remember that time when she went to the Mugunghwa Heritage Foundation autumn fundraiser…"

#

In a park, Ruri and Inho sat at a table near a stage where K-Pop artists were performing live. A big crowd of Ruri's fans and a group of ajummas who came to see Inho were gathered in front of the table. Dajeong stood to the side of the stage in her boyish disguise, observing everything.

Ruri shot Inho a mischievous glance and said, "Hey noonas! If you help us raise one hundred million won, I'll have Kang Gwajang guest star in one of my music videos!"

Inho's jaw dropped, but the ajummas clapped and cheered. Oh Hwayoung cheered the loudest.

"Kang Gwajang, fighting!"

"Ruri, I don't think…" Inho began, but Ruri acted as if she didn't hear him.

"And he'll be in makeup and black leather, too!" yelled Ruri, laughing.

"What?!" cried Inho.

The crowd of ajummas cheered even louder.

"I'll contribute one million!" cried Hwayoung first.

"Thank you!" shouted Ruri.

"I'll contribute two!" yelled another.

Kang Gwajang watched nervously as the donation meter kept rising.

#

Appa was laughing a lot by now. "Aigoo, Dajeong-ee, now I know why some people thought you were making this stuff up! Did Kang Son-in-Law really appear in a video with Ruri?"

Dajeong showed him the video on her phone.

"See?"

In the video, Inho was wearing black all the way—wild black hair, black eyeliner, black sleeveless leather outfit that showed off his biceps…

"Aigoo! He looks like a different person!"

"It was the only music video like this that he would do. He dances pretty well, don't you think? I wish I could have seen the reaction of the Kwon children… especially Nara!"

#

Holed up in his bedroom, Woori idled away his time watching online videos on his laptop. With one click he came across Ruri's latest video featuring guest star "Alejandro K."

"Alejandro K.? Who's that?" muttered Woori as he pressed "play". His eyes widened as the video began.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the ajusshi who worked for Appa?"

He got up and ran into Nara's room.

"Nara! Have you seen Ruri's new music video?"

He found her in a daze, staring at the same video on her laptop screen. She looked up at him and said, "Have you ever seen that ajusshi look like this?!"

Woori's jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute… he looked normal at the beginning of the video, what happened?"

"It's a story. I think Ajumma's in this video, too, even though they never show her face. In the beginning she and that ajusshi are having dinner when they get a call from Ruri. Ajusshi goes to the club where Ruri is dancing and tries to get her to stop, but she won't. Instead, she sprinkles magic dust on him and it turns Ajusshi into the wild person you see there. Look at the way he moves!"

The two children stared, unblinking, at Inho's precise, side by side dance with Ruri.

"I've watched this video several times," said Nara. "At the end, he wakes up in the morning thinking it's all just a dream, and he asks Ajumma about it, but she shows him a mirror, and his eyeliner is still on…"

Nara laughed as Woori shook his head.

"I can't believe he did this."

"He had to. He and Ruri raised over one hundred million for charity because she promised some ajummas this video."

"Someday he'll have fond memories of it, I'm sure," Woori smirked. "Just make sure Appa doesn't see it."

But Woori was too late, because at that moment in his appa's office, Yul was watching the same video just as Deputy Chief Goh entered.

"Somebody stop him before he totally embarrasses himself," said Yul.

"Believe me, he is already embarrassed," said Goh Daeli Gwajang. "He still can't believe he was in _her_ video, but he did raise a lot of money for charity, and it hasn't hurt your polls any."

"Good," was all Yul could say.

_But what if he becomes more popular than me?_

He shook himself out of that thought.

_So what? He's not running for president, and the more allies I have, the better… _

#

"Dajeong-ee, when did Kang Son-in-Law's secret identity get revealed?" asked Appa.

Dajeong laughed a bit. "How did you know that it was revealed?"

"Well, it had to come out somehow, right?"

"Ah, yes, and we can thank our old friend Reporter Byun for that. You see, Choi Ajusshi and Harabeoji were very good to us. They taught us how to take care of the trust fund and get used to managing wealth. But more than that… They became family to us. I can't thank them enough."

"Even Choi Yinna-ssi?"

Dajeong nodded. "She's like my dear younger sister now. But she didn't like me at first. I'll never forget the first time we met…"

"Ahem," Appa cleared his throat. "You were saying about Kang Son-in-Law?"

"Ah, Kang Gwajang-nim's identity was revealed this way: Candidate-nim had a fundraising dinner planned at the Apex Hotel one night, but Chairman Na and his allies were determined to make it fail. Since the hotel belonged to one of his allies… something we didn't know at the time… he played a clever game."

#

Guests consisting of millionaires and various powerful political supporters arrived at the Apex Hotel lobby, greeted by the hotel manager.

"This way to Grand Conference Room C," he said as he led the guests to the room.

Meanwhile, Yul and his entourage also arrived and were escorted to a room with the sign, Grand Conference Room C. A hotel representative ushered him inside the ornate room and bowed.

"Please enjoy your dinner, Candidate-nim."

Yul looked around. The stage and dinner tables were all set, but no one had arrived yet.

"Excuse me, but where are all the guests?"

"Don't worry, we will escort them here as soon as they arrive," said the hotel representative with a crooked smile before he hurried out and shut the door.

"Well, let's make ourselves comfortable, at least," said Yul, who sat down at his table.

"Surely our attendance can't be this low," muttered Deputy Chief Goh as he went to the door. He tried to open it but found it locked.

He shook the door a few times.

"What is going on?! Why doesn't the door open?!"

Deputy Chief Goh and the other staffers banged on the doors.

"Ya! Open the door!" they shouted furiously.

On the other side of those doors, smug bodyguards stood in place to make sure no one would get out.


	15. Chapter 15: Things Lost & Restored

**Chapter 15: Things Lost & Restored**

_Hi readers, _

_I'm happy to present this longer chapter during a holiday. Thank you for the kind feedback, and know that a writer is like a perfectionist, so I will always keep trying to improve the story until I'm satisfied. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Trapped in an identical-looking, yet totally different conference room, Yul's staff pounded on the locked door, deeply frustrated.<p>

"Save your energy, Deputy Chief Goh," said Yul, who realized that they had fallen into a trap. "It's no use."

Meanwhile, dressed in his best black suit with his pocket watch chain draping over his vest, Inho stepped into the other conference room, where he heard Yul's guests grumbling.

"Where is Kwon Yul? I paid good money for this table and I want to hear him speak!" said one.

"He had better show up, or I am withdrawing my contribution!"

Inho dialed Deputy Chief Goh.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" cried a relieved Goh on the other end. "Help us! We are trapped in this conference room! Have you seen any guests?"

"Trapped?! We're all here, waiting for Candidate Kwon to arrive!"

"The door is locked and we can't get out!"

"Hold on, I'll get help!" said Inho before hanging up. He ran up on stage and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please stop and listen for a moment! Candidate Kwon is trapped in another room in this hotel!"

Shocked, the guests murmured among each other.

"What? How could that be?"

Inho glanced at the auctioneer next to him. "Can we start the silent auction?"

The auctioneer nodded.

"Everyone, enjoy your dinner and please contribute to the silent auction while we rescue Candidate Kwon," announced Inho.

The auction started as Inho went out of the room and briefed Chairman Choi on the phone.

"This is very bad," said the Chairman on the other line. "I will dispatch my best private security and detectives to help you at once."

"Thank you, Ajusshi."

Inho tried to look nonchalant as he went around the hotel, desperately searching for Yul. He had dispatched some of his security detail to search separately as well. When he found a quiet spot on the mezzanine level, he made another call.

"Reporter Byun? Someone is detaining Candidate Kwon illegally in this hotel!"

"So I heard."

"Can you release this news as a rumor?"

"Right away."

Within seconds Inho contacted Yul's headquarters and asked them to put out a bulletin asking donors to contribute online and by phone.

"Chairman Na may think he can stop Candidate-nim physically, but there's nothing to prevent people from contributing via technology," murmured Inho with a crafty look in his eye.

#

"Omo, you are kidding me. Candidate Kwon trapped? How on earth did you find him?" cried Appa.

"It was a fierce standoff between Chairman Na's men and the police, who were helped by Chairman Choi's forces."

"Do you think he was in danger of…" Appa hesitated for a moment. "Being killed?"

"Everyone was praying for his safety and well-being, including me. When Candidate-nim was finally freed, we were all so relieved. Kang Gwajang-nim told me everyone gave Candidate-nim a standing ovation when he walked into the correct room."

"Did they raise enough money?"

"Unfortunately, even though he did make the event, the damage was done. Some of the guests felt cheated and refused to donate more. Also, Chairman Na's media engine spread all kinds of false reports, saying that Kwon Yul had swindled guests by being a no-show. So they were short of their goal."

#

Five minutes before the scheduled end of the event, Mayor Shim went on stage and announced with a heavy heart that they were still 20 billion won short of their fundraising goal.

"I urge all of you who believe in Candidate Kwon's ideas to donate as much as you can to get him into the Blue House next year!"

"I see donations, thank you!" said the emcee standing next to her, who read the contribution figures on his phone.

Yul smiled as he went on stage himself and took the podium.

"I want to thank all of you who came here to see me tonight. I really appreciate your support, despite the temporary challenges that we faced."

"Five more minutes before our fundraising event is over. We still need 15 billion. 15 billion!" cried the emcee.

Inho wondered what to do. At that moment, he received a call from Chairman Choi.

"Yes, Chairman-nim?"

"Inho-ah, would you donate the rest to Candidate Kwon to help him reach his goal? Say you're representing both of us."

"But then you won't be seen as a neutral party."

"True. Geuleom, why don't you make the donation in the name of the Angel Shield Group, and I'll reimburse you?"

"I'll do it," said Inho before he hung up.

The emcee cried, "One more minute, and we still need 12 billion!"

One guest raised his hand.

"One billion from me!"

The emcee pointed at him in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim of the Skywire Mobile Company!"

Another woman raised her hand.

"One billion from us!"

"Thank you, Madame Park of the Women's Business Association!" cried the emcee as he noted their pledges. "Internet donations are still pouring in! Now we have nine billion left to raise!"

Inho glanced at Yul, who was calmly watching everything with folded hands. Candidate-nim was prepared to spend his own money to sacrifice for his cause, but it could create a hardship for his family.

"Nine billion! Nine billion to go, my friends, and we're in the last minute!" cried the emcee. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Inho raised his hand. "Wait!" he cried.

The whole room hushed as everyone stared in his direction. The emcee looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Nine billion won here!"

"Nine billion won! Thank you, Mr. Kang Inho! And now we've raised over 80 billion won!"

Cheers echoed throughout the room, even as Inho wondered how the emcee knew his name. He turned and saw a perplexed Yul staring at him.

"Wait a minute!" yelled a familiar voice as the applause died down. "Where did that nine billion won come from?"

Inho turned and saw Reporter Byun strutting towards him.

"It's donated by the Angel Shield Group," replied Inho.

"And just _who_ owns the Angel Shield Group?"

"He wishes to remain anonymous," Inho said pointedly.

Reporter Byun nodded. "I heard a rumor, if you care to confirm…"

"I don't, Reporter Byun," interrupted Inho.

"Rumors are that the Angel Shield Group's mysterious owner inherited a trust fund from CK Group Honorary Chairman Choi Duseon," announced Byun with a certain cockiness that made Inho want to strangle him. Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the suddenly quiet room.

"So?"

"Which makes him a chaebol, doesn't it?" Byun paused for full dramatic effect. "Isn't it strange that a chaebol heir would support Kwon Yul with such a large donation?"

Inho shrugged.

"Not really. The owner likes Candidate Kwon's ideas."

"Better than Kim Jeongtae's ideas?"

Inho gave him an amused grin.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's worked with Candidate-nim and knows his character of integrity."

"Hmmm… Would Kang Gwajang confirm that he _is_, in fact, the owner of the Angel Shield Group?"

Inho gave Byun an incredulous smile. But Byun winked, even as the crowd of reporters pressed closer around him. One of them, a Miss Kim from the Korea News Agency, looked over Inho, unimpressed.

"Reporter Byun, are you saying that _he's_ a chaebol? Look at him… he looks more like a government working stiff."

Inho's jaw dropped.

"Uwa, are you saying that I can't be a chaebol because of how I look?"

"Correct. You don't act, speak, or walk like one at all," she replied dismissively.

"Idiot!" retorted Reporter Byun. "Don't you know that it's fashionable nowadays for chaebols to hide their wealth, instead of flaunting it openly? Of course he's not going to look like one!"

Inho felt his phone buzz and took it out of his coat pocket. A text message from Chairman Choi said, "Say yes when he asks you."

Next, another text message from Dajeong appeared.

"Tell them who you are."

Inho deliberated for a moment before he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Reporter Byun, any other questions? Otherwise, I'm going," said Inho casually as he made his way through the crowd to the door.

Reporter Byun followed close behind him.

"I'll ask you again. Do you own the Angel Shield Group?"

"Yes," Inho grinned.

"Are you a chaebol heir?"

"Emm hmm."

The crowd around them gasped.

"Do you support only Kwon Yul for president?"

"Yes."

"This can't be right!" cried Miss Kim. "He's probably just covering for the real chaebol heir!"

When he heard this, Inho threw his head back and laughed so hard that he nearly fell over. Just then, he spotted Butler Kim by the door.

"Butler Kim! What brings you here?" he asked as he went to the one person he felt that he could trust.

Showing the utmost politeness, Butler Kim approached Inho and bowed.

"Kang Daepyo, your car is ready."

At this, Miss Kim gasped and looked at Inho, worried that she had lost her chance to flatter him. But he laughed some more.

"It's all right, Miss Kim. I won't hold it against you."

He turned to Reporter Byun.

"Reporter Byun."

"Huh?"

"When I donate that nine million, make sure you're there so you can take a picture of my money."

Reporter Byun scratched his head as Inho turned to Butler Kim.

"Butler Kim, can you do me a favor and make sure they send me the bill right away?"

The butler smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Kang Daepyo."

"Kang Daepyo? So you just confirmed that you are, in fact, the CEO of the Angel Shield Group?" cried Miss Kim. "What about Nam Dajeong? Is she involved with your company, too? Are you two married?"

Inho leaned toward her and grinned big.

"No comment."

He strutted out, leaving behind an astonished political crowd.

#

"Aigoo… Why did you not let Kang Son-in-law stay anonymous? Wouldn't that have made his life easier?" asked Appa.

"Chairman Na's media wags were speculating about the Angel Shield Group anyway, so Ajusshi, Harabeoji and I thought it would be better for Kang Gwajang-nim to admit to his identity. I heard that Chairman Na didn't take it well," replied Dajeong.

#

Sitting at his desk, Chairman Na waited impatiently for Secretary Moon to appear as he stared at the news on his laptop. The hapless Moon rushed into the office as he held on to his hat.

"Na Chairman-nim! The Angel Shield Group…"

"I know already. What I want to know now is how Kang Inho managed to donate nine billion won with only a five billion won trust fund?"

"Well, it seems, sir, that… that…"

"That what?!" roared Chairman Na.

"Choi Duseon put more money into it."

"How much money?!"

"I don't know, sir. But our spy noticed that Choi Hansong transferred some stock, because Kang Inho attended the recent CK Group board meeting as a major shareholder."

"What?!" cried Chairman Na as he stood up, enraged. "So, Choi Hansong, you want to play hardball with me?!"

"What do you mean, dear oppa?" said Hwayoung as she stepped into the office.

Chairman Na hit his fist on his desk. "What a strategy. In the daytime you pretend to be a neutral party, and yet you secretly transfer your assets to a young man who is on the opposition's side, just so you can fund them?!"

"Ah, yes… I just found out Kang Inho is a multimillionaire. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Why is it wonderful?"

"Because he would be my boy toy and sugar daddy all in one…"

"Speaking of which, how is that going?"

She pouted. "Not as well as I'd like. I go to all of his events, but he never seems to notice me. He only has eyes for that scandalous woman, Nam Dajeong."

"Secretary Moon, leave us. I must counsel my sister now."

"Yes, Chairman-nim."

After Secretary Moon bowed and went out, Chairman Na went to Hwayoung, who drew her face close to his.

"What did you want to counsel me on, Oppa?"

"Kang Inho will never be yours, unless you get rid of Nam Dajeong. You know that, right?"

"But how would I do that without making myself odious to him?"

"Keep making yourself as attractive as you can… In the meantime, I have a plan…"

Hwayoung listened to her brother and nodded.

#

At the Japanese Teahouse, Inho met with Joonki for an evening chat. The two men eyed each other as they took sips of their tea.

"So… I'm assuming you wanted to discuss what happened at Kwon Yul's fundraiser?" asked Joonki.

"What is Chairman Na doing? This latest stunt… he has crossed the line!" protested Inho, who still felt angry on behalf of Yul.

Joonki sighed. "I try to find out everything I can and warn Kwon Yul-ee beforehand, as you know. But this one took me by surprise as well. Lately, my father-in-law has been more guarded and he's not telling me much at all. So I'm very glad that you're able to help."

"I do what I can. But we must stop your father-in-law somehow."

"I know. My wife went to see him about the pictures of us at L'Anima Restaurant, but he gave her an excuse and even accused me of cheating, which was why he had to spy on me."

"So what do we do now? I'm almost afraid of what he will plan if he gets desperate."

"I've tried to convince him that Kwon Yul is not a threat and will not win… But truth be told, your ads and commercials have made that harder for me," Joonki chuckled.

"Ah… I didn't know that. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it to you beforehand."

"It's all right. You were just trying to help his poll numbers, I'm sure… Actually, I'm more worried about _you_."

"Me?" replied Inho, incredulous. "Why?"

"It seems that my aunt-in-law has taken a great interest in you. I overheard her telling my father-in-law that she likes you a lot."

"Your aunt-in-law?"

"I believe you've met her. Her name is Oh Hwayoung, and she's bragged that she's attended every public event where you've been."

"What does she look like?"

Joonki showed him a picture on his phone. Inho's jaw dropped.

"Now do you know who she is?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that she was your…"

"My father-in-law's step-sister. It's complicated."

"Are you worried about her stalking me?"

"She's already stalking you. I'm worried that her obsession with you will only grow. She's not exactly the most stable type of person…"

Inho nodded. "Don't worry. I'll have my security personnel keep a close watch for her. Thanks."

He had no idea that he would fall right into her trap the following week.

#

When Inho went into the private room at a restaurant, he had expected to see Joonki again. But instead, who should be ready to greet him but Oh Hwayoung, who laid on a couch wearing a tight, slinky black dress.

Inho immediately turned to leave.

"Sorry, I obviously have the wrong room."

"Kang Inho-ssi!" said Hwayoung, who immediately got up from the couch.

Inho stopped and grimaced. Without turning back to look at her, he said, "Samonim?"

Hwayoung swiftly stepped in front of him and gave him her biggest smile.

"You don't have to be so formal around me."

"Yes, I do."

With that, he attempted to walk out, but Hwayoung tried to stop him.

"Inho-ssi, don't you want to know why we are meeting here today?"

"You must have called me here under false pretenses. I thought I would be meeting with Minister Park, not you."

He took a step forward, but she blocked his path.

"It was the only way I could meet with you alone," she pleaded.

Sensing danger, Inho quickly sidestepped her to the door and opened it.

"Good night, Samonim," he said as he stepped out into the hallway, where a group of reporters eagerly took his picture.

"Wait!" she cried as she put her hand against his chest. "Don't you know how much I like you?"

He took her hand off him.

"I'm flattered, but I must let you know now that I will never like you in that way."

Stunned, she stared at him with her shiny big, round eyes.

"How do you know if you haven't tried me?"

"Because I already like another person… So this," he spoke pointedly at the reporters. "Would be impossible, do you understand?"

Her admiration quickly turned to fury.

"So… you love that bitch, do you?"

"Don't you call her that!" he raised his voice in a way that intimidated her. "Now my visit has ended."

With a stiff bow, he turned and walked away, resolved to tell Dajeong what had happened.

"She's dead!" Hwayoung yelled back. "Did you hear me? She is dead!"

Inho stopped for a moment before he continued on, joined by three bodyguards who shielded him from the press.

#

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee! I suppose you and Kang Son-in-law had even more troubles after that because everyone knew who he was," said Appa.

"He was always uncomfortable with fame. In fact, nowadays he doesn't even bother to read the internet unless it relates to his job. And yes, we've had some troubles… but they are the same challenges that lottery winners go through."

"What about you? Were you criticized?"

Dajeong looked sad.

"Yes, but I didn't let it bother me, because I knew Kang Gwajang-nim was unconditional in his support... They said I was a gold digger and an opportunist. They said I only fled to Kang Gwajang's side because I needed protection. Some women's groups… you wouldn't believe how mean they were, Appa. They said I was the lowest of the low and didn't deserve him, but I think they were just jealous."

"Aigoo… My poor daughter," said Appa. "But what about your ajubeonim? How did he take the news?"

"We were going to tell him, but we were surprised on our next visit to find him awake but angry."

#

Dajeong put her purse down and smiled at Sooho.

"Annyeong, Ajubeonim! We brought you some treats today!"

Sooho nodded, but he did not smile. When Inho came in, he turned his face to the side and refused to look at his brother.

"Hyung! I heard you've been very well lately…"

Inho noticed his hyung's expression and turned to Dajeong.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nurse… say… you… millionaire… because… Choi… Du… Seon…" Sooho nearly choked as he spoke the words laboriously.

"Hyung, I can explain…"

"No!" yelled Sooho. "He… hurt… Harabeoji…"

"It wasn't intentional, Hyung. You have to believe me! Besides, I'm not the only millionaire here. The money was for both of us, because Harabeoji saved Honorary Chairman-nim's life!"

But Sooho turned away with a sullen expression in his eyes, as Inho and Dajeong looked at each other, worried.

#

"Uwa! Wait a minute, Dajeong-ee, what exactly happened between his harabeoji and Choi Duseon?"

"It was so unfortunate, Appa. But first I must jump back to the day when Kang Gwajang-nim quit his job…"

#

Inho noticed that the paparazzi crowd that used to gather around his apartment building entrance had vanished, much to his relief. As he took the elevator to the 12th floor, he tried not to think about how strange it felt to be going home in the middle of the day.

He stepped inside his apartment and let Dajeong fuss over him after she greeted him with a long hug. Her warmth soaked into his bones and he relished it.

"Kang Gwajang-nim!" she said in her usual sassy way. "Are you unemployed now?"

He wrapped his arms tight around her and said, "Officially. But I am truly a volunteer now."

"What will you do for the rest of the day?"

He led her to the couch and sat her down.

"I am going to spend it with you."

Dajeong gave him a devilish smile. "Perfect. Does Kang Gwajang-nim have time to listen to a story?"

Inho laughed and said, "I'm beginning to fear your stories, Dajeong-ssi."

"Why?"

"Your stories bring dead things to life, and they make me cry, too."

"This one might make you angry, but you must forgive," she urged him.

His face grew serious as he wondered what she had done.

"No, it's not about me… Don't think I can't tell what you were thinking!" she said, indignant.

"Did the media or Chairman Na…?"

She shook her head. "Please, just listen to me and don't say a word until I'm done."

"All right. But I can't guarantee how I'll react to it."

She nodded and began her story.

"Once, there were two boys who were like brothers. They grew up sharing everything…"

"Are you talking about my grandfather?"

"One day, when the boys had grown up and were twenty years old, life was difficult in their town, but they were still best friends. However, there was one thing that they could not share…"

"Stop," said Inho. "Is this a tragic love story, too?"

"Emm," Dajeong nodded.

"Tell me the short version."

"But…"

"Please, I don't want to get overly emotional right now."

"All right. Long story short, your harabeoji and Grandpa Choi liked the same beautiful girl named Yongjin, and she liked your harabeoji. At the same time, the spoiled son of the richest family in town liked her, too… He's Harabeoji's friend at the nursing home."

"I see…"

"His name is Yoo Ilha, and he really hurt your grandfather."

Inho's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh, now that I think of it, it's just like that hotel trap that we were in…"

"Hotel trap?"

"Remember how I got a text message that you had never sent? And then Reporter Byun led a group of reporters to that hotel, hoping to catch us in the act?"

"Ah, I remember. His trap!"

"Yes. Yoo Ilha did the same thing to your grandfather. He set a trap for him and Yongjin and accused them of… you can guess. They were innocent, of course… but the Yoo family was so powerful that they were able to persuade everyone, including your relatives, that your grandfather was guilty."

Inho's eyes widened. "Guilty?"

"It stuck, and your grandfather was forced to leave town. Afterwards, Yoo Ilha wanted Yongjin to himself, but Yongjin refused!"

#

Rain poured from black clouds on to the muddy street where Hyunchul and Duseon lived. On one side of the street stood Duseon with his mother near the entrance of their home. Across from them stood Ilha and Youngjin's parents. Youngjin stood in the middle of the road, soaking wet.

"I told you, Ilha, leave me alone!" cried Youngjin in front of her house as Duseon stood across the street, watching. "I will never love you!"

"What?! I am the wealthiest bachelor in this city! How dare you refuse me!" Ilha shook with anger.

"Youngjin! You will do as you are told and marry Yoo Ilha-ssi!" commanded her mother.

"I will do no such thing!" cried Youngjin as she ran to Duseon's side. "You wouldn't want me to marry him either, if you knew his real character!"

Wide-eyed, Duseon took a step forward, prepared to help Youngjin make her escape.

"Youngjin!" shouted her father. "Come back here!"

As Ilha marched toward Youngjin to take her by force, she glanced at Duseon and ran straight into his arms.

"I would rather marry Choi Duseon!" she cried, much to the surprise of Duseon and the delight of his mother.

"You stupid girl!" cried Youngjin's mother. "He's as poor as we are!"

Astonished, Duseon's omma asked her, "Are you sure?" For she knew from Duseon that Hyunchul and Youngjin had been innocent.

Youngjin looked her future mother-in-law in the face and said, "I am sure, mother-in-law."

Instantly her decision brought her scorn from her parents.

"You obstinate, stubborn girl! You would rather be poor? Fine, then. Go be with your poor husband. From now on, you are no longer a part of our family!" they cried.

Youngjin dropped to her knees in tears.

"If it must be as you say, I accept it," she said, before bowing to the ground.

Duseon tried to help her up.

"Get up, Youngjin. You don't need to do this. You're innocent!"

But Youngjin refused to budge.

"I will only get up after they leave."

Thus Youngjin became engaged to Choi Duseon.

#

Inho didn't quite know what to say as Dajeong continued.

"When she married Grandpa Choi, it caused a great misunderstanding between your harabeoji and him that split their friendship apart."

"Aigoo… But Dajeong-ssi, why are you bringing this up? It's all in the past."

"The man who destroyed your harabeoji's life wants forgiveness. He's lost everything… his family, his fortune, and his reputation."

"Forgiveness? After so many years?" said a doubting Inho.

Dajeong was very solemn as she declared, "He's dying."

Taken aback by her answer, Inho paced the room for a bit. Finally he said, "It's none of my business."

"He really wants to see you."

Inho grimaced, as he knew she would not take "no" for an answer.

#

Inho entered his hyung's room at the nursing home with a heavy heart. This time his hyung was asleep, so he sat down beside him as Dajeong followed him in.

"Hyung, so much has happened in the past months that I don't know if I can even explain it."

Slowly, Grandpa Choi walked in. Inho turned around and stood up.

"Harabeoji, have a seat…"

"Has Dajeong told you everything?" asked Grandpa, who was eager to get Inho's reassurance.

Inho glanced at Dajeong and nodded. "She did. But it sounds like a misunderstanding between you and my grandfather… At least I hope that's the case."

"It is, and I'm glad you believe me. But still, I beg for your forgiveness," said Grandpa as he bowed to the younger man.

Shocked, Inho lifted him up.

"No, Harabeoji! It is true that my grandfather had a hard life. I heard stories from my hyung that he had an unhappy marriage to our grandmother. And later, he and my abeoji were estranged and didn't talk much. But… none of that is your fault."

Grandpa sighed as he touched Inho's shoulder.

"And yet I feel as if it is."

"The man who slandered my harabeoji… is here?"

Grandpa nodded.

"You had better come see Yoo Ilha while he is still lucid. The doctors say that any minute now could be his last."

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Just… give him some peace of mind."

"Exonerate him for what he did to my harabeoji?"

"Absolve him? No. Pardon him? Yes. Or else unforgiveness is like a cancer that will eat your heart away. You've experienced that before, haven't you?"

Inho thought of the bitter hatred that he once had for Kwon Yul, and he could say nothing in his own defense.

"I have, Harabeoji. Geuleon, I will go in there and tell him that he is forgiven."

"He is a pitiful person, and I do not know how stable his mind is, but if you would be so kind to do so, I think he will at least have a peaceful end."

#

Yoo Ilha was lying still in his bed, muttering to himself, when Grandpa Choi entered his room. Although weak, Ilha's face lit up when he saw his visitor.

"Duseon?" he whispered hoarsely.

Grandpa was pained to see the patient in such a weak state, and he took a deep breath. "How are you today, Ilha?"

Ilha managed to smile. "You haven't called me Ilha in a long time… Nobody has…"

Grandpa Choi put his hands on the back of the chair beside Ilha's bed.

"I brought you an important visitor today."

His curiosity aroused, Ilha managed to gather some energy. "Who is it?"

"Kang Hyunchul's grandson."

Instantly Ilha's face was full of excitement. "His… grandson? Yes, I want to see him…"

"I'll bring him in," said Grandpa as he went to the door.

When Inho entered the room, he knew he would be seeing a dying man, but he did not expect to see one so shriveled as Ilha. Instantly both men's eyes widened as the younger man approached the bed.

"Hyun… Hyunchul?" said Ilha, who sincerely hoped that he was not seeing the ghost of the one he had once wronged.

Inho bowed.

"Kang Inho imnida."

Instantly llha was relieved.

"Kang Inho… What a nice name. You look just like your grandfather…"

Inho nodded curtly and said, "Yes, I've been told that."

"Please sit down?"

Inho glanced at Grandpa Choi, who nodded.

"I'll sit in that corner." said Grandpa.

Inho waited until Grandpa Choi was seated, then he addressed his harabeoji's former enemy.

"Why did you do that to my harabeoji? What had he ever done to you?" he asked.

Ilha sighed.

"Aish, I was an ignorant, petty tyrant when I was young. I thought the whole world belonged to me, and that included Youngjin… But she liked Hyunchul and told me to leave her alone, so I grew enraged."

"You set up a trap for her and my grandfather, and made the townspeople think they were going to elope?"

"I thought once he was out of the picture, I could have her to myself, but I didn't expect what she did next…"

Ilha gave him a faint smile as he remembered the past.

"Youngjin wouldn't marry me, so her family disowned her. Two months later, she married Choi Duseon… and now he is one of the wealthiest men in Korea. Isn't that ironic? I, on the other hand, lost everything…"

He remembered his drinking, gambling, and his laziness, and he started to cry like a weak old man. Inho could hardly bear to listen.

"I wasted my life and blamed Hyunchul for it. I thought it was Hyunchul's curse..."

"Are you sorry?" asked Inho.

"I am, I am… I wish I could go back in time and remake all my choices again… Forgive me, Inho-ssi?"

Inho nodded.

"I never knew my grandfather. He died before I was born. But for his sake, I forgive you."

"Kumao… Can you do one last thing for me?" whispered Ilha.

"Emm," replied Inho.

"Do you know what it is like… to rob someone of their smile?"

Inho shook his head.

"I never saw Hyunchul smile again after that day. At the time, I thought it was a great thing, but now…" The old man tried to control his sobs. "It's like being a murderer!"

He blubbered for a little while before he raised a shaking hand and said, "Let me see you smile? A real one?"

Inho obliged by taking the old man's shriveled hand as he tried to think of a happy thought.

"Are you married, Inho-ssi?"

"I am."

"Then… was your wedding day a happy one?"

Inho thought back to that sunny day in Harabeoji's backyard, when a beautiful bride named Nam Dajeong walked up the garden path toward him with that lovely smile on her face… oh! Inho's eyes widened and he could not help but smile in response.

A faint grin crossed Yoo Ilha's lips when he saw the radiant happiness in Inho's face.

_Ah, Hyunchul, you are happy at last. I can leave now._

Inho was still happily thinking about his wedding when he felt Ilha's hand slowly slip away from his. It dropped over the edge of the bed. Surprised, he looked over and saw Ilha lying with his eyes shut and a peaceful smile on his lips.

"Harabeoji?" he called out to him in the customary way used to address old men.

He took Ilha's hand, which was now cold, and shook it.

"Harabeoji?"

When no response came, Inho put his hand under Ilha's nose to feel for breath, but he felt none. Shocked, he sat back in a daze as Grandpa Choi got up and walked towards him.

"He's… dead…" said Inho, aghast.

Grandpa glanced at Ilha's chest, which was now still.

"It seems that he left happy."

Inho shook his head and put his thumb and forefinger to the corners of his eyes.

"Huh, I don't know why…"

"It's natural to be sad when someone dies, even if he is a stranger."

"I don't think it's because of his death… I think it's because I'm reminded of how precious love is," said Inho as he looked up and saw Dajeong coming into the room. His first impulse was to go to her and hold her tight.

"Yes, it is so precious that men get desperate for it sometimes, but they cannot force it. I knew that Yongjin still loved your grandfather, even though she had married me… but she was the love of my life," Grandpa mused.

Inho looked at Dajeong and wondered if she still loved Yul. But she, having guessed what transpired in his heart, said, "My heart belongs to you."

Grandpa smiled upon hearing her confession. "Will you both come to Jeonju with me for the funeral?"

Inho and Dajeong nodded.

"Even though it will be a sad occasion, I'd like to see where your family came from," said Dajeong.

"I do too, Dajeong-ssi," said Inho as he touched his forehead to hers.

#

Chairman Choi and Grandpa Choi, along with Inho and Dajeong and their entourage made their way to the burial site near the place where Duseon once played with Hyunchul.

"You can see that even though autumn has begun, it is still green," said Grandpa as he pointed to it with his cane.

Chairman Choi was pleased as he looked around. "I haven't been here in awhile, but some things never change."

Inho was a bit overwhelmed as he soaked in his family's roots. "I wish my hyung was here. He would be able to tell me much more about our family history. I only have the journal to go by now."

Grandpa Choi stepped up to Yoo Ilha's grave stone and spoke.

"Ilha-ah, may you rest in peace here. Even though you have done many regretful things during your life, we will endeavor to treat your memory kindly."

The rest of the visitors nodded their agreement as a man carrying a briefcase joined them. Dajeong looked at him curiously, but the Chois recognized him at once.

"Lawyer Park," Chairman Choi greeted him.

Lawyer Park bowed. "Chairman-nim, Honorary Chairman-nim, I am here to execute the will of Yoo Ilha-ssi."

"Abeoji, I thought your friend was penniless. But he still had a will?" asked Inho.

"I hired Lawyer Park to help him."

Lawyer Park read the very short will, and then he took an envelope from his coat pocket and held it out to Grandpa.

"This is all he had to bequeath to Kang Hyunchul or his descendants. He wanted it to be given to your care until they were found."

Grandpa Choi pointed at Inho. "That's him right there. Kang Inho-ssi."

Lawyer Park turned to Inho. "Park Joon imnida. You are Kang Hyunchul's descendant?"

"I am," said Inho.

"I will need your identification and family record as proof."

After all the formalities were done, the lawyer handed the envelope to its rightful owner. It felt heavy in Inho's hand.

"I believe the envelope contains a letter, but I don't know what else. The client asked to keep it confidential," replied the lawyer.

"Thank you, Lawyer Park," said Inho.

That night, Inho waited until they were all settled in the Chairman's Jeonju house. As dinner was being served, he turned the envelope this way and that, as if to guess its contents.

"You can open it in private, if you prefer," said Chairman Choi.

"Ajusshi, how did you find time to come to Jeonju with us?" asked Dajeong.

"The same way you did, out of necessity."

"What about Yinna-ssi?"

"When we go back, I'd like to introduce you to her, Dajeong-ssi."

"It would be an honor, Ajusshi," said Dajeong.

"However, don't be surprised if she's a little sore at you."

"I understand."

Inho carefully opened the envelope and peeked in it. He found a letter and something else.

"What is it?" asked a curious Dejeong.

"A letter."

"That's all?"

Inho smiled. "There's something else, but I'm going to read the letter first."

He carefully unfolded the letter, which was written on hospital letterhead. He gasped when he found another thin, yellow sheet enclosed within it.

"Harabeoji, what is this?" he asked as he lifted the yellow paper with its frayed edges and handed it to Dajeong.

"Omo, don't tell me it's that letter…" replied Grandpa.

Inho read Yoo Ilha's letter,

"Dear Hyunchul, I'm sorry I stole the letter you wrote to Yongjin all those years ago. I'm returning it, along with your gift to her. I wish I could repay you with more, but this is all I have. I hope it brings you some comfort. Yoo Ilha."

Dajeong slowly unfolded the old letter and started reading it. But as soon as she saw the first sentence, she folded it back up and returned it to her husband.

"I can't read this. It's a private love letter."

Grandpa Choi sighed and nodded.

"Hyunchul wanted to give her something as a pledge of his love. That was the letter he had written to her, but Yoo Ilha stole it…"

Inho took an ornate hairpin out of the envelope and stared at it as Grandpa gasped.

"Aigoo, how beautiful. I knew Hyunchul had bought it for her, because he told me about it, but he never showed me."

Inho put it back in the envelope for safekeeping.

"Thank you, Grandpa. If you don't mind, I wish to rest," he said as he got up from the table. Dajeong followed.

"Of course. Good night then, Inho."

"Good night, Harabeoji, Ajusshi," said Dajeong and Inho at the same time as they bowed.

When they had settled into their guest room, Dajeong was keen to monitor Inho's mood.

"Kang Gwajang-nim…"

He looked up at her. "Dajeong-ssi?"

"I'm worried about you. You've had a poker face all night."

Inho tried to smile a little, but he did not persuade her.

"I'm all right."

"Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Inho did not like to admit that Dajeong knew him so well.

"I'm not worried. You should go to bed."

Her eyes narrowed.

"So sad that your harabeoji never had the chance to give that hairpin to the woman that he loved…"

Inho cleared his throat.

"Yes, but that's the past, and I never really knew him, so…"

"Are you afraid that…"

He interrupted her.

"I have nothing to be afraid of."

"But why do I sense it?" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. But he pulled away from her.

She only laughed.

"Inho-ssi is very bad at hiding his heart, because it's all reflected in his eyes. Would you rather tell me, or let me tell you what's on your mind?"

"If you're so smart, why don't you tell me," he retorted.

"You're afraid to lose me," she declared.

"We're married. I'm not going to lose you."

"That's what you try to tell yourself, but in your heart you are still afraid…"

Inho's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"I've known you for awhile now, Inho. Besides, you're not that hard to figure out."

"What about you? Aren't you afraid?"

"It's strange… but somehow I'm not," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest.

Looking down, he saw her soft, smooth hair and caressed it.

"I want to give you harabeoji's hairpin, it's just…"

"You don't have to do it right now. Besides, if something were to happen between us, I would return it to you."

He gazed at her for awhile before he finally said, "Kumao, Dajeong."

She smiled as she felt her phone buzz. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at it.

"Look, our wedding portraits just came out!"

Inho chuckled as he bent over to take a look.

"I have to say, these are the most unusual wedding portraits I've ever seen…"

"They're creative!" said Dajeong. "Besides, they tell our story. Here, take a look."

They sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Kang Gwajang-nim, here's the first one," she said as she started the slide show.

PHOTO 1: In a bright, heavenly-looking room with white marble pillars, Angel Inho sat on a white marble stool by a matching table, dressed in a white turtleneck, white pants, with white angel wings, and happily playing chess by himself.

PHOTO 2: The same setting, except a lightning bolt appeared in the upper right corner of the picture, and Angel Inho had been shot by a black arrow. Shocked, he held on to the arrow in his chest, his face full of pain and anguish. The area on his sweater surrounding the arrow wound was black and looked like it was spreading.

"Omo, look at that expression on your face! So sad!" cried Dajeong.

PHOTO 3: The light in the room was turning gray as Angel Inho pulled the arrow out of his chest. He stared at it as tears rolled down his cheeks. His clothes were now black, but his angel wings remained white.

PHOTO 4: The entire room was now dark. Dressed entirely in black with black angel wings, Inho crouched on the floor like a gargoyle as he bent over in pain. He was now a dark angel.

PHOTO 5: Windswept and furious, Dark Angel Inho stood as he pointed at something. His rage and fury were palpable, and black clouds gathered all around him.

PHOTO 6: On the left side of the photo, Dark Angel Inho held a lightning bolt in his hand and was ready to throw it. But he was stopped by Angel Dajeong, in her white dress with white angel wings, with her right hand pressed against his wounded heart. Her side of the room was bright, in contrast to his. Now his sweater was turning white again, spreading outward from where she touched him.

PHOTO 7: His lightning bolt lowered, Angel Inho gazed at Angel Dajeong, surprised. She was solemn as she looked into his eyes. Her hand continued to be over his heart, and the entire front of his sweater was now white, but the rest of him remained black.

PHOTO 8: With his head lowered, Angel Inho dropped the lightning bolt. His clothes were now all white and only his angel wings remained black. Most of the room was bright again.

PHOTO 9: Angel Inho and Angel Dajeong were now touching foreheads. Dajeong's white angel wings covered him.

PHOTO 10: Angel Inho drew Angel Dajeong into his arms for a tight embrace. She was now completely enveloped by his snowy white angel wings. The room was bright and white again.

PHOTO 11: Angel Inho and Angel Dajeong held hands as they did a mid-air jump. Inho wore a white tuxedo with his angel wings, and Dajeong wore a wedding gown. They were all smiles as they celebrated.

PHOTO 12: Still in their angel wedding attire, Inho and Dajeong clasped hands and floated, as they looked like they were walking on clouds.

PHOTO 13: The two angels were happily playing instruments above the clouds.

PHOTO 14: The two angels were kissing now, entwined in a passionate embrace.

Dajeong laughed. "Isn't Photo Editor great? Heechul spent a lot of time on these!"

"Are you going to publish these pictures, too?"

"These are just for us," said Dajeong coyly. "But I do plan on hanging them up somewhere, once we find a new home."

Inho laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that the public will see these?"

He was right of course, for the pictures were published a few months later.

#

Dajeong showed Appa the pictures.

"Of course, we don't look as angelic as Appa…"

"Aigoo, you both look better than some of the angels up there…" whispered Appa. "Don't tell them I said that, of course."

"Tee hee," giggled Dajeong. "I won't turn you into the Heavenly Police."

#

In a café, Hwayoung sipped her coffee as a less well-dressed young woman sat across from her, waiting.

"Have you seen that photo of Kang Inho's wedding to Nam Dajeong?" she questioned her visitor.

The young woman shook her head.

"I am just a maid in the Choi household. They didn't mention anything about a wedding at all."

"But I overheard Choi Yinna talking about it. Are you sure?"

"I… If such a picture exists, it's probably on the Chairman's camera, but I don't have access…"

Hwayoung slammed her hand down on the table.

"Then get access!"

The maid jumped backward, surprised.

"Do it, Jinhee, and I'll get your brother out of prison."

Jinhee nodded as she stared fearfully at her mistress.

#

One morning, when she was home alone and bored, a curious Dajeong put her reporter skills to work and found Inho's first girlfriend online in no time at all.

"Aha! So that's what you look like…" she muttered as she stared at Kim Yookyeong's personal web page.

By now, The-Girl-In-the-Red-Dress was a respectable samonim, as well as the mother of two boys that she liked to show off on her web page.

"Wa, so beautiful… No wonder Kang Gwajang-nim fell for her so hard… I wonder if she still plays the piano and flute?"

She stared at Yookyeong's picture until she slapped herself in disgust.

"Nam Dajeong, why does this matter? Shouldn't you be focused on more important things?"

She closed the web page and shut down her laptop as she pondered what she would do if she ever ran into Madame Kim.

"Would I slap her first? Or thank her…?"

She laughed as she thought of a thousand silly reactions.

#

"Aigoo," said Appa. "Kang Son-in-law didn't see her again, did he?"

"We saw her at the holiday charity music contest at Yeongsan College two months later."

"Ah, is this the same one that Woori was going to attend?"

Dajeong nodded.

"He went there with his band to compete in the high school division. It was so much fun, Appa! They do it every year in the middle of December, before Christmas."

"Did you sing, too?"

Dajeong shook her head, laughing. "No, Appa. But I did play the piano."

#

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Yeongsan College's Thirtieth Annual Holiday Charity Music Contest!" shouted the provost of the college, Dr. Jeong.

The crowd in the packed Event Hall cheered and clapped. Sitting at a front table on the right side of the room were the Chois, along with Inho and Dajeong, who looked "dashing" in her brown suit vest and white shirt, with matching brown slacks. She wore a boyish wig to conceal her long hair.

Not far from the Choi table sat Professor Jo Jisoo, mostly alone, even though from time to time her friends and students went by to say annyeong. Across the room sat Woori with his band mates and Joonki. Yul had been unable to attend and asked Uncle to step in.

"Let me know if they think he really has talent," Yul had requested of his brother-in-law.

"I'm confident that he does," replied Joonki.

In the back of the room, in a hidden corner sat Hwayoung, who had gone there on a tip from Reporter Byun that Inho might be at the contest. She had grown rather chummy with the reporter.

"Find proof of Kang Inho and Nam Dajeong's marriage," she had ordered him.

"I am working on it," said Byun with a crooked smile. "But what are you going to do once I have it?"

She curled her right fist tightly and grinned. "I'll crush her," she said.

Byun was there, of course, along with Dalpyo and Heechul.

Now Pink Boi had marched in with all of the pomp and circumstance befitting his fame, and he and his entourage took their seats on the left side of the room. When he looked around and caught Inho's eye, he winked and pointed at him.

"This is how tonight's events will go down," continued Provost Jeong. "While you are enjoying your meal, first, we will have 45 minutes of performances by our college students, who will be competing for various prizes, including the most money raised for charity prize. Please show your support by donating to the performances you liked the most. Of course, you are not limited to donating to only one song. You can donate to all of them!"

"Next, our prospective students, those high school students who had passed an audition and were invited to compete tonight will perform for 45 minutes. Please do the same and be generous with your support, as a major portion of it will go towards scholarships."

"And last but not least, we have the free challenge! This is the best part, because anyone can perform a song in any manner for our fundraiser! Each of the three-minute time slots will be given based on an auction. The winner of the auction will perform a song with whomever he or she wants. So there! Are we ready to compete?"

"But what about the challenges?" yelled Professor Jo with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Ah, yes. Thanks for reminding me, Seonsaeng-nim," said the provost. "I had forgotten to mention that during the free challenge, anyone can challenge another person or group to a performance. The one being challenged can skip the performance by contributing 50,000 won to charity. And a person cannot be challenged more than three times. How about that? And then we will end tonight's event with a special performance by Pink Boi!"

A boisterous crowd cheered at the mention of Pink Boi's name.

"Let us begin!"

Before they left their house, Dajeong had suggested to Inho that they bring one of the instruments, just in case, but Inho had declined.

"How many time slots do you think they have? I wouldn't have the opportunity to play, even if I wanted to."

"But Inho-ssi…"

"No. I told you I was not going to perform in front of other people again."

Dajeong pouted as she thought of what her husband had said. When she glanced over at her teacher, she noticed Professor Jo was smiling and waving to a woman that looked familiar.

"Omo," Dajeong put her hand over her mouth before she could exclaim further. _It's Kim Yookyeong!_

She glanced at Inho, who was preoccupied in a conversation with the Chois, and she was grateful that he sat with his back to his former girlfriend. Madame Kim took her seat at a table in the center front of the room with her husband, whose girth had increased since his college days.

_She really is here… But Seongsaeng-nim had told me that she would be on vacation..._

"Dajeong-ssi, are you all right?" asked Inho.

"Ah, yes, yes… Oh look, Heechul is here with Yinna-ssi!" she said as she pointed to the newly dating couple that had just entered the room. This directed everyone's attention toward them for awhile.

_Whew,_ thought Dajeong. _Inho must not see his old girlfriend if I can help it…_

She texted Butler Kim, who stood out in the hallway with her other clothes.

"Butler-nim, I may have to change sooner, so please be on standby."

"I will, Samonim," came his texted reply.

#

"That was the most nerve wracking night of my life! I did everything I could to keep my husband from seeing his old girlfriend, just so things wouldn't be awkward!"

"Aigoo… Dajeong-ee, when did Kang Son-in-law finally see her?"

"Fortunately, they didn't see each other until the end of his second performance, which was towards the end of the night. She had to get up and leave the room for some reason during Woori's performance, and she didn't return until nearly the end. I think she was mad at her husband."

"Kang Son-in-law performed twice?"

"Yes, and so did I. Oh, it was so much fun!"

"But I thought he never wanted to do that in front of people again?"

"It was Pink Boi..."

"Pink Boi?"

"During the free challenge, he picked on Inho-ssi on purpose."

#

"Now, who wants to be first to go up and perform?" asked Provost Jeong.

Pink Boi stood up and mockingly said, "I have a challenge to make."

"Oh? Who do you challenge?"

Pink Boi pointed his long finger in Inho's direction.

"I challenge you, Kang Inho!"

Stunned, Inho stared at Pink Boi.

"Or, you can just pay up and avoid it," said the provost.

Dajeong signaled Inho, hoping he would respond to the challenge, but he said in a low voice, "I'll make the donation."

"Very well! Thank you, Kang Inho-ssi, for your donation of fifty thousand won!"

The crowd clapped, even though those who knew Inho best were not pleased.

"Who wants to go next?"

"Wait!" yelled Pink Boi. "Kang Inho, are you chicken? When I challenge you to something, you don't ignore me. Now, I double dare you to perform a song!"

He looked at his band mates, who all laughed, along with half of the crowd.

"Why is he being so rude?" asked Heechul. "You're older than him!"

Dajeong got up, sniffed like a young man and said, "Hey, Hyung! Let's go up there and play that Piano Fantasy piece we practiced. How about it?"

"I told you, I'm not performing in front of people again," Inho grumbled.

"Aw, come on, are you just gonna let Pink Boi win?"

"I don't care. I'm not in a contest with him."

She pouted and said, "Then play for me, please?"

He sighed as he gazed at her. _What if you break my heart, too?_ And then he remembered her last question.

_When are you going to give me the last five percent?_

He wondered if she meant to give his all to his music, like he had once done, and to think of her while doing it? Reluctantly, he nodded.

She grinned and turned toward the audience.

"Hey everyone, tonight we'll give a donation of five million won, if you'll listen to our imperfect performance. How about that?"

She pointed at Inho. "Anyone want to listen to him play a song?"

A cheer went up among the women in the crowd. Inho grimaced.

"I don't have a violin," he reminded Dajeong.

"No problem…" she said as she looked around, wishing she hadn't been talked out of leaving their instruments at home. "Aha!"

She spotted a girl of about 12 sitting at the next table, holding her violin and staring back at her through her black-rimmed glasses. Dajeong dashed over to her.

"Little girl, can you lend me your violin so we can play a song?" she said with all her charm.

The girl stared at Dajeong, unmoved, and said, "not if you're the one playing it."

"No, it's not me, but that ajusshi over there who will be playing it," she said as she pointed at Inho. "I promise you that he'll take very good care of it, too."

The girl cocked her head and looked at Inho. "Isn't he the ajusshi on those billboards?"

"Yes, he is."

A smirk appeared on her face. "All right. I'll lend him my violin if he comes over and asks me himself."

Dajeong motioned for Inho to come over. When he did, he used as much aegyo as he had to say, "Hi, could you do Ajusshi a really big favor and lend me your violin?"

She pretended to think about it before a smile appeared on her face and she said, "all right, but if you break it, you'll have to pay fifty million won."

"Arrussuh," he replied as he received it from her.

"Wait!" she said as she tapped her cheek. "My name is Lucy and I want a kiss."

Inho glanced at Dajeong before he planted a light one on Lucy's cheek.

"Kumao, Lucy."

"Play well!"

Dajeong grinned and the crowd clapped as they went up on stage.

"Thank you," said the provost. "And may I ask which song you will be giving us tonight?"

"Piano Fantasy by William Joseph."

"Piano Fantasy by William Joseph!" said Provost Jeong as the crowd clapped.

Dajeong sat down at the piano as Pink Boi observed her with great interest.

"That's actually Nam Dajeong in disguise," he whispered to his band mates.

"I didn't know that she played the piano," replied one of them.

He shrugged. "She's probably not that good. I heard Professor Jo Jisoo only took her as a student as a favor to someone. As for him… he's a beginner, I'm sure."

Inho got his borrowed violin ready and nodded at Dajeong. Together, piano and violin started out at full volume on a competitive chase, one after the other as their speed increased. Both musicians played their hearts out.

Stunned, Pink Boi sat up in his chair and listened.

"Wa, they sound good," said his band mate. "I thought you said they weren't that good?"

"Shut up!" he said as he folded his arms.

The audience remained riveted for all of their three-minute performance. By the time Inho took his bow off the violin with a great flourish, his forehead was drenched in sweat. The audience clapped and cheered as they left the stage.

"Wow!" said Provost Jeong. "That was daebak! Everyone, let's give them another round of applause!"

Pink Boi sat back, clearly unhappy as the crowd clapped and cheered again.

Dajeong went off stage, all smiles, and Lucy was still slack jawed when Inho returned her violin, safe and sound. Her parents clapped politely.

"Nice performance," they said.

Inho bowed politely. "Thanks for letting me use your daughter's violin."

When they went back to their table, the Chois greeted them like they were heroes. Inho and Dajeong sat and relaxed a bit until a small group of late guests caused Professor Jo to jump up out of her chair.

"Ah, if it isn't Teacher Jang and his students," she said as she extended her arms. "You made it!"

Inho and Dajeong watched as one by one, the children hugged Seonsaeng-nim. Their chaperone, a man in his 30s, bowed to the professor before succumbing to her hug.

"Ah, it's been such a long time! And where is Junbo?"

Instantly Inho's ears perked up. He once had a talented classmate named Junbo, and they had studied Spanish together. Junbo had even spent a summer studying music in Catalusia.

Teacher Jang's face fell.

"I'm sorry… he couldn't make it tonight, Seonsaeng-nim…"

As she looked around at the children's downcast faces, Professor Jo could sense that something was terribly wrong.

"Why…?"

"He… passed away three days ago in a car accident… We almost didn't make it here…"

"Omo," said the professor as she hugged him tight. "How could this happen?"

"It was a stormy day in Jindo. The rain was so heavy that a driver lost control of his car and hit Junbo as he was crossing the street…"

Jo Jisoo started to cry, even as Inho and Dajeong exchanged glances with everyone around their table. Chairman Choi stood up.

"Seonsaeng-nim, is there anything we can do to help?"

The professor dried her face.

"My student, Kim Junbo, was killed in a car accident, as you heard. He was teaching these children, who have come all the way from Jindo."

She turned to Teacher Jang. "When is the funeral?"

"The day after tomorrow. We are waiting for some good friends of his from Catalusia to come."

The oldest girl in the group, who was probably only ten years old, turned to Professor Jo and said, "He was teaching us Spanish Christmas songs, too."

"Since this was his alma mater, we would like to play something in his memory, if possible."

"Of course. As soon as this performance is over, we'll bid for the next block of time."

"We don't have much money…"

"Don't worry about it," said Professor Jo. "I'm sure our friends here will be willing to help these orphans."

Dajeong's jaw dropped. "Orphans…?"

"Yes, from the Jindo Orphanage School."

Dajeong looked at her husband, who nodded.

"We'll make sure they get to perform," Inho assured them.

So when the Park Sisters had finished their performance, Professor Jo got up, took the microphone from Provost Jeong and said, "I would like to bid for the next time slot. It will be a very special performance, because one of my former students who graduated from this college has unexpectedly passed away, and his students have come all the way from Jindo to play something in his memory. So if no one objects…"

"Hold on!" yelled Pink Boi, who stood up. "We had planned to bid for that slot, because it's the one right before our performance!"

"I don't understand…"

"We wanted to play an extra song," he said arrogantly.

Jo Jisoo smiled a bit. "Pink Boi, are you not going to let your former professor take a slot just because you want to perform an extra song?"

"It's not just you, Seonsaeng-nim. It's anyone who wants to perform next."

Professor Jo was at a loss for words. "But these are orphans performing for their dead teacher!"

"Sorry kids, but people want to hear me and my band, not you," said Pink Boi smugly.

Inho was now furious.

"Are you that heartless? What if we gave more money to let them play?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just outbid you all the way," said Pink Boi.

"You...!"

"Calm down, Inho-ssi," said Chairman Choi as he joined the fray. He looked over Pink Boi and said, "It's Pink Boi, is it? I remember you… you were in my fish commercial."

Pink Boi grimaced. It had been a few years ago when he appeared in a CK Foods commercial for canned fish.

"How about this?" The Chairman proposed to everyone. "The CK Group will sponsor a free play extension tonight, so Pink Boi can play his extra song and the kids can perform their tribute. What do you say, Pink Boi? I will compensate you extra for it, too."

Pink Boi glanced at his band mates, who all nodded.

"Fine. Since it is you, Chairman Choi, who is offering, I'll do it."

"Much appreciated, Pink Boi-ssi. Well then, I suggest that the kids go up first. How about that?"

"Yes, that would do. Thank you, Chairman-nim," said the professor.

The oldest girl in the group pleaded with the professor.

"But our dear teacher used to sing with us. Who will sing with us now?"

"Oh, dear… What were you going to play for him?" asked Jo Jisoo.

"Silent Night. But he sang it in Spanish."

Instantly Dajeong and Professor Jo looked at Inho, who pretended not to notice.

"Inho-ssi," called his professor.

Inho looked up. "Emm?"

"You know Spanish well. Do you know how to sing Silent Night?"

"Noche de Paz? Of course. But if you're suggesting that I go up there and sing…"

"It would be for the kids," interjected Dajeong. "You would be singing with them, helping them to stay calm as they play their instruments."

"Ah…"

"Hahaha," laughed Pink Boi loudly. "I would like to hear Mr. Kang sing, that's for sure."

"Why?" asked Inho pointedly.

Pink Boi leaned forward in his chair and stared at Inho.

"I want to know if you're the real thing."

"All right! I'll sing with the kids," said Inho as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Everyone, please welcome the Jindo Orphan School's orchestra!" announced Provost Jeong.

Inho gingerly went up with the kids, who brought their instruments with them. Their teacher and Professor Jo hastily arranged the chairs and music stands for them. After two minutes, the children were calm and ready.

"Are you ready, Kang Inho-ssi?" asked their teacher.

"Ah, yes," said Inho, who wondered how he got roped into doing this. He had never felt comfortable singing much, except to close friends and family.

_It's just kids_, he said to himself as he tried not to think of Pink Boi.

The music started. Although a bit rustic, he could tell that the orphans were talented. But even as he got ready to sing, he could see tears in their eyes as they thought of their teacher.

"Noche de paz, noche de amor…"

Inho's voice rang clear as a bell across the room, surprising Dajeong with its timbre, for now he sounded like a mellow baritone. In an instant she left her seat and dashed out of the room.

Pink Boi's bandmates elbowed him and said, "That ajusshi sounds pretty good."

"Shut up," retorted Pink Boi. He had hoped to humiliate his opponent, but instead Inho proved he had the musical chops to be an entertainer.

After a thrilling crescendo, Inho ended the song on a solid note. The audience arose and gave a standing ovation, which he assumed was for the children and their dead teacher, not for him. He bowed and then gestured toward the children and Teacher Jang, who also bowed. Then he looked at the Choi table, where everyone was clapping and cheering him on, except for Dajeong… where had she gone?

He left the stage a bit frantic at not seeing his wife anywhere.

_How could she leave without telling me? Did something bad happen?_

But he was accosted by Professor Jo and a number of others who wanted to congratulate him – yes, him – on a spectacular singing performance. He felt uncomfortable talking about himself in front of them. Little did he know that his ex-girlfriend was now watching him, too.

_Ah, Kang Inho, you haven't changed much… Only you are more handsome and better off now…_ thought Yookeong.

And then he raised his head and saw her…

She wore a red sheath dress, just the type he liked, with a pretty red bow in front of her waist. Her long straight hair swayed as she strutted to the front of the room in her black high heels.

Yookyeong turned and looked. Everyone did. Nam Dajeong looked so stunning at that moment that Inho could only stare helplessly at her, his eyes as round as black marbles.

She walked right up to him, and before he could say another word, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a long, languid kiss. Stunned, it took him a moment to close his eyes and kiss her back as he put his hand on the small of her back. A collective gasp went throughout the room.

When they parted lips, Dajeong smiled and said, "Now every time you perform, just remember that a woman dressed in red came up to you and kissed you."

Earnestly he stared at her until he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi," he said as he hugged her again, his joy evident.

By now Yookyeong's husband had noticed her attention on her ex-boyfriend… and he slapped her.

"Stop looking at him!" he yelled.

Instantly everyone turned to look at them, even as she nursed her stinging cheek. Inho couldn't believe that it was her.

_Uh, oh,_ thought Dajeong. _What if he still has strong feelings for her?_ For the first time since she got married, she felt a little insecure.

Yookyeong gasped and quickly left the table in tears as everyone stared. Her husband got up, glowered at Inho and yelled, "She's mine, you hear? Don't you come near her!" He walked out after her.

Inho started, but Dajeong held on to his arm.

"Don't," she said.

Her one word stopped him, and he turned back to look at her. She whispered in his ear.

"I choose you."

He looked at her all funny. But she leaned over near his ear and said it again.

"I choose you."

He started to laugh, even as everyone around him looked at him like he was crazy.

"And I am your guardian angel for life," he declared.

He felt someone tugging at his sleeve and looked down. It was Lucy, the girl he had borrowed the violin from.

"Ajusshi, where's that oppa who played the piano with you? I want to challenge you to a violin contest."

"You do? Well…" said a delighted Inho who glanced at Dajeong.

Dajeong bent down and used her charming voice on the girl. "That oppa had to go home, but I can play just as well as him. How about it? Why don't we girls play together and show the world that girls can do it!"

Lucy seemed unconvinced as she looked Dajeong over.

"Can you really play the piano like him?"

"Of course! But what were you going to play?"

Lucy showed her the sheet music. It was the theme to the popular video game, "Halo."

"I can play this! No problem," said Dajeong, who was happy to play something that was more fun.

"Okay, but you better not let me down!" said Lucy as she took her violin and went up on stage.

Inho grinned and said, "I'll help you turn pages."

Provost Jeong gave Lucy the microphone. "Hello, Lucy. So nice to see you here again. Everyone, this is Lucy and she plans on becoming a future Yeongsan College student."

Pink Boi protested again.

"Hey! I was supposed to go next!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to play more songs. But for now why don't we listen to the little girl?" said Chairman Choi, who intervened.

Pink Boi got up and walked right up to the Chairman.

"Who do you think you are? Huh? My uncle is also a chaebol. What makes you think you can call the shots around here?"

The Chairman's bodyguards reacted and closed in around him. Chairman Choi smiled.

"Ah, it's always good to talk to a hot-blooded young man like you. I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Pink Boi. Your arrogance is famous throughout Korea. Who is your uncle?"

"Chairman Lee Bongyee."

"Ah, I know him well. Is he here tonight?" asked Chairman Choi as he looked around the room.

"He is not here."

"That's too bad. I would have loved to have had a nice chat with him about the future of music in our country. Give him my regards."

"Of course, and I'll tell him about your sham operations here at the college tonight!" Pink Boi blustered, even as Dalpyo and Reporter Byun wrote down notes.

"You are alumni here, are you not?"

"I graduated five years ago."

"And how much have you donated to the alumni and scholarship funds here?"

"A lot…" Pink Boi said as he glanced at his manager who was sitting back at his table. "Hey, Manager-nim, we've donated, haven't we?"

"Ah… I would have to go back and check our records…" replied his manager.

"I tell you what, young man. If you can prove to me that you've donated more to this college than I have, then you can run this show. How's that?"

Pink Boi glanced at his manager, uncertain about the Chairman's wager.

"I don't need to look it up," said Provost Jeong loudly. "I know that Chairman Choi and his family have given a lot more by far than anyone else, with the exception of the government, perhaps."

The Chairman smiled at Pink Boi, who stared back through narrowed eyes.

"I guess that settles it, then. Lucy will play first, and then you, Pink Boi-ssi. I hope you will be a good sport and give us a good show."

"Humph!" said Pink Boi as he marched back to his table. He had lost and he knew it.

Dajeong waved at Woori and said, "Would you guys like to help us with this? It _is_ a video game theme song, after all!"

Woori and his friends looked at each other. After a moment, his drummer got up and said, "I'll help."

"Thank you!" said Dajeong, who had noticed Woori's reluctance.

Dajeong and Lucy played a spirited rendition of the Halo theme, with Woori's band filling in nicely as appropriate. Even Inho added to the piano bass with his own creative arrangements as he turned pages. At the end of the performance, everyone clapped and cheered for Lucy, who took a well-deserved bow.

Inho came up and patted Lucy on the head.

"Good job, Lucy. And you know what? If you still want to, I will help you attend this college when you're ready."

Lucy's parents gasped, but the little girl still needed assurance.

"Really?"

"Really."

Lucy bowed and said "Kumao, Ajusshi!"

#

"Aigoo, how cute," said Appa.

"Lucy is going there for college now. We helped her with a full scholarship. We helped the orphans, too. They are all doing very well. And of course, ever since then we have played at the contest every year!"

"Wonderful!"

"Yes..."

Dajeong grew quiet as something weighed on her mind.

"What is it, Dajeong-ee?"

"That music contest happened only a week before Kwon Yul's final rally for the presidential election vote. I remember the conversation Inho-ssi and I had that night when we got home…"

#

"Thank you for playing with me tonight," said Dajeong to Inho as she took off her coat in their living room.

He looked at her red dress and said, "I really like that dress. But why did you wear a red one?"

She smiled as she hung up her coat in the closet.

"I wanted to give you a new memory."

He came to her and swiftly took her in his arms.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi… Do you know... that sometimes I still think that this was all just a dream, and that soon, I'll wake up alone?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, Inho-ssi should know that I am really his wife. Geunde, why didn't you tell me that you had applied to a university in Catalusia?"

He drew back from her, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Because," she said as she left him to take the stuffed envelope from their kitchen table. "They sent you an acceptance letter."

Inho took the letter out of the envelope and scanned it. When he looked up at Dajeong, he was at a loss for words.

"You're not going, are you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied softly as he put the letter down.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Dajeong should know that when I applied a few months ago, it was because I felt…" he sighed. "It was getting to be unbearable being around you."

"Unbearable? Me?"

"At that time, I knew that Candidate-nim was thinking of proposing to you right away, and if he did… I was going to leave. It's hard to think that this was less than a year ago…"

"So when you took me out on my birthday…"

"I was desperate for you to notice me. I figured either you would, or else that would be our last great memory together. Who knew…"

"Who knew that instead, you would propose to me the next day, and I would say yes," she grinned. "I wonder… what made you do it?"

"If I hadn't inherited Harabeoji's money, I don't think I would have proposed… How grateful I am to him! Still, I didn't think that you would say yes."

"Well, I'm glad I chose you," she said as she put her hand on his cheek. He held his hand against hers and shut his eyes for a moment.

"And now… I am even more worried about my Dajeong."

"Why?"

"What if something bad happens to you? You never know if a crazy person..."

Dajeong laughed. "Don't worry, Inho-ssi. I'm tough and I can defend myself."

Inho thought of Hwayoung's chilling words and shuddered.

"No, it's different now. There are people out there who should be in an insane asylum…"

"Is there someone that you are worried about in particular?"

He said nothing as he caressed her face.

"Dajeong-ssi, be extra careful these last days before the election is over."

"I will," she promised.

#

In the Choi house kitchen, Butler Kim and Chairman Choi sat at the table across from Jinhee, who had her hands folded demurely in front of her.

"I will ask you again. Are you working for Chairman Na?" asked the butler.

She looked down and refused to reply.

"I have evidence that you emailed him from here while you were on duty," said Butler Kim.

Startled, the maid looked up at him.

"Oh no, I…"

"Why do you continue this when Chairman Choi has been generous to you? Are you an ingrate?"

"No!" she protested. "I… My brother owes him a lot of money… I… I'm forced to do this…" she said as she started to cry.

The Chairman glanced at his butler and nodded. Butler Kim set a USB drive down on the table in front of her.

"Here's the picture you were looking for. I will give you a choice," said the Chairman as he leaned forward. "You can take this to him, but then you may never come back… Or you can stay with me, and I promise to help your brother. Which shall it be?"

She glanced at the USB drive, and then at him, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Chairman-nim," she said as she took the USB drive and bowed. "Goodbye."

With that, she hurried out and didn't look back.

The Chairman sighed. "Sometimes you can't save them all."

"It will still work in our favor," said the butler.

Outside the house, Jinhee looked back at it and whispered, "I'm sorry," before she gathered her coat tightly around herself and walked on.


	16. Chapter 16: Love You to Heaven

**Chapter 16: Love You to Heaven**

_Hi readers, _

_I am finally able to post this chapter after a busy month preparing for a concert that went well. So thank you for your patience, and give me your feedback via a review if you like. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Inho put down the Scandal News sheet on his coffee table and shook his head as he perused the blown-up photo of Dajeong in her red dress, kissing him. But he looked up and smiled when she came to him, still dressed in her robe, and gave him a cup of morning coffee.<p>

"You see that?" he waved his hand across the tabloid. "That's what happens when you kiss me in public."

Dajeong shrugged as she glanced at the picture.

"So? They'll probably just think that I'm dating you now."

Inho got up and walked right up to her with his hands on his hips.

"So? What if this hurts Candidate-nim? You have to be more careful…" said Inho, who now fretted that things could get out of control.

Dajeong put down her coffee and swung her arms around his neck.

"I'll just say... that I was carried away by your magnificent singing. It was so good that I felt I had to encourage you. How's that?" She asked with an extra wide grin on her face, even as he rolled his eyes.

"As if they would believe that."

"Until they prove otherwise, they'll just have to take our word for it," said Dajeong as she traced the contours of his cheeks with her finger.

"In the meantime, I still have to pretend that you are nothing to me…" he said with a gloomy face.

She smiled. "Just a few more days..."

"Aren't you afraid you'll be hated even more?"

"Why don't we escape the country, then?"

He looked up as he considered her suggestion.

"Hmmm… That might not be a bad idea… But first," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "First, I must kiss my bride."

She turned red and giggled, even as he touched his lips to hers.

"Dajeong-ssi, you're so shy this morning," he declared.

"I'm sorry, I… you… you look so… cute with your hair all messy and tousled like that."

Inho patted his head and grinned.

"This is now my morning bed head. I used to always comb my hair neatly first thing in the morning, but not anymore."

"It's not my fault…" she said with a pout.

"I've become lazy ever since I got married."

"How lazy?"

"Lazy like this," he said as he leaned her back and got ready to kiss her again.

Their phone rang, interrupting their romantic interlude. Dajeong picked it up and gestured to her husband.

"Kang Daepyo?"

"Must I?"

"We are business owners now. We have to."

With a sigh, Inho picked up the phone.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kang Daepyo, there's a man here who insists on staying. I told him you weren't here, but he demands to see you."

"All right, Officer Cha. I'll be over there right away."

#

Sitting on her hotel room bed, Hwayoung shook with rage as she reviewed photos of Inho and Dajeong's wedding on her laptop. Jinhee stood meekly beside her, watching.

"How could he…? How could he…?" Hwayoung murmured over and over.

"Please, Samonim, you promised you would free my brother."

Hwayoung stopped and looked up at her.

"Of course, Jinhee-ssi. I'll tell my oppa to free him at once. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this, you hear?"

Jinhee bowed several times.

"I won't tell anyone. Thank you, Samonim, thank you!"

"Ah, you can call me unni," said Hwayoung with a smile.

"Thank you, Unni!"

"Now go out and await the good news."

"Yes, Unni!" said Jinhee before she hurried out.

Hwayoung's eyes narrowed as she stared at a photo of the happy couple.

"Kill, kill, kill!" she screamed before she picked up her computer to smash it.

She stopped in mid-air as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Not yet… must find the right time and place…"

She grinned as she glanced down at the newspaper beside her that showed a picture of Kwon Yul.

#

Inho entered his new office and was surprised to see Yookyeong's husband waiting there.

"Ji Daepyo, did you… need something?" asked Inho warily.

The visitor looked around and sniffed, "So this is the Angel Shield Group's headquarters… Not very impressive."

"It's a new company… What do you want?"

Mr. Ji marched right up to Inho and sized him up.

"Do you know what it's like to be married to a woman who thinks of another man all the time?

Inho frowned. "I'm not sure I understand…"

Mr. Ji shouted, "She's been thinking of you this whole time! She doesn't say it, but I know she compares me to you, and I lose!"

Inho's jaw dropped.

"Impossible! She left me for you!"

"Only because of my money. Back then, if you were like you are now, she would have stayed with you."

Incredulous, Inho couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ji glowered at him.

"I'm glad she didn't, because my life is good now… But you…" he said as he remembered the way Ji had slapped Yookyeong. "Why did you hit her?"

Ji rushed at Inho as if he were about to knock him to the floor.

"Because I can! I own her, you hear? She's mine!"

"Except for her heart. Why did you even come here today?"

"I want you to promise that you'll never contact her!"

Inho considered the request for a moment before replying, "I will make no such promise."

"You want her back, then?"

"No. I have no intention of interfering in your relationship. But if you hit her again and she comes running to me, I _will_ protect her."

"Ha! You speak as if you have any right…"

"Since _I_ am the man she thinks of… Yes, I have a right."

"I will kill you!" roared Mr. Ji. "You come near her and I will kill you!"

"Stop it!" cried Yookyeong as she rushed into the office. "Our relationship has nothing to do with him!"

"You stay out of this!" her husband yelled at her.

"I will not! Not when you are making a fool out of yourself!"

"Aaaah!" Ji roared his displeasure as sweat rolled down his forehead. He pointed at Inho and said, "You will pay for this, Kang Inho! Be prepared!"

With that, he stormed out of the office. Breathing hard, Inho stared at the beauty who had once captured his imagination. Somehow, she had lost her glow.

"You should go now," he said quietly.

Yookyeong looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes. "Not until you hear what I have to say…"

Inho bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"I tried…" she began. "Two weeks after I left, I realized I had made a big mistake…"

Stunned, he looked up and stared at her.

"I went back to the college, but you had already left. Nobody knew where you went… not even Professor Jo… I searched every way I could for you…"

By now Inho's eyes were red, but he kept his composure.

"You still married your chaebol, didn't you."

"I had no other choice!" she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. "If I could… I would have gone back and told you 'I'm sorry' a thousand times!"

Without looking at her, Inho continued to reply very softly.

"I abandoned my music because of you…"

"But you sounded great the other night…" she said with a bit of happiness.

He thought of Dajeong and smiled.

"Because I'm in love again."

Her face fell. "Then… It's too late, isn't it?"

At this, she sobbed heavily as all her regrets poured out of her. He gave a long sigh and wiped away a tear from his cheek. Afterwards, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yookyeong, I don't love you that way anymore, but I will always treat you like my sister. If you need anything at all, please contact me."

Now Dajeong had gone to the new office to surprise her husband, but when she saw his visitor, she hid in the hallway and watched.

Yookyeong dried her tears and pulled away from him. "I will leave now," she said as she went to the door.

"Yookyeong!" Inho called out, worried. "Will you be all right?"

She looked at him longingly. "I'll be safe.

Inho was unconvinced.

"Will you?"

She flew back toward him and gave him one last kiss on the lips. He remained wide-eyed and stunned throughout its duration. Then she stood back and touched his face.

"Live well, Inho-ssi. Remember me kindly if you can."

With that, she fled. Inho ran after her.

"Yookyeong!" he cried as he dashed down the hallway to look for her, but she had already vanished. With his stomach in knots, he took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Officer Cha? Please track this woman and make sure she is safe for the next week. Report any suspicious activity to me right away and protect her, understand? Her name is Kim Yookyeong…"

When he finished, he looked up and saw Dajeong standing there, gazing at him with her arms wrapped around her body like a frail alabaster beauty trying to protect herself.

"Dajeong-ssi?"

She tried her hardest to smile and pretend that she had seen nothing.

"I… came to surprise you."

Inho smiled as he approached her.

"I'm glad you came. You wouldn't believe what had just happened here…" he said as he held her tight.

"What… happened?"

"A ridiculous guy came and accused me of… Never mind," he said as he tried to think of a better reply. "Do you want to see our new commercial?"

She nodded. "Emm."

"Come on," he said as he ushered her into the office and closed the door.

He turned on a large computer monitor and played the video. In the commercial, he was pointing at the TV, saying, "The Angel Shield Group – We invest in YOU, the people of Daehan Minguk."

Dajeong smiled and clapped.

"It looks really good. How many businesses have we invested in so far?"

"Two – a news media company and a body armor manufacturer."

Dajeong grinned. "Scandal News and Fireproof Couture?"

"Yes, and more than 1,000 applications for investment have come in over the internet since we opened up a week ago."

"That's good," she said in a way that seemed more subdued than usual. "Soon we'll need to hire a receptionist..."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She gulped as the image of Yookyeong kissing him arose in her mind's eye.

"Ah, I'm fine…"

He cocked his head and studied her face. She tried hard to pretend she was watching the commercial.

"Dajeong-ah."

She lifted her head and looked at him with an anxious smile.

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said as she looked away. But he gently brought her face back to him.

"You're lying. Just now you looked like you're about to cry, and my Dajeong hardly ever cries unless something is bothering her a lot."

She looked down and refused to reply.

"Tell me?" he begged.

"I saw…." she sighed. "I saw her kiss you."

In an instant he understood. Gently, he lifted her chin and tilted her face toward him.

"It caught me completely by surprise."

"She seemed like a good kisser…"

"I didn't feel anything."

She looked up at him, surprised. "Nothing at all?"

He leaned toward her and looked into her eyes.

"It was the kiss of a stranger. Her lips were not warm like yours… In fact, now I want to kiss you."

He gripped her shoulders and refused to let her go until he was able to plant a kiss squarely on her mouth. Before long, he felt hot tears on his face and pulled back.

"Dajeong?" he inquired. She started to sob and her head fell against his chest.

"You are the one I love now," he reassured her while rubbing her back. "There will never be another."

She wanted to think of one of her usual snappy comebacks, but try as she might, she just couldn't. So she stayed quiet in his arms as Inho tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"I want to show you something."

He led her to a bookshelf and pressed a hidden button on the side of it. Dajeong gasped and jumped a little as the bookshelf slid aside to reveal what looked like an ordinary closet door.

"A door? Where does that lead to?" she asked, surprised.

"Let's see, shall we?" said Inho with a grin as he opened the door and led her into a small, windowless room. Inside, Dajeong saw a desk and a chair, as well as a bed.

"Aigoo, what is this? Why is a bed in here?"

"So you can take a nap whenever you're tired," he said with a grin.

"Really? You did this just for me?"

"For both of us."

For the first time since he tried to cheer her up, Dajeong smiled. Inho watched as she patted the bed and sat down.

"How about… let's invest in a children's books publisher?" he asked coyly.

She giggled. "Just so they will publish my books?"

"Yes. In fact, I'll seriously consider it," he grinned as he closed the door. "If you'll do me a special favor."

"Why… are you closing the door?" she asked curiously as she got up.

But he grinned like a sly fox.

"I've always wanted to do this."

"Do… what?" she asked with a wide-eyed, innocent expression on her face.

With a smirk hanging off his lips, he drew closer to her.

"Have a smoking hot office affair with a beautiful young woman…"

She backed away.

"Omo, what has happened to you? Usually I'm the one who makes the advances, not the other way around."

"Dajeong-ssi has corrupted me with her charm."

He gave a devilish laugh and went after her.

"Inho-ssi!" she cried as she tried to fend off his advances. But he ignored her and gave her a big, sloppy kiss. When he finally let go, she slapped his shoulder.

"Aish! Kang Daepyo! You've turned into a different person!"

"True. You've turned me into a happy person full of aegyo and energy, Dajeong."

"And a lustful one, too!" she retorted.

"Ah, yes," he said as he approached and captured her in his arms again before proceeding to nuzzle her neck.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Kang…"

She was saved just in time by the sound of a knock at the office door. Inho stopped and listened. Sure enough, they heard a _knock_, _knock_, _knock_, and then the doorbell.

"Again?" he sighed as he let go of her.

"Serves you right for fooling around during work hours!"

Dajeong and Inho went out and put the bookshelf back in its place before going to the front office door and opening it. Outside stood Hyejoo and her bodyguards.

"Seo Uiwon-nim!" said Dajeong as she smoothed her hair down.

Hyejoo motioned to her guards to stand aside.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!" said Inho as he let her in.

After polite mutual greetings, Inho and Dajeong invited her to sit down on the couch.

"I know my visit is sudden, and I'm sorry I didn't call beforehand, but I had something important to tell Kang Daepyo."

"Please go on," said Inho as Dajeong brought Hyejoo a glass of water.

"We received some disturbing but credible information that Kwon Yul may be in danger of an assassination attempt at his final campaign rally later this week."

Dajeong gasped.

"Assassination? By the opposition?"

"We're not sure. But I came to see if the Angel Shield Group would help me protect him?"

"Of course. I will do everything that I can," said Inho.

"Thank you, Kang Daepyo. I'm counting on you."

Dajeong thought of that terrible day when a protester had stabbed Kwon Yul, and she shuddered.

"How is Candidate-nim lately?" she asked.

"He's holding up well..." Hyejoo eyed Dajeong warily.

Dajeong smiled as she felt Hyejoo's protectiveness. "Thank you for being there for him," she said.

"Ah," said Hyejoo, taken aback. She had not expected this graciousness from Nam Dajeong.

"Have you told anyone else about this threat?" asked Inho.

"Only Park Joonki. He promised he would do what he could to help."

"I don't envy him. His father-in-law is a scary man…" Inho remarked as he shook his head.

#

With his face as calm as a stone, Joonki took a deep breath and entered his father-in-law's office. Chairman Na did not look up from his newspaper.

"Father-in-law," Joonki said as he bowed.

The Chairman flipped over a page of the news.

"Why are you not going to Kim Jeongtae's presidential rally tomorrow?"

_Secretary Bae, that bastard! Did he tip off my father-in-law?_

Joonki put his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"I thought I would spy on the opposition," he replied with as much credibility as he could muster.

Chairman Na snorted.

"Spy on the opposition?"

"Yes. You know my relationship with Kwon Yul-ee. He won't suspect a thing."

Chairman Na stared at Joonki as if he were administering a lie detector test.

"Very well. Spy on him and let me know if anything interesting happens."

"Absolutely," said Joonki with a bow. "I will go now to prepare, Father-in-law."

He turned to leave, but Chairman Na interrupted with, "Joonki-ah, you know that my daughter loves you very much."

Joonki turned back around. "Yes, Abeonim."

"I would hate to see her sad or unhappy."

Joonki raised an eyebrow. "Is she unhappy?"

The Chairman drummed his fingers on the edge of his desk. _Tap, tap, tap_…

"No. But if something were to happen to you…"

"Ah, I understand Abeonim's meaning. I will be very careful."

"Good. I would hate for my granddaughter to be unhappy, too."

Joonki smiled at Chairman Na's veiled threat.

#

In the afternoon, Dajeong kissed her husband goodbye as he walked her to the elevator.

"I have to run an errand, and then I'll be home to get ready for dinner. Don't forget that we're meeting the Ajusshi's wife and son tonight!"

"I just need to finish reviewing a few urgent applications, and then I'll join you," said Inho as he smiled at her.

"Then… work hard, Kang Daepyo. Fighting!" said Dajeong cheerily.

"Work hard, Dajeong-ee."

He waved and watched her get in the elevator until she disappeared from sight. The mailman came by and greeted him.

"Kang Daepyo, here's your mail," he said with a bow.

Inho took his mail and thanked him. As he looked through the stack, he came across an unusually designed envelope that was addressed to Dajeong.

"What's this?" he wondered aloud as he opened it.

Inside were printed copies of various internet articles. The headline of the first one read, "Nam Dajeong is a corrupt woman who should be terminated."

Inho's eyes widened as he read the rest of the threats to him and his wife. One accused them of adultery against Kwon Yul.

"Who sent this?!" he cried, outraged.

He looked over the envelope and the rest of the page, but there was nothing to identify the sender.

"Dajeong-ssi, what can I do to protect you?"

His despair turned into fury as he took out his cell phone and made a call.

#

Dajeong walked with her bodyguards to the Fireproof Couture factory entrance, where she was greeted by a bow from Manager Kim.

"Gogaek-nim, we have your order ready. Please come this way," he said as he gestured inside.

Dajeong said to her guards, "Stay here until I come out."

The guards glanced at each other.

"But Kang Daepyo told us to…"

"I'll be all right. Just stay right there."

She followed the manager into a display room, where a garment bag hung on the wall. Manager Kim took the garment bag down and placed it on a clean, white work table and unzipped it.

"We made this according to your exact specifications based on last month's issue of Monsieur Magazine."

"Wa!" exclaimed Dajeong as he took the suit out by its hanger. "I didn't think you could do this so quickly."

The manager beamed with pride as he hung the three-piece suit up on an empty clothes rack. "We gave your order top priority and worked day and night around the clock to finish it."

"Kumao, Manager-nim," said Dajeong as she fingered the silver brocade frock coat and its embroidered mandarin collar.

"As you can see, we had the fabric shipped directly from Italy. Everything matches, from the jacket to the trousers to the waistcoat. The white shirt also has matching silver embroidery on the collar and cuffs. A black velvet cravat completes the look."

"Is the cravat…?

"No, it's a regular cravat. But we will be working on a line of neck wear soon."

"Great work," said Dajeong with a thumbs up.

"Will… Kang Daepyo wear it?" asked the manager.

"Why? Do you doubt that he will, Manager-nim?"

"Ah, it's just that… I've seen his style, and this is very different..."

Dajeong laughed. "Don't you worry. He'll wear whatever I ask him to wear," she winked.

The manager laughed, relieved.

"I see. Gogaek-nim is quite wise."

"Hopefully this suit will just be for fashion."

"That's the hope we have for every one of our pieces," said Manager Kim.

"Make sure you watch for it when Kang Daepyo appears on TV!"

"I certainly will."

Dajeong remained jovial the entire time she was at the factory, until she got into her car, where her smile faded. She shuddered as she remembered the letter she had received right after she and Inho attended the Yeongsan College music contest. It had been in a plain envelope, just one sheet of paper with the typewritten words, "You'd better give Kang Inho-ssi up to me, because if you don't, I'll see to it that he's dead before he spends the rest of his life with you."

The letter had chilled her to the bone. How could someone want to kill Inho and just out of envy and spite?

Dajeong glanced at the suit that lay on the seat next to her.

"It's my turn to protect you, Guardian Angel," she declared.

#

It was with nervous anticipation that Dajeong stepped into the Choi house with Inho for dinner.

"Don't be nervous, Dajeong-ssi. I've heard she's a very gracious lady," said Inho as he toted their gift bag.

"Ah," said Dajeong. After her bad experience with the ladies of the Lily Club, she wasn't sure if she would ever get along with any wealthy older samonim, despite the fact that she herself was called such.

Butler Kim greeted them with a hasty bow.

"Ah, Kang Daepyo, Samonim, you should have waited for me."

"Aigoo, Butler-nim, how could we make you wait?" Dajeong said with a smile.

"Samonim flatters me, for sure. They're waiting."

"Oh…" said Dajeong, who grimaced a bit.

"Don't worry, Madame is a very beautiful and kind lady, inside and out."

Dajeong glanced at Inho, who merely grinned.

When they reached the dining room, the entire Choi family was already seated at the large teak table, except for the Chairman, who was quick to meet them.

"There they are!"

Dajeong and Inho bowed.

"Ajusshi, thank you for inviting us tonight."

Inho gave the Chairman a gift of French wine. The Chairman received it with pleasure.

"Of course," he said as he gave the gift bag to Butler Kim. "But please come and meet my wife and son."

He brought them over to see Madame Hwang and Joonmyun.

"Yeobo, here are our new family members."

Inho stared at the Chairman in wonder.

_Did he just call us family members?_

He felt Dajeong tug at his sleeve.

"Annyeong haseyo, Ajumoni," they said as they both bowed to the Chairman's wife.

Madame Hwang arose and greeted them.

"Inho-ssi, Dajeong-ssi, I have heard so much about you both," she said before gesturing to Joonmyun.

"And this is my son."

The lanky teenager with a good face arose and bowed. He was wearing a black and green jogging suit.

"Annyeong haseyo, I am Choi Joonmyun."

"We have heard much about you from your father," said Inho, smiling.

Joonmyun cast a grin in the direction of his dad and said, "I hope he spoke well of me."

"Yes, very well," Dajeong reassured him. She turned to Yinna and asked. "And where is Heechul tonight?"

"He is out on assignment in Jeju, but he'll be back tomorrow," said the girl, who was now friends with her new unni.

They all sat down to enjoy a home cooked meal made by Madame. Inho and Dajeong sat across from Yinna and Joonmyun. Having never tasted Ajumoni's superb _d__ukbokki_, they craved more.

"This is super delicious!" exclaimed Dajeong.

"It's just a simple dish," said Madame Hwang, who was all smiles. "Make sure to eat more."

"Ah, we've run out of sauce," said Grandpa.

Joonmyun stood up immediately.

"Harabeoji, I'll get it."

Inho noticed the Chairman's worried expression as he said, "Son, Butler Kim will get it."

"It's all right, Appa. Let me do it," said the boy as he took the empty sauce bowl from the table.

The Chairman put down his chopsticks and watched anxiously as Joonmyun made his way awkwardly across the dining room to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Inho wondered what made Ajusshi so anxious. He watched as the boy tottered with a stiff gait, as if he had sat in an airplane for far too long. It was not until Joonmyun had gone past the table that Dajeong caught sight of the boy's prosthetic feet.

"Watch me go, Appa!" said Joonmyun as he made his way to the stove. He refilled the sauce bowl and brought it back to the table in triumph.

"There! See, I told you I could do it."

"Very good," said Grandpa Choi, who nodded his approval.

"Fighting!" added Yinna with two thumbs up.

Joonmyun turned to Inho.

"Ajusshi is wondering why I walk in such a strange way, right?"

"Ah…"

"It's all right. People always wonder, and I tell them. You see…" he said as he lifted up his pant leg. "I walk on these."

He pointed at his prosthetic leg for all to see. Inho's eyes widened.

"You… walk on those?"

"I do. They're pretty cool, aren't they, Ajusshi? The doctors say I can snowboard with these on."

The Chairman gulped. Inho smiled, impressed with the teenage boy's enthusiasm.

"They are very cool. And did you know that my hyung uses a wheelchair?"

"He does?" asked the curious boy. "Does he live with you?"

"Unfortunately, he can't go anywhere without one, so he lives in a nursing home right now."

"I often go to hospitals and nursing homes to visit disabled patients. I should like to go visit him with you, Ajusshi."

Inho nodded.

"Kumao, I think he would appreciate that."

Grandpa and the Chairman exchanged glances.

"Do you think he would mind? I… don't think he likes me much," replied Grandpa Choi doubtfully.

"That's all because of a misunderstanding, Harabeoji," said Inho.

"Maybe if he sees Joonmyun, it will soften his heart," added Dajeong.

"That would be wonderful," said Grandpa. "I sincerely want you two boys to be happy."

Madame Hwang raised an eyebrow, but her husband said to her softly, "he calls them 'the boys' when he's talking about the two Kang brothers."

"Ah," she nodded. An excellent people reader, she observed Inho and Dajeong all night and rather liked them. Something about Inho's modest demeanor and Dajeong's shameless charm won her over. Clicking her chopsticks, she put more food on Dajeong's plate.

"You've barely eaten your fish, Dajeong-ssi. Eat more so you'll have healthy babies in the future," she advised.

"Ah… kumao," replied Dajeong, who felt her cheeks turning red as Inho coughed.

"What?!" replied Madame as she countered her family's stares. "She'll need to eat more if we want to see little ones running around this house!"

She turned to Inho, whose jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, Inho-ssi. I will make you a traditional herbal fertility tonic. It really works! My friend's son just had twins last month…"

"Aigoo," said the Chairman, grimacing. "Can't you see how embarrassed they are?"

"If I don't do this, who will?" retorted Madame as if it were her rightful place as the matriarch of the family.

Grandpa coughed as the other family members smirked at the young couple. The rest of the meal was a success, and when they were ready to go home, Inho and Dajeong were well-fed in more ways than one.

"You know you are invited to join us for Christmas, don't you?" said Madame Hwang warmly before they left.

"Of course, Yeobo. I already told them," said The Chairman.

Inho and Dajeong nodded.

"Kumao, Ajumoni. We'll be back."

"Good. I will send Joonmyun over to see you and your hyung tomorrow afternoon," said The Chairman.

"Thank you, Ajusshi," said Inho before he and Dajeong bowed.

On the drive home, Inho noticed his wife's pensive mood which made her less talkative than usual. But he did not ask about it until they were safely inside their apartment, when she paced by the large windows that let her look out at the city.

"What is it?" he asked as he came from behind and put his arms around her. "You've been quiet since dinner."

"It's just… Ajumoni reminded me of my mom… the way she used to fuss over what I ate, my health, and..."

She sniffed and wiped away a tear. "It's been a long time since an older woman has talked to me and… treated me like that..."

"I think she liked us."

"I hope so. Nowadays, a lot of people hate us…"

"I would say instead, that a lot of people are indifferent. They all have their own lives to live. Why would they care about us?"

"Don't you know?" she smiled through tears. "I'm an orphan. A paparazzo. I'm usually the scapegoat."

Inho shook his head before resting his chin on top of her head.

"Not this time. I will protect my Dajeong."

She smiled. "You've always believed in me, Suho Cheonsa, and I am so grateful…."

"I will always believe in you, Dajeong. No matter what anyone does… even if they publish our private pictures…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown.

"Ah, nothing. Just… in case…" he tried to reassure her as he thought of the Chairman's warning to him about Jinhee taking their pictures.

She leaned back on him for comfort as he tightened his arms around her. At that moment she felt like they were two orphans on a tiny boat, adrift out on the open sea, who had been rescued by a large ship.

"Thank you," she whispered to the stars in the night sky.

#

The next day, Butler Kim and Joonmyun met Inho and Dajeong at Sooho's nursing home.

"Let me go in and talk to him first," said Inho.

"I'll go with you," said Dajeong.

"Joonmyun, we'll call you in as soon as my hyung is ready. Just don't mention your last name or your family yet."

Joonmyun nodded.

"I'll wait for Ajusshi and Ajumma."

Inho and Dajeong found Sooho awake when they went in.

"Hyung! How are you today?"

"Okay…" replied Sooho.

"Today, we brought a young visitor with us who wishes to see you," said Dajeong enthusiastically.

"Who?"

"A young athlete," said Inho. "I've been inspired by his can-do attitude."

"Would you like to see him?" asked Dajeong.

Sooho thought for a moment, and then he gave one nod. Dajeong smiled and went out to get Joonmyun. The clean-cut young man followed her into the room and smiled amiably at Sooho as he bowed.

"Ajusshi," he said.

Sooho's eyes widened when he saw his visitor's legs.

"Your… legs…?" he asked.

Joonmyun sat down in a chair beside Sooho's bed.

"Lost them when I was 13 years old in an accident. I heard that Ajusshi was in an accident, too?"

Sooho nodded.

"Your… name?" he asked.

"Choi Joonmyun," replied the boy. "I'm in my second year of high school and I'm a snowboarder. In fact, I spent this past semester in America, getting treatment and practicing my sport."

Once again, Sooho's eyes popped wide open.

"You… slide… down… snowy… mountain?"

Joonmyun showed his teeth with a big grin as he nodded.

"Ajusshi is correct! I slide down snowy mountains!"

Sooho seemed confounded for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

"Tell… me… more…"

Joonmyun had no problem sharing about his life and his passion for extreme sports. He talked for so long that he lost track of time until his father came in.

"Appa! I was just telling Ajusshi here about my snowboarding experiences!" said the boy enthusiastically.

Chairman Choi nodded.

"Very good."

"Ajusshi, this is my abeoji, Choi Hansong."

Sooho managed a slight nod, but The Chairman said, "No need to greet me. I'm just glad that my son was good company. Son, it's time to go home."

"Yes, Appa," said Joonmyun. "Ajusshi, I'll come back again next week, how about that? Soon it will be Christmas, so we'll have to have a celebration here!"

Sooho nodded. After Inho and Dajeong saw the Chois out the door, they returned to Sooho's bedside.

"That… man… name… familiar…" said Sooho.

"Yes, that was Choi Hansong, Chairman and CEO of the CK Group."

Sooho's eyes widened.

"CK… Group… Choi… family…?"

Inho nodded. "Hyung, you must believe me that what happened between Harabeoji and Choi Honorary Chairman-nim was a big misunderstanding. In fact, I met the man who caused the misunderstanding, Yoo Ilha. He begged me for forgiveness before he died."

Sooho said nothing, but when Joonmyun went on his own to see him the next day, Sooho did not refuse the visit.

#

Dajeong smiled as she thought of Joonmyun and Sooho.

"Appa, that was the start of Joonmyun's friendship with Ajubeonim, which led to Ajubeonim being introduced to the rest of the Choi family. After a few months, he finally accepted Harabeoji."

"Aigoo, how nice it is when people are reconciled!"

"Yes, if only that could be the case for everyone…" said Dajeong a little sadly.

#

The next night, Inho and Dajeong were having dinner at home when they received a call.

"I'll get it," said Dajeong, who jumped up from her seat to answer her phone, which lay on the kitchen counter.

"Dajeong-ssi, our dinner…" Inho objected.

"But it's from my teacher," Dajeong pleaded after she glanced at the phone's screen.

Inho sighed. "All right, answer it, then."

Dajeong answered the phone, full of anticipation.

"Yeoboseyo, Seonsaeng-nim…"

"Dajeong-ssi, are you alone somewhere? I have some… news…"

Dajeong's face fell as she looked about and ducked into the bathroom.

"Excuse me!" she declared before going in and shutting the door, locking it.

"Yes, I am alone. But what is it, Professor?"

"I wonder if I should even tell you this… You might not react well..."

"Seonsaeng-nim, whatever it is, I will listen calmly to you."

On the other line, Jo Jisoo nodded.

"Please do not tell Inho-ssi this until after the presidential campaign. Otherwise, he may lose focus. Can you do it?"

"Is it that serious, then?"

After a long and dreadful pause, Dajeong finally heard a reply.

"Kim Yookyeong… is dead."

Dajeong gasped and covered her mouth. Staring at the bathroom mirror, she tried to breathe.

"How could she…? You don't mean it?"

"She was found this afternoon in her bedroom... an overdose…"

Tears filled Dajeong's eyes as she thought of Yookyeong's two sons.

_Those poor little boys…_

"Dajeong-ssi?"

"Ye… yes. I won't tell Kang Daepyo. Aigoo, how could this happen? He had dispatched our best security person to protect her."

"There was nothing he could have done... Remember, act normal and do not tell him yet."

"Arussuh. Thank you for informing me, Seonsaeng-nim. I will not tell anyone else."

Dajeong hung up and composed herself. She returned to the kitchen and sat back down at her spot.

"Is everything all right?" asked Inho.

"Yes, yes…" said Dajeong as she tried to take a bite of her dinner.

Unconvinced, he tried again.

"What did the professor say?"

Dajeong thought quickly of a reply.

"She wants me to play Schumann's Toccata Opus 7, but I think it's too hard."

Inho leaned forward and grinned.

"No, it's not. I can help you learn it well."

She tried to smile, even as her heart hurt.

_I must not let him know. It will distract him too much before the election._

"I'll try…"

She cleared her throat and looked away. Meanwhile, Inho glanced at her every now and then and noticed her moist eyes.

#

Shaking with rage, Jinhee rushed through the hallway of the Opulence Hotel to Hwayoung's room and pounded on the door.

"Open the door, bitch!"

When no one answered, she pounded on the door again.

"I know you're in there! Open this door before I break it down!"

The door opened a tiny bit. She rushed in to find Hwayoung talking on the phone, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

"Yes, set up on the roof… What if we don't see her? Oh, don't worry, we will. After all, she's a reporter and this is the biggest political story of the year, plus the candidate is her former husband… How can she not be there?"

Jinhee's fists curled as she gritted her teeth. When Hwayoung turned around and saw her visitor, she smiled at Jinhee with pity.

"I have a visitor. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and smiled innocently at Jinhee.

"What brings you here, Jinhee-ssi?"

"Don't you pretend you don't know, you lying bitch!"

"What are you talking about? Didn't I free your brother?"

"When I went to get him this morning, he was missing! Missing!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You killed him!" Jinhee yelled at the top of her lungs, even as tears streamed down her face.

"What kind of crazy accusation is this? If he is dead, geuleon, he is no longer a burden to you, is he not?"

Jinhee shook her head as she stared at Hwayoung.

"You are a kidnapper and a murderer!"

"Kidnapper?" Hwayoung scoffed. "Do you have proof?"

Jinhee wiped her eyes.

"I don't have proof right now, but who else knew that my brother was going to be released? Who would stand to gain from his death?"

"Yah, I suggest that you get your facts straight before you come here and accuse me of crimes. What would I gain from his death, huh?" she nodded at two security guards. "Get her out of here!"

Jinhee struggled as the guards took her by force.

"You won't get away with this! I will find the truth and prove it!"

Hwayoung laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who is my oppa? Maybe he was the one who did us all a favor and ordered the hit on your oppa. And if you tell anyone, beware. Now, get out!"

The guards took Jinhee and were about to throw her out of Hwayoung's room when she yelled, "wait!"

The guards stopped. Breathing hard, Jinhee stared at Hwayoung.

"I can help you find your oppa, if you continue working for me."

Jinhee spat on the ground.

"Why would I work for you?"

"You have to believe me. I have done your oppa no harm. Besides, if something did happen to him, at least you could give him a proper burial, right?"

Jinhee started to cry.

"Oppa!"

"Let her go," said Hwayoung to the guards.

After Jinhee was free from their grip, she shook her fist at the ceiling.

"If you were hurt in any way, I will avenge you, Oppa. I will!"

Hwayoung smirked at her.

#

Dajeong did her best not to tell Inho about Yookyeong's death, but at times it was too hard for her to bear when it reminded her of Park Nayoung's death. Inho noticed her somber mood and tried to cheer her up.

"Shall we go for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? It's winter now. Are you crazy?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Might as well be."

He suggested a date at the Outdoor Square, where they could enjoy the sights and sounds around their home. But as she was still somber, he suggested that they visit her appa instead.

"That's a great idea, thank you," she said, delighted that he remembered to pay his respects. They went to Appa's columbarium and placed flowers near the vault that held his ashes.

"Appa, I miss you," she said as she stared at his photo.

Inho kept his counsel, and all went well until they were leaving. Outside, a funeral procession approached them. Inho was struck by the sight of Mr. Ji walking with his two crying sons, who were both wearing black suits.

_Who died? And where is Yookyeong? Why isn't their mother with them?_ Inho wondered.

Dajeong gasped when she saw them. Quickly she tried to distract Inho.

"Do you want some coffee, Inho-ssi?"

But she was too late. Instantly Mr. Ji spotted them and his eyes bulged. He pointed a shaky finger at Inho as he marched right up to him.

"You… What are you doing here! Have you come to mock me?!"

Shocked, Inho replied, "What do you mean? What happened? Where is Yookyeong?"

Dajeong spotted her teacher, who was equally stunned to see her. Mr. Ji rushed at Inho and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is Yookyeong? You dare ask me where is Yookyeong?!"

"Let him go! He doesn't know!" cried Professor Jo.

Inho turned to his teacher.

"Know what?"

But the professor only turned away and held her handkerchief up to her face as she sobbed. Next to her, one of the little boys started to whimper, "Omma…"

"Kang Inho, this is all your fault! She wouldn't have died if it weren't for you!" accused Mr. Ji.

Shocked, Inho stumbled back, only to be steadied by Dajeong.

"Dead…?" cried Inho. "How could…?"

He opened and shut his mouth, unable to speak another word as he watched the boys' grandmother hug them.

"She died because of you!" Mr. Ji accused again.

Dajeong feared for her husband's sanity as he stared at Mr. Ji, wild-eyed. She held on to Inho's hand and tried to stop the escalating confrontation.

"Guardian Angel, please…"

But Inho shook off her grip and took another step toward Mr. Ji.

"But why is this all my fault? Weren't _you_ her husband? You should have protected her!"

"Please, let's not fight on the day of her funeral!" pleaded Grandmother. "It's my fault, too. I always knew that Yookyeong had a frail constitution. I should have tried to help her more."

Mr. Ji shook his head as tears rolled down his face.

"No, Mother-in-law. This is not your fault. It is mine."

At this, he wept. He sobbed so loudly that Inho was compelled to put his hand on the grieving widower's shoulder, but Mr. Ji refused it.

"Haven't you done enough? Leave us alone!" he yelled.

Slowly, with Dajeong's help, Inho staggered away, but he could not see, hear, nor speak to anyone. He did not know afterwards how he got home, or how he ended up sitting on his living room couch in a daze.

Dajeong brought a mug of hot tea and set it down before him.

"Here, drink this. It will help you feel better."

Inho stared at the cup, and then at Dajeong.

"Did you know…?"

Dajeong was reluctant, but after a moment, she nodded.

Then he remembered her phone call with Professor Jo. Inho got up from the couch and stepped toward her in a way that made her nervous.

"You found out the other night, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded as his face turned dark.

"Seonsaeng-nim told me not to…" she began.

"I don't care what Seonsaeng-nim said!" he roared. "You should have told me!"

She jumped and backed away from him, but he pressed on toward her until she found herself against a wall.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't want you to be distracted during the election…"

"Really!" said Inho sarcastically. "You expect me to believe that?"

"But it's true!" she protested.

"Tell me, Nam Dajeong-ssi, were you really that insecure about your husband's former girlfriend that you wouldn't even tell him that she died? Just what kind of a low-character person are you, huh?!"

Stunned, Dajeong bit her lip and held back tears as he brushed past her and marched into the spare bedroom. The door slammed shut and she listened as he pounded out his fury in a wild, nonsensical tune on the piano.

After a moment, she wiped her nose and retrieved her purse from the kitchen. With a sad glance at the spare bedroom door, she left.

Outside, Officer Cha greeted her with a bow and a smile.

"Samonim, are you going somewhere today?"

"I need to be alone right now. Please don't follow me," she said as she kept going.

"But Kang Daepyo instructed us to follow you at all times…"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Dajeong before she took off, leaving him agape. He went inside, where Inho was still in the spare bedroom.

"Kang Daepyo!" Officer Cha called out.

Inho opened the door. Now he focused his sights on the hapless security guard.

"Kim Yookyeong is dead. Why did you tell me things were all right with her?" he interrogated Cha.

Officer Cha's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, but at the time she seemed all right. I didn't know…"

"You were supposed to report anything unusual or suspicious to me!" yelled Inho.

"But that's just it, Kang Daepyo. Everything seemed fine and normal at the time. I saw nothing unusual."

"You mean… there was no indication…"

Officer Cha shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there were absolutely no signs that anything was wrong."

After a moment of silence, Inho said, "I understand, Officer Cha. Thank you for your hard work. Leave me now, I want to be alone."

"But Kang Daepyo…"

"Leave me!"

Officer Cha nodded and left. Afterwards, Inho went back to his spare bedroom and sat on the piano bench for a long time.

#

Dajeong walked through her old apartment door and surveyed all of the sparse furnishings that remained.

_Ah, my old home. Did you miss me?_ She thought as she gently shut the door behind her. Then she sat down on the bare floor and cried.

#

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee," said Appa as he put his arm around her. "How could Kang Son-in-law treat you like that?"

"He was in shock, Appa. He wasn't thinking straight."

"Still, I would have slapped him silly."

"Don't worry, eventually he came to his senses."

#

As the light in his apartment faded to gray, Inho wondered why it seemed so quiet. He looked up at the wall in his spare bedroom where Dajeong had put up their wedding portraits, and his eye landed on the picture of her stopping his dark angel.

"Dajeong?" he muttered, as if he were finally coming out of a daze.

He got up and opened the spare bedroom door.

"Dajeong-ssi!" he yelled out at the hallway.

When he heard no response, he searched throughout the entire apartment.

"Dajeong-ssi!" he cried.

He was filled with remorse as he remembered the sight of her in tears, bearing the brunt of his fury. He rushed to open the front door and question his security guard.

"Where is Samonim?"

"Ah, she told Officer Cha that she wanted to be alone, and she didn't want us following her…

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Kang Daepyo, but…"

Inho furiously dialed her number.

"We're sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is not answering calls right now…"

Stunned, he dialed it again and again, but got the same message each time.

"Do you want us to search for her?" asked the guard.

"Yes, please search," he replied before he went back inside. An ugly voice reared up in his head.

_Nice job, Kang Inho. This time you've finally driven her away, and she's not coming back._

"Shut up!" he cried as he clapped his hands over his ears. He ran into their bedroom and saw that all of her belongings were still there.

"Dajeong-ssi, where are you?"

#

At Scandal News' headquarters, Dalpyo picked up the phone.

"Editor's desk!"

His jaw dropped when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Reporter Nam? You want to work Kwon Yul's presidential campaign rally tomorrow? Of course you can! I was shorthanded, anyway! Besides, your boyfriend is technically the owner of the business now…"

"All right! See you at the Bojeong Plaza tomorrow!"

Dalpyo hung up, all smiles.

#

Dajeong couldn't stand the quiet in her apartment anymore, so she opened the front door a bit just to hear some noises from the other tenants down the hall.

"Ah, that's better," she smiled. It soon faded as she thought of Inho.

She folded her arms as she paced in front of the door.

"Humph! If he wants to see me, he will have to find me."

"What right did he have to yell, anyway? I was just trying to protect him, like Seonsaeng-nim asked me to!"

"I'm not going back unless he apologizes!"

"I'm sorry," she heard him say.

"Ah!" She jumped and turned around. But no one stood behind her. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, even if it was only five minutes, before gently shut the door.

"Well, Nam Dajeong," she said as she forced herself to smile. "No use crying. From now on, you must be independent and self-reliant! Yes, that's it. Fighting!" she yelled as she raised her fist in the air.

But her hand slowly lowered as a wave of exhaustion overcame her, making her feel like doing nothing at all. She glanced at her bed, which seemed so inviting, and dragged herself there. On her way she picked up a box of tissue from her desk.

"I'd rather sleep," she muttered before collapsing on her bed in a sobbing heap.

#

Kwon Yul sat in his office arguing with Hyejoo after a protracted discussion about his final presidential campaign rally. He sighed and folded his arms as Hyejoo paced the room in her high heels.

"Maybe we should cancel tomorrow's rally."

"You know as well as I do that we can't."

"But…"

"Hyejoo, why are you acting this way?"

"I just…" Hyejoo said as she looked worried.

"It's not like I haven't received death threats before."

When he saw her tear up, he knew he had correctly surmised her real concern. He got up and went to her.

"I appreciate your care and concern for me, I really do."

"I'm also concerned about the children. If something were to happen to you…"

"Don't worry. The good of the nation is more important…"

Her voice rose.

"Is it? I have no husband or children to worry about, only the nation. But you…"

Yul replied very gently as he looked into her eyes.

"I have you to worry about me, don't I?"

Hyejoo wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Ah, well… that is…"

Yul smiled. "Thank you, Hyejoo."

She nodded. She knew he would be a martyr if that was what he had to do for his job.

#

Inho stood at the front door of Dajeong's old apartment after Black Mountain Security had traced her phone to that address. Dajeong had kept her tiny studio to maintain appearances of being unmarried. Now, he eagerly hoped she would open the door when he knocked.

"Dajeong-ssi, it's me…"

After awhile, he pounded on the door and shouted, "Dajeong! Open the door!"

Frantic, he tried the door knob and it gave way easily. Inho shook his head as the door swung open.

"Did she leave the door unlocked like this?"

He went inside and shut the door, locking it behind him. Immediately he spotted her, curled up on her bed, asleep.

"Dajeong!" he cried as he ran to her bedside. He was relieved when he felt breath from her nostrils warm his fingers.

"Oh, my love… How many tears did you shed?" he sighed as he gathered all the used tissues strewn about her bed and threw them away.

Just then, she sobbed in her sleep. He found a spare blanket in her closet and lay on the narrow bed next to her, covering them both snugly as he held her tight.

"Don't cry, my Dajeong. I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear.

#

It was dark when Dajeong awoke to an apartment illuminated only by the dim lamp on her desk. As she stared at her apartment wall, for a moment she thought she was back in her old life, before she had ever met Kwon Yul or Kang Inho. Tears filled her eyes.

"See, Nam Dajeong… It was all just a dream…"

She started to cry again, until she heard Inho murmur behind her, "I'm sorry, don't cry." Surprised, she looked down and noticed his arms around her waist. When she looked behind her, she saw him.

"Where did you come from?!" she exclaimed.

"Dajeong, saranghe," he murmured in his sleep.

Relieved, she turned toward him and smiled as she reached for his shirt collar.

"Is he still wearing it?"

She peeked under his collar and was relieved to see his wedding ring, still hanging from the silver chain around his neck.

"I'm still married…" she said, as she touched her own ring. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Ah, Kang Gwajang-nim, I will love you forever."

Slowly, Inho's eyes opened and he blinked a few times before staring at her. She saw his bloodshot eyes and could hardly breathe.

_Suho Cheonsa, how you must have suffered…_ she thought as more tears filled her eyes. He reached out his hand to wipe them away.

"Dajeong… It's all my fault." he said, his face full of anguish. "Seonsaeng-nim told me everything... But why did you leave without a word?"

Her jaw dropped a little. "Because I thought… I thought…"

"What?"

"You were so angry… I thought you were going to say that we were through."

"Why would… It never even crossed my mind!"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I will never leave you! You would have to leave me first! Do you understand?"

She couldn't help blubbering again. He held her tight until his own eyes were moist.

"I'm sorry... So sorry that I made you cry… I told Mr. Ji he should have protected Yookyeong… But what did I do? I only hurt you."

She shook her head.

"No, it was just a misunderstanding. You were upset that someone you loved died, that's all."

"Someone I used to love," he gently corrected her as he caressed her face. "You are the one I love now, Dajeong. I give you my one hundred percent."

She smiled through her tears.

"Kumao," she whispered.

As she leaned her cheek against his chest, the sound of his heart quelled her anxiety, beat by beat. After a little while he looked around, disoriented.

"What time is it?"

She glanced at her watch.

"Six o'clock."

"Ah, time for dinner," he said as he snuggled closer.

She looked up at him and grinned.

"Inho-ah, you are… ahem, very close…"

He quickly shifted away from her.

"Sorry," he replied, a tad embarrassed.

She giggled as he cleared his throat.

"Well? Aren't you... going to kiss me?" she demanded as she lifted her head and drew close to his face.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, but when he hesitated, she asked, "What is it?"

"Forgive me… I get angry whenever anyone dies… especially when they die young, like my omma. Dajeong-ssi, promise me you won't ever leave our children like that."

"I can't," she said matter-of-factly.

Instantly he frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we don't have any."

"Ah… that..." her answer confounded him for a moment.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind creating one," she teased. "And I think you want to, too…"

She didn't have to wait long as Inho stared at her curves. Very quickly his lips met with the object of their desire. It would be awhile longer before they could leave.

#

In Chairman Na's office, Secretary Bae showed Na a copy of a marriage certificate.

"See? Here is their marriage certificate. Based on the background in the pictures, I thought they might have gotten married in Pyeongchang-dong, so I searched there."

"August 16… Good work, Secretary. You will have your salary bonus tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chairman. Now, I must get ready to help Minister Park observe the election."

"Go.

Bae bowed and went out. In the dimly lit hallway, he did not notice the man hidden behind a tree just outside the office door. Another man dressed in a black jogging suit went into the office and bowed.

"Mr. Yi," said Chairman Na as he played with his phone. "Tomorrow, at Kwon Yul's campaign rally, you know what to do, don't you?"

"I spoke with Samonim already."

"Good. Also, if you see Reporter Byun Woochul…"

"Yes, Chairman-nim?"

"Don't worry about his safety. He is expendable. Understand?"

"Arussuh." The man gave a crisp bow before going out.

Chairman Na leaned back and laughed as he thought of tomorrow.

"The Black Table Alliance should convene to watch the spectacle."

Outside, a wide-eyed Joonki emerged from behind the tree.

#

Two hours before Kwon Yul's rally, Inho felt grim as he prepared himself for the occasion. He had just said goodbye to Lorenzo after getting his hair perfectly coiffed in curls. But his stomach churned as he longed for a moment of peace.

_Please my Dajeong, please stay home and don't go out today._

"There, I'm all ready!" said Dajeong as she bounded into their bedroom, dressed in her jeans and down jacket, with her hat and glasses on. A long and thick knit maroon scarf completed her look. In her right hand a garment bag hung from her fingertips.

"Ready for what?" asked Inho, who was now alarmed at the sight of his wife.

"Ready for the rally, of course!"

He stopped everything and stared at her in consternation.

"Didn't I ask you this morning not to go?"

"Kang Daepyo didn't really give me a good reason why I shouldn't go. Besides, I talked to Editor-nim yesterday and this will be my last big reporting assignment of the year. How could I not go?!"

"You're working for Scandal News again?! Why? Don't they have enough reporters?"

"You know they will always welcome me. Besides, a girl's has to earn her own money, right?"

"Really! How could you be so stubborn?!"

But she gazed at him with a look of naïve aegyo on her face.

"I don't understand… It's not like anyone's out to kill me. You should be more worried about Candidate-nim."

_You don't know what I've seen, my wife._

"Anyway," she said as she thrust the garment bag into his hands. "I want you to wear this to the rally today."

Frowning, he perused the bag.

"What is this?"

"A new suit for you."

Just as she had guessed, he was surprised.

"A new suit? When did you…"

"It doesn't matter when I got it. Come on, take a look."

He unzipped the bag and carefully took out the custom-made silver brocade suit.

"What in the world…?"

"It's the latest Italian couture. Wear it and you'll look like a chaebol," she said, grinning.

He put the suit down on their bed.

"Out of the question. I don't wear this kind of style…"

She pouted and said, "Please? You promised you would wear anything that I wanted."

Grumbling, he took up the suit again and studied it. Finally he said, "All right, just this once."

Dajeong clapped her hands together.

"What an obedient husband!"

With a scowl he asked, "Anything else?"

"I have a question… But it's probably not the right time to ask…"

"Just ask me and get it over with."

"Would you have gone back to Kim Yookyeong-ssi?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Why do you suddenly ask me this kind of question? You know that the answer is no!"

She smiled.

"I needed reassurance."

He came to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"There, is this enough reassurance?"

She grinned and nodded.

"For now. Get dressed."

He stared at her.

"Dajeong-ssi…"

"Go on!" she waved him off before skipping out of the room.

Ten minutes later, he came out of the bedroom, fully dressed. She was waiting for him.

"It's a bit heavy, but… How do I look?"

She gasped as a dazed grin spread over her face. "Geunde, it will keep you warm."

He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"Do I look like your fantasy now?"

"Not yet. You need one more thing."

She handed him a black beechwood cane with a gunmetal gray angel resting on its knob. He received it and smirked as he struck a power pose.

"How about now?"

"There, now you look like… Kang Daepyo… pyo… pyo… pyo…" she said as she echoed his name a few times for emphasis.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha, Dajeong-ssi never fails to amuse me."

"Do you like the cane?"

He studied the angel knob and nodded his approval.

"I like it."

"I thought it would be appropriate for my guardian angel."

She noticed his fading smile as a shadow passed over his face. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Dajeong-ah… I will always protect you."

She nodded. "I know."

"Even if it sends me to heaven."

A chill went up her spine.

"Why do you say that?"

But he did not reply. Instead he clasped his arms tightly around her as if hanging on to her for dear life. She remembered that night when he had hugged her in the exact same way at the Official Residence courtyard after he had found out Park Nayoung was alive.

"Do you... need to tell me something?" she asked.

"Don't worry," he said, as he gently patted her back with the same glassy-eyed smile he used to have when he was hiding his secret revenge plans. "Just know that I will always… always…"

She waited for the end of his sentence. At last he said in a low, hoarse voice, "Love you…"

#

At Bojeong Plaza, a huge crowd gathered to support Kwon Yul before the start of his rally. Up on the roof of the smaller Gwangnam Trust Building that overlooked the area, Mr. Yi, who was now dressed as a policeman, had set up his rifle and equipment. He glanced up at the gray cloudy skies overhead as he waited.

Down below, Nam Dajeong followed the herd of paparazzi that snapped Inho's picture as he stepped out of his car, looking every bit like the fashionable young chaebol. Female reporters and ajummas swooned as he strutted by them with his cane in tow. Of course he made sure to stop by and say annyeong to Miss Kim.

"Kim Gija, how do I look to you now?" he asked as he opened his arms to reveal Dajeong's suit underneath his black wool coat.

"Kang Daepyo looks very well," said Miss Kim, who could not hide her discomfort.

"Kumao," said Inho as he winked, before he continued on toward the stage.

Miss Kim tried in vain to keep his attention as she followed him.

"Kang Daepyo! Kang Daepyo!"

But she bumped right into Dajeong.

"Ah!"

She turned and looked over the woman in front of her with disdain.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being a reporter, like you."

"Ha, I guess those stories about you and Kang Daepyo must be rumors after all," she sneered. "What chaebol would allow his woman to work on a day like this, instead of walking together with her proudly on his arm?"

Dajeong bit her lip and said nothing. After Miss Kim left, Dajeong spotted the somber Kwon children, Woori, Nara, and Manse being escorted to the stage. Yards away, Oh Hwayoung watched Reporter Nam through her binoculars.

#

Butler Kim had gone outside the Choi house gate for an errand when he spotted a tiny figure crouched beside the gate wall, sobbing loudly. As he approached, he recognized her in an instant.

"Jinhee?" he said.

Jinhee looked up at him in tears.

"They killed my brother! And they're going to try to kill her, too!"

The butler's eyes widened.

"Who are you talking about?"

She prostrated herself in front of him.

"Save me, I beg you! I'll tell you and Chairman-nim everything!"

"Come inside," he said as he helped her up.

#

At his penthouse suite on top of the Opulence Hotel, Chairman Na grinned as he stared at news of Kwon Yul's rally on a television screen. His Black Table allies were all seated around him, watching the different presidential rallies and news on various monitors. One screen showed Oh Hwayoung and Nam Dajeong in the middle of a crowd.

_Who knew that Nam Dajeong would be so useful to my plans? _Thought Chairman Na.

"Hehehe, just wait," he said to the others with a big grin. "We will shatter Kwon Yul's confidence today."

#

Dajeong smiled and took more pictures of the people all around her who were chanting Kwon Yul's name.

"I'm Reporter Nam with Reveal News," she said to an ajumma. "Can you tell me why you support Candidate Kwon?"

"He seems like an honest person who will help people like me."

"Thank you, Ajumma!" she said, before moving on to the next person.

Below the stage, Inho felt his phone buzz and took it out of his coat pocket.

"Protect Dajeong now!" was the text on his screen.

Instantly Inho looked up at the crowd for his wife. Two seconds later, another text appeared.

"She is the target!"

Wide-eyed, Inho hit his speed dial number 1.

But at that moment Dajeong was admiring a rally attender's well-bundled baby.

"You braved the cold to come out and see Candidate Kwon? What a devoted future voter!"

When Inho received no response from Dajeong, he left his chair and went into the crowd to search for her with his bodyguards following close behind.

"Split up!" he commanded them. "Call me when you see her!"

They nodded and went their separate ways.

"And now," announced the emcee on stage, "before Candidate Kwon comes to speak to us, please welcome the Yeouido Orchestra and Choir, who will perform Nella Fantasia, a song about world peace."

The crowd clapped again as the choir arose. As the beautiful song began, the choir's soaring notes drifted across the plaza, soaking into the psyches of all who were present.

Inho continued desperately searching for his wife through the crowd. The skies were turning darker, which could make his task more difficult if he didn't find her in time.

"Dajeong-ssi, where are you?!" he muttered.

Meanwhile, Joonki ran up the stairs of the Gwangnam Trust building as he searched for Mr. Yi. He gestured to the cops behind him.

"Believe me, he's here! Hurry!"

On the roof, Mr. Yi paused to watch the crowd below as the choir continued singing. A snowflake fell on his face and he looked up at the sky, half-puzzled.

"No snow in today's forecast..." he muttered.

At that moment Joonki reached the top of the stairs and burst open the door.

"Stop!" yelled Joonki as he ran toward Mr. Yi. But Mr. Yi turned to his rifle.

Just as the choir sopranos' voices soared to the words, "like clouds that float", a gun shot rang out.

"Ah!" cried the people as screams and yells erupted from every corner.

On the ground, Reporter Byun felt something hit him.

"Ow!" he cried as he went down, face forward, just as Dajeong spotted him.

"Reporter Byun, are you all right?" she cried as she ran over to his side.

"I think I'm bleeding…" Byun groaned as he held his back.

Inho froze for a second before spotting Dajeong and Byun in the middle of the pandemonium, looking every which way.

"Dajeong!" he cried as he rushed toward her.

From the stage, Yul and Hyejoo looked on in disbelief as security came to escort them to safety.

"No! I will not retreat!" yelled Yul as he grabbed a microphone. "Everyone, stay calm!"

A few meters away from Dajeong, Oh Hwayoung spoke into a microphone on her watch.

"Mr. Yi, I see her. She's right by Reporter Byun, so shoot again."

When nothing happened, she yelled angrily into her phone, "Shoot again! I said shoot!"

On the rooftop, Joonki and Mr. Yi were engaged in a titanic struggle.

"Who are you working for?!" demanded Joonki. "Confess!"

But Mr. Yi remained silent as they locked arms. Joonki appealed to the other policemen for help.

"He is not a policeman! He's a trained assassin! Help me!"

Down below, Hwayoung saw Inho speeding toward Dajeong and panicked.

_I must not let him get to her!_

As she rushed toward Dajeong, she took out her hand gun from her purse, aimed it at her hated rival, and pulled the trigger.

"Dajeong-ssi! Get down!"cried Inho as he jumped in front of her, knocking her to the ground. The bullet sailed past his neck.

"Die!" shrieked Hwayoung as she fired again, before realizing too late that she had aimed at the wrong person.

Dajeong saw a light flurry of snow falling as everything danced before her eyes in slow motion.

"Guardian Angel!" she screamed as Hwayoung's bullet hit Inho.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dew That Falls

**Chapter 17: **The Dew That Falls From Mount Hermon**  
><strong>

_Hi readers, _

_Thank you so much for your support and reviews. As a writer, every encouraging word from you is greatly appreciated and makes my day. Well, I can't believe that I'm at the end of this story! Just like the drama has 17 episodes, I am ending this fanfic on chapter 17. The truth is that I could have continued on and on and wrote a mega-novel, because that's how rich the premise of this story has been for me, but 100K+ words is quite enough for now._

_I have immensely enjoyed writing and sharing this story with you during the past 6 months, and next, I hope to translate it so more PMAI fans can enjoy it, too. Of course I will keep revising and improving the text of this tale so it better expresses my imagination and my thoughts. Thank you for being patient with me. And above all, thank you for reading my story! Best wishes!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Standing with his entire body shaking, Inho looked down at himself. As he lifted his black wool coat, a hole with smoking, jagged edges where the bullet had penetrated was plain to see. He glanced beneath his suit at the beautiful damask fabric, where the bullet had lodged itself halfway into his waistcoat. Pain shot through him as he clutched his abdomen with his left hand.<p>

Furious, he stumbled toward Hwayoung, who still held the gun in her trembling hands. With one fell swoop Inho snatched it from her and held it out of her reach.

"Samonim!"

She shook her head profusely as a group of ajummas gathered around her.

"Yah! How could you shoot our beloved Kang Daepyo?"

"I wasn't trying to shoot him!" Hwayoung yelled before pointing at her intended target. "I was trying to shoot _her_!"

Everyone turned to stare at Nam Dajeong, who got up off the ground. Inho gritted his teeth and rushed toward Hwayoung with the gun pointed right in her face.

"Why?! What has she ever done to you!"

"Inho-ssi!" cried Dajeong, who now feared that he might do something rash. Policemen rushed in to take control of the situation.

Hwayoung sneered at Dajeong.

"Corrupt woman! You deceived him into marrying you, didn't you?!"

Inho raised his hand to hit her.

"What did you say?! How dare you…!"

"Suho Cheonsa!" screamed Dajeong at the top of her lungs. "Don't! Remember the election!"

_The election be damned_, thought Inho as his face remained as cold as steel.

"Guardian Angel, look at me!" pleaded Dajeong.

He glanced back at her. Teary-eyed, she declared, "Saranghe."

Inho's mouth opened as he tried to absorb her words. But Hwayoung took the opportunity to shatter it.

"See what I mean! She ensnared you with her lies! How could you marry her!" cried Hwayoung.

The crowd murmured. Inho turned back and sneered at her as the police caught up with them. A police officer held out his hand to Inho.

"You're crazy," replied Inho as he handed her gun over to the authorities. By now the paparazzi, including Heechul and Miss Kim, had caught up to them and were recording every word of their tense exchange.

"You think I'm crazy? I have proof!" shouted Hwayoung, who bristled with indignation.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to squirm out of the officers' arms. She managed for one brief moment to get her hands free and hit a button on her watch.

"Look!" she cried as an officer was about to handcuff her.

One by one, all of the large screens and monitors at Bojeong Plaza changed to show photos of Inho and Dajeong smiling on their wedding day. The crowd gasped. On stage, Yul's eyes widened as he stared at the slideshow of five pictures that repeated themselves, showing a very happy Dajeong in her wedding dress standing beside an overjoyed Inho.

"They're married?! But how do we know those aren't fake photos?" asked Miss Kim.

Hwayoung smiled at her. "Touch my watch dial and you'll see."

Suspicious, but nonetheless curious, Miss Kim ventured to touch it, but she was stopped by the police.

"No need to do that, Miss. We will take care of this," said an officer who studied Hwayoung's watch before tapping the dial.

Instantly, a copy of Inho and Dajeong's marriage certificate flashed on screen.

"See?" screamed Hwayoung at Inho, who was also agape. "Are you going to call me crazy now?"

She lunged in Dajeong's direction but was restrained by the police officers.

"You deserve to die for seducing him!"

Instantly Inho's whole demeanor changed as he threw back his head and laughed. Hwayoung stared at him in astonishment.

"Aigoo, Noona!" he opened his arms as if to embrace her. "What a daebak fan you are! You even went to all that trouble just to get my wedding pictures? Wa, your enthusiasm is unmatched by any fan I've ever known!"

His cheerful words only caused more consternation for Hwayoung.

"But I am not a fan!" she cried. "I am the woman who loves you and knows what's best for you! How could you betray me by marrying her? Don't you know that she seduced you with her charm?"

But she only succeeded in making him laugh some more.

"Ah, yes she did," he chuckled.

He approached and smoothed her snowflake-covered hair down the side of her head.

"For being so devoted…" he said as he tapped the wedding ring hidden underneath his shirt collar so that Dajeong could see, "I simply must give you a kiss."

He bent forward, but this made the nervous policemen around her jump.

"Hold on!"

"Is it okay if I give her a kiss?" asked Inho with all his aegyo.

The policemen looked at each other.

"Just one," said their leader gruffly.

Inho smiled and gave Hwayoung a swoon worthy kiss on her forehead as she stood frozen and wide-eyed. When he straightened up again, he grinned at her and pointed at the screens.

"Ah, Noona, that was one of the happiest days of life," he said with a giddiness that made him seem like a teenager. "Thank you for sharing it with everyone."

Hwayoung shook her head in disbelief.

"No!"

Inho reached underneath his cravat and yanked off his silver chain. It gave way easily.

"And now," he said as he slid his wedding ring off the chain, "I can wear this in public."

He held up the platinum wedding band up for all to see before sliding it on to his ring finger in triumph.

"Finally, I can openly be who I am with the woman that I love!"

"No!" cried Hwayoung again as she gaped at him.

Inho turned serious and gave her a grave hard stare.

"Goodbye, Noona," he declared before nodding at the police captain.

"Let's go!" shouted the captain before the police dragged Hwayoung away, kicking and screaming.

"No! No!" Hwayoung writhed. "You belong with me!"

Inho turned to his wife.

"No, I belong with you."

He went straight to Dajeong and enfolded her in his arms tightly. She rested in his embrace for a moment before noticing blood oozing out of the left side of his neck. She drew back, stunned to see that his white shirt underneath his suit was turning red.

"Guardian Angel, you're bleeding!" she whispered to him.

Inho touched the left side of his neck and felt something wet. He glanced up at the stage, where Kwon Yul was still staring at him in disbelief.

Kang Daepyo separated from Dajeong, gave the audience around them a winning smile, and then turned to Kwon Yul and announced, "I'm sorry once again to interrupt your event, Candidate-nim!"

He waved to get the crowd's attention and shouted, "Everyone, I'm all right, but now is the time to pay attention to the man who will be the future leader of all Koreans, not just the privileged few. I give you… Kwon Yul!"

Everyone cheered and hooted for Yul as Inho and Dajeong hurried out of the crowd to an ambulance. Behind them, their security team carried the groaning Reporter Byun.

Yul took the podium and tried to shake himself out of his daze as snow continued to fall.

"People of Daehan Minguk, I want to thank you today for coming out to see me, even in this cold weather."

The people cheered and yelled at the top of their lungs.

"My fellow countrymen, I think we just saw an incredible act of courage and bravery. Imagine, then, being able to laugh in the face of adversity, or at your enemy with such confidence. This is the confidence that we all must have as we push toward a more equitable society!"

#

Chairman Na and his Black Table allies watched the live video of Kwon Yul's speech, which seemed even more inspired than usual as Yul roused the crowd over issues such as social and income equality, and women's rights.

"Didn't you say that all this commotion would rattle him?" asked the man sitting at Na's right-hand side. "It doesn't seem to have affected him at all.

"In fact, he seems bolder and more motivated than before!" remarked another as the others nodded.

"Chairman Na, I dare say that your plan to stop Kwon Yul has failed."

The Chairman yelled and pounded the table with his fist, nearly cracking it.

#

At his private hospital room, Inho grimaced as a medical team treated his neck wound.

"It's just a graze wound," said the doctor. "You were lucky, Kang Inho-ssi."

"Thank you, Doctor-nim," said Inho.

"There. Just stay here for a few hours for observation, and then you can go home."

"Thank you," repeated Dajeong as the doctor and his staff smiled and went out.

She gazed at her husband, who was watching the election news and reactions from the fired up crowd to Yul's rousing speech. Inho looked so tired… All the strain of the past few months was now etched on his face.

"Inho-ah," she said softly as tears welled up in her eyes. He looked back and saw her quivering lips.

"What is it, Dajeong-ee?"

"I'm sorry..."

Immediately he took her hands in his.

"What is Dajeong-ssi sorry about? This was not your fault."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… saranghe."

Inho smiled as he wiped her tears.

"I already knew, even without you saying it."

"But what if you had been fatally wounded? It would have been too late… You shouldn't have run in front of me."

"That's what guardian angels do."

"Yes, you are my guardian angel, but you are also my earthly husband, and I don't want you to go to heaven so soon!"

She sobbed as she hugged him tight. Slowly, he caressed her hair.

"What good is a guardian angel who can't protect you? Sometimes I wish I had super powers just so I could…"

Inho stared into space with gritted teeth as dark anger coursed through his veins. Dajeong noticed and knew it had to be stopped.

"Guardian angel," she said softly, but he did not hear her, so consumed was he in his own world of revenge.

"Inho angel," she said again, this time touching his face.

Slowly, he looked down at her.

"I want us to have another angel in our house," she smiled shyly. "But we can't have a child if you're consumed with vengeance. Do you know what I mean?"

Shaking, he continued to breathe hard as adrenaline coursed through him.

"So you are saying… make love and not war?"

"Yes. Let it go."

"But you were almost killed!"

"I wasn't, though."

"It's too soon… I can't…"

"Yah, Inho-ssi. Someday, should I die at a ripe old age before you, are you going to be a bitter ajusshi who doesn't speak to God anymore? That's what happened to my uncle."

"I'm a man and I'm older than you, so I'll be the one dying first!"

"And if that happens, would you want me to become a bitter old woman?" she asked softly.

Inho shook his head. He held her for awhile as they recovered from the traumatic events that had just transpired.

"You know I would go to heaven for you… Just don't leave me, please?"

She nodded. "I won't."

He smiled at her pledge as he glanced at the silver suit that lay on a chair in the corner.

"Thank you for the suit."

"Such a shame, I was hoping that it would last."

He smiled. "Make me another."

"But you'll never wear it."

He leaned in toward her. "I will wear it if you make me another one that's just plain black, for every day."

"Jinjia?"

"Really, I promise."

She smiled back. "Okay."

They heard a knock at the door.

"There you two are," said Joonki as he stumbled into their room. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Park Jang-gwan," said Dajeong as she got up to greet him. She was taken aback to see the bandages on his forearms.

"Omo, what happened to your arms?"

Joonki smiled a bit as he approached her.

"I was in a fight with an assassin who wanted to kill you… on the roof of the Gwangnam Trust Building."

Dajeong gasped.

"Assassin…? Me…?"

Joonki nodded in his usual enigmatic way.

"Yes, Nam Dajeong-ssi was his target. But…" he said as he slapped the palms of his hands together back and forth. "I took care of him… with the help of the police, of course."

Dajeong glanced at her husband, who was equally surprised. She gave Joonki a bow.

"Kumao, Park Jang-gwan."

Joonki stood and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I hope you know, Miss Nam Dajeong, just how many people were out there today trying to protect you, including me."

She gave Joonki a little kiss on the cheek.

"Kumao, Park Jang-gwan."

Joonki's eyes widened as he gave her an incredulous wry grin. At that moment Yoonhee burst into the room.

"Omo, omo, omo, Yeobo!" she cried. "What were you doing up on a roof, fighting a professional assassin?"

Inho and Dajeong tried hard not to laugh as Joonki sighed and helplessly let his wife fuss over him. When they figured Joonki had had enough of it, Inho cleared his throat.

"But Minister Park, have you seen Reporter Byun? Do you know what's become of him?"

"He'll be fine. He might not be able to sit for awhile, of course."

"What do you mean, he won't be able to sit?" asked Dajeong.

"The bullet hit his… derriere," said Joonki.

At this Inho and Dajeong covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Serves him right," Yoonhee pronounced judgment on Byun. "He was always the stupidest..."

"Now be kind, Yeobo," admonished her husband. "He was also trying to protect Nam Dajeong-ssi."

"Perhaps we should go visit him…?" inquired Dajeong.

Inho shrugged, looking like a mischievous boy.

#

"Ah!" yelled Reporter Byun as the nurse adjusted his wound dressings. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Inho and Dajeong tried not to laugh as they stood at the entrance to Byun's room. Dajeong knocked on the door gently.

"Reporter Byun, is this a good time to visit?"

The nurse covered Byun with a blanket just in time.

"Come in."

Inho and Dajeong gingerly stepped in. Byun looked over them and snickered.

"So you were married. What a feat, pretending not to be hitched all this time."

"I'm afraid we weren't that successful…" began Inho.

"Oh no, you were _very_ successful," countered Byun. "You see, there were various rumors swirling about, and even the ones about marriage… no one took those seriously. At most we all thought you were dating."

Dajeong and Inho looked at each other, grinning.

"I'm sure you know why we had to do it this way," said Inho.

"Of course."

"But what are you going to do now?" asked Dajeong. "Why did they shoot you?"

"I don't think they were trying to shoot me…"

"Maybe not, but they weren't trying to protect you either," interjected Joonki as he stepped inside.

Byun stared at him, agape.

"Minister Park, what do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you later, in a more private setting. Just know that Chairman Na took special consideration of you."

"Don't worry about me," said Byun as he looked at Inho. "As I said before, I have a bright future."

Inho smiled back. "Yes, you do, and I will make sure of it."

#

At his office, Dalpyo threw a copy of their paper at Heechul.

"Did you know that they were married? Why didn't you tell me!"

Heechul tried to find words, but he couldn't think of any as he remembered Yinna's admonition to him to not reveal anything.

"Shh! You can't say a word about their marriage until the election is over," she had warned him.

Not wanting to get in trouble with his girlfriend, Heechul put on a show of ignorance.

"Editor-nim, aren't you being unfair? I suspected that they were together, but I had no proof!"

"We're Scandal News! We publish things without proof!"

"You are an unscrupulous editor-nim! You would sell out Noona just for a story?"

Dalpyo scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right…"

"Besides, Kang Daepyo invested so much money into our operations, trying to help us become a respectable news outlet!"

Dalpyo sat down in his chair, beat. He slapped himself.

"How could I do that? I guess I must be losing it…"

"However…" said Heechul as he thought of a new idea. "We could get _other_ people's reactions to Noona's marriage."

"Like who?"

Heechul grinned as he thought of just the right person.

#

As Pink Boi and his entourage arrived at a movie premiere, Heechul jumped out on the red carpet in front of him, crying, "Pink Boi hyung!"

Pink Boi sniffed at the sight of Heechul.

"It's you again. Go ahead, take my picture."

"I will, but first I must know, were you really pursuing a married woman?"

Heechul showed Pink Boi a copy of the latest news about Inho and Dajeong and their wedding picture.

"What?!" cried Pink Boi. "She was married to _him_ all this time?!"

Pink Boi's band mates started snickering, even as fans around them murmured.

Heechul waved his hand in front of the stunned star's face.

"Hyung, hyung?"

Pink Boi hid his face and hurried into the theater.

#

Back at the hospital, Inho waited impatiently for his release.

"When are they going to let me go?" he wondered aloud. "It's been more than a few hours already!"

Dajeong smiled.

"You know what? The choir never finished singing Nella Fantasia, and that is one of my favorite songs of all time. I know all the words in Korean, too… I think I would like to finish it."

Inho smiled. "Geuleon, Dajeong-ee should finish the song."

She stood up and folded her hands shyly as she began singing:

_In my fantasy I see a just world,  
>Where everyone lives in peace and honesty.<br>I dream of souls that are always free  
>Like the clouds that float<br>Full of humanity in the depths of the soul._

_In my fantasy I see a bright world  
>Where each night there is less darkness.<br>I dream of spirits that are always free,  
>Like the clouds that float.<em>

_In my fantasy exists a warm wind,  
>That blows into the city, like a friend.<br>I dream of souls that are always free,  
>Like the clouds that float<br>Full of humanity in the depths of the soul._

Outside their room, Kwon Yul stopped to listen to their song.

Inho joined his wife singing and turned it into a powerful duet heard by everyone in their hospital wing. At the end of the song, doctors, nurses, patients and visitors alike who had gathered outside their room clapped.

"Thank you!" yelled Dajeong loudly for them to hear. She turned when she heard someone who continued clapping. It was Yul.

"Beautiful," said Yul as he walked in.

"Candidate-nim!" said Inho as he went over to greet them.

Yul shook Inho's hand and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Kang Daepyo. I appreciate everything you've done for me during this election."

Inho nodded.

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance, to make up for my brother and my own sins against you."

"You are your own man, now. No need to mention the past," said Yul.

Next, he gave Dajeong a long look as he approached her.

"Kumao, Nam Dajeong-ssi."

Dajeong bowed. "Thank you, Candidate-nim. Your speech was excellent today."

But he only managed a wan smile.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi is happy, then? I wish you well in your new marriage."

She glanced at Inho. "I am very happy."

Yul looked down and tried not to regret what could have been. Just then, Deputy Chief of Staff Goh came in.

"Kang Daepyo!" Deputy Chief Goh greeted Inho with a bow.

"Goh Daeli gwajang," Inho acknowledged him.

"Candidate-nim? You are wanted at the Blue House," said Goh.

Yul managed to infuse his eyes with some warmth as he waved.

"Excuse me," he said as he headed to the door.

"Candidate-nim!" said Dajeong.

He turned back to look at she who had been his troublemaker and his sunshine for a few brief months in his life.

She raised her fist in her characteristic way and yelled, "Fighting!"

He smiled as he did the same. "For Daehan Minguk, fighting!"

Inho felt a swirl of emotions as he watched his former boss leave with Deputy Chief Goh.

"He is a good man," said Inho.

"One that deserves to be president," added Dajeong.

Just then the doctor came in and told them Inho could go home.

"The nurse will give you wound care instructions."

"Thank you, Doctor."

When they were alone again, Inho glanced down at his hospital gown.

"What should I wear home? Jeans, perhaps?"

Dajeong laughed.

"You never wear jeans! Do you even have any?"

He grinned. "Didn't I tell you I would wear whatever you wanted me to wear?"

When they finally left the hospital, they were able to bypass the paparazzi who were waiting at the hospital entrance because they looked just like any other fashionable young couple, in their casual clothes and sunglasses. Their security guards tagged behind, also dressed like students.

Still, they could not escape all media speculation. When they turned on the television at home, every channel had a story featuring their faces.

"Omo, I can't believe this," said Dajeong as she stared at the TV screen, bewildered.

Inho flipped the channel, hoping to find something else, but instead they came upon the news show, "Urgent Hour". Its host, Henry, asked his guests what they thought.

"What do you think of the recent revelation that former prime minister Kwon Yul's ex-wife Nam Dajeong is, in fact, married to his former chief of staff, Kang Inho?"

Guest A replied, "Remember your show a few months ago, when you asked people to read their body language and guess whether they were together?"

"Yes," said Henry. "In fact, we interviewed Mayor Shim and she said this."

A video clip of Henry interviewing Mayor Shim appeared on screen.

"What do you think, Mayor-nim? Based on their body language, do you think Nam Dajeong has found another man?"

The mayor smiled. "Of course! It is so obvious that they are old-fashioned newlyweds, because they are still awkward around each other."

Henry laughed. "Newlyweds? Jinjia?"

Back at the anchor's desk, Henry pontificated, "Well, whatever their relationship is, it is clear that he thinks the world of her. It's like she's the dearest thing to him, and she basks in his love. That is what I think, and you heard it first on Urgent Hour!"

Inho looked at Dajeong. "You know, I think we should do another commercial…"

"Another? Of what?"

Inho grinned. It didn't take long before he filmed his new commercial on a sound stage in front of an audience, featuring models Pink Boi and Ruri, with Inho as the spokesperson for Angel Shield Couture.

#

With K-Pop rap music in the background, Inho described the latest technology used in Angel Shield Couture apparel. He pointed to an example of a bullet lodged in the fabric.

"As you can see, our suits are equipped with the latest bulletproof technology. We use this technology in everything, ranging from suits to vests to even undershirts!"

The ajummas in the audience oohed and aahed as Pink Boi unbuttoned his shirt, thinking they were going to catch a glimpse of his pecs, but they were sorely disappointed when he revealed his bulletproof white sleeveless shirt underneath.

"Aw, ajummas, don't be so disappointed. Pink Boi, Ruri, and I will be showing off our bodies in next month's Monsieur Magazine!"

"Haha, yeah!" cheered the audience.

#

In the Official Residence courtyard, Dajeong smiled at Appa.

"We just attended Pink Boi's wedding last year!"

Appa scratched his head.

"But I thought he and Kang Son-in-law were enemies?"

"Haha, only for a short while. They made up after Pink Boi apologized. Of course, we've haven't met as much since he got married, but sometimes Inho-ssi will still join him and his band for a jam session."

"Emm, and how was your first Christmas with Kang Son-in-law?"

"Aigoo, Christmas was more than I could have asked or hoped for! If you had told me a few months before that my Christmas would be filled with joyful and warm memories, I would have laughed at you or cursed you… But that Christmas was our first of many unforgettable holidays with the Choi family. I remember how Ajubeonim and Joonmyun played chess, and Heechul and Yinna… so many things that made our hearts warm…"

#

The Choi house, which was decorated to the hilt, was full of warmth and mirth as a fire blazed in the stone hearth in the living room. In one corner, Grandpa, the Chairman and Inho watched Sooho and Joonmyun play a slow game of chess. In another corner, Yinna and Heechul chatted like lovers. Mayor Shim, Dalpyo and Reporter Byun occupied yet another corner, discussing the latest news and politics.

A happy Jinhee came out with Butler Kim, Dajeong, and Madame Hwang to serve refreshments. When Inho saw Dejeong, he immediately got up.

"Come here," he said as he beckoned to her.

"What is it?"

"Ahem, everybody!" Inho announced.

Everyone in the room stopped and paid attention.

"I have a very special gift to present to my wife today."

Instantly Dajeong blushed.

"Ay, Kang Daepyo, you don't need to…"

"Yes, I do," he said as he got down on one knee and took out a jewelry box from his coat pocket. "I never properly proposed to you with a ring."

He opened the ring box. She gasped.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi, I love you so much. Will you accept this ring?"

Dajeong couldn't believe what she saw – a seven-carat Ceylon sapphire and diamond ring...

"Yes…" she gasped.

As everyone clapped, Inho took her hand and delicately placed the ring on her finger. She examined it with astonishment.

"Are… you sure…?

"I chose this one because I saw you watching the royal wedding again the other night."

She smiled sheepishly and covered her hand.

"Kumao…"

"Eh, aren't you two going to kiss?" asked Heechul, who had his camera ready.

Grinning, the re-engaged married couple touched lips. Dajeong remained in her lover's arms for the rest of the night.

#

Impressed, Appa nodded and stroked his chin. "Ah, Kang Son-in-law did it right that time."

"And I felt like I had another mother again, in the form of Madame Hwang," Dajeong continued. "She and Choi Chairman-nim were like mother and father to us. Joonmyun even started calling Inho 'hyung' instead of ajusshi. Yinna called him oppa and me Dajeong unni, of course."

"What about Kwon Yul?" asked Appa. "Did he win the election?"

Dajeong shook her head. "Not that time," she said. "He was so close, coming in just three percent behind Kim Jeongtae after his rousing speech at Bojeong Plaza! When he heard he had lost, the first thing he did was hug his children before he did anything else."

"Good. It sounds like he has become a better father. I am happy for him."

"Appa, Kwon Yul's concession speech was so outstanding that people still quote it today!"

#

At the Joseon Grand Hotel Main Convention Room, with Woori, Nara, and Manse by his side, Yul conveyed his concession speech with plenty of zeal.

"We must understand that as long as Korea is a democracy, independent parties must always exist! Let me repeat that – we must always, _always_ have independent opposition parties and independent opposition candidates in order to foster a healthy dialogue between citizens and their government!"

His attentive audience cheered. Hyejoo also nodded with tears in her eyes as she watched the man she loved.

#

"Not bad for a grassroots effort," said Appa.

"No, not bad at all," said Dajeong.

"What does Candidate Kwon do now?"

"He's a professor of law and government at Seoul University. But when the time is right, I think he'll run for president again."

"I'm glad he is well. What else happened during that time?"

"Remember I told you about the first girl to make me jealous for Inho?"

"Let me think… Green Girl?"

"Yes! She showed up at our door not long after the rally, worried about Inho and what had become of him."

"Who was she?"

"I felt so stupid when I found out. She was his cousin Teresa from Paraguay! No wonder she kept appearing in front of his house for awhile!"

"Aigoo, Dajeong-ee."

"Anyway, Appa, I did succeed with my children's books and became a famous author, even though sometimes I think it was due to notoriety rather than my talent."

Appa smiled.

"I'd say it's your talent. Did Kang Son-in-law go overseas to study?"

Dajeong nodded. "He did. After the shooting he thought about it for a long time and decided it would be better if we were out of the country for a little while. Reaction to our marriage was surprisingly not as negative as I thought it would be, so we didn't leave right away. I think Kwon Yul's election loss and his subsequent defense of me helped. But the following summer we left."

"Ajubeonim wanted to see Candidate Kwon, so we brought him to visit one day…"

#

Inho wheeled Sooho into Yul's study and watched anxiously as Yul approached and bowed to Sooho.

"Kang Sooho-ssi, I could have gone to the nursing home to visit you, instead of having you come all this way."

Slowly Sooho shook his head.

"No… I… come… here…"

Yul sat on the edge of his desk and glanced at Inho.

"Inho-ssi said you had something to tell me?"

Sooho nodded.

"Nayoung… Sorry… I… did… wrong…"

Astonished, Yul gazed at the man who had once stolen his late wife. He sighed.

"It's my fault for driving her away in the first place."

"I… was… scared… to see…. you…"

Yul reflected on the past.

"You are just as much of a victim after suffering all these years from the car accident."

He extended his hand to Sooho.

"And now I wish for both of us to live in peace."

With tears in his eyes, Sooho nodded and shook Yul's hand.

#

"We took Ajubeonim with us on a worldwide tour before sending him back home at his request. He was happy living with the Chois during that time, while Inho-ssi studied government administration and music in Catalusia…"

"Music, too?"

"Yes, it took him extra time, but he finally finished his music degree! I was so proud of him!"

#

At his final recital at the University of Catalusia School of Music, Inho took the stage and bowed to an enthusiastic crowd. He nodded to his accompanist, who began playing the grand piano. Inho sang the passionate notes of his aria with a smooth and mature baritone voice. At the end, he smiled and bowed as he received a thunderous round of applause from the audience, and most of all, Dajeong.

#

"After graduation, he received the post of ambassador to Catalusia, which we accepted. I got pregnant during that time… We flew back to Korea just to have baby Sumi here, Appa." said Dajeong.

"Heechul proposed to Yinna after a challenging ordeal trying to get Ajusshi's permission… What fun I had at their engagement party! She wanted her bridesmaids to dress up like Jane Austen characters, so I dressed like Elizabeth Bennett… Heechul is now a renowned photographer and head of CK Media's image division! Reporter Byun is Editor-in-Chief of the Korea Times magazine."

"Very good!"

"Dajeong?" she heard her husband calling.

Dajeong's face lit up when she saw Inho step out into the courtyard.

"Right here!" she waved to him.

Inho was 42 years old now, but he barely looked middle-aged – not with his full cheeks and the energetic glow on his face preserving his youthful look. His hair was straight and black, with long bangs swept to the side across his forehead. To Dajeong, he was dashing as always in his black suit.

"Yeobo," she greeted him.

He stepped toward her and saw her blush a little.

"Jagi, why are you blushing like that?"

"Because you look so handsome, of course."

"Really? Or is it because you like the new highlights in my hair?"

Surprised, she asked, "What highlights?"

He bent down a little so she could see the wispy blond strands throughout his hair.

"Omo! Did you color your hair again? You had been keeping it black all this time!"

"Sumi overheard me complaining about my gray hairs. She told me her friends' moms color their hair this way, so I thought I'd try it. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."

"No…" Dajeong giggled before pinching his cheek.

"Yah! What was that for?" he yelled as he rubbed his sore face.

"At least, being married to me, you've gained your kilos back."

"Emm, I've become fatter because of you!"

"Not fatter, just back to normal."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"Remember the first time we ever met? You were about this weight, with your full cheeks and all. Then you became so sad… and so thin and gaunt."

"Is that right?" he chuckled.

"Emm," she nodded. "Geunde, I think it's good for you to have cheeks now, because they make you look younger."

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi," he said as he lightly kissed her forehead. "I can't believe it's been ten years since I've fallen for you!"

"Very good! I'm glad that my daughter is loved!"

Dajeong turned around. Inho peered behind her and gulped as his eyes widened.

"Fa… Father-in-law?"

Dajeong couldn't believe it.

"You see him?!" she cried.

Inho nodded as Appa approached him.

"I came to see you, Kang Son-in-law. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Ah, please accept my bow, Father-in-law," said Inho as he quickly prostrated himself and bowed twice.

Appa nodded. "I accept."

Inho got up, relieved. "But Father-in-law, is there some special reason why you've come tonight?"

"Of course! I came to deliver happy news to comfort you!" Appa replied cheerily.

Inho and Dajeong glanced at each other.

"What… news?" asked Inho.

"Aigoo…" began Appa as he placed his weightless hand on Inho's shoulder. "I know you have been sad since the death of your hyung a year ago…"

Inho's face fell at the mention of Sooho. Nevertheless, he felt an inexplicable warmth on his shoulder.

"So sad, in fact, that there are days when you work very long hours just to forget, and you don't even tell my Dajeong how terribly lonely you feel sometimes."

Inho tried to keep calm as he swallowed hard. "If it weren't for her and my precious Sumi, I don't know how I would have survived the past year…" he said softly.

"Yes, but sometimes it has led to fights and unhappiness as well, no?"

"Appa…" Dajeong interjected. But her husband nodded.

"That… is my fault entirely, Father-in-law. I beg your pardon."

Appa nodded. "Emm. That's why I'm here to tell you that the Kang family will soon have another man."

Dajeong's eyes popped open.

"Appa! Are you saying that I'm going to have a boy? But you were supposed to keep it a surprise!"

Stunned, Inho stared at his wife. "Was that your big secret?"

She blushed a bit and nodded.

"Exactly seven months from now, baby boy Kang will be born, and he will bring you much comfort and joy," announced Appa.

Inho turned to Dajeong and hugged her tight as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi. Kumao."

Dajeong looked at her father and smiled.

"Thank you, Appa. What you said means so much to us. Would you like to name him?"

Appa winked and said, "Oh, I think you'll choose a good one. Just remember your blessings and always be grateful. Don't become arrogant, Kang Son-in-law. Don't become vain, Dajeong-ee."

Both of them bowed to him. "We will remember your words," they said.

"Good, now I must go."

"Must you, Appa? I enjoyed this time tonight with you so much..." said Dajeong as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you will see me again soon. Fighting!" said Appa, before he disappeared in front of their eyes.

Inho looked all around the courtyard, but there was no trace of his father-in-law.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"I guess he went back to heaven," she said.

He gazed at her as if she had just given him new hope.

"Kumao, Dajeong-ssi. You've turned something bitter into something sweet for me again."

"Emm…" she replied as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ahem," they heard someone say. When they looked behind them, it was Joonki.

"Minister Park…" began Inho.

"Sorry to startle, but I have something very important to tell both of you. I was wondering if both of you would come back into the office with me?"

Inho and Dajeong glanced at each other. "Of course."

They followed Joonki back to the office, where Yul and Hyejoo were waiting, and took their seats as Joonki paced the room, agitated.

Yul said, "What is it, Joonki? You seem worried."

Joonki turned around and faced them.

"After eight years of careful research, I now have enough evidence to turn my father-in-law into the authorities for his crimes, including orchestrating the shooting at Bojeong Plaza by hiring that assassin who is still rotting in jail."

A long silence ensued as the others reacted to this news.

"Go on," said Hyejoo.

"I plan on turning in the evidence anonymously tomorrow morning. The only problem is that my father-in-law has made various threats to his people, including me, that whoever exposes him will also be dragged down with him, even if that person is innocent. So I will be on a flight out of the country with my daughter as soon as possible."

Yul and Hyejoo's jaws dropped as Joonki bowed to the prime minister.

"I handed in my resignation to the president this afternoon."

"Joonki, you don't need to…" began Yul.

Joonki smiled at his formerly hated brother-in-law.

"Yes, I do, Kwon Yul-ee. It's why I sent Yoonhee and my son abroad ahead of time. Who knows what may happen to my family when my father-in-law is arrested."

He took a jump drive out of his coat pocket and gave it to Hyejoo.

"That's a copy of all the evidence. If for some reason, the police don't convict him, or they do nothing, please use that to bring him and his Black Table allies to justice."

Next, Joonki took an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Inho.

"Please give this to Chairman Choi and convey my sincerest apologies for what happened to his son."

Inho's eyes widened as he accepted the envelope.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that my father-in-law was behind the avalanche that made Choi Joonmyun an invalid and killed two of his friends. He did not target them, but one of his competitors that he wanted to eliminate was on the mountain that day. I am very sorry that the young athletes were caught in the crossfire. I've sent a summary of the evidence to the Chairman already. That's the complete copy."

Inho glanced at the manila envelope. "Thank you, Joonki. This may not bring him much comfort, but it will at least give him some closure."

#

Chairman Choi's hands shook as he studied every piece of paper Joonki had given him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slammed them down on his desk.

"My son suffered for nothing?!"

Joonmyun, who had come home to visit after finishing his MBA degree, went into his father's office.

"Father?"

Chairman Choi looked up at his son with tears in his eyes.

"I finally know who made you like this, my son, and he will pay!"

"Who?" asked the wide-eyed young man.

"Na Deokhwa," said the Chairman with his fist in a tight curl. "And I will not stop until justice is done!"

Joonmyun hurried to his father and hugged him.

"Father, you must not let what happened to me make you bitter."

"My son… if it weren't for him, you would have still had your legs…"

"I understand, Father, and he will be brought to justice. But I am still alive, right? I have a good life, and I will not let it be ruined by bitterness or hatred," said the young man resolutely. "These are all useless."

Chairman Choi smiled as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are wise, my son, and that brings me comfort. May you succeed in everything you do."

"May Abeoji, Harabeoji, as well as the rest of my family continue to prosper as we work hard together. Fighting!" yelled the young man whose spirit would not be quenched by darkness.

Chairman Choi nodded, proud of the shining character that stood before him!

#

Everyone sitting in the Official Residence office was now somber after Joonki detailed all of the crimes that his father-in-law had committed.

"And I'm sure that's not all of them, but we only have evidence for these eight."

"I think that's enough," said Yul.

Joonki nodded and sat down. After another moment of silence, Inho got up and said, "Well, I have a happier announcement to make…"

He turned toward Joonki. "But I'm sorry that you won't be there."

"Oh? What is it?" asked Joonki with his eyebrow raised.

"Eight years ago, Dajeong-ssi and I had a wonderful but tiny wedding in Chairman Choi's backyard, as you know…"

Hyejoo nodded as Dajeong wondered why he brought it up at this time.

"Nobody was able to attend it except Ajusshi and Harabeoji, but that was enough for us. We only needed each other. But now…"

He grinned at Dajeong before continuing, "I want to have a proper celebration for my beloved wife who has been my strength and support."

Dajeong gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand as the others smiled. Hyejoo noticed the way Yul stared at Dajeong, as if he had lost a great treasure.

"It's about time!" said Joonki. "When are you going to have this celebration?"

"As soon as my wife wants."

"In a month?" said Dajeong. "Before I get too fat?"

Instantly the others laughed.

"But Dajeong, you're skinny as always!" said Hyejoo.

"Trust me, it won't last long!" hinted the pregnant mother.

Hyejoo gasped. "Are you saying…?"

Dajeong grinned and nodded, even as the other men scratched their heads.

Hyejoo clapped and said, "Finally!"

She and Dajeong grinned and gave each other high fives.

"But Chongri-nim, you have to tell us how Kwon chongri proposed to you. Was it romantic?" asked Dajeong.

Hyejoo pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm… It happened two years ago, during a late Christmas Eve night…"

#

Hyejoo had just picked up her purse to leave Yul's study when he came up to her and said awkwardly, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," said Hyejoo, who mustered her best smile. "Thank you for inviting me over to spend this holiday with your family."

She turned toward the door, but Yul scratched his head anxiously and said, "Wait, Hyejoo-ah… I have a gift... for you.

_A gift? That's unlike you, _she thought as she turned back around.

He tossed the small wrapped box toward her. Breathing hard, she barely caught it with her hands.

"What's this?" She asked as she tried to open it.

She gasped and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the diamond ring sitting in the box. She looked up at Yul.

"For… me?"

Yul smiled. "Marry me, Hyejoo?"

She stared at him, teary-eyed. If only…

"If you had told me how you felt about me years ago, maybe I wouldn't have had to suffer the way I did in my love life."

Hyejoo started sobbing.

"I never thought I would get a marriage proposal at my age…"

Yul coughed a few times.

"Listen, as long as you don't oppose my policies in public, we'll be fine."

She laughed as she dried her tears.

"All right, but expect some fierce debates in private."

He gave her an awkward hug and patted her back a few times before he said, "Phew, that wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be."

He put the ring on her finger and watched her thrilled face as she admired her new gift.

#

Hyejoo cleared her throat and looked down at the floor.

"Ahem, so that was our…. story. Not all that romantic, but very much like us."

"Well, he stole the girl I had a crush on in college, that's for sure," joked Joonki.

"That's sweet," said Dajeong. "Minister Park, how is Myeongsook lately?"

"Doing very well. She'll be sad to be away from her harabeoji, but I'll try to be careful not to let her see all the negative news. By the way, please tell Ruri that she's still a hot idol, and that even my daughter adores her, would you?"

"Of course!" said Dajeong. "Is your daughter into the robot doll dance? It's in Ruri's latest video."

"The robot doll dance? What is that?"

"It's where you go like this!" laughed Dajeong as she demonstrated it to Joonki. As she danced about the room, she was unaware that two men – Inho and Yul – were both staring at her in the same way that they once did a long time ago, when she first presented herself in that short, black sparkling dress that Ruri had loaned her for the Prime Minister's banquet.

The look in their eyes did not escape Hyejoo's notice. After watching for a moment, she turned away and walked out of the office, dejected. Later, when Yul turned around and saw that she was gone, he went in search of her.

Hyejoo went straight to the courtyard and walked right into the crisp, cool night air with no coat. She said nothing as she stared at the moon. One by one, hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she struggled to wipe them away in time. She thought about all of her achievements and how she was now only second to the president, and yet… she had a lingering desire for something else that she felt she could never have.

She was surprised when she felt her soft black fur coat draped gently around her shoulders. When she turned around, she saw Yul looking at her with great concern in his eyes.

"Why is chongri-nim out here by herself? Is something troubling you?"

"That… I was just thinking, that's all."

"And crying. Did something happen tonight that caused you sadness?"

She tried to deny it. "I'm fine, really."

She could not look at him, nor could she answer with the truth, so she stared at the ground in her distress. Yul waited for her answer to his question. When no reply came, he called out to her.

"My Hyejoo-ee," he said with utmost tenderness.

Instantly she looked up at him, shocked.

"What… did you just say?"

With his hand he smoothed a strand of stray hair off her forehead and said it again.

"My Hyejoo-ee."

She stared at him, wondering why he suddenly addressed her in this manner, when he never did so before. He chuckled a little at her shocked expression.

"You and Nara are so alike. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't her real mother."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember that day when I hugged Manse before visiting the harbor as prime minister. I looked at Nara, and she stood there like a tough little girl, telling me to give Manse all the hugs. Ah, proud little Nara who needed nothing! Fortunately, she then accused me of not caring about her."

"I don't understand… why was that fortunate?"

Yul took a breath and looked Hyejoo in the eye.

"Because she was finally honest about how she felt."

Hyejoo smiled a little.

"She was always a bit blunt, just like her father."

Yul did not smile.

"If only your father had... hugged you."

Hyejoo's eyes widened as she wondered what he meant.

"If only he could be alive today, to see what a smart, talented and beautiful daughter he has. If only… he had been honest and told you that."

Hyejoo shifted her torso, uncomfortable with this change of topic, but Yul had no intention of stopping.

"If he had given you… just one bit of affection, then perhaps… who knows, maybe you would have had one bit of courage to break through your shell and tell me your true feelings… Then maybe…"

He gently lifted her chin.

"Maybe you would have been my first love."

Hyejoo's jaw dropped and she struggled to keep her composure.

"I think… I would have liked that," said Yul with a sad smile as he thought of all his past failures as a husband and a lover. "Certainly it would have saved us both a lot of pain."

For the first time in her life, Hyejoo truly did not know what to say. Yul pulled himself closer to her until their noses almost touched.

"My Hyejoo-ee," he said as he looked at her with affection. "My one and only."

She started to cry so hard that her whole body shook. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Jeon Chongri-nim," she whispered.

Yul hugged her tight until she calmed down enough for him to plant a tender kiss on her cheek. The prime ministers were locked in an embrace for a good long moment.

Dajeong, who had just witnessed this tender scene, walked away from the courtyard entrance with a big smile. She was so happy for Hyejoo unni. Inho and Joonki met her in the hallway.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Inho. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Ah… I just saw the loveliest thing ever."

"What?"

"Two people genuinely caring for each other."

Inho looked up as Yul walked in with his arm around Hyejoo.

"I had to corral the prime minister," said Yul with a devilish grin.

"Don't feel discouraged, Chongri-nim. Fighting!" encouraged Dajeong.

Hyejoo smiled and raised her fist.

"Fighting!"

Yul, Inho, and Joonki put their hands together and yelled, "fighting!"

#

TWENTY YEARS LATER

Dajeong, now 58, sat at her ornate teak desk in the study room of the beautiful house that she and Inho had bought not long after they had returned to Korea from their stint in Catalusia. She smiled as she edited the long chapters in her memoir.

"After the attempted assassination of me at Bojeong Plaza, Kwon Yul, Park Joonki, and my husband united and became known as the 'Three Musketeers' among themselves. They helped each other in every way as friends and brothers."

"Chairman Na was arrested the next day after Park Joonki turned in the damning evidence against him. Eventually he was convicted of all of his crimes and sent to prison to serve a life sentence. His stepsister, Oh Hwayoung, remains in a psychiatric hospital to this day."

"The following summer, Minister Kang and I had a proper wedding celebration with our daughter as the flower girl and our newborn son in tow."

#

Inho grinned as he held Dajeong's hand in their own blooming garden.

"We'll have our wedding however you want," Inho told his bride.

"Really? Anything I want?"

He nodded. "Anything."

She gave him a naughty grin and said, "I'm going to the bridal boutique this afternoon. Does Minister Kang have any comments on the type of wedding dress that would be most becoming for the wife of the Minister of Culture and Tourism?"

Having remembered her first unhappy wedding with Yul, Inho smiled at his wife and very kindly said, "Wear whatever dress you want."

"Even if it's a mini-dress?"

"Even if it's a mini-dress. After all, we're having a summer wedding."

"Omo, you are daebak!" she yelled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Dajeong felt so different this time compared to her contract wedding with Prime Minister Kwon Yul. She had no pressure and nobody to tell her which dress to choose. In the end, she walked down the church aisle in a strapless lace sheath dress with a cathedral veil, just like she had always wanted. To Inho, she looked even more radiant than the last time he remembered her as a bride.

The entire lavish affair was well-attended by almost everyone who had been important to them in the past eight years: from the entire Choi family to Yul and Hyejoo, the Scandal News team, Reporter Byun, Mayor Shim who was now Governor Shim, Inho's cousin Teresa and his relatives from Paraguay, Professor Jo Jisoo, Ruri, and so many others.

Dajeong couldn't remember the entire whirlwind ceremony and reception, but later that night, as the newly re-wedded couple held hands on the balcony of their honeymoon suite in Seoul, she could only sigh as she looked out at the dazzling city.

After gazing at her face, which looked utterly content, Inho squeezed her tight. The two of them looked like they were clinging to each other for dear life.

"Dajeong-ssi…" he began.

"Hmmm…?" she looked up at him.

"I will love you for the rest of my life."

"I know. Just don't let me go."

He kissed her hair, and Dajeong sighed with satisfaction in his arms.

"My heart has found its home," she declared.

"So has mine," he replied as he gave her his harabeoji's hairpin. "Which is why... I want to give you this."

She gasped as she stared at the antique hairpin in her hand.

"Are you sure...?"

"It belongs to you now," he reassured her. "My dearest Dajeong."

"Thank you," she whispered as she gently felt every groove of his precious gift.

Wrapped in their embrace, the lovers noticed neither time, nor place, nor even the raucous din of their home city. All was now suspended for the sweet light of love – a love that shone through the darkest times, binding two broken hearts together.

#

Back in her study, Dajeong smiled as she thought of all the pleasant memories that the past twenty years had brought her.

"After our son was born, we made our weekly visit to the Chois and put the baby in Harabeoji's lap. He was in tears when he saw Sooyoon for the first time. Then he said, 'Hyunchul, look! You have someone else to carry on your name!' He was so happy. He lived to see Sooyoon grow up to be eight years old before he passed away peacefully in his sleep..."

"Joonmyun won several gold medals for snowboarding in the Special Olympics. He later met and married an Olympic ice skater..."

"Heechul and Yinna married and ended up having four children! They told me Editor-nim Dalpyo enjoyed his retirement in Southeast Asia..."

"Of course we had snowball fights with the kids, just like the first time Inho and I did. It became our annual winter break tradition..."

"Before our wedding, Minister Kang had hired the best creative team in Korea to help him shoot a music video of an original song he had composed for me. Somehow it leaked, of course, and once again he made the ajummas swoon. He was so upset that I saw it on the giant screens in Bojeong Plaza before he could show me in private. But omo, omo, omo! He looked so sexy singing me that sweet song…"

"Yul did run for president again seven years later, and this time, he won. Hyejoo was always by his side, advising and helping him as his First Lady…"

Dajeong typed the last words of her manuscript and pressed "Save." Then she made a call.

"Hello, Jean? Yes, I just finished writing it and I can't wait to send it to you…"

At that moment her handsome and fit 62-year-old husband disconnected her call.

Chagrined, she protested, "I was in the middle of a call to my publisher!"

He leaned forward and grinned in his characteristic way as he adjusted his glasses.

"I know, but you can't publish your book just yet."

"Why not?"

"You'll have to change it, because Park Joonki just won the presidential election."

"Park Joonki?!"

Inho nodded. "Yes, after promising to continue implementing Former President Kwon's suggested reforms, Joonki hyung won by a wide margin."

"Well, congratulations to him! But what does that have to do with my book?!"

"He's asked me to be his prime minister," Inho declared solemnly.

Dajeong gasped.

"What did you just say?"

"I've accepted the position. It's an honor."

It took a while for Dajeong to get over the shock of this news.

"You? Prime minister?"

Inho nodded. "Yes, the third one that you've known personally."

Dajeong glanced at her book manuscript.

"Wa, I _am_ going to have to revise this."

"Don't worry, I'll probably be prime minister for a year at most."

Just then their son Sooyoon bounded down the stairs and came into the study, laughing. He went straight to his abeoji for a handshake.

"Congratulations, Appa! You won't believe all of the stuff people have dug up about you now. I mean, that video with Ruri was awesome!"

Inho shook his head as he grimaced.

"How did I know that video was going to resurface?"

"Hey," said Sooyoon as he pointed to himself. "It's why I look good in eyeliner!"

"I'm sure Ruri is not embarrassed," said Dajeong. "After all, she's in Switzerland, having a grand old time."

"Abeoji, you think we could do a father and son music video together? Maybe we could even sing in Spanish!"

"As long as you don't make your old abeoji dance."

"Now that's something I think young voters would like to see… a prime minister who can dance!"

#

SIX YEARS LATER

At a bookstore, Dajeong sat with her grown daughter Sumi, holding up her published memoir, "The Prime Ministers and I". The room was full with an audience of journalists as well as fans. Dajeong fielded their questions one by one during her press conference.

"Is it true that Former Prime Minister Kang has appeared in some telenovelas recently?" asked a reporter.

"Yes, Former Prime Minister Kang is fluent in Spanish and has guest starred in a few South American telenovelas for fun during his visits to relatives over there. He usually plays the abeoji or harabeoji of a main character."

"Your husband was only prime minister for two years. Did he resign due to political differences with President Park?" asked another reporter.

"No. My husband remains close friends with Former President Park."

"Is he planning on running for president himself?"

"Not at this time, but who knows?"

"Do you care to comment on the plight of former Myeongshim Group chairman Na Deokhwa and his sister, Oh Hwayoung, who both committed serious crimes against you and your family?"

"Just that justice was served."

"I heard that your son is engaged to a reporter. How do you feel about that?"

"It is ironic, isn't it? But I adore my future daughter-in-law."

"Can you tell us more about the troubles that the Choi family and CK Foods has had and how that has affected your family?"

"Those troubles, such as the noodle poisoning story, were all stirred up by former Chairman Na and his Black Table allies. Unfortunately, some of them have persisted to this day. All I can say is that evil will not triumph over good."

A cocky young reporter named Byun Moonhyun raised his hand. Dajeong nodded in his direction.

"Samonim, would you please address the rumor that the real Kang Inho tragically died 34 years ago after the Bojeong Plaza Incident, and that the man you are currently with is actually a lookalike?"

Dajeong's jaw dropped as she stared at him, incredulous.

"Wa, I haven't heard of that one before. All I can say is that I would have been very sad if I had lost my guardian angel that day… Besides, where would I have found such a perfect lookalike, anyway?"

The audience laughed, but Reporter Byun persisted.

"Some conspiracy theorists think he is a clone, while the real Kang Inho's ashes are interred with his brother Kang Sooho. Various clues exist, including personality differences before and after the incident, the fact that a sizeable amount of money mysteriously vanished from the Angel Shield Trust Fund and went to the Human Science Institute, and Kang Sooho's columbarium vault is decorated with guardian angel figurines. Also, two former workers at the Jindo Orphanage School said that you secretly adopted your daughter there, while your son was a test tube baby using your husband's…"

"What?!" cried an outraged Sumi. "What kind of nonsense is this?!"

"I assure you, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated!" roared a loud voice.

The audience turned around and cheered as Inho walked in with flowers.

"Samonim, is there anything else you would like to share with us before our event concludes?" asked the event host.

Dajeong looked around the room and said, "I have been very blessed to have personally known three prime ministers, and I do not regret having to add a few more chapters to my already thick book. I thank everyone in my story for making my life richer, and first and foremost my gratitude goes to the late President Kwon Yul, who, without his generosity, none of this part of my wonderful life would have ever happened. Next, I want to thank Former Prime Minister and First Lady Seo Hyejoo, who taught me how to be a strong woman in this world. I also want to thank Former President Park Joonki for sharing his insights on our government and his presidency. But most of all, I want to thank my husband and guardian angel, who has given me such a wonderful past 34 years of my life. Thank you, my love."

The audience clapped as Inho went up to his wife and gave her his bouquet of flowers. As they shut their eyes and touched foreheads, the audience cheered even louder.

"It was all worth it, for you," he told her.

"Let's retire to paradise and make love every day," she whispered.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned. "Let's go tomorrow."

"Jinjia?! Deal?"

"Deal."

"But there is a place I must go visit first."

#

Gently, Dajeong touched the angel figurines that decorated the columbarium vault in front of her.

"I will be leaving for awhile, but know that you'll be on my heart wherever I go."

She paused as she wiped away a tear.

"He takes really good care of me, so don't worry…"

Inho joined her and bowed before the vault.

"Hyung, we will be leaving on an overseas trip, but I promise we'll be back here to visit regularly.

She turned to look at her husband and gasped.

"You look twenty years younger!"

Her 68-year-old lover smiled.

"Ah, technology. I wanted to dial it back 30 years, but then I thought that might be too much of a mismatch with you."

"I refuse to undergo all those plastic surgery and other procedures," said Dajeong. "I just want to be myself!"

Inho put his arms around her and pressed his chin against her shoulder.

"And that's why I love you, Dajeong-ssi. Your shameless charm has become a shameless advocacy for yourself. I find your voice refreshing. Now people will just think I fell in love and married a noona, ha."

He noticed she seemed deep in thought, so he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"You know, you did seem a bit different after the Bojeong incident..."

"How could I not be? But how ironic that it all took place at Bojeong, which means 'protect innocence', and the 'jeong' is the same one as in your name. I think that was not a coincidence."

She was quiet for a moment.

"I never asked you until now... But tell me what really happened at the hospital."

They did not notice young Reporter Byun hiding behind a wall, listening and recording their conversation.

"My neck wound was hemorrhaging and I had gone into shock. I saw a light… I had no control... I heard you screaming but couldn't do anything. All I could do was beg and plead with a greater power than myself for mercy. And then I heard you say, 'saranghe' several times, and 'I'm sorry, saranghe.' I wanted so badly to let you know that you didn't have to be sorry, but I couldn't speak and be heard by you. Finally, I heard someone tell me to go back, and the next thing I knew, I was in bed, opening my eyes to your inconsolable face."

"You were dead for 15 minutes..." said Dajeong.

"I was? I never wanted to know, so I never read those medical reports."

She caressed his temple before moving on to his cheek.

"Thank you for coming back to me," she whispered hoarsely as she tried to hold back her tears.

He embraced her, then kissed her with a surpassing tenderness.

Meanwhile, young Reporter Byun scratched his head.

"Is this true? How could I possibly report this? I would be the laughing stock of the news media!" he said. "No, there's got to be more to this story!"

He fretted and fumed as he waited, but in the end he could find no other evidence. Inho and Dajeong walked outside, hand in hand, and looked up at the blue sky.

"Nam Dajeong-ssi, it's a great day to be alive and in love with you," declared Inho.

Dajeong grinned contentedly.

"Kang Gwajang-nim," she addressed him in the exact same way she used to as a young woman. "I like you very much, too."

He laughed, and then she laughed as they walked toward the unending horizon.

THE END.


End file.
